Modern Warfare 2: Makarov
by ReadyFireAimEmission
Summary: Conspiracies. Betrayal. Revenge. With a personal Vendetta against the world, Vladimir Makarov has only one path before him. This is his story, and his trials and tribulations during the events of Modern Warfare 2.
1. The Past and The Future

_Let me do it, I can do it, whatever happens, we can handle-"  
"No, its to risky and extreme, we can't afford the consequences if something were to go wrong."  
"But if everything goes to plan, it would greatly-"  
"No is my final answer, it is not happening. If you ever want to lead, you need to look before you leap, something you have yet to learn, Makarov."_

Light filled Vladimir Makarov eyes as he awoke from his sleep. The early morning dew lightly filled his nose as breathed a sigh of displeasure. He had had another dream about him, before he had taken his place, before he had died. Imran Zakhaev, his mentor and predecessor, the man he had followed, and the man who had held him back. But times were different now, and the past mattered little when you were the one writing the future, and that is what Makarov would do; Finish Zakhaev dream of a new Russia free from the west, and to create a new dominant world superpower, something not seen since the Cold War. Makarov would finish his work, only this time, he would do it his way.

As Makarov got dressed, he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. Slender, with black hair and slight stubble on his chin and face, he stared at the man looking back at him through the mirror. His eyes met his in a silent stare. The right eye was a clear, icy blue, the other, a light green, all thanks to Heterochromia Iridium. It added to his demeanor, making him look more like a mad man. He wonder how long he could last, how long it would take before he would meet his goals. Makarov only smiled to himself and headed for the front door. "Only four days" he reminded to himself, and stepped out the front door.

As he opened the door and walked out, he was greeted by a crisp morning breeze blowing gently through the trees. Makarov paused at the front porch, surveying the landscape around the estate. It was a mixture of fields and forests with a lake itself behind the estate itself. The high mountains were reflected off its crystal clear surface.

"_Peaceful"_ Makarov thought to himself. He had frown fond of his safehouse estate, being his home away from home, as well as central base of operations. Makarov only sighed, knowing that this would be the last time he would probably see this place, there would be no turning back now.

Makarov continued on his route towards a single parked van. The van had the markings of an ambulance, with sirens and lights to match.

Makarov approached the ambulance from the back doors and took out a single silver key. He inserted the key into the door's lock and opened it, and jumped in the back. The ambulance had been stripped of all of it's original equipment, leaving a big storage space. The only thing that had remained was the compartments that were used to store various medical tools and supplies, and even that too was converted into storage.

As Makarov placed his bag into one of the storage containers, he looked around and took mental note of the van's contents.

The ambulance had become a mobile armory, with enough ammunition for at least ten men. Locked and secured into place along the side were nearly 4 dozen boxes of ammunition, each with a combination padlock.

Held on racks above were the guns themselves: Two M4A1 Carbines, Two M240 light machine guns, and a Striker Shotgun. First aid supplies, maps, schematics, and duffel bags sat in the other compartments of the van. And near the front of the van hanging on a hanger, was a single, drycleaned black suit and matching pants.

It was all here, everything they would need was all in front of him, ready to go. Makarov walked to the front of the van and stepped into the drivers seat. It would be a long drive to Moscow, giving him time to collect his thoughts and prepare for the days ahead. As Makarov turned the ignition and started down the driveway. As he come to the end before the service road, he paused and reminded himself again:

"4 days, 4 days and we'll be one step closed to our goal Zakhaev."


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Authors Note:**** Spoiler alert from here on. You have been warned. Rate and Review, enjoy.**

* * *

As Makarov drove down the freeway, he thought back to the dream he had had. It wasn't long ago that he felt he would never finish Zakhaev's work, or his own. Over the years, he had become an obvious threat to the public. The world had labeled him a terrorist, a mastermind behind countless bombings and kidnappings, but still just a terrorist. Makarov wanted to be more. He wanted to change the world, starting with Russia herself. He wanted a Russia that Zakhaev had worked so hard for, and had come so close, only to be killed trying to achieve his dream. Makarov knew that it would be hard, but now it seemed like he was getting nowhere, not even close to the level the Zakhaev had achieved. He had run out of ideas, run out of plans, that is, until he received a visit from an unusual and unlikely individual.

_**Two Weeks Ago.**_

"Makarov sir, he's here."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

Makarov watched as a man walked through the doorway into his dimly lit office. The man's figure was tall, commanding and strong. As he came into the light, Makarov's eyes widen in surprise, but quickly narrowed in disgust. He had seen this face before, more than enough times, more then he wanted to as well.

"I'm surprised to see you, given that fact who you are." Makarov said.

The man said nothing and took a seat in front of the desk. He pulled out a single lighter and cigar and started to smoke.

"And who am I, in your eyes?" the man asked.

"A killer, a fiend, and a public enemy." Makarov answered.

The man chuckled; "Funny" he replied "I have the same thoughts about you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I am a client, in need of a certain service."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Makarov asked.

"Because I can give you something your other clients can't, something worth more then money." The man answered.

"And that would be?"

"Revenge."

Revenge. That single word had been a part of Makarov's life for nearly five years. It was the one of the few things he wanted, one of the few things he truly strived for, but was always out of his reach. No amount of killings or money could solve it. It was like a ghost, slowly driving him insane, never leaving him in peace. It was something he need to be rid of.

"And what makes you think you can help me, of all people?" Makarov asked.

"Because I'm in a position you will never get to, no matter what you do." The man answered. "I can bring something to the table that others can't."

"Please, enlighten me."

The man place a single black and white photo on his desk. The photo pictured four men. Makarov instantly recognized one of the men in the photo. He looked the oldest out of the group. He had a mustache and beard, and wore a boonie hat. Makarov knew this man well, his hatred for the man was one of the greatest things he carried with him.

"You recognize anyone in this photo?" the man asked.

"Yes." Makarov said quietly

"Then I think you know what I'm offering here."

Makarov simply nodded. Whatever it took, he would have this man killed, even if it meant working for this man.

"What do you need from me?"

The man pulled out another photo, this time, of an airport; it was very large, definitely for a major city.

"Zakhaev International Airport." The man said as he hand him the photo. "The largest airport in Moscow and your next target."

Makarov studied the photo, looking closer at the details of the building. He had seen it before, even had taken a flight out of it once. It would obviously different this time.

"What do you want to happen?" Makarov asked.

"Only a massacre of innocent men and women at an airport by a well known terrorist" The man answered simply.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well, there is more."

"Out with it then."

The man spoke in a darker tone. "The key to this is that it has to look like something else, something caused not by a psychopath, but rather an organized attack."

"An attack from whom?"

"The American Government."

Now the man had really stunned Makarov. An unprovoked attack against Russia from the United States would quickly start a war, given the current relations between the two. Why would an American want his own country attacked? It made no sense; there was no logic behind it. For him though, it would be an opportunity lifetime, to have the Americans a common enemy of all of Russia. It would put the whole country at his side, and give the Ultranationalists full military and political power in Russia. It would be the first step towards fulfilling Zakhaev's dream.

But what would the American gain from this? Makarov was right to have his suspensions, as anyone would be.

"Why would you want a war against your own country, what would you gain, if anything?" Makarov asked.

"It is an unusual request, but it works to my liking. You see, you're not the only one who wants their country changed. The United States is the most powerful military force on the planet, no matter what you think. That is what made us who we are, and I want to make sure it stays that way."

"So you want fame and notoriety?"

"I wouldn't call it something as trivial as that"

"So what are your goals then?"

"Same as yours." The man replied. "Power, Revenge, and a country that the world recognizes for what it truly is."

"I still don't like helping you." Makarov said.

"Are you familiar with the old saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Yes I am. It describes two enemies united together against a common foe that threatens both of them. I'm assuming you're using it as an analogy to us?"

"Correct." The man replied. "We both have a goal. We both have the same enemy. You know there isn't another option. If you ever want to achieve your goals, you need my help, as much as you hate to admit it. So what do you say, can we talk business, friend?"

Makarov smirked. "I believe we can, Shepherd."

It had been two long weeks, but the conversation was still clearly stuck in Makarov's head as he drove to Moscow. The reasoning and comparison Shepherd had given him still made little sense in his eyes; to him it was a reckless move. Still, the opportunity for him was too hard to pass up, and if it worked, it would accelerate his plans, and eliminate any rivals in a bid for power against him. To Makarov, Shepherd was getting taken for a ride on his side of the deal, a win win for Makarov. Shepherd enjoys he fifteen minutes of fame and gets all that and more.

Makarov quietly smiled to himself, _Easiest payoff ill ever make…_

Makarov turned off the freeway in to a secluded rest area. Fatigued from the all day marathon of driving, he gladly welcomed some R and R. Makarov pulled a sleeping bag and pillow from a top compartment and spread it out in the back of the van. Tomorrow he'd reach the safe house in Moscow, as well as the men in the operation. Makarov closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, the preparation would begin.


	3. Deep Cover

The Alarm Next to Makarov went off, taking him back into conciseness. He quickly turned it off and got up. He was anxious to get to Moscow and meet up with the others to go over the plan for the operation. Makarov would make sure that it would go smoothly and perfectly, no slip ups, no mistakes.

Despite being viewed by the world as a homicidal mad dog killer; a man with seemingly no agenda and an unquenchable thirst for blood, Makarov was in reality, a brilliant strategist. Anyone can bring a gun to a hospital or mall and kill everyone one in sight. But what separated Makarov from the amateurs is that he could always get away, always fighting another day. It was the one thing that had got him on the cover page of the national news. He could do these things, and could outthink anyone who tried to take him down.

To Makarov, it was like a game of chess, always thinking one step ahead of your opponent, trying to gain the upper hand in an engagement, and always thinking about the consequences of every action you make. Over the years, he would enjoy outsmarting and frustrating the police or the Russian Special Forces, a natural high for him, and all thanks to his brain. It was the one thing he could always rely on, the one talent that had put him as the Commander of the Ultranationalist forces, and not his rivals.

No detail would go untouched, no aspect would be overlooked. Shepherd would get his war, just as promised, and Makarov would get something much greater in return…

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS AGO**_

"_It needs to go perfectly, everything must fall into place, and I can't stress the importance of this enough."_

"_You won't need to. Just tell me needs to be done and it will get done."_

Makarov was staring directly at Shepherd as he spoke, not showing any signs of being intimidated by the general, almost needing to prove to him that he wasn't going to back out on him. Shepherd paused, studying his would be adversity carefully, and sighed.

"Very well, here what you need to do."

He opened a leather suitcase and pulled a single brown envelope from it and opened it. He pulled out a series of papers that Makarov assumed would be part of Shepherd's plan. Shepherd place the papers on his desk and slid them over. Makarov's eyes were attracted to the red stamped marked _CLASSIFIED _across the page. Makarov scanned the page and read the description at the top:

CIA DEEP COVER OPERATION

LANGLEY VIRGINIA, UNITED STATES

AUTHORIZED ACCESS ONLY

It was a CIA briefing document for an operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist leadership circle. Makarov smirked quietly to himself. "_How predictable_. _The Americans are already getting nervous about something happening a world away, something they have no business altogether in the first place." _It wouldn't have surprised Makarov if the British had MI6 trying something as well.

Shepherd returned to speak as Makarov continued to read the document.

"As you can see, you're causing quite a stir in the United States, not to mention internationally." Shepherd said. Makarov let out a sarcastic laugh. Shepherd only ignored him and continued on.

"The CIA is just one of many defense branches on the lookout for you. Homeland security, the NSA, the FBI, all have you in their sights, but the CIA are going to be the ones to take the first shot at you, and guess who's the one pulling the trigger?"

Makarov paused from his reading and simply glanced up at Shepherd. He gave him a small smile and continued.

"Correct." He answered, "Which gives me full access and control over the op, and any one working on it."

Makarov set the document down and crossed his arms. "And how does this work into you plan?"

Shepherd answered Makarov by pulling another document from the envelope. This time, a photo was attached to it as well. Makarov looked at the document and saw what appeared to be a personal profile, more specifically, that of an American soldier. Makarov's eyes darted from the document to the photo next to it and studied it. It was a single profile shot of a young man, probably in his early to mid twenties he had dark hair, green eyes, and olive toned skin. As if reading his mind, Shepherd answered the question in Makarov's head.

"The name of the man in that photo is Joseph Allen, an American ranger who will play an important role in the deep cover op, as well as our plan, even though he doesn't know it yet."

"Your plan you mean." Makarov responded coldly

"_My_ plan, that _you _have an involvement in, that is, if you're still interested?" Shepherd replied curtly.

"Please, continue." Makarov said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

"Thank you." Shepherd responded and continued to explain.

"The deep cover op's main objective is the infiltration the Ultranationalist Party from an undercover CIA agent, in this case, Joseph Allen. He would then work to earn the trust the organization and supply the CIA with intel to use in the future against the Ultranationalists, if they were to ever threaten the U.S. But that won't be the case."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "What will be the "Case" then?"

Shepherd leaned in closer to Makarov and spoke in a more serious tone. "He won't live long enough to complete his objective."

"I'm assuming that were I would come in?" Makarov asked.

"Only if necessary, but it's crucial that he doesn't survive." Shepherd replied coldly.

"And exactly why?" Makarov asked again.

"In order to prove his loyalty, he's to be tested, hence, the reason for the airport attack. And trust me, he will try to prove his loyalty, no matter the cost."

At that point, it all made sense to Makarov. If an American CIA agent could be linked to a terrorist attack, it would be the perfect scapegoat for and all of Russia would be screaming for revenge against the Americans, and the United States couldn't do a thing to cover it up. It would be the perfect crime scene to the biggest hoax in history.

"I understand your idea, but its going to require even more than just the framing of an American." Makarov stated.

"True, you and whatever men you use will have to pull a little act as will. Nothing hard, just little things that will sell the image." Shepherd replied.

"Using American manufactured weapons would be a good start." Makarov said

"Precisely." Shepherd answered. "The weapons will be supplied to you from a source that can be further linked to the CIA. Are you familiar with the arms dealer Alex the Red?"

Makarov recognized the name instantly. Alejandro Rojas, a well known arms dealer in South America as well as the Far East. Rojas was only a small arms dealer before Makarov had found him. A weapons clerk for the KGB during the cold war, Makarov helped Rojas start his own black market operation after the collapse of the Soviet Union. Rojas was grateful for Makarov support and closely supported him in return. In truth, the only reason he had helped Rojas was it provided Makarov with another source of income in another country, just another contact. To Makarov, Rojas was piece of trash to him, be a liability more times than a valuable ally. He could now care less what happened to him.

"Yes, I know him, unfortunately." Makarov replied.

"Well, despite what history you have with the man, he will be supplying the assault" Shepherd stated.

"It makes little difference to me, make no mistake about that."

"I'll have numerous weapons delivered to a location to your preference. Just take the extras as part of your payment." Shepherd replied.

"How sweet of you." Makarov replied sarcastically.

As Shepherd got up, he took the envelope and put it back into the suitcase. He then turn back to Makarov one last time.

"I'll leave the rest to you. Here's a copy of the operation, as well as Allen's record. I'll contact you after you complete your side of the bargain."

"My payment, I assume?" Makarov asked.

"Every cent will be promised. Just do your job, and you'll get what you want." Shepherd responded. "Good luck Mr. Makarov"

"You can get out of my office now" Makarov snapped.

Shepherd only smiled and calmly headed for the exit. As he reached for the handle, he paused and turned back to Makarov.

"One last thing." Shepherd said. "Make sure you only speak English."

Makarov glanced up to Shepherd as he started to open the door. "No Russian?"

Shepherd gave a small nod. "No Russian." He answered and walked out the door.

Makarov looked ahead to see the skyline of Moscow with the setting orange sun behind it. He had finally made it. Now he could get started with going organizing the plan with the others. As Makarov drove down the busy city street, he quickly turned off the main junction into a small narrow alley, and parked the van.

He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and got out. How good it felt to walk again after two days. He went down a flight of metal of steps until he got to the bottom to which he was greeted by a metal door and a dim light lighting the doorway. He knocked at the door five times, pausing between the 2nd and 4th knock.

Makarov heard footsteps and a shadow briefly covering the small peephole. The sounds of a combination of locks being switched and unlocked echo in the small area. The door then opened to a familiar face.

"Good to see you Makarov, glad you made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Anatoly."


	4. Team Players

**Authors Note: **Wow, big chapter, but important none the less. Also I've typed up a list of character Bio's for this story on my profile page if you've interested and want some background info. I'll try and move as smoothly as possible so we can get to the action parts, but just be patient.

* * *

The heavy door swung shut behind Makarov and the numerous locks were reset and secured. Makarov surveyed what would be his temporary home for the next day. The place was small and tight, almost like living in a basement. There were no windows, no sunlight. The place had a slight musky smell and hadn't been renovated in years. The place seem to have been forgotten.

In the biggest room of the safe house were Makarov stood was the main living room. Despite its size, it managed to cram a single old sofa and a big table, complete with chairs surrounding it. The whole room itself was lit by a single hanging lamp, providing sufficient light to navigate it safely.

As Makarov walked from the living room to his room, he passed through the small kitchen that was directly to the living room itself, which was basically a combination of an old stove, a sink, and a fridge. The cabinets were old and dusty, some missing doors none the less. It seem to be the last place you want to eat a meal, let alone cook one.

A hallway led Makarov past a small bathroom with an old shower and sink with a mirror hanging above it. He continued past a series of doors till he reached the one in the way back. He opened it to a simple bedroom. The bedroom was small with room for only for a bed and nightstand.

Simple was an obvious word to describe it, but it mattered little to Makarov. It would serve its purpose and the thought of sleeping in a bed was appealing enough to not notice its obvious flaws. Makarov had enough of sleeping in the back of an ambulance, not an experience he had enjoyed.

Makarov set his rut sack on the bed and returned to the main room to be greeted by an old friend.

"Long time, no see my friend!" the man said, shaking Makarov's hand while talking "How was the drive?"

"Boring and uneventful." Makarov replied. "Something that you could easily find enjoyment in Anatoly."

Anatoly only grinned. "You think you know me so well."

"Not think, I know." Makarov countered, smiling at his old friend.

Makarov had known Anatoly since his service in the Russian 98th Guard Airborne Division. Being placed same squad, Makarov and Anatoly quickly became friends, relying on each other to survive basic training as well as actual combat. When Makarov was discharged, Anatoly gladly followed suit, and had helped Makarov since. Loyal, always optimistic, but easily worried, Anatoly could always do what Makarov needed to be done, and would do it right the first time, something Makarov was glad of.

"Where are the others?" Makarov asked.

"Well I believe Victor should be here within the hour." Anatoly replied. "As for Krill and Lev, well…"

Makarov quickly looked up at Anatoly to see a worried look across his face

"What do you mean _well_?" Makarov asked suspiciously.

"Well," Anatoly began. "Since you hadn't arrived you, they kind of went out a drink, to pass the time…"

"WHAT?" Makarov said harshly. "They went outside?!?!"

"Yes… I kind of figured you wouldn't like that…" Anatoly quietly said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Makarov hissed.

"I tried, I swear, but they just laughed and pushed me out of the way, the two are brutes!" Anatoly replied, a panic now in his voice.

"If they think they can-

A series of knocks at the door interrupted Makarov. Automatically both men looked towards the door, both knowing who was behind the door, epically Anatoly.

"Anatoly, open the door." Makarov said and he started to back towards the hallway out of sight. He would see they acted while he was away, and then give them quite a surprise.

Anatoly, understanding what Makarov was planning, nodded and headed towards the door, undoing the series of locks, Makarov watching out of sight from the hallway. As Anatoly unlocked the final lock and opened the door, Makarov looked on in disgust as Lev and Krill entered, laughing to one another. Pushing Anatoly out of the way, they half stumbled over to the sofa, both sighing in unison as they sat down.

"So Anna, didn't cry too much while we were gone, did you?" Lev said in a drunken slur. Krill Laughed and replied to Lev.

"He probably was worried sick that we'd never get back." Krill replied. Both men laughed together, clearly drunk.

"I was worried you'd get arrested, and then lead the police to our front door." Anatoly replied.

"Well, look around!" Lev proclaimed loudly. "As you can see, the police are right behind us! As you can tell, with all the banging on the damn door!" Lev and Krill again laughed, Anatoly clearly starting to get annoyed with the two. Makarov would have fun teaching them a lesson.

"If Makarov were to find out that you left the safe house-

"What Makarov doesn't know won't hurt him." Lev retorted.

"And what if, he was to find out, hypothetically of course?" Makarov asked.

Lev and Krill froze and looked in horror to see Makarov staring directly at them, freezing them in their place. Both men stood silent in fear, now sober.

"M-M-Makarov, sir, we didn't know-" Krill began.

"Know that I had arrived while you two were out on a little date?" Makarov asked.

"Makarov, please, we didn't know that-" Lev said.

"No, you did know, yet you still disobeyed my orders and jeopardized this ENTIRE operation because you two were a little BORED!?!"

Both men were staring at the ground like kids before a principal, silent and still as statues, Makarov staring them down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I have not come this far and this close to be faulted by the stupidity and incompetence of two drunken fools!" Makarov hissed.

"Makarov, please just look around, everything is- Lev began.

Makarov swiftly pulled out his pistol, pointing it directly at the man's temple, silencing him instantly.

"Do not tell me everything is fine. I have been at this for far longer the either of you, so don't act like you have everything under control." Makarov said coldly.

"So you will have me shot for it?" Lev asked.

Makarov slightly lowered his sidearm. He could just shoot them, both Krill and Lev both essential to the operation as much as Makarov hated to admit, and he couldn't be empty handed.

"No…" Makarov started, now fully lowering his firearm. Lev relaxed a bit, seeing now that the weapon wasn't pointed directly in his face. In the same instant, Makarov flipped the pistol around, holding it by the barrel and struck Lev across the face in one fast swift motion, knocking him out cold instantly.

Krill stepped back, eyes in panic looking down from Lev to Makarov. Anatoly only winced but still looked on.

"But it doesn't mean I can't teach you some discipline." Makarov finished. His gaze went from Lev to Krill.

"Take this piece of drunken trash to his room, and I'd better not see you till morning as well." Makarov ordered,

Krill said nothing and quietly took Lev to his room. Krill was smart enough when to keep quiet and retreat. As the sound of the bedroom door closed, both Makarov and Anatoly found themselves alone again.

Anatoly sighed. "A little rough don't you think?"

"The only way to teach discipline is to break bad habits." Makarov replied simply. "And that's all I did. Now how much you want to bet they'll never pull that stunt again?"

"Well, its not that I don't doubt you, it just the methods..."

"The methods are only necessary, and they can both still do their jobs, that all that matters to me."

"If you say so."

Makarov pulled a single cheap cigarette and a pack of matches. He struck a match and lit the cigarette, the smoke filling the air. Makarov breathed in a breath of smoke and let out a long sigh. He didn't smoke because he was addicted, but rather when he needed to pass the time or when he was stress. It seem to be the one thing that could calm his nerves.

"You know those things can kill ya…" Anatoly warned."

"Hmph, I don't think smoking should be my biggest worry in my line of work Anatoly." Makarov replied

"I'm just-

Anatoly was interrupted by another knock at the door. Both men once again focused their attention at the metal entrance.

"Ah, that must be Victor!" Anatoly proclaimed.

Anatoly rushed to the door and quickly got it opened. The door opened to a man standing in the doorway, a bag swung over his shoulder. He quietly walked into the room and Anatoly quickly shut the door behind him.

"It good to see you again Victor." Anatoly greeted.

Victor only nodded and looked over towards Makarov. His gaze met his, and Makarov recognized his dark, cold eyes. He had a dark shaven head with tattoos clearly visible on his neck. Cool, collected and quiet, Victor could easily be described as Anatoly opposite. Victor always held a serious, mature tone, putting his work before everything. The man was determined, as well as a cold blooded killer. He was also one of the few that could disarm someone who was pointed a weapon directly at his face, an important life saving skill that both Makarov and Anatoly were very familiar with. Makarov had learn to fight with his hands before he ever held a gun, a lesson that had saved his life countless times and countless times to follow.

"Victor."

"Makarov"

"Its been nearly a year, correct."

"More or less."

Makarov put out his cigarette. "I assume you had no problems getting here?"

"None."

"Good, just what I'd expect"

"Are we going tomorrow?" Victor asked anxiously

"No." Makarov answered. " We still need to go over the plan as a group."

Victor sighed. "Whatever, just so long as were not sitting in this hole for a week."

"Trust me, I want to get out of here as much as you, but I'm not taking an unnecessary risks.

"Is everyone here or are were still waiting on your man?" Victor asked.

"Nope, everyone has arrived Vic-" Anatoly started.

"No, he hasn't arrived yet." Makarov interrupted.

"Other guy?" Anatoly asked in confusion. "Makarov what are you-

Anatoly was interrupted again by the familiar pattern of knocks at the door. Anatoly looked in confusion from the door to Makarov and Victor. Makarov hadn't told Anatoly, Lev, or Krill about Allen or his meeting with Shepherd. They would know sooner or later anyway, it would be just easier this way.

"Anatoly, I'll get the door." Makarov said.

Anatoly only nodded as Makarov walked to the steel door and unfastened the locks. Makarov opened the door to see a tall, slender, dark haired young man with olive tone skin and green eyes. His gaze went met Makarov's in silence.

"Alexei Borodin I presume?"

* * *

Rate and Review


	5. Controlled Chaos

**Authors Note:** Again big update, and it seems to get bigger everytime. I've already drafted up most next chapter and I can already tell you its gonna be a big one. Special thanks to MissPumpkinHead, B.T. Gunker, Eiram-Chaosgodess and hiyaninja for the reviews so far.

* * *

Makarov stared right into the eyes of the final member of the team, the so called "inside man" Shepherd had referred to. Allen was the same height as Makarov, only slightly shorter, and looked somewhat different then when he had been revealed to Makarov only a couple of weeks before. Nevertheless, Makarov had Joseph Allen standing before him, not knowing that he already had his cover blown before the two had met.

Makarov would need to be careful. For all he knew, Shepherd could have Allen working as a hit man, with Makarov as the target. But then again, why go through all the trouble of meeting a proposing such a plan to him in the first place? If Shepherd wanted him dead, he could have already tried to. Nevertheless, he would still be cautious around Allen without him suspecting anything.

"You are Alexei Borodin, correct?" Makarov asked again, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir, that is correct." Allen replied quickly.

"Well get in here quickly, no need attracting unwanted attention."

Allen swiftly moved pasted Makarov through the doorway into the safe house. Makarov closed the door behind him and locked it for the last time. As he finished with the door and turned around back to Allen, he found him staring at Victor and Anatoly.

Victor narrowed his eyes and just stared back, while Anatoly was still struck with confusion, still waiting for an explanation from Makarov.

Anatoly, this is Alexei Borodin." Makarov introduced.

Allen held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Anatoly."

Anatoly slowly shook Allen's hand, still more confused than ever.

"Likewise." Anatoly slowly replied. "Forgive me if I seem rude Alexei, but I didn't know anyone else would be arriving."

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Allen replied.

Alexei is going to be assisting Lev as a support gunner. Makarov explained. "Seeing as it would be more efficient to have two instead of relying on Lev."

"I see." Anatoly said. He turned back to Allen. "Well nevertheless, welcome to this hell hole we call home Alexei! Here let me show you were you'll be staying. It's not much but, well, you know, it'll do…"

Anatoly led a now confused Allen towards the kitchen and down the back hallway, leaving Victor and Makarov alone in the living room.

"You think he suspects anything?" Victor Asked.

Makarov smirked. "Who, Allen or Anatoly?"

Victor gave a small rare smile. "Good point."

"As much as I hate it, I think it would be best that we leave Anatoly in the dark about Allen, as well as the others." Makarov said. "And still watch your back around him to, but don't cause him to get suspensions either."

"Trust me, I understand." Victor replied.

"... but Victor isn't that bad, he's just quiet. And then there's Lev and Krill." Anatoly said to Allen as the two returned from the hallway.

"Are they here as well?" Allen asked.

"Well yes, but um, Lev kinda tripped and fell pretty hard and Krill and a bad headache so they retired early."

"That's gotta hurt." Allen said

"Ya, it sure looked like it did…" Anatoly replied.

Anatoly shifted his attention from Allen back to Makarov.

"Well, I got Alexei settled in Makarov." Anatoly proudly proclaimed.

"Congratulations." Makarov replied sarcastically. "Now that that important task is done, we can get some sleep for tomorrows work."

Anatoly only sighed "If you say so."

Anatoly returned to his quarters as Allen, Makarov, and Victor quickly followed suit.

"7:00 AM sharp." Makarov told everyone as they headed to their rooms. "And don't even think about oversleeping Anatoly"

"Yes sir, I wouldn't dare." Anatoly replied and disappeared into his room.

Makarov closed his bedroom door and set the alarm. He looked forward tomorrow, despite having to wait another day. Not only the fact that it would bring him only a day away to the start of the biggest catalyst in his rise to power, but the fact that they would be actually working on it as a team.

To Makarov, it was good enough for him to keep him satisfied.

"_Two days, two days, two days..." _Makarov repeated in his mind over and over like a lullaby.

"_Two days Zakhaev_…" and Makarov drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Makarov was well up before the Seven, eager to get to work. Surprising, Makarov found Victor up as well, just as ready as he was. Not surprising however, was the face Anatoly was still asleep.

Makarov briefly knocked on everyone's doors, signaling to everyone to get up. Allen was up within a minute after Makarov's knock. Anatoly however, hadn't moved an inch.

_If I'm going to have this hard of a time getting Anatoly up, it's going to be a living hell for me trying to get Krill and Lev up._

Makarov again knocked on Anatoly's door, this time much harder.

"Seven O' clock, _Sharp"._ Makarov said to Anatoly from the other side of the door. The sound of Anatoly's groan and a shuffle of footsteps told Makarov he was getting up. Lev and Krill must have had heard Makarov's warning as they too were soon up.

Allen was sitting at the table in the living room, observing the countless blueprints and photographs Makarov had collected on the Airport. The table was not only littered with only building plans, but incoming flight times, number of employees and shift times, high and low traffic hours, and security data. Makarov had looked over them many times and had them memorized by heart. It would be his job to make sure his team knew their respective jobs just as well.

Anatoly walked over to the table were Allen sat and offered him a coffee. He politely accepted it and the two engaged in conversation. Victor had retreated to the bathroom; taking medicine for an illness Makarov noticed would come up from time to time. He didn't fully understand what was wrong with Victor, but he noted he would get headaches to the point where he would nearly black out, a liability Makarov did not want to deal with tomorrow. But Victor had assured him it wouldn't be a problem, and Makarov took his word for it.

Lev and Krill were also suffering from headaches; only the culprit was the fact that they were simply hung over. Lev now had a huge swollen bruise on his face, and Krill was rubbing his forehead in pain and looked like he'd gotten little to no sleep. Both men steered clear of Makarov and quietly sat down at the table. Lev was the first one to notice the new face.

"Who the hell are you?" Lev asked Allen.

Allen opened his mouth and was about to answer when Anatoly cut him off and answered for him.

"Lev, this is Alexei Borodin. He arrived after you went to bed.

Lev carefully eyed Allen. Allen simply stared back and shot out his hand in greeting.

"Ya, nice to meet you Alexei." Lev answered, ignoring Allen's handshake. "As much as I _love_ to chat with you, I kinda would like some peace and quiet as a try to recover from my night of hell."

Allen noticed Lev's bruise. "You fall down the stairs or something?"

Lev shot Allen a glare. "Ya, aren't you funny ya little shit."

Allen looked in confusion to Anatoly. Anatoly only smiled to himself and shook his head. Lev was anything but a social butterfly, and not when he was hung over.

Victor returned from the bathroom, handkerchief in hand, coughing into it. Makarov noticed blood on the white cloth. That would always be the first sign. Victor would start to cough just a little, then a lot, then to the point where blood would come out and he couldn't control himself. Makarov could only in imagine the pain the Victor was in. He slowly walked over the meeting table and carefully sat himself down.

Lev smirked. "You look like your gonna keel over any second there Vic."

Victor shot Lev an Icy glare. "You look like you fell down a flight of stairs."

Lev narrowed his eyes. "Just don't pass out going up the steps tomorrow."

"I'd be more worried about you." Victor countered. "Considering all the experience you clearly showed last night, I mean in _passing out_."

Anatoly and Allen were clearly enjoying the fight between the two, with Lev getting angrier by the minute. Krill only shook his head and rubbed his forehead, clearly in too much pain to care to do anything and not wanting any involvement in Lev's debate especially after last night.

"At least my health is normal unlike yours, which seems to me like it's going to be the death of you tomorrow." Lev retorted.

"And at least my brain is normal unlike yours, which _will_ be the death of you tomorrow." Victor replied coldly.

Lev was about to speak when Makarov approached the table, ending the argument between the two permanently.

All eyes were on Makarov, ready to get started. Makarov looked at all of them.

"All right, let's begin."

* * *

It was late in the evening when they finished. Makarov told each man their job and what points they would be covering. Overall, each man would support another, and all of them would be supporting Makarov himself. Allen covering Victor, to make sure his would be closely watched, Lev supporting Krill, and Makarov in the center, commanding the group itself.

Each man had memorized the blueprint of the entire airport, every door, every window, every shop was now imprinted into their minds. They all retired early to be at full strength for tomorrow.

Makarov's mind was on Zakhaev, wishing he were still alive to witness his finest moment, to see him do what Zakhaev never achieved. Makarov was now only a day away from revenge, not just for him , but soon to be all of Russia.

Makarov was once again up before everyone else, just as before, Victor being right behind him. Makarov knocked on everyone's door to get everyone up. Allen was once again the first one, and lucky, Anatoly was close behind him. Lev and Krill soon followed.

Silence filled the safe house during the morning. Each man took a brief shower and had a simple breakfast . No one spoke as the men ate in silence. After the brief meal, each man went back to their rooms and got dressed. Everyone had brought their own suit, as it was one of the requirements Shepherd spoke of. Makarov pulled his black tailored suit and matching pants and quickly put them on over a white button up dress shirt. He then gathered up his belongings and headed to the door but stopped to look in the mirror at himself.

It felt like déjà vu as he had done the same ritual only four days ago, and he felt like he was staring back at a different man. It was the day, it Makarov was glad of it.

Makarov found everyone dressed and ready to go as he came out of his room. Each man wore their suit and had a duffel bag on their shoulders.

"Were ready when you are sir." Victor said.

"Makarov nodded. "Let's go."

Anatoly opened the door and the men proceed outside to the ambulance.

"Anatoly" Makarov said, throwing him the keys. Anatoly nodded and got in the driver's seat, Makarov riding shotgun. Victor and the others pilled in the back.

Makarov threw his duffel back to Victor. "Get everyone's bags packed. Make sure nothing is missing."

Victor and Allen started taking account for every piece of equipment they would use and gave it to Lev and Krill for packing into the duffel bags.

Makarov checked his watch. _7:15_. It would take a good 30 minutes to get to the Airport. Makarov turned back to Anatoly. "Lets get going."

Anatoly turned the ignition and drove out of the alley, en route to Zakhaev International Airport.

* * *

As the van got closer to the drop off point, Makarov reviewed the plan one last time.

"Remember what we went over." Makarov said to everyone in the van. " Support one another and follow my lead."

Everyone nodded in unison. "We have a strict time schedule, so don't linger in one spot for too long. Makarov continued. "Were sending a message here too, so if someone is in you way, you know what to do.

Victor and the others nodded, Allen just started at floor, silent and still.

"And finally, no Russian what so ever, all Verbal commands will be issued in English, nothing else."

"Were here, this is as close as I can take you." Anatoly informed.

"It'll do, Everyone out now." Makarov ordered.

Everyone got out and proceeded to the back of the ambulance. Makarov pulled out the key and opened up the back doors.

"Anatoly, get the bags."

Anatoly hopped in the back and started to unload the duffel bags packed with weapons and other tools of destruction, handing them to their respective owners.

"Victor." Anatoly said, handing him his bag.

Victor politely nodded and took the bag, Lev walked up behind him.

"Here ya go Lev." Anatoly said, hand Lev his bag.

"Thanks Anna." Lev replied in a mocking tone.

Anatoly glared, annoyed by his nickname from Lev and reached for the new bag,

"Krill."

Krill accepted the bag with silence, swinging the bag over his shoulder, proceeding back over to Lev. Allen now walked up to Anatoly.

"Alexei." Anatoly said as he handed Allen his bag.

"Good Luck my friend, I'll see you when you get back." Anatoly added , shaking Allen's hand.

Allen smiled and shook back. "Likewise."

"_Not Likely…" _Makarov thought to himself, still remembering Shepherd's deadly deal. Hopefully he won't have to do the dirty work himself.

Allen went back to the group and Makarov now stepped towards Anatoly.

"Here you are Makarov, good luck"

"You know what to do Anatoly?" Makarov asked.

"Of course. I'll pick up Langley and parked a couple blocks away until I hear the alarms, then I'll wait at the end of the tarmac's cargo entrance.

"Good man." Makarov replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder and proceeded over to the group. The thing weighed a ton, but necessary none the less.

"Just don't keep me waiting!" Anatoly called to Makarov.

"Don't worry Anatoly, I've got the moves already planned."

Makarov joined the group and proceeded around the block. The Airport came into view as they headed around the street. _Finally, almost there._

Makarov started into a brisk walk. "Let pick up the pace." He ordered and soon the other matched his pace.

* * *

Makarov opened the door to feel the air condition breeze hit his face as he entered the Airport. Many people were checking flight times or waiting for friends and family to arrive. Makarov's gaze found the elevator. He jerked his head in its direction and headed for its door.

Makarov pressed the door button the elevator opened with a bing. Makarov and the others quickly stepped inside. As soon as everyone was in, Makarov closed the door pressed the second floor button . As soon the doors closed, each man dropped the bags to the ground, unzipping them and taking out its contents.

His hour had arrived. Makarov was ready.

* * *

Yep, next chapter is no russian, and like i said in the A.N, its gonna be a long one, and hopefully a good one too. Please Rate and review, thanks.


	6. No Russian

**Authors Note**: Decided to quickly get this one up, as I'm eager to get past it. This is the No Russian mission from Modern Warfare 2, which most if not all this story is based off of. Very long chapter but I wanted to keep it in one chapter, so here it is, enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, its why I do it.

* * *

The Hum of the elevator's motor was the only sound as Makarov's squad loaded up. Each man quickly dropped their bags and unzipped them, pulling out Kevlar vests and clips of ammo. Makarov quickly unzipped his bag and pulled his protective vest over his head, securing and fastening it around his body.

He then reached inside then bag, pulling out grenades and ammo and putting them inside the vests many holsters. He then reached for his M9 Pistol and a Thumper grenade launcher and placed them in their holsters. Both would come in handy later, both each with a job, a purpose that will give him a deadly edge over his enemies.

Makarov glanced up to see everyone pulling their weapons out and loading clips into them. Krill had a Striker Shotgun, Allen and Lev pulled out their M240 light machine guns, and Victor was checking over his M4A1 carbine.

Makarov pulled out his M4, loaded a magazine into the gun, and cocked it, arming the deadly weapon. Everyone else did the same.

A small bing signaled they were at the main floor. Silence filled the elevator, each man patiently waiting for it to reach its final destination.

Another bing notified everyone that they had reached the first floor. Only one floor now remained. The silence was broken when Victor let out a small subtle cough, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Makarov noticed a stain of dark red blood on his blue suit.

"_Shit, not now, of all times…" _

Victor shot Makarov a brief glance, silently telling him that he would be fine. Makarov only nodded, understanding that he had it under control.

The elevator binged for the final time, informing the men that they had reached the second floor. They were only seconds away.

Makarov breathed deeply. "S Nami Bog._" (God is with us) _

He turned his head towards the men as the doors slid open. "Remember, No Russian."

Makarov jerked his head towards the exit of the elevator. Krill and Victor walked out first, followed by Makarov and Lev, Allen close behind.

Makarov saw the security checkpoint as he emerged from the elevator. At least forty people were standing in line, waiting to be scanned through the expensive metal detectors by security, oblivious to the fact that five armed gunman stood behind them. The men casually walked towards the group of people as the continued to chat with one another.

The men formed into a line in front of the crowd, setting up like a firing squad. The crowd suddenly became quiet as they slowly noticed the gunmen. Each man raised their gun as the crowd stared in silence.

There was a brief moment of eerie silence as Makarov looked into the crowd. It seemed time stopped in that instant as Makarov placed his finger on the trigger. He had waited too long for this, and now he would wait no longer. This is how it begins.

Gunfire erupted as each man pulled their triggers, spraying the crowd with bullets. Chaos and screams of terror followed as the bullets ripped through the men and women. They never had a chance against the volume of fire that was being thrown at them. Some tried to run for it but were quickly cut down. Sparks flew from electronics and signs fell of their hinges from the high level of destruction. The checkpoint had been turn in to a bloody massacre in a matter of seconds.

The squad finally stopped firing and simultaneously reloaded their weapons, magazines dropping on the ground, fresh clips replacing them. Makarov started into a calm, casual walk, gun still poised in attack position. The others matched his pace and followed him through the checkpoint, stepping over the many bodies that now littered the ground around it.

As the squad proceeded through the checkpoint, Makarov saw others trying to make a dash towards the escalator. The men opened fired as they ran in front of them, bullets taking them out at the legs, dropping the civilians as they tried in vain to reach the steps.

The metal detector turned red in alarm as each man walked through. Makarov simply ignored and proceeded through behind Krill. As he walked through the checkpoint, he noticed a group of security guards coming out of a small office to his right, responding to the sounds of gunfire.

Makarov simply held his M4 with one hand and fired as the guards came through the doorway, taking them out before they had a chance to raise their gun. A stray bullet then hit a gas line, causing an explosion, killing who ever remained instantly.

Makarov turn his attention back towards the escalator and stopped at its base. He noticed several people trying to surrender to Lev, Victor, and Allen. The trio looked over at Makarov, then back at the group, and sprayed the civilians, some hands still held high in surrender. Few tried to run away. Any that did, Victor took them done from behind.

The group seized fire and turned back to Makarov.

"Up the stairs, go." Makarov ordered.

The squad quickly trotted up the escalator. Makarov was the first one to reach the top. He saw people running away, some dead on the ground, some wounded, screaming for help while trying to hang on for life.

The upstairs formed a mall like corridor with a walk area in the middle and shops on the left and right. Makarov aimed his carbine and squeezed of a few bursts of fire, dropping several fleeing people to the ground. Victor and Allen soon appeared behind him, putting down their own barrage of fire into the fleeing mass. Lev and Krill had gone up the far right escalator, executing anyone at the top.

The group paused briefly to reload their guns once again and then proceeded down the corridor.

"Victor, Alexei, clear the shops on the left." Makarov ordered. "Lev and Krill, you got right side."

Both pairs complied and took to their respective sides, Makarov proceeding down the middle. Each man would sweep the stores, killing anyone hiding inside and flushing them out into the open, right into the sights of Makarov. A systematic way of killing that had a deadly efficiency when put into practice by Makarov.

Gunshots and screams came from the jewelry store echoed off the walls as Victor and Allen mopped up inside. One woman made a dash from a display stand to the open hallway, right into Makarov's trap. He simply led the moving target and fired a single shot into the back of her neck, killing her before she hit the ground.

In the same instant, a man and a woman ran out of the bookstore, Lev and Krill's guns aimed right at them.

Lev fired a burst into the woman's back, sending her violently to the ground. He then aimed the gun at the fleeing man. As he pulled the trigger, a bullet jammed and his gun locked up, leaving him struggling with the jammed weapon. Krill quickly fired a shotgun round into the man's leg. The man fell to the ground, leg crippled, clenching it in pain as he crawled away in a trail of blood. The man looked up to see Makarov aiming the barrel of the carbine at him. Makarov fired a quick burst into the man, sending him to the ground.

He looked back to see Lev had fixed his weapon and him and Krill were now finishing clearing out the bookstore. Makarov turned back to his left to see Allen and Victor walking out of the jewelry store, taking shots at people trying to escape.

To a normal person, this would be a hell on earth to witness such a level of death and violence. To Makarov, it was just business. In his eyes, they weren't people dying but rather statistics. Numbers in a report, figures in a newspaper, a fact used on T.V. To him, it had already happened, he was just completing the future.

As Makarov continued down the hallway, he saw a guard fly backwards as Lev and Krill emerged from the bookstore. Victor went to work clearing a small shop while Allen fell into formation beside Makarov.

"_So far, so good,_ _but were far from done here yet…"_ They would still overcome many obstacles that Makarov knew they would have to face before they could say mission accomplished.

As he continued on his death walk, he noticed the hallway begin to open up into a wide split level atrium that doubled as a food court on the top floor and a waiting area for passengers on the bottom. Security was now in full force trying to respond to the shootings while weaving in and out of the panicked crowd, trying to get a shot off on the gunmen.

Despite being clearly outnumbered, the Airport security, as Makarov predicted wouldn't be able to match the firepower of his squad's automatic weapons. Armed with only handguns and sub machine guns, they were no match for Makarov. It would be a matter of time however, when they ran into heavier opposition that called for strategy and fast thinking…

Hundreds of people were running towards the escalators that led downstairs and ultimately the exit. Makarov and his squad now enter the food court, far from the panicked mass.

Makarov turned to Victor and pointed towards a balcony that overlooked the first floor atrium, as well as the exit the terrorized civilians were desperately trying to reach.

Victor only nodded and loaded a new magazine in his carbine. He then briskly jogged over to the balcony and started too fired into the mass of people trying to reach the safety of the exit. Screams echoed from below as people fell to the ground, Victor cutting off their only hope of escape.

Makarov turned his attention back the numerous security guards that now stood in his way. He then turned to Lev and Krill and made a fist with his hands signaling them to provide a base of suppressing fire.

Lev and Krill answered by firing into the advancing guards, taking out security and any civilians caught in the deadly crossfire. Makarov meanwhile switched out the carbine and pulled out his Thumper from its holster. A single shot compact grenade launcher; it was a perfect weapon for the operation. Providing high explosive power and still being small enough to fit Makarov's bill.

Makarov raised the thumper and fired it at a lone security guard, sending him flying. The rest of guards looked in surprise at the sudden explosion, clearly not anticipating such firepower. Makarov quickly ejected the spent grenade shell and loaded another. His gaze shifted towards a restaurant that Krill and Lev were walking next to.

Two guards that had taken cover in the restaurant now made a hasty retreat from Krill and Lev, pushed back from the overwhelming fire from the two men. Makarov aimed the Thumper at the restaurant's wooden archway entrance and waited for the guards to run into the kill zone.

Makarov fired as soon as the guards came out of the restaurant, sending them flying through the air from the explosion, destroying the wooden archway in the process. Lev and Krill raised their arms to shield themselves from the flying glass and splinters of wood from the explosion, taken by surprise that Makarov had fired that close to them.

Allen glanced over at Makarov, raising an eyebrow, Lev and Krill quickly looked over at Makarov, sending angry glares, almost expecting an apology for nearly killing them.

Makarov ignored the two and loaded his last grenade into the barrel. His eyes were focused on the three remaining guards that had been were slowly being pushed back by the suppressive fire of Lev, Krill, and now Allen. The guards must have known they were fighting a hopeless battle, now in a panicked state after seeing the explosive deaths of their comrades.

Makarov carefully aimed the grenade launcher and fired the explosive at a flower bed behind the guard's defensive line. The grenade hit home, sending all three guards flying, killing them instantly. Makarov smirked, threw the thumper aside and whipped out his carbine.

As Victor rejoined the group, Makarov noticed a small group of people hiding behind tables and chairs in a corner, depending on the now deceased security force to protect them. Makarov pointed two fingers at his eyes and then to the group of people. Lev and Krill nodded at started firing on the civilians, sending them running in terror.

Whoever was lucky enough to make it past Krill and Lev, were quickly dropped by Allen, Victor, and Makarov, allowing now escape.

The squad stopped firing and reloaded their guns, awaiting new orders. As Makarov put a new clip into his M4, his noticed to see one of the glass elevator from the first floor coming up to their floor to give reinforcements to the security on the second floor.

Makarov smiled to himself. _"Too little, too late."_

Each man readied their weapons, waiting to fire as soon as the elevator doors opened. Makarov raised his hand, ordering the squad to hold their fire. The men complied, guns still trained on the elevator door, closely covering Makarov.

Makarov pulled a grenade from his Kevlar vest and cooked it, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open. As soon as the doors moved, Makarov flung the live grenade into the elevator, sealing the guard's fate.

The grenade exploded, sending the elevator plummeting to the ground in a screeching sound of steel and broken glass. One guard leaped for safety as the grenade exploded, while his comrades rode the elevator to their deaths. The squad opened up on the lone guard, not even giving him a chance of getting off the ground.

The atrium now filled with silence for the first time, the dead littered everywhere. The dust from the falling elevator gave the room an eerie atmosphere, making it fell like time itself had slowed down.

Makarov observed the level of death and destruction from the second floor. Everywhere you looked, you would see the bodies of the dead and dying, blood everywhere. The first floor lobby looked even worse, where Victor had fired down on the escaping civilians from the second floor balcony. Makarov couldn't believe he had killed that many people in that short of time. If Shepherd wasn't satisfied by this, the Makarov would deem him impossible to work with.

Makarov's thoughts were broken by the sound of the rotor from a "little bird" helicopter as it flew by; reminding him of the strict timetable he had to follow.

Makarov looked backward and started into a brisk jog.

"Let's go." He ordered, and the squad mirrored his pace, following Makarov down the stairs into the lobby.

Screams came from the lobby as the last few civilians made it to the exit as the security gates closed shut. Makarov had to slow down to safely maneuver the sea of dead safely. He glanced up to see the flight tracker change all its current incoming and boarding flights to delayed.

Makarov nearly laughed. "_If there is such a thing as dark humor, this would definably be it."_

The sounds of sirens interrupted his thoughts and once again reminded him to quicken his pace. He resumed his jog and headed for the exit that would lead to the tarmac and their escape.

He and the squad stopped and waited outside the door. Makarov leaned over to see F.S.B roping down from helicopters and police setting up barricades, trying to cut off their means of escape and trap him inside.

"_Such a predictable move…" _Makarov thought as he continued to watch the responding force set up their blockade. It hadn't been the first time he had dealt with the FSB. He knew how they operated, how they ran things, and could predict their next attack before they did it. Even so, it was very unwise to underestimate them, as they were more heavily armed and trained then the security guards in the airport. It was now things would start to get dangerous.

Makarov glanced at his watch.

"There right on time…" He said calmly. Everything was still going as planned.

He ejected a clip from his carbine and reached for a new one.

"Check your weapons and ammo." He ordered everyone.

The squad stared to unload and reload their guns checking equipment and ammo checks.

"I've waited a long time for this…" Victor said coldly as he loaded his gun.

Makarov could help but laugh a little. "Haven't we all…" He said as he finished loading his carbine and proceeded out the door down the Tarmac.

"This way, let's go."

Makarov's mind went from a killer's mindset to a tactician's mindset as he proceeded down the metal steps to the runway. Now came the real fight, where a steady aim and a clever wit meant the difference between getting out alive or ending up in a body bag, a scenario that Makarov had faced countless times, and always having a solution for every problem the he faced.

Makarov turned to the door the lead through a service entrance to the tarmac.

"Lev, Alexei, stack up." He ordered.

Both men readied themselves and waited for his order. Makarov kicked the door open and Lev and Allen swiftly moved through the doorway and cleared the room inside. Makarov quickly followed along with the rest of the squad.

The men held their position before a long hallway lined with utility pipes and switchboards. Makarov again pointed to Lev and Allen.

"Alexei, Lev, go." He ordered as he pointed down the long hallway.

Lev and Allen took point and cleared the long hallway with their M240s, Makarov and the rest following close behind. As they proceeded through the hallway, Makarov could hear the shouting of the police and the sirens of the many emergency vehicles that had arrived.

The men took a right and sprinted towards the tarmac, ready to face whatever was thrown at them. Makarov looked to see a screen of smoke, masking all movement and making it impossible to see past it.

Makarov had seen it before. It was a classic smoke and awe tactic. The enemy would disorient them by popping smoke, making them briefly invisible. Its then they would quickly emerge to catch their enemy off guard, relying on surprise and the sudden blitz of men to defeat their enemy. Only catch was, on order for it to work, you need the element of surprise, and Makarov was already ready for them.

"Lev, Alexei, set up there." He pointed to a small cargo ramp that led below to storage. Lev and Allen sprinted to the position and set up their Light machine guns.

Makarov, Krill and Victor took up positions up front around their sides and waited for the enemy to appear.

"For Zakhaev." Makarov muttered as he readied himself for the fight ahead.

Makarov looked ahead to see a uniform line of FSB soldiers armed with riot shields and MP5 submachine guns, meeting them head on.

"FSB, take them out." Makarov ordered.

As soon as Makarov said that, Allen and Lev let loose with a barrage of fire into the FSB line. The bullets halted the line but simply ricocheted harmlessly off the protection of the riot shields.

The FSB then pulled out their MP5s at fired their own volley of deadly fire at Makarov's squad, forcing them to take cover.

As soon as they saw them suppressed, the FSP returned to their defensive stance and slowly moved closer to Makarov's squad, trying to force them back.

But Makarov knew this would happen, and they had fallen right into his trap.

"_Checkmate…"_

Lev and Allen quickly appeared behind cover, laying down another line of fire and catching the FSB off guard, slightly breaking their defensive line.

The little break in defense was all Makarov needed. He, Victor and Krill hit the opposing force from their sides, aiming at the vulnerable flanks of the line. Makarov found a man's head a quickly fired a shot into his temple, sending him to the tarmac. It was all it took to break the defensive line and soon sent the men into full retreat. Lev and Allen fired as they retreated, taking out a few before they disappeared into the smoke.

Makarov was quick to decide, and quickly capitalized on his opponent's defeat.

"Go, Go!" He shouted as he sprinted through the smoke down the tarmac.

"Moving up!" Krill shouted in reply.

The men quickly followed behind Makarov through the smoke and took the offensive to the FSB. They only needed to make it past them and then they would make it to the safety of Anatoly.

Makarov saw the FSB regrouping and reforming to face them again. He had to hurry, as time was not on their side.

"Behind that luggage cart!" Lev shouted, seeing three soldiers taking cover behind the small cart.

The FSB had now taken up another defensive line, trying to stop them in their tracks. Gunfire flashed from both sides, each intent on killing one another.

The squad quickly defeated the FSB and forced them to retreat once again, Makarov again moved up quickly, allowing them no time to recover from their mistake.

"Coming through!" Krill shouted as he moved up on the tarmac.

"Moving, cover me!" Victor barked as he too moved up into a different position.

The men quickly stopped their advance as the FSB fired on the squad, forcing them to take cover. Makarov quickly glanced up to see that they had taken up a position over the tarmac from the Airport, now firing down on the men.

"Contact, second floor window!" Makarov announced to everyone.

"Copy that, second floor window!" Allen acknowledged and took cover, firing up into the elevated position.

Lev ignored Makarov's warning and sprayed the upstairs with his fire, sending the men into cover. Lev laughed and kept spraying the position, enjoying the fact that the FSB were afraid of him.

That fear soon stopped as Lev's gun fired its last bullet, making a small clicking sound telling Lev his gun was out of ammo. He stopped laughing and looked down in panic at his gun and then at the upstairs position. The FSB soon realized Lev's mistake and returned fire into the lone gunman.

Bullets ripped through Lev's body sending him flailing back in a flurry of bullets. He hit the ground, dead before he ever reached it.

"_Overconfident fool…"_ Makarov thought as he saw Lev fall to the ground.

"MAN DOWN!" Allen shouted to Makarov.

Krill looked back to see his former friend dead, body laid on the tarmac. He then looked up to Makarov in panic.

"He's dead, leave him, go go!" Makarov ordered as each he moved up.

Victor and Allen soon moved up behind Makarov dodging bullets, Krill took one last look at Lev and reluctantly followed behind.

"FSB van left side!" Makarov shouted as another van screeched to a halt, pouring out reinforcements. Makarov's squad opened fire as the men came out of the van, killing them before they had a chance to take up positions.

Krill had taken up position behind a luggage cart, very close to a screaming jet engine, now on fire, ready to explode.

"Stay clear of the jet engine Krill!" Makarov warned.

Krill never heard him as the engine exploded, sending him flying from the powerful explosion. Makarov looked back to see Krill bleeding, heavily wounded screaming, reaching up to Makarov for help.

There was nothing Makarov could do, they couldn't stop, or it would mean the death for all of them. He only looked back at Krill leaving him bleeding on the tarmac, still screaming for help.

Makarov turned back to his men, who had noticed Krill to, but understood why Makarov was doing what he did.

"30 seconds, go." Makarov ordered to Victor and Allen as he sprinted for the door that lead to the cargo bay entrance.

"This way, lets go." He said as Victor and Allen followed next to him.

Makarov slowly opened the door and cleared the area around it. He took point clearing the hallway, Victor and Allen close behind.

He could see Anatoly's ambulance, they had made it, But so did Allen. Makarov didn't want to be the one to do shepherd's dirty work, but he had planned this with this scenario in mind.

"Hallway clear." Makarov said as he cleared the last of the hallway. Victor was now coughing much harder, blood starting to come out now as he did.

Makarov and the squad came to the stop behind the ambulance. Makarov raised his hand to Victor and Allen. "Hold your fire."

Both men put down their weapons and relaxed as the ambulance doors opened. Anatoly appeared from the van, a relieved look on his face.

"Good, you made it! Get in." He said in a hurried tone, and helped a now weak Victor into the van.

"We've sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov." Anatoly said as Makarov tossed him his carbine.

"That was no message…" Makarov started as he helped Allen into the van. This would be fast and easy. He would never see it coming and Shepherd would have his war. He simultaneously reached for his M9 pistol with his free hand as he pulled Allen into the van.

As soon as Allen reached the van, Makarov swiftly pulled his pistol and shot Allen in the side of the head, sending him to the ground.

Allen fell and weakly looked up at Makarov. "B-B-But how, how…." He weakly said as slowly started to die.

"… This is a message." Makarov finished and closed the ambulance doors, signaling Langley to drive off.

Anatoly stepped back, not believing what Makarov had done. Makarov only looked down and sighed.

"The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body… all of Russia will cry for war."

"_Checkmate Shepherd…"

* * *

_

Finally done, now that the prologue is finished, the real story can begin. Rate and review.


	7. Aftermath and After Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Had a snow day today and a day off from work so a spent my day getting this chapter up, so enjoy the early surprise. Takes right after No Russian, and is really the start of the story and actually focuses less on Makarov, and instead the introduction of the major plot elements and the second main character, so enjoy!

* * *

As the ambulance drove away from the Airport, Makarov rubbed his forehead and sat down next to Victor. It was over just as soon as it began, the one thing he needed to complete was finished, and now he could finally focus on the future. If everything went to plan, Russia would be at war with the United States, and Makarov could begin next goal: His quest of Revenge and his rise to power, and it would all start with this attack.

Victor was hacking up blood, covering his mouth with his handkerchief, trying to control himself. Anatoly meanwhile, was still in shock from Allen's abrupt demise from Makarov. He looked over to Makarov in anger.

"What the hell was that!?!" Anatoly asked Makarov, still having no idea who Allen was.

"That." Makarov replied simply. "Was the start of the biggest catalyst in my rise to power."

Anatoly still looked at Makarov in utter confusion. "How did _that_ help you, or us for that matter!?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Explain to me why killing Alexei is-"

"That man was not Alexei Borodin." Makarov interrupted.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Makarov sighed again. "Langley, get us to the helicopter."

"Yes sir." He replied.

Makarov looked at Anatoly. "Take a seat Anatoly. It appears that I have some explaining to do…"

* * *

Inspector Henri Sedusky walked up to the guard and flashed his I.D, allowing him past through the police barricade and the countless reporters and news cameras that had taken up residence around the airport. He had been called from his peacefulness of his office to investigate the recent shooting that had taken place. Emergency and medical personnel were stationed everywhere he looked. It almost felt like he was investigating a natural disaster area, with EMTs dealing with survivors and treating the many wounded alike. He couldn't imagine what the inside looked like, from what had been described to him over the phone as he drove over, it sounded pretty bad.

He entered through a Hazmat checkpoint and produced his I.D again to the workers on site. He really didn't need to if he didn't want to, as most people who worked with him knew and recognized him, but he constantly stressed the importance of protocol, even in situations when it wasn't necessary. But he wasn't openly strict either, which made him popular with his coworkers, having a fun and lovable side but still maintaining a mature and professional demeanor.

He reached for a pair of latex gloves and snapped him at his wrist, securing them over his hands. It had seemed he had done the same song and dance over and over again through the years, but it was to be expected in this line of work, so he shouldn't be surprised.

"Well, glad to see you decided to show up." A voice behind Sedusky called.

Sedusky turned around to see a young, slender, petite female, arms folded, looking very cross at him, tapping her foot.

"Good morning Miss Cecile." Sedusky greeted with a warm smile.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Cecile snapped, ignoring Sedusky greeting. "Where have you been?"

Sedusky frowned and sighed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the only person in Moscow trying to get over here."

"That's a pretty bad excuse."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Sedusky asked innocently

"Drive faster." She replied simply, letting out a small smile.

Sedusky smiled back. That was one of the traits he loved about her. Serious and angry one moment, then playful and fun the next. It was one of the reasons he loved working with her. She was full of energy and smart enough to stay on Sedusky's level of experience.

Sedusky had known Cecile Kowalski for over three years, and was glad he worked with her. Originally from Russia, her parents were a mix of Polish and Russian. She had been born and raised in Poland, but moved to Russia after finishing college and moved in with her grandmother. With a major yearning and interest in criminal science, she was a young intern in Sedusky office when they had first meet. He offered to take her under his wing, and the two had been partners ever since.

"Well, I'm here now, so can we get down to business." Sedusky said.

"Right, follow me."

Sedusky followed her out of the Hazmat checkpoint down the hallway, passing evidence examiners and workers performing chemical tests under blinding white lights.

"So, how long have you been here?" Sedusky asked.

"For about an hour now, unlike you." Cecile replied in a teasing tone.

Sedusky narrowed his eyes and glanced over at her. "Like I told you before-"

"Don't give me that. I know how you rather sit in your office then go out in the field." She replied. "You'd think I would have heard all your excuses by now."

"I have a few up my sleeve that you haven't seen yet." Sedusky said with a smile on his face.

Cecile rolled her eyes. "I can hardly wait."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to come down here." Sedusky started. "It's just Dmitri was persistent on getting me out of the office."

Both approached a security guard and presented their respective I.D's. The guard took their to a computer and scanned it into the machine.

"Well, you know what Chief Inspector Yuran, whatever he wants, he gets."

Sedusky snorted. "Ya, like don't already know…"

The guard returned with their I.D's and gave them back to their owners.

"Here you are Mr. Sedusky, Miss Kowalski. Make sure you check back in with us before you leave." The guard instructed.

"Thank you." Sedusky politely said and the two proceeded down the hallway to the crime scene. As they took a right around the corner, Sedusky and Cecile both stopped, both stunned at what they saw.

"M-M-My God." Cecile stuttered.

Sedusky slowly walked towards the scene. He knew already knew from what he saw who was behind this.

"This is _his_ work isn't it?"

Cecile looked up at him. "Yes." She said quietly, still staring at the security checkpoint.

He had had assumptions on the drive over who was behind the attack, and they were only confirmed when he saw the security checkpoint. Vladimir Makarov, the "Shadow of Zakhaev" had struck again, showing his deadly work before him.

The security checkpoint was littered with bodies, spread out in many different directions. The place looked like a warzone. Sedusky had seen many things over the years, but this one had its own hellish theme.

He walked towards the mass of bodies and motioned for Cecile to follow him.

"This is Makarov's work."

Cecile nodded. "Yes, we have a positive id on him and four other shooters from the security cameras."

"I want a copy of those tapes send to my office." Sedusky ordered.

"Right."

Sedusky and Cecile walked past the mass of bodies towards a single open elevator.

Sedusky took note of five empty duffel bags still in the elevator. His eyes followed an invisible path from the elevator towards the group of bodies. He noticed the ground littered with hundreds of spent bullet casings.

"They got them during rush hour when people where waiting line." Cecile said.

"Yes, you can see the path the men took." Sedusky replied, pointing. "Look at the casings on the ground."

Cecile eyed the spent shells. "They're spread out in a line."

"Exactly. The men lined up and fired right into the crowd."

"Just like a firing squad." Cecile added.

Sedusky nodded. "Just like one."

The two walked around the dead towards the escalator, the sickly sweet smell of blood filled the air. Sedusky had Cecile had gotten use to the smell over the years, but he remembered the first time he had experienced the horrible smell. He was sick to his stomach and couldn't go to work the next day, and had almost resigned. It was something he hated about his job.

The dead were scattered about the room at the base of the escalator. Sedusky finally knew what was told to him on the phone. This was a murder scene, it was a massacre. He couldn't believe such a level of death occurred is such a small amount of time. This was Makarov's deadly signature.

"What is the current body count?" He asked Cecile.

"Around 200 to 300, but it hasn't been confirmed." She replied. "And around 30 to 50 dead and wounded on the runway."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "The runway?"

She nodded. "That's where the FSB engaged them."

"I see." Sedusky started. Makarov's squad must have been well trained and armed to defeat that many FSB officers, let alone escape alive.

"Let's continue on. I want to get this over with." Sedusky said.

Cecile and Sedusky hurried up the steps and proceeded to the mall area. What they saw at the top was no different from what they saw at the bottom, dead everywhere.

"Looks like they wasted no time here too." Cecile said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Sedusky nodded. "Look at the ground here." He pointed at set of bloody footprints."

"Five pairs, five men." Cecile replied.

"Yes, but look at the direction, they split up into pairs of two." He added.

"And one man in the center."

"Yes, I suspect that was Makarov."

Cecile rubbed her chin. "So they separated, but why?"

Sedusky panned the corridor. "Wider space, so they spread out to compensate for it."

Cecile shook her head. "Made sure no one went unnoticed."

Sedusky nodded, as they continued down the corridor. He had heard of Makarov's work. He could be bluntly aggressive when he need to but deadly precise at the same time. The man was dangerous and smart, and he knew it too.

Sedusky stopped at the body of a man and woman. The woman was face down in a pool of blood, while the man was on his side, a trail of blood leading to his body.

Cecile looked to a bookstore to their right. "They ran from the two gunmen from inside the store."

Sedusky looked from the bookstore to the bodies, then back at Makarov's footprints. "Right into Makarov." He added.

"Cutting off any escape." She finished, connecting the dots between the two.

Sedusky nodded. Whatever goal Makarov trying to achieve, he had made sure no one would be able to escape.

"What was his motive? What _is_ his motive?" Sedusky said out loud.

Cecile shrugged. "The man kills for money, that's his motive."

"It seems too simple for him." Sedusky replied "If the man wanted money, he could just rob a bank or some damn place."

Cecile smiled. "He already has before."

Sedusky sighed. "Then why do this? Is this just one big sick twisted game for him?"

"The man has connections with the Ultranationalists, maybe that has something to do with it?" She suggested.

"The man _had _connections." Sedusky corrected. "After Zakhaev's death, they faced leadership and power struggles. Makarov was forced out of the inner ring and now the Ultranationalist are the biggest and current political party in Russia."

"President Vorshevsky is an Ultranationalist?" Cecile asked in surprise.

"His whole cabinet is." Sedusky replied. "Though they don't openly say they are of course."

"How the Hell did _they _get into power?" Cecile asked.

"The Ultranationalists were a huge military and political group, and after Zakhaev's death, they sided with whoever had the most power." Sedusky explained. "They had a choice between siding with Makarov or siding with Vorshevsky."

"So they sided with Vorshevsky and left Makarov?"

Sedusky nodded. "And now he owns a personal grudge against him for it."

"So his attacks like this one have been against the President because of revenge?" She asked.

Sedusky smiled. "Sounds like a more likely motive then money."

Cecile shook her head. "Still doesn't justify murder."

"Nothing does."

They stopped at the food court where the level of destruction only increased. The court was littered with the bodies of not only civilians but security guards as well.

"Why all the damage all of the sudden?" Cecile asked.

Sedusky eyed a wooden-metal object on the ground. "This." He said as he pointed to the ground.

The both eyed a small weapon that sat on the floor.

"A grenade launcher?" Cecile asked.

"It would appear so." Sedusky said, looking at the weapon.

"How much were these guys packing?" Cecile said as she narrowed her eyes, studying the destruction around her.

"Enough to cause all of this." Sedusky replied, also observing the scene before him.

"_It seemed security was trying to mount a defensive movement. Hard to do when your outgunned and having to distinguish friend from foe."_ He could only wonder the level of panic in the guards as they fought against the men.

"Henri, come look at this." Cecile said, motioning him to come over to a balcony she was leaning over.

Sedusky leaned over the balcony in utter shock. What he saw at the security checkpoint didn't even compare to what was before his eyes. Bodies were everywhere; a sea of blood covered the floor, making it unrecognizable.

"How…" Sedusky said, looking at the gruesome scene below.

"This is just too much." Cecile said quietly.

Sedusky noticed a pile of bullets by the balcony's edge, no doubt where the shooter had fired. He looked over at Cecile to see sadness in her brown eyes. He too had enough of this visual torture.

"Come on, let go back outside." He said, giving a small smile to Cecile. "I'm sure Dmitri will have arrived by now. You know how he gets if we keep him waiting."

Cecile happily agreed and the two walked back to the checkpoint, both glad to be getting out of the airport and back outside. Maybe Dmitri could provide some answers to his questions.

* * *

"So you were working for _him_ this whole time?" Anatoly asked.

Makarov only nodded. He hadn't expected Anatoly to take his news lightly, most likely due to the fact that he had withheld information from his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anatoly asked, anger rising in his voice.

"I didn't want to risk-"

"Risk?!? The man is an American general, and a dangerous one at that!"

Anatoly just shook his head in anger and confusion. Makarov didn't have an answer for him. He was right for taking a huge risk, but these's were desperate times, and the ends justified the means.

Anatoly sighed. "So where are we going now, or can you tell me that as well?"

"Were going to meet Shepherd." Makarov answered. "For our payment."

"Why? Aren't you worried that he'll just kill you there? He doesn't need you anymore!"

"I have already planned for that Anatoly, trust me." Makarov replied.

"Trust you? How should I trus-"

"Anatoly, I can understand if you are angry with me, I can understand if you have doubts against me, but I will not tolerate such behavior, so please, just trust me."

"Makarov, were here sir." Langley called, stopping the van.

"Good. Anatoly, help me with Victor."Makarov ordered as he helped Victor out of the ambulance."

They helped a weak Victor to a hidden black "little bird" helicopter. Makarov helped him in and returned back to Langley.

"Take the ambulance back to the estate, and destroy everything in the van except the DGM."

"Yes sir." Langley replied.

Makarov picked up Victor and his own carbine and brought it to the helicopter, where Anatoly had started the rotors, sending a gust of wind into the trees and bushing around it.

"Take us 75 miles to the North North West." Makarov ordered to Anatoly. "That's where the exchange is taking place."

Anatoly pushed the stick forward and the helicopter lifted off into the clear midday sky.

"_Shepherd, you better be true to your word."

* * *

_

It was refreshing to get out of the airport and into the cool, windy summer air. Being cooped up in the building, even for only a short while gave Sedusky a since of claustrophobic sickness.

"So what do think Chief Inspector Yuran thinks about this?" Cecile asked as they walked along the runway.

"Probably irritated that he has to deal with the media." Sedusky replied, smiling to himself, only imaging the look on Dmitri's face when he had to deal with the public relation side of investigations.

Cecile grinned. "Comes with the title."

The pair made it to the far end of the runway where their investigation team had set up shop, as well as where their superior.

They reached a single guard that stood outside a large tent set up on the tarmac. Both reached for their I.D's and presented them to the guard.

"Inspector Henri Sedusky, here to see Chief Inspector Yuran." Sedusky told the guard.

"Lieutenant Cecile Kowalski, here to see the Chief Inspector." Cecile added.

The guard quickly eyed over the two and handed their I.D's.

"Your clear, the Chief Inspector is expecting you." The guard said and opened the tent flap. "Be careful, he's been kind of,_ impatient." _He added.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before friend." Sedusky replied. Cecile gave a small smirk as the two proceed inside the tent.

* * *

"So this meeting, where is it going to take place?" Anatoly yelled of the engine of the helicopter.

"Outskirts of Euricov." Makarov replied. It was a neutral location that was far away from attention that Makarov by now had attracted. The ruined city was a victim of the constant fighting between Zakhaev's Ultranationalists and Government loyalists nearly five years ago. Now the entire city was deserted, everyone's lives uprooted, a similar scenario comparable only to the Chernobyl disaster.

The city was now ironically home to those same Government loyalists that Makarov had fought five years before, but after the war, the Ultranationalists took power and forced anyone who opposed them into hiding, including Makarov. Now the Loyalists were the terrorists, and the tables were turned.

"Shepherd will give us are reward, and then will head back to the safe house in Afghanistan." Makarov added as he kept Victor in check. The man was weak and pale, now sweating profusely. He just needed to hold on a little while longer."

"Anatoly, ETA?" Makarov asked.

"Were about fifteen minutes out sir!" Anatoly Replied.

Makarov relaxed in the copilot's chair. "_We're right on time…"

* * *

_

"What do you mean, they won't leave!?!" A voice yelled as Sedusky and Cecile entered the tent, both already knowing who the voice belonged to.

The tent was set up like an office on site. Secretaries were filling papers and taking phone calls. The tent was huge by regular standards, but the high level of activity made the tent cramped and crazy. And at the center of it all, commanding the madness, or at least trying to, was Chief Inspector Dmitri Yuran himself.

"Chief Inspector, sir, we're he-

"I don't care if she's was the first damn one here before everyone else!" Yuran said, cutting Sedusky off. "She'll get an update on the situation at the same time everyone else does!"

"Um, Chief Inspector, we were told-

"Well that's just too damn bad! If she doesn't like it, I could care less!" Yuran continued, still ignoring Sedusky. "Do you think I really care right now? I got enough on my plate, and I don't need to be pestered by nagging reporters that need me to babysit them!"

Yuran slammed the phone and rubbed his forehead, clearly not enjoying the high level of work. He finally noticed Sedusky and Cecile.

"Henri, Miss Kowalski, there you are, where the hell have you two been?" Yuran demanded.

"I was checking out the crime scene, as per your instructions." Sedusky calming replied. "Miss Kowalski was with me at the scene."

"Whatever, you two are here now, and that's what matters." Yuran replied, rushing to a stack of papers.

"Here" Yuran said, shoving the papers into Sedusky's face. "This is the current report and list of evidence we have so far, more then you need to write a final follow up report for this whole mess."

"Yes sir, Chief Inspector."

As for you Miss Kowalski, you will be assisting Inspector Sedusky, providing any information and details that were not included in the report.

"Yes sir." Cecile said.

"What will you be doing Chief Inspector?" Sedusky asked.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing Henri?" Yuran asked in anger. "I have to deal with the media biting at my heels, asking me: What's the situation? Or do you have a lead on Makarov? Some random thing that I either have answers for or I don't really give a damn to answer!"

"Thank you Chief Inspector, I'll leave you to your work." Sedusky said and quickly left the tent, followed closely behind Cecile. His questions would just have to wait for later.

As he and Cecile appeared from the chaotic tent, they looked to see helicopters fly over the airport, flying in formation over the tarmac. It reminded Sedusky of his time in the military when he flew attack helicopters in Afghanistan. It had been so long since he had flow or even been in an airplane.

"So, were do we go from here?" Cecile asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"We do what Yuran says." Sedusky replied. "He's is the boss afterall."

He looked at his watch. It was half past noon, just past his lunch break and was looking for any excuse to take refuge from the high excitement from the airport, especially from the media. He could only imagine the hell Dmitri was enduring.

He sighed. "We might as well get started. What to grab a bite to eat?" He offered." I haven't eaten a thing today."

She nodded. "Gladly, I need a break from this place too." Cecile said, smiling at Sedusky and the two proceed down the tarmac.

Sedusky and Cecile looked back at the tent, hearing the muffled angry screams of Dmitri Yuran. Both smiled at each other.

"I hate to be in his shoes…" Cecile smiled to herself.

Sedusky only grinned. "Comes with the title."

* * *

Well, there it is, hopefully it gives you enough satisfaction and provides a realistic scenario after No Russian. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten, it makes me feel good to see someone likes my writing. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the weekend, hopefully at least.

Rate and Review!

(Also, on another note, when was typing this chapter up, I had the tendency of spelling and turning "Sedusky" into "Seducky" so glad I caught myself and corrected that! )


	8. The Opening Moves

The small black helicopter hovered over a clearing in the dense forests that surrounded the ruined city of Euricov. It sent a gust of wind into the surrounding trees, sending them swaying in every direction. The machine gently landed on the cleared ground with the most delicate touch. It slowly powered down and the rotors came to a halt. Three men soon appeared out of the helicopter soon after the landing.

"Anatoly, help me out over here." Makarov ordered as he dragged a near unconscious Victor to the nearby cabin

Anatoly quickly rushed over to Makarov's side and helped Victor towards the cabin that sat in the woods a few yards from the small clearing.

"So whats the plan then with Shepherd?" Anatoly asked as they continued towards the building.

"First, we get Victor stable." Makarov replied.

"Of course."

The three reached the small wooden cabin and Makarov quickly opened the door and they proceeded inside. The place was small but just like the one in Moscow, it was only temporary. It would serve it's purpose.

Anatoly laid Victor down a small cot and looked to Makarov in concern. "You think he's gonna be alright?"

Makarov looked at Anatoly. "He will, he just needs some time to rest. He just pushed himself a little too hard."

Makarov reached for a syringe in his pack and carefully injected it into Victor's arm. His breathing slowed and returned to normal, and soon passed out.

Makarov sighed. He known there be problems, but not ones like this. I guess it was to be expected to happen sooner or later. You can't just do the things you do like Victor does with his condition and expect nothing to happen.

Makarov turned back to a relieved Anatoly.

"Right, now about Shepherd..."

* * *

Sedusky was staring up at the bright blue noon sky through the cafe window, watching the clouds float peacefully above, continuing on their never ending journey. He enjoyed looking up at the sky. It was the one thing that had influenced him to pilot helicopters for the military years before. He sought escape from the world and thought he could find it in the air.

Of course, its hard to find peace and bliss when your in a Hind attack helicopter fighting a war. It was restricted and cramped, with no freedom to go where ever you wanted, it was far from the freedom Sedusky wanted.

As he continued to look up at the sky, he heard the familiar sound of helicopter rotors slashing through the air. Three helicopters flew high above the city in formation, circling above in a wide patrol.

"_You can't even find escape in the sky anymore."_ Sedusky sighed and continued to daydream.

"Hey are you still alive?" A voice asked.

Sedusky turned to see Cecile staring at him across the table with an impatient look on her face.

"Sorry." Sedusky said, smiling. " I was just thinking to myself."

"Ya, you seem to do that. A lot."

"Well Its not my fault that-"

Sedusky quickly ducked as a pen sailed right past him, nearly striking him in the temple.

"What was that for?!?" Sedusky asked in surprise.

"For making excuses. Again." She replied curtly.

Sedusky rolled his eyes. "Can't I enjoy one day of peace at work?"

Cecile narrowed her eyes. "If you tried to, Yuran would probably see you slacking off and fire you!" She said. "Besides, if you at least tired to show that you made an effort, you would probably have Yuran's job by now!"

Sedusky frowned. "I don't want his-

"Shut up." Cecile snapped. "You would be perfect for the job, and a lot better at it too."

"Why? Cause I would look good on camera?" Sedusky joked, smiling to himself. "Then by all means, your right, I should try and take his job!"

Sedusky started to laugh while a crimson flush lit up Cecile's face. A fork barely missed his head, quickly silencing him and he soon had his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright." Sedusky said, not wanting to get hit by a knife next.

Cecile smiled in her victory and returned to her soup. Sedusky panned over the report that Yuran had given him.

It was at best, a rushed verison of what he saw in the airport only in paper form. Men walk into airport. Men shoot innocent people. Men get away. How was Yuran expecting him to right a final with this?

He only sighed. Yuran might as well given him a piece of blank paper. This was useless in his eyes.

"Cecile, do you know where we can get evidence copies of the investigation?"

Cecile looked up at him. "Why whats wrong with that?" She said looking at the report Yuran had given him.

"This only explains what happened, I know that already. I need to know why it happened."

Sedusky panned over the report, looking for anything that could help him.

Cecile shook her head. "We could go back to the airport and get them ourselves." She suggested.

"From Dimiri?"

She smiled. "Unfortunately."

"Well, if he wants his report done, we really have no other choice."

He looked down at his half eaten sandwich. He was hungry when then had left the airport but now he just wasn't in the mood for food. It probably had to do with the news reporting on the attack that made him feel depressed. Everywhere you looked you would see something about it, it was impossible to escape. And now that had to head right back over there.

Cecile finished her soup and picked up her bag. "Well if we have to go back to Yuran we might as well get it over with." She said.

Sedusky smiled. "Might as well." He said and reluctantly followed Cecile out of the cafe.

* * *

"What if he tries to cut you off?" Anatoly asked Makarov, still worried about his meeting with Shepherd.

"He won't. He can't once he hears what I have." Makarov replied.

"What could you possibly have that he would want?"

"Information."

"On?"

"Himself."

Anatoly looked confused, Makarov was quick to explain.

"The man's whole image is a lie Anatoly, he desperately needs to keep this all covered up."

Anatoly slowly shook his head, still not knowing where Makarov was going with this.

"He can't afford being exposed, so thats where the DSM comes in."

Anatoly raised his eyebrow. "The DSM?"

Makarov nodded. "Distributed shared memory. Its a library of files collected from several points." He explained. "Everything on it is all the evidence I need to expose Shepherd for what he really is. And he has no idea I even have it."

"And this will keep you alive?"

"If Shepherd tries to kill me, His entire plan with me will be exposed to the world, and his war will never happen. He can't afford to kill me."

"If you say so."

"Anatoly, its not the only counter measure I have, don't worry."

"Like I said." Anatoly still sounding doubtful. "If you say so."

* * *

Cecile and Sedusky returned to the airport tarmac, still filled with high levels of energy from the media. He hoped Yuran wouldn't be so mad that he just kick them both out and leave them on their own. After working under him as long as he had, it wouldn't surprise him at all.

As the two approached the tent, they presented their I.D's and were ushered inside the huge tent.

To Sedusky's surprise, he found that everyone was working at a calm, steady pace, and to even a bigger surprise, Chief Inspector Yuran was just as calm.

"Chief Inspector, forgive us for-"

"Ah, Henri, Miss Kowalski, just the two I needed to see." Yuran greeted.

Sedusky and Cecile looked at each other in confusion. "Us?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes, It has to do with the final report I asked you to draft up, you see-"

"Thats why where here Chief Inspector, we need your-"

"You don't need to worry yourself about that. Its been taken care of." Yuran said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Cecile asked.

"I've already got the final report drafted and sent in to be released to the public this evening."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. Yuran never wanted to do work he didn't need to do, let alone have it done it such a short time. Plus, a final report takes drafts and drafts of collaborated reports from other Inspectors, which included him and many others. A final report couldn't be submitted without those drafts, let alone be released to public. It was a severe breach in protocol, and Yuran wasn't one to tolerate insubordination.

"Sir, why the sudden release? The guidelines we have are-"

"The rules are not necessary when given the current circumstances." Yuran replied.

"The circumstances?" Sedusky asked with rising suspension. "You fail to understand we need-"

"No Sedusky. You fail to understand that we need to meet certain requirements from certain individuals that are mine, as well as your superiors." Yuran continued. "And they require that expectations be met, and met they will be."

"But how can these expectations be met when you sacrifice the integrity of the report? You might as well ask-"

"If you are questioning the accuracy of the report, then I can assure you, it has been quite-"

"How can you make such a claim! This investigation hasn't even lasted a day and you have already have a final report submitted and to the public? We still even haven't determined why Makarov-"

"Makarov is a killer and a psychopath with no agenda." Yuran snapped. "His attack was to gain fear in the people's minds and to achieve shock value. So do not tell me of a case you haven't even begun to work on Sedusky!"

Sedusky kept quiet. He wasn't going to get anything from Yuran by arguing with him, and was only digging himself into a hole.

Yuran sighed. "If you are done with this insubordination, you will allow me to explain what happens with this investigation."

Sedusky and Cecile said nothing and Yuran continued.

"Since the final report has been completed, the Moscow Investigation Bureau is now under new orders to find the culprits."

Cecile eyes widened. "You mean going after Makarov?"

Yuran nodded. "We cannot allow this killer to continue such sadistic actions, especially in our own capital. We need to put a stop to this madness before it spreads."

"Do we have any leads?" Sedusky asked.

"We have intel that points towards the ruined city of Euricov, but it isn't confirmed."

"Where does this lead come from?" Cecile asked.

"I cannot tell you." Yuran replied quickly.

Sedusky suspension only grew in size. _What do you mean you can't tell us? If anything, you should be telling everyone if you want to catch the man._

"As of now, this organization's goal is now to catch Makarov, nothing else matters except his capture. Yuran explained. "Due to the importance of the matter, we are as of now in joint operation with the Military."

Sedusky understood now. Yuran never expected him to have a draft completed for him in the first place. He just needed him and Cecile out of the way so they won't suspect anything. Why he had done this, he didn't fully understand, but he knew Yuran had connections in the military, and whatever the final report said, he could guess that It had to deal with them.

"You will now report not only to me, but to the military superior as well." Yuran continued.

"Who is that sir?" Sedusky asked.

"Why, Potentate Carpathia of course." Yuran replied happily.

_"Nicolae Carpathia? He was an ultranationalist, and an adviser to President_ _Vorshevsky himself. What would they want with Yuran?"_

_"_Are there any questions?" Yuran asked.

Sedusky and Cecile both said nothing. Yuran looked at both of them and continued. "Very well, you are on a 24 hour stand by. If we get any reports of Makarov, where going to be there before he has a chance to slither away."

"Yes sir, Chief Inspector." Sedusky and Cecile said in unison.

"Now get out of here. Now."

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Cecile said in anger as they walked down the tarmac towards the parking lot.

Sedusky mind was on Yuran's actions. First the report, the lead on Makarov, now the joint operation between the military. Things were happening so fast it appeared to be unnatural, seemingly planned out. It was enough cause for Sedusky to question Yuran's actions. Something was going on, what that was, he didn't know, but he needed to find out.

A sharp pain in his arm broke his thoughts. He looked over to see Cecile staring at him with a aggravated look on her face, fist raised. "Does you mind go blank every time I talk to you?"

"Sorry." Sedusky replied. "I was just thinking about Yuran."

Her face quickly turned from anger to concerned and she too fell into silence. "I don't have a good feeling about it either, but if were gonna catch Makarov, we need all the help we can get."

Sedusky nodded. "But that still doesn't explain the report, or the lead on Makarov."

Cecile only shook her head in defeat. "No, it doesn't."

Sedusky was out of answers. With the investigation closed, the Airport was now restricted to everyone except Yuran. They couldn't find anything here.

Sedusky mind suddenly lit up. Of course, the security tapes.

"Cecile! Those tapes I wanted copies of, do you have them?"

She paused for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "There in my office! I hadn't made copies yet but their still on my desk!"

Sedusky quickened his pace. "Come on, lets get back to the office." Maybe the tapes would hold the answers he desperately wanted.

* * *

"Your sure about this?" Anatoly asked in concern.

"Victor can't go anywhere in his condition, and I'm not leaving him alone." Makarov replied, as he checked over his carbine and packed his bag.

"I still don't like it..." Anatoly said, still not fully convinced.

"That is why I'm going." Makarov said. "And your not."

Anatoly only rolled his eyes as Makarov headed for the door. "You will be radio contact, right?"

"Of course, only after the meeting is over of course."

Makarov opened the door and turned back to Anatoly. "Even so, If I'm not back by the scheduled time, you will remain here unless the situation takes a turn."

Anatoly sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Makarov swung his carbine over his shoulder and headed for the helicopter. "I'll be back by morning." He called to Anatoly and the door closed.

He stepped into the small helicopter and quickly started it up. The rotors started to spin and soon was hovering above the treeline. He looked to the west to see the gray ruined skyline of Euricov. Makarov turned the helicopter towards the city and flew towards it's ruined jagged spires."

* * *

"You find them?" Sedusky called.

Cecile returned with a grin. "Is the sky blue?" She said holding a stack of black video tapes.

The two proceed to Sedusky's small office, or to him, a large walls were littered with newspaper clippings sticky notes. They had become almost like a wallpaper to him, something that just felt natural after staring at it over the years. The place was barely enough room for him, let alone Cecile included. Nevertheless, he somehow cramped himself against his desk and Cecile and loaded the tape into the small T.V.

"Alright, lets see what we can find." Sedusky said.

The T.V flashed to a black and white shot of a security checkpoint. In the lower frame, Sedusky could see the part of the crowd as they stood in line, chatting and going on with normal business. His attention was quickly attracted to the movement of an elevator door in the back of the shot. The door opened and five men walked out, wearing suits and faces clearly visible. They formed a line behind the crowd as they continued to wait in line. As soon as they had formed their line, the crowd's chatter died down as the men raised their weapons. The crowd briefly turned around to see the armed gun men. Just as soon as they had realized the men, it was too late.

The security camera shook as the men fired, making the picture shake and distorted the image. Sedusky winced at the image. He couldn't see the whole crowd, but he could hear the screams echo off the walls.

The men finally stopped firing and reloaded their guns. As soon as they finished, they proceeded towards the checkpoint in a calm walk, guns still raised. As the group proceeded through the checkpoint, one man in black glanced up at the camera. The video cut and paused on the frame, the man still starring directly into the camera.

Sedusky starred back at the man. His eyes had an Icy demenor and gave Sedusky a chill. These where the eyes of a killer.

"Makarov."Cecile said quietly, staring at the man in the video as well.

Sedusky only nodded. The man who had caused all of this, was staring right at him.

"Load the next tape."

* * *

Makarov finally saw a clear landing zone in the ruins of a collapsed building. Makarov steadied the helicopter and descended into the ruins. He gently landed the helicopter on the concrete and quickly turned off the engine.

It couldn't have been a better spot to place the helicopter. Surrounded on all sides by ruined buildings, it provided the perfect cover for waiting out for the meeting, and also from the "Loyalists" rebels that had inhabited the ruins. He would have to watch out for them as well, but would rather avoid an engagement with anyone entirely.

Makarov looked up to the sky to see the setting sun. _I got to hurry._

He loaded his Carbine and proceeded towards the meeting place.

* * *

"Its just the same thing over and over again." Cecile said with a depressed tone.

"Too right." Sedusky replied as they watch the FSB fight in vain against the squad, but to no avail.

Sedusky sighed. "Alright, load the last tape."

Cecile nodded and ejected the black tape, putting in the last video.

The screen shot to the back of an ambulance sitting in the Airport's maintenance entrance. Three men soon appeared in the frame, standing before the van. Sedusky instantly reconized the man in black as Makarov. The other two, he didn't know. he assumed the gun men were just hired hands.

Makarov raised one hand and the two men relaxed, lowering their guns. As they did, the ambulance doors opened and another man appeared, also wearing a suit. He looked worried, motioning them into the ambulance with a hurried motion in his hands. As they climbed into the back, Sedusky could make out dialogue between Makarov and the man in the ambulance:

"We sent a strong message with this attack with this attack, Makarov." The man said.

"That was no message..." Makarov replied as he helped the last man into the back.

All of a sudden, Makarov made a swift movement to his side, and pulled out a pistol, and a single shot rang out in the video. Sedusky and Cecile were both shock in what they saw.

"This is a message." Makarov finished, dropping the man to the ground. He body went limp and fell to the ground. Makarov closed the back of the ambulance, and he drove out of the shot. As soon as it did, FSB agents appeared in the shot, examining the body of the gunman, motioning for reinforcements to secure the area.

Sedusky couldn't believe what he saw. He had heard Makarov was ruthless, but this was over the top. He had just killed one of his own men, seemingly for no reason. There had to be a reason, why wouldn't there be?

"Cecile, where are the bodies of the gunmen that were killed on the runway?"

Cecile just stared at the T.V, still in shock of what she just witnessed.

"Cecile!"

"They were taken off the runway before you got there." She replied hastily. "I just figured that they would be sent in for analysis for background checks."

"Rewind the tape, lets see this-"

Sedusky's cell phone went off, cutting him off. He reached for it to find who was calling. Yuran. What could he possibly want now?

"Sedusky."

"Henri, there you are." Yuran send in a hurried tone. "Is Miss Kowalski with you?"

Sedusky looked over at Cecile. "Yes, she's with me, why?"

"Get your asses back over to the airport at once! The lead we got on Makarov that points to Euricov has been confirmed! Were heading out with the Military in thirty minutes, so I need you over hear ASAP."

"Chief Inspector, we found something that-"

"Theres no time for this Henri, just get over here now!"

The phone clicked and Sedusky sighed. What would they do in Euricov, fight terrorists? Makarov probably wasn't even there and even if he was, he would be long gone before they got there. This was just turning into a wild goose chase to him.

"What did Yuran want?" Cecile asked.

"They say they've found Makarov." Sedusky replied. "Or at least think they have. He wants us back at the airport in thirty minutes to travel to Euricov with the military."

"To catch Makarov?" She said in surprise.

"Thats what they think, but I highly doubt it." Sedusky rubbed his forehead and got up out of the chair. "Nevertheless, its our job, and I don't want to get on Yuran's bad side."

Cecile sighed to herself. "Who doesn't?"

"Good point."

"Still what about the video?"

Sedusky looked at the T.V. "Keep it between us for now, see if we can't find the answers on our own. Something tells me Yuran is up to something."

Cecile nodded. Sedusky grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Lets get back to the airport, I don't want to be the blame for Makarov's escape."

* * *

Makarov sat on a bench in a open park. The park was once green and inviting, offering the townspeople a place to relax and enjoy the outdoors while still remaining within the city. Now the park was a graveyard, with dead trees and gray rubble from the surrounding buildings covering the landscape. This place was where Makarov was to meet Shepherd, and where he would hopefully get paid without incident. He had carefully planned out his surroundings and had seven possible routes of escape. Not only that, but Makarov had other things prepared if things took a turn for the worse.

He looked up to see the purple orange dusk sky. The sun was slowly starting to disappear, and night time would soon be upon him. The sooner he got this over, the better.

A sound came from behind Makarov. He quickly turned around, aiming his carbine in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?" He shouted.

A man dressed in military garb stepped out from the shadows. He wore an American uniform and beret. His figure was tall and commanding.

"Long time no see Vladimir." The voice said as he came into view, flanked by soldiers aiming their weapons at right at Makarov.

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Shepherd."

* * *

Rate and Review please, thank you. Next Chapter is Due Friday Night.


	9. Cuts Both Ways

**Authors Note:** I was planning on getting this one out on Friday, but I had no idea how long this chapter was really gonna be. But anyway, here it is so enjoy.

* * *

Makarov kept his carbine trained on Shepherd as he approached him, finger on trigger. Shepherd's men all had their weapons right on Makarov, all with the intent to fire. The men wore all black, with black balaclavas, and delta force style helmets. Makarov could see an American flag emblazoned on their sleeves, as well as a spade patch emblem. These were Shepherd's personal men, his deadly force that answered to him, and only to him. They were well trained and deadly in every aspect. They were not to be underestimated.

Shepherd kept walking straight towards Makarov with a single briefcase, unmoved by the fact he had a weapon aimed right at him.

"Don't move." Makarov ordered, weapon still trained on the man.

Shepherd stopped and calmly smiled. "Don't worry about my men, they're only here to keep you in line."

Shepherd pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I must say Vladimir, you've caused quite a mess in Moscow." He said, smoking the cigar. "I was pleasantly impressed."

"Spare me your theatrics, this is simply business." Makarov snapped. "My payment."

Shepherd produced the briefcase. "As promised, here is your reward."

"Open it." Makarov ordered.

Shepherd calmly nodded and opened the case. The case was packed full of Russian rubles, each banded and stuffed inside.

Shepherd closed the briefcase and proceeded towards Makarov. Makarov quickly raised his weapon, stopping Shepherd in his tracks, his men tensed up and retrained their weapons on Makarov, ready to fire at the smallest wrong move.

"Leave it on the ground, and step back slowly." Makarov ordered.

Shepherd replied and gently laid the briefcase on the cement. He slowly backed towards his men, arms raised in a relaxed stance.

Makarov proceed towards the briefcase and quickly picked it up, arm still holding his carbine, the other holding the case.

"Now leave." Makarov ordered Shepherd.

"I'm afraid not. We still have business that hasn't been concluded." Shepherd replied curtly.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid it has."

Shepherd smirked. "Are you so sure? I beg to defer."

Makarov only smiled. "Do you? Please, elaborate."

"Your a dangerous man Makarov, someone who can't or shouldn't be trusted." Shepherd said. "Your no longer an associate." He exhaled a breath of smoke and lowered his cigar. "Your a loose end."

Makarov smirked. _Typical American, just as I expected.  
_

"We had a deal Shepherd, you-"

"Your right, we _had _a deal. Now its concluded and now you and me are once again enemies." Shepherd explained. "Remember the saying I told you?"

Makarov thought back to his conversation with Shepherd nearly three weeks ago. "The enemy of my enemy." Makarov said.

Shepherd nodded. "Its a powerful proverb, but it can cut both ways."

Makarov raised an eyebrow in suspension. "What are you saying?"

A new voice appeared behind Makarov, sending a chill through his body. "Hello Vladimir."

Makarov quickly spun around to see an all too familiar face. "You..."

* * *

Sedusky put his arms up to shield himself from the winds from the helicopters idling on the runway. When Yuran had spoke of the Military assisting them, he only expected a small contingency force, but nearly an entire battalion had arrived at the airport, amassing and preparing to move out at a moments notice. Transport and Attack helicopters circled over head, with huge transport planes being boarded by troops and vehicles. If he hadn't known better, he could have easily thought they where preparing for an invasion.

"All this for one man?" Cecile asked as they walked towards the helicopters. "You'd think its a little overkill."

"Its because where going to Euricov." Sedusky explained. "The city is full of government rebels, and they're reported to be well armed. Its only natural the military is bringing this much firepower."

"But a few terrorists can't seriously match this, can they?"

Sedusky shook his head. "Like you said, overkill."

"I guess Potentate Carpathia isn't taking any chances with Makarov." Cecile said.

"Makarov is just as much as an enemy of the rebels as he is an enemy of us." Sedusky replied.

"Hopefully the rebels save us the trouble." Cecile added.

Sedusky and Cecile approached one of the gray Mi-8's and found Yuran beside it talking to an army officer.

"Ah, Henri, Miss Kowalski!" Yuran yelled of the engine of the helicopter, waving the officer off. "You ready to go?"

"Now?" Sedusky asked.

"Of course now! Why the hell did you think I needed you over here as quick as I did?" Yuran replied. "I'm not one to keep the Potentate waiting, and your not skipping out on this either."

Yuran motioned them to follow and they proceeded to the back of the helicopter.

"Alright, everyone on, lets go!" Yuran ordered, jerking his thumb towards the inside of the helicopter.

Cecile pointed to the helicopter. "Y-Y-You mean where flying there?" She stuttered.

"Of course!" Yuran replied. "How do you think were gonna get there Miss Kowalski, drive?"

Cecile just stood petrified, still as a statue.

"Now with that, everyone get on board, now!" Yuran ordered as he walked up the ramp. Sedusky soon followed behind him. It would refreshing to be flying again, even if it meant sitting in a cramped military transport heading towards Euricov.

As Sedusky started up the small ramp, he looked back to see Cecile frozen in place. She hadn't moved an inch.

He arched his eyebrows."You okay?"

Cecile looked up in surprise, not realizing she had frozen up. "I'm fine." She said confidently. "Let go."

A sneer touched the corners of Sedusky lips. "You sure?" He teased.

Cecile shot a cold glare at him as she proceeded up the ramp. "I'm fine. You shouldn't keep the Chief Inspector waiting."

Sedusky only smiled. "If you say so." He said and soon follow her up the ramp.

Cecile took a seat and started to strapped herself in. Sedusky took a seat next to her and soon secured his harness around his shoulders. He heard Yuran shouting from the cockpit.

"Were all aboard!" Yuran yelled. "Lets go!"

"We go when given the order, sir!" The pilot yelled back. "Sit back down and buckle your self in!"

Yuran grumbled and reluctantly returned to his seat. He strapped himself in and took a seat across from Sedusky and Cecile.

Yuran fumbled, trying to get the buckle on over his shoulders. He looked awkward in his suit and tie trying to get his seat harness on.

"You need any assistance, Chief Inspector?" Sedusky asked with a small smile on his face.

"Im fine, Henri." Yuran replied, still struggling. "It's just the damn thing is too tight."

Sedusky rolled his eyes. Yuran never admits wanting help from someone below him. I guess he rather look like an idiot than sacrifice his pride.

"So is Potentate Carpathia in Euricov?" Sedusky asked Yuran.

"Thats correct." He replied as he finally fastened his seatbelt. "He left as soon as they got the lead on Makarov."

"He's pretty confident that he thinks he can catch him?"

"Henri, he doesn't think, he _knows_ he can catch Makarov. The man is a brilliant leader. If anyone can catch Makarov, its him."

"I sure hope so sir."

The intercom in the helicopter crackled as a voice spoke over it. "Rooster 1-1 to 5-9, you are clear for take off, maintain a standard pattern above the runway until Baltic Wing has cleared the runway."

The helicopter powered up, and soon Sedusky felt the ground underneath him leave and they where soon circling above the tarmac. Being in the air felt to Sedusky like a breath of fresh air, peace and bliss that could be found nowhere else, a place to escape the madness of the world and allow yourself just to be free. To him, it felt wonderful. To Cecile however, it was a different story. She had nearly lost all the color in her face and was pale in fear, still working in vain with the safety harness.

"You need any help?" Sedusky asked.

Cecile quickly looked up at Sedusky. "It's fine." She said flatly.

"I can see that." Sedusky said in a sarcastic tone, watching Cecile trying to fasten the harness. She was only making it harder then it needed to be.

"Here, you doing it all wrong." Sedusky said as he leaned over to help untangle the harness.

"Its fine, I got it!" Cecile said

"Just hold still, its harder when your squirming around!"

"Fine!" Cecile pouted and folded her arms in defeat.

Sedusky swiftly untangled and fixed the harness in a second, strapping and tightening it around her shoulders and waist, making the task seem elementary. He quickly finished and looked up to see Cecile staring at him, their faces too close for comfort. Her face had turn red scarlet and was no longer pale in color. A awkward silence hung between them and time seem to stand still.

"Um, Cecile-

"Thank you." She said and quickly turned away trying to hide a shy smile.

Sedusky sent a nervous smile. "No problem."

He turned and tried to relax in his seat, but no avail. He glanced back over at Cecile to see she was smiling. She had calmed down and was much more relaxed then he was. Sedusky sighed and shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable as the helicopter fell in formation en route to the city of Euricov

* * *

Makarov had his gun trained on the new figure that approached him. The man wore a coat over an expensive dark blue suit, black polished shoes, and black leather gloves to match. He had pale blue eyes and clean cut blond hair. The man's appearance was charming, inviting, and trusting, but Makarov knew this was only a ruse, because he had once called this man his ally and friend. This was a face he had known too well, and the man knew it too.

"You haven't change a bit Vladimir." The man said as he approached him

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the man. "Carpathia."

Nicolae Carpathia gave Makarov a cold smile. "You got me. Its been too long friend."

Makarov smirked. "Not long enough."

Carpathia only laughed, unnerving Makarov. "Ah Vladimir, you haven't change one bit."

Makarov only answered by raising his carbine at the man's temple. "What are you doing here?" Makarov snapped.

"I'm only here on business." Carpathia answered. "With him." He added as he pointed behind Makarov to Shepherd.

Makarov turned quickly back to Shepherd then back to Carpathia in a panicked movement. He didn't expect two forces here, let alone one of them be Nicolae Carpathia. This wasn't to his advantage, but nevertheless, he had planned for this kind of situation.

"What do you mean, business?" Makarov asked Carpathia.

Carpathia smiled. "You really didn't think that you where the mastermind behind this whole plan, did you?" Makarov gritted his teeth. Carpathia just chuckled. "How naive." He continued. "And here I thought you had changed."

"What do you have to do with this?" Makarov demanded.

"You honestly thought that you could start a war between two countries and expect it was all your doing?" Carpathia said. "You really haven't changed."

"Then answer my question, why are you here?" Makarov demanded again.

"I'm here, because I'm the one who put the pieces together." Carpathia answered.

Makarov glared. "What do you-

"The airport attack, the CIA cover operation's failure, Allen's death? All your doing, but means nothing unless you have the key piece to the equation." He pointed to himself. "Me."

Makarov still looked in confusion, Carpathia was quick to explain. "The investigation of the airport, and its final release report to the public, my doing." He finished.

"Your doing, but-"

"How?" Carpathia asked, smiling to himself. "Simple. I have people in the right places, and they get me what I need done. Remember Dmitri?"

Makarov remember the name instantly. Dmitri Yuran. Another man that had stabbed him in the back and betrayed him. He should have known he had something to do with this if Carpathia was involved. The man was always at his side, his personal pawn, trying to impress him or make him proud. It was embarrassing.

"He's the Chief Inspector of the investigation at the airport." Carpathia explained. "All I had to do was give him the report that implemented the U.S as the reason for the attack, and all he had to was release it to the public. It was blindly simple."

Makarov couldn't believe it. He wasn't Shepherd's key to his war to begin with, he was his pawn, as Yuran was Carpathia's. He was just a tool, and now he was about to be deemed expendable.

"And right about now, people are tuning in to the news to hear the conclusion of the investigation." Carpathia said. "Only to find out that a superpower was behind the whole thing."

"What do you gain from this war?" Makarov asked.

"Same as you." Carpathia answered. "Power, or should I say, an opportunity to expand power."

"So this was Boris's idea?"

"President Vorshevsky see this as an a way to not only expand his influence, but expand his power and control over Russia."

"By starting a war?"

"He didn't start it, you did."

Carpathia calmly smiled. "You did all the work for us Vladimir, now everyone will never expect Vorshevsky for this, and it was all thanks to you."

Makarov gritted his teeth in anger. He was only a pawn in the end, nothing else. He had been used and now he would gain nothing from it.

"You think you'll get away with this? Someone is bound to suspect-"

"If anyone tries to uncover anything, they will be dealt with." Carpathia added. "Permanently."

Carpathia pulled a pistol out and pointed at Makarov. At the same time, Russian soldiers appeared from their hiding places, also training their weapons on Makarov. Now he was completely surrounded by enemies all with the intention of having him dead.

"And I'll start with permanently erasing you." Carpathia said, aiming the pistol right at Makarov. "An entire battalion is on their way as we speak, coming under the orders to find you."

Carpathia couldn't help but laugh. "They'll just find your dead body. I think it will be fitting that you were found dead, shot by the terrorists of Euricov. Don't you think that would be a good story on the news?"

"You think you can defeat me?"

"I don't think, I know." Carpathia answered as he armed his pistol. "By this time tomorrow, the United States will be at war with Russia, and you won't even be around to witness it."

Makarov turned back to Shepherd. "You were working him at the same time?"

Shepherd nodded. "Like I told you, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Makarov smiled. "Exactly." Shepherd raised a eyebrow in surprise while Makarov smirked. _Shepherd doesn't know about the DSM, which will turn him on Carpathia. Once he knows I have the infomation to expose him, he'll do anything to get it._

"You don't go into business without finding everything about them Shepherd." Makarov started, grinning. "I have-"

"The DSM?" Shepherd asked. Makarov's eyes widened in surprise. _How the hell does he know about that? How could he?_

Carpathia just laughed. Makarov spun around to see him grinning. "You don't go into business without knowing everything about them." He mimicked. "I told Shepherd about your so called plan to expose him, and It won't be a problem. I guess I know you too well."

Makarov took a step back in horror. He thought he had prepared for anything, nothing would go wrong. Now he only had one extreme choice left.

"Now that that has been cleared up, we can resume our business." Carpathia continued as weapons around him clicked, all aimed on Makarov. "Goodbye, Vladimir. I guess you had one last use after all."

Makarov reached in his pocket and felt the trigger of a detonator around his had. He carefully armed it and put his finger on the button. He wasn't going out that easily.

Makarov smiled. "Goodbye, Nicolae."

Makarov pushed the button and the buildings around the park erupted in a violent explosion, sending crumbling debris from the structures falling to the ground. Men from both Shepherd and Carpathia yelled in panic and were sent in confusion.

Makarov was quick to capitalize on the oppertunity and sprinted away from the ensuing chaos. Gunfire erupted from both sides, sending bullets flying in all directions, both sides blinded by the dust and debris.

Makarov could hear Carpathia barking orders at his men. "KILL HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Makarov ran through the small alleyway away from the park, heading towards a ruined street. Adrenaline pushed him even faster and soon was running even faster then he ever had, trying to lose Shepherd and Carpathia in the maze of collapsed buildings. He ran down a different street and had thought he had lost them, until he ran right into a checkpoint set up by Carpathia.

The men at the checkpoint noticed him and quickly turned and aimed their weapons at him. He quickly turned around to see that Carpathia and Shepherd had caught up with him and he was now completely surrounded once again, only this time, there was no escape for him.

Shepherd and Carpathia were both standing side by side, both pointing their side arms at him.

"Prepare to fire!" Carpathia snarled. The men raised their guns and prepared to fire. Makarov's eyes widened in fear.

_No, this can't be happening. Everything I vowed to do, Everything I promised to do, all just dreams. Now I am about to die, before I've had a chance to do a single thing about them. Anatoly. Victor. Zakhaev. I can't die!_

A single white flare rocketed into the sky, sending blinding light above the entire standoff. Everyone stared in silence at the flare, watching it as sat suspended in the air. As soon as the flare reached it's apex, gunfire erupted from the surrounding buildings and sent everyone into cover.

Makarov looked up to the chaos to see muzzle flashes coming from inside the buildings. _"The Loyalists. They must have heard the C4 I had set up."_

The Loyalists quickly sent a barrage of explosions and gunfire into both Carpathia and Shepherd's men. They tried both to engage an enemy that was both well hidden and elevated, and trying to keep Makarov in their sights at the same time.

Makarov was quick to notice the chance of escape and sprinted towards a collapse building, heading for the door. As he sprinted to the door, a explosion from a RPG sent him flying through a broken window, sending him flying inside and smacking against a wall. He winced in pain and grabbed his side, only to find blood on his hands.

Despite the pain, he picked himself up and limped further into the building, stumbling down a flight of stairs and falling toward the bottom. He screamed in pain and closed his eyes in agony. He was starting to lose consciousness, but he had to keep moving.

He looked to see a small closet in the far corner of the room. He quickly crawled over to it, got inside, and shut the door. He exhaled a breath of exhaustion and leaned himself against the wall of the closet. He could hear gunfire still outside from above, but he was safe, and that's all that mattered for now. He looked down at his side to see the stain of blood against his dirty black suit. He leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Its your move." A voice said.

Makarov looked up from his chessboard to see a man staring back at him, waiting expectantly.

Makarov sighed. "Fine, here." He moved a knight and took a bishop in the process. "When is Vorshevsky going to see us Yuran?"

Dmitri Yuran looked up from the chessboard. "I would hope soon. The man is busy Vladimir, I mean he just became President."

"Thats still no excuse for tardyness." Makarov complained. "What does he need us here for anyway?"

Yuran only shrugged and moved his queen, taking Makarov's knight. "Check."

Makarov studied Yuran's move and began planning in his mind. "Why is he even President anyway?" He asked.

"I don't Vladimir, I guess it fits him." Yuran replied.

Makarov picked up a pawn and blocked the queen's line of attack towards his king. Yuran simply answered by aggressively moving his queen into the pawn, taking it out.

"Check." Yuran said.

Makarov only smiled and moved his bishop towards Yuran's queen, taking it out and placing Yuran's white king in its line of attack. "Checkmate." Makarov proclaimed.

Yuran sighed. "You win, again."

"What a surprise." Makarov replied with a hint of sarcasm

Yuran narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky Vladimir, I had you-"

A door opened, interrupting Yuran and a secretary appeared from the other side. "Mr. Yuran, Mr. Makarov, President Vorshevsky will see you now.

Makarov and Yuran stepped out of their chairs and followed the woman through the door to a long hallway to a set of wooden doors. They quickly proceeded through the doors to a huge office. The office had expensive decorations and fixtures, and in the middle, was a huge wooden desk, where Boris Vorshevsky sat. Makarov noticed another familiar face standing to the left of Vorshevsky: Nicolae Carpathia

Vorshevsky's face was aged and experienced. He had graying hair with a goatee of the same color. His dull green eyes complimented his gray suit, making the man seem very simple and bland, but behind the man's appearance was a man who could make cold choices and not have any regrets doing it.

"Thank you Anya, you can leave." Vorshevsky said, dismissing the secretary. As soon as she closed the door, Vorshevsky turned to Makarov and Yuran.

"Vladimir, Yuran, I'm glad you could you make it, please sit." Vorshevsky said, offering them each a chair. Both them and Carpathia took a seat in front of the desk and turned their attention towards Vorshevsky.

"Vladimir, would you like to play a game?" Carpathia asked, pointing to chess set that sat on the table.

Makarov should have known. Carpathia was always challenging everyone in a game of chess. Makarov was partial to the game itself, and he rarely, if never, lost.

Makarov nodded. "Sure, you can be white."

Carpathia set up the pieces and the two played while Vorshevsky spoke.

"As you well know, the recent death of Zakhaev and his son have caused turmoil in the Ultranationalist party, causing some to question who will now lead." Vorshevsky said.

"Luckly, Zakhaev death has made him a martyr and now almost all of Russia supports the Ultranationalist cause, helping my rise to President." He continued. "This solves our leadership struggle and puts us into power at the same time. I predict now that I will have the senate seats filled with our supporters by the next six months."

"What about the Loyalists?" Yuran asked.

"Those fools won't trouble us." Vorshevsky answered. "With our support from the people, they don't have the power anymore to do anything."

"That is true." Makarov said, moving a pawn. "But there still will be some who will try to resist."

"That is where Yuran comes in." Vorshevsky said, looking over at Dmitri. "You may be a colonel in the military, but you are now best suited in public relations."

Yuran raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that in order to make sure the Loyalists don't resurface, we need them not just an enemy of us, but an enemy of all of Russia." Vorshevsky said.

"So public relations?" Yuran asked.

"More along the lines of investigation." Vorshevsky said. "I'm placing you as Chief Inspector of Moscow's Investigation Bureau. From their you will turn the Loyalist's image into a terrorist, putting the blame of everything on them."

"Understood." Yuran said.

"Moving along, there is the aspect of control over the Military." Vorshevsky said as he turn to Carpathia. "That is where you come in."

Carpathia look up from his game to Vorshevsky. "I understand, but how can one man run the country's entire military?"

"Leave that to me." Vorshevsky answered. "You won't be running the military, but oversee everyone who runs it."

Carpathia nodded. Vorshevsky continued. "I'll will create a new system of command, which will allow you to be the surpreme commander of every branch, and you will only answer to me."

"I understand sir."

"Which brings us to you, Vladimir."

Makarov looked up to Vorshevsky. "Yes?"

"Vladimir, you were a valuable tool not just to the late Imran Zakhaev, but to the whole Ultranationalist cause itself."

Makarov politely nodded. Finally, he was getting credit he deserved.

"However." Vorshevsky started, looking at Makarov. "You have no use in this new line of work, and would only be a danger not only to the Ultranationalist party, but to society itself."

"What are you saying?" Makarov asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying you have no use to us anymore. Zakhaev may have found some use for your barbaric methods, but they cannot be applied in our new line of work." Vorshevsky smiled. "Its nothing personal against you Vladimir, its just your methods."

"Makarov was in utter shock. He just stared at the new president in a mix of contrasting surprise and anger."

"Check." Carpathia said, making Makarov look at the chessboard and Carpathia. Carpathia gave a cold smile. "Mate."

Makarov swung his arm across the board, sending the pieces flying across the room. Carpathia smirked. Makarov turned back to Yuran. "You knew about this?"

Yuran just smiled. "Vladimir, you brought this on yourself." Makarov narrowed his eyebrows in anger. He couldn't believe that he was being forced out the Ultranationalists.

"You think you can just throw me aside like a broken tool!" Makarov shouted at Vorshevsky "You'll regret this, I'll make sure of it!"

"Don't make such foolish promises." Vorshevsky calmly replied, unmoved by Makarov's sudden burst of anger. "They'll make you look weak."

Makarov glared as Vorshevsky simply stared back, showing no emotion in his eyes. "Now, do you need to be escorted out of here or can you walk out-"

"I can do just fine." Makarov said coldly and stormed out the door. They would pay, they all would pay. Yuran, Carpathia, and Vorshevsky, all would regret this, he would make sure of it, over his dead body.

As he kicked open the enterance door, the secretary glanced and made eye contact with him briefly.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Makarov said coldly and she quickly broke eye contact.

They would all pay.

* * *

It was dark out by the time the Contingency force reached Euricov International Airport, but Sedusky was finally glad to get off the helicopter and on hard ground. For this first time in his life, he was getting airsick, and he had no idea why.

As the helicopter touched down, he started to see why they had brought so many troops to begin with. The airport at Euricov was nothing like the one at Moscow. To put it simple, it looked like the entire airport had been bombed, which it probably had. The tarmac had potholes that had been filled and repaired poorly. The airport's terminal building itself looked just as destroyed, with windows missing and even an entire part of the building had collapsed. The place really did look like a bomb went off, but it was a natural look for it when compared to the rest of the city. Six years of constant fighting between the military and terrorists and this was its outcome.

Sedusky unbuckled his harness and looked to see Yuran and Cecile already walking out of the helicopter. Sedusky quickly got up and followed them outside on the tarmac to see other helicopters landing and deploying troops.

Ever since the Russian Civil war nearly five years ago, Euricov was the sight of many major engagements during the conflict, with both sides fighting with a destructive force, and it now shown its effect today. Now it played host to anti government terrorist groups who where once Loyalist's before the election of President Vorshevsky, an Ultranationalist who had turn them into enemies of the state.

Today, the military used Euricov as a real life training ground and testing area. The military's base of operation was Euricov International Airport itself, serving as an air force base, army barracks, and even a research and development center. This place and now the city was just a playground for the military.

"Sedusky, hurry up!" Yuran yelled to him as he proceeded towards the main terminal. Sedusky quickened his pace and fell in by Yuran and Cecile.

"So where are we staying?" Sedusky asked Yuran.

"They have rooms set up for our department on the upper floors, so that won't be a problem. As for food, we can just eat with officers in the mess hall."

"Wheres Potentate Carpathia?" Cecile asked.

"He's inspecting the front lines, or so that what I last heard." Yuran answered as they proceeded inside the building.

As they entered, Sedusky wasn't surprised to find the inside looking just like the outside. The main lobby look like it was still under construction. Lights where set up and tarps laid out over the dusty floor. Windows either where boarded up or had been cover over with plastic. It seemed the military didn't worry about keeping up appearances, which was to be expected.

"Well, I need to talk some people, so feel free to turn in for the night." Yuran said, handing Sedusky and Cecile each a key. "Your rooms are on the top floor, the number on the key is your room number."

Sedusky and Cecile nodded. "I expect you up at 8:00 sharp. Meet me in the mess hall after you wake up, from there we'll go over plans."

"Yes Chief Inspector." Cecile and Sedusky said and unison and the two proceeded up the stairs to their rooms.

"What do you think he'll have us do tomorrow?" Sedusky asked.

"I don't know." Cecile replied as they walked up the steps.

"He better not make us clean or repair this place."

"I don't know."

Sedusky looked at over at Cecile, giving her a weird look.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You just seem different. Everything okay?"

"I told you I'm fine." She replied in a more stern tone.

Sedusky backed off. "Alright, just wondering."

They finally reached the fifth floor and proceeded towards their rooms. It would be nice to get some sleep, even if it meant in a different bed in a war zone.

"Good night Cecile." Sedusky called.

She simply ignored him and quickly slammed the door. Sedusky raised an eyebrow.

_What's gotten into her? Was it something I said?_

Sedusky just shook it off. She was probably just tired, like she had said.

He proceeded towards his room and turned his door to his room and entered through the inside. He flopped on the bed in exhaustion, tired from probably one of his most hardest days at work. Hopefully the next would be less stressful, maybe Yuran would even give him a week off for pulling overtime.

One thing remained certain though. The sooner they caught Makarov, the sooner this madness would be over.

* * *

Rate and Review, I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	10. Setting the Board

Makarov slowly opened his eyes and kicked open the closet door, sending a beam of dim, gray light into his face. He surveyed the dusty old basement that had provided him sanctuary from Carpathia and Shepherd's ambush.

"_How long was I out.... What the hell happened?"_

He tried to pick himself up but quickly reached to his side in agony whining at the burning sharp pain. The stain of dry blood shown against his black suit. He must have gotten that thanks to either Carpathia or Shepherd, something he would be gladly to repay, but there were greater things that had to deal with, which included getting back to the helicopter and regrouping with Anatoly and Victor.

Makarov gingerly lifted up himself up to his feet and limped upstairs back to the street where he was nearly killed the night before. He had lost his carbine, and now was only armed with a single M9 pistol, a few grenades, and a C4 detonator. He was wounded, probably being hunted for all he knew, and in a war zone. Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse, but it hadn't been the first time in his life.

As Makarov approached the stop of the stairs and entered the first floor, he ducked down and peered over the window, looking out into the ruined street.

The brief ambush from last night definitely had left a lasting mark. Bodies scattered the street, with craters from high explosives dotting the area. The place had been the scene of a bloody carnage, and Makarov was almost one of the many that had been killed in the massacre, all thanks to the timely arrival of the Russian Loyalists.

Makarov carefully scanned the buildings that lined the street and double checked for any hidden movement. If anything, Carpathia could have normally stationed men to lay in wait for him, but with the factor of the Loyalists, he couldn't fend them off on their home turf, epically at night.

Makarov limped out the building into the street. The bodies of both Carpathia and the Loyalists laid in the street. Shepherd would have taken the bodies of any casualties he sustained, erasing any evidence of him being there.

He looked down at the body of a dead loyalist, his chest stained in red, eyes frozen open, looking off to the distance. Makarov leaned down and picked up a rusted AK-47, blood sprayed over the metal and wood. It would do for now.

As he looked for spare clips, something caught his eye. It was a small black reviver for a radio. Makarov turned the body over and looked to see an old radio, the size of a large suitcase, meant to be wore on the user's back as a backpack.

He studied it over for any damage and found it to be in perfect condition, still being able to send and receive signals.

Makarov picked up the radio and swung it behind his back. _"Perfect..."_

As Makarov turned the radio on, a woman's voice broke the silence, sending yells and gunfire into his ears.

"This is Corporal Kosov! If anyone can hear me, please respond! Russian troops have been spotted and we are currently engaged with them! If anyone is receiving on this channel, please divert all reinforcements to 47th street!"

Makarov looked down to the dead Loyalist and pulled out an area map from his pocket. The crumpled map had a list of all the streets and landmarks in the city of Euriov, as well as Loyalist marked area's of interest. It was Intel goldmine and was surprised it wasn't found by Carpathia.

As he was panning over the man's body, something caught Makarov's eye. It was a single black chess piece, a king to be precise. Makarov carefully picked it up and studied it carefully. What was a chess piece doing in a warzone?

The woman's voice from the radio broke into Makarov's ears. "I say again, any Loyalists listening to this channel, we need reinforcements ASAP! Hostiles are closing in fast, we need help now!"

Makarov stuffed the chess piece in his pocket and looked down at the map and scanned over the streets. 47th street was about ten blocks from where he landed his helicopter, if it was still there.

Makarov looked at the radio receiver and thought back to what Shepherd told him. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Here he was, being hunted by Carpathia while he had to fight Loyalists at the same time. It was a small advantage to him, but it could be even a bigger one if he used it wisely.

Makarov stared at the radio and smirked. _"_The enemy of my enemy huh?" Makarov started in a brisk walk towards his helicopter. "Carpathia, you will learn that it cuts both ways."

* * *

"Sedusky, wake up!"

Sedusky jumped at the sudden voice, nearly spilling his coffee. Yuran was glaring at him. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Sedusky rubbed his head. "Sorry sir, I just woke up."

Yuran snorted. "You better have better excuses me if you continue to have more slip ups for me today."

Sedusky only sighed. "Please, repeat again what we are we doing today Chief Inspector?"

Yuran took a sip of coffee. "You, nothing really." Sedusky frowned. "Me however, will be doing most of the work today."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Yuran grinned proudly. "Did I ever tell you I was a Colonel in the military?"

Sedusky only could help from rolling his eyes. Yuran on multiple occasions had bragged about his former occupation in the military, telling him of commanding entire armies during the Russian Civil War. He had heard the same story over and over again so much that he had the whole story memorized by heart.

"Yes sir you have." Sedusky replied politely.

"Well," Yuran started, grinning to himself. "Guess who had been put in charge by Carpathia himself to command the Contingency Force?"

Sedusky couldn't believe it. "You?" He asked in surprise.

Yuran nodded. "Correct. I have been given full command during Carpathia's leave."

"Wheres Potentate Carpathia?"

"From what I heard, he was heading back to Moscow on some important matter, wouldn't be back till later."

Sedusky frowned. What ever command Yuran was given, it probably wasn't much.

"Where is Miss Kowalski?" Yuran asked as he took another swig of Coffee.

Sedusky remembered his partner and noticed she hadn't appeared in the mess hall yet.

"She's probably still in her room." Sedusky answered.

"Well." Yuran said, standing up. "She better be down here soon, otherwise there will be repercussions."

Yuran looked up to the time. "We can't stand around waiting for Miss Kowalski all morning, I have people to meet."

Sedusky raised himself from his chair. "Where?"

"In the central command room."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "Central command room?"

Yuran jerked his head, motioning him to follow. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Corporal Anya Kosov never imagined herself fighting in any war. She expected to be a nurse or a school teacher, and at her young age, she could easily still be in college. But here she was, fighting in a war against her own country. It was a situation she never expected to be in, but it was a desperate and deadly one, and they were slowly losing a battle they could never win.

"I say again! Anyone on this channel, this is Corporal Kosov, requesting reinforcements at 47th street and 2nd, does anyone hear me?"

"Anya, get down!"

Anya instinctively dropped to the ground as a loud explosion hit directly over her head. They had been fighting all day, and were slowly being pushed back by Carpathia's troops, losing ground and men every time they retreated. It would only be matter of time before her luck ran out and she was one of the many dead Loyalists that lined the streets of Euricov.

"Anya are you okay?" A man shouted.

Anya turned and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine Kamarov! Bells are a ringing though!"

Kamarov turned back to the enemy. "We have to hold them off!"

Anya looked at her commander. Sargent Kamarov was a brave and capable commander, but he could only do so much with what he had. Given the little resources they had, they were fighting an enemy that was better equipped and in higher number. The odds were against them. Even if Kamarov had the commanding ability of a military genius, it was still impossible to win.

"Kamarov, we can't stay here!" Anya yelled. "Were on are last clips!"

Kamarov looked to his line of men. They were tired and wounded, morale low. It would take a miracle from god to win. He turned back to Anya.

"Try the radio again!" Kamarov screamed in desperation. "There's gotta be someone out there!"

Anya threw her weapon to the ground and reached for her radio receiver. "If any one can hear me, this is Corporal Kosov..."

* * *

Sedusky looked in surprise as he walked into the command room. Compared to the other rooms in the Airport, this one was probably the only one that could be comparable to anything in Moscow. New Computers where set up on tables, each having Staff officers tapping keys or making phones calls, everyone hard at work. And at the front of the room itself, was a huge screen with the entire map of Euricov displaying a wide variety of real time information.

"The is Central Command." Yuran proclaimed as they walked into the room. "If you needed a place to command an entire army, this would be it."

Sedusky was impressed. The military had definitely pulled out all the stops to provide the best tactical advantage over their enemy, giving a commander everything he or she needed to effectively and efficiently command the Contingency Force without even leaving the comfort of the airport.

"Well?" Yuran asked. "What do you think?"

"I gotta say, I would never expect to see something like this here." Sedusky said, surveying the room.

"That's not even the best part!" Yuran said excitedly. "Come check this out."

Sedusky followed Yuran over to the big monitor and Yuran touched the screen with his hands. As he did, the screen lit up and blue lines and dots scatted across the map. Sedusky also noticed red dots on the map as well, not as numerous in number and scattered all over the map in small groups.

"This is a live display of all of our units in Euricov." Yuran explained. "Each squad is tagged by a blue dot, linked by each soldier's heartbeat. From here, we can monitor all activity and send commands to squads operating in combat."

Sedusky looked at the red dots. "And I'm assuming that the red dots are the enemy?"

Yuran nodded. "Every time a friendly unit identifies an hostile, it is automatically logged in the database and can be used to track enemy movement, so long as the solider still has it in his sight."

Sedusky was amazed. He had never even heard of such a system in his life, let alone imagine it being used in actual combat.

"Euricov gives us a perfect combat training ground." Yuran continued. "We can test equipment and try new things without consequences of combat."

Sedusky raised a finger. "What about the soldiers fighting in Euricov?"

"Ah yes." Yuran started. "They know the risks of combat, but the terrorists are poorly armed and trained that they pose no danger to us, trust me."

"You must have some precautions set up, right?" Sedusky asked.

"Of course." Yuran answered. " We have an entire security checkpoint set up around the Airport. Nothing gets in or out of the ring without going through at least one of the checkpoints."

Sedusky starred back up at the screen. "So you command an entire army from a single room via this system?"

Yuran grinned. "Amazing isn't it?"

Sedusky frowned. "What did you need me up here for then?"

Yuran only shrugged. "I just thought you might be curious."

Sedusky only sighed. "Of course sir."

* * *

Makarov was relieved to see the familiar black helicopter as he approached the crumbled square. The place had provided the perfect shelter for him, with ruined buildings surrounding on all sides, it would now provide him a safe place to hatch his next plan.

He limped over and boarded the small helicopter, placing the radio in the passenger seat. He then whipped out a small, black screen and plug it in to the helicopter's communication's relay. The screen lit up in a dull blue light, static scatted in the background. Makarov carefully tuned the receiver and kept his eye on the small screen. If his theory was correct, and he was in range, he could link up into Carpathia's communications and see everything they saw.

Makarovs eyes darted up as the screen became clear and the static dissociated. Makarov grinned and looked up to see the screen displaying a series of blue dots and red dots, as well as a map of Euricov itself. He now had the means to command an army, now he just needed one.

He glanced down to the radio and turned it back on. The familiar sounds of gunfire and a woman's voice bursted into his ear. "If any Loyalists can hear me, please send all reinforcements to 47th street ASAP!"

Makarov looked on the screen to see a small red dot slowly being surrounded by a gang of blue ones. He looked at his map and found 47th street and matched it to the screen. It matched perfectly, giving Makarov the location of the Loyalists as well as Carpathia's forces.

Makarov smirked and picked up the small radio receiver. _"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." _


	11. A Double Edged Sword

Makarov looked at the small screen, seeing a small red dot in a middle of a sea of blue dots. It was a nearly hopeless situation for the Loyalists, they were scattered and outnumbered, this wasn't a battle, this was just mopping up.

_"Once they finish up here, they'll release news to the public that favors Carpathia and the military."_

Makarov carefully studied the blue dots of Carpathia's units on the map. _"Calling in reinforcements wont be an option for them, they'll have make do with the pieces they have on the board."_

He looked up at the ruined gray buildings that providing him a place of safety within the warzone. _"Staying in one place for too long has its risks too..."_

Either way, he had to make something happen. Carpathia was guaranteed to win if something drastic wasn't done.

Makarov only smiled. It wouldn't have been the first time he did something "drastic." It was just another thing to add to his ever growing list.

He quickly jerked his head up to the sky to hear the distant sound of gunfire and explosions, with helicopters flying overhead in the distance.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I want payback for being dragged into "your" fight."

He picked up the radio receiver and tuned it to the Loyalist's frequency. It was time to put Shepherd's favorite proverb to the ultimate test.

* * *

"Its no use Kamarov!"

Kamarov looked over to Anya as he continued to fight in desperation. "You have to keep trying! If we lose here-

A loud explosion cut Kamarov off, sending a combination of fire and dust into the surrounding area, knocking everyone off their feet.

Anya looked over to see half of the line of men dead or wounded. It was suicide to try and stay here any longer, it was just impossible.

"Kamarov, thats it! We have to fall back!" Anya screamed.

Kamarov looked towards the direction of the enemy. Carpathia's forces were now nearly surrounding them, with more men appearing in overwhelming force. Kamarov just shook his had in defeat.

"All right! Everyone were falling back to the next line!" Kamarov shouted.

All the soliders picked up their equipment and began to fall back in retreat. Anya picked up her radio and quickly followed behind her comrades. She looked in despair as her friends and brothers being gun down and shot dead in front of her. She looked up to Kamarov to see a look of defeat in his eyes. They had lost, there was no chance of victory, and she would soon be just another death on the battlefield. It was almost enough to just drop to her knees and just give up.

Anya was quickly snapped back to reality when her radio crackled to life. "Fall back to Howe street, not 51st."

Anya grabbed her radio receiver in surprise. Some one had heard her distress signal, and not only that, he had given her instructions.

She clicked the radio receiver. "Who is this, how did you get this channel?"

"That doesn't matter right now. If you want to win, your gonna have to trust me, just fall back to Howe street!" The man ordered.

_"To win?" _Anya looked up to Kamarov. "Kamarov, we need to divert to Howe street!"

Kamarov looked back in confusion. "Anya, what are you saying? We have a fall back-

"Just do it!" Anya screamed.

Kamarov quickly ordered his men to change their direction and they started to run towards Howe street. Anya turned back to her radio to hear the man's voice.

"Since you trusted me, your going to win." He said. "Take up defensive positions in the cafe across from you."

Anya looked up to see a ruined two level cafe in front of her. She turned back up to Kamarov.

"The cafe!" She pointed. "Set up in the Cafe!"

Kamarov made a hand sign and signaled to his squad. "Everyone, get to that cafe!"

Everyone started to sprint towards to the cafe and began to set up their positions. Anya looked around inside the cafe. The place offered little cover compared to the place at 51st, why did the man tell her to head here?

Everyone waited for the enemy to appear around the street. As soon as the first man came around the corner, they opened fire from their position, killing the man instantly. Nearly ten replaced him in a matter of seconds, and soon they were suppressed, only now there was no chance of escape, they were cornered like rats.

"What now?" Anya shouted into the radio. As soon as she did, she looked up in surprise to see the Federation soldiers being gunned down, and not by them. She looked to see a friendly Loyalist squad flanking them, catching them off guard.

Kamarov noticed their mistake and sent a volley of fire into the soldiers. The enemy was forced to retreat and regroup, something Anya was never expecting to see.

Kamarov raised his gun to signal to the friendly squad to hold their fire. The squad quickly joined them in the cafe.

"Who is your commander?" Kamarov asked.

The men just shook their head. "No one sir, our acting commander is dead."

"Then who ordered you here?"

They just pointed to their radio man, who provided Kamarov with his answer. "A man on the radio told us to come here, he didn't say who he was."

Kamarov grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "This is Sargent Kamarov, who is this?"

The radio came to life and a man spoke. "Are you in charge?"

Kamarov looked at the radio receiver in confusion. "Um, Yah?"

"If you want you and your men to win, then follow my orders."

Kamarov put down the radio. "Anya, is this who you heard on the radio?"

Anya nodded. "He didn't say who he was, he just told us to go to the cafe."

Kamarov turned backed to the solider. "Did this man contact you too?"

"Yes, he did." The soldier replied. "He just told us to head to Howe street to help out a pinned downed squad. We assumed it was another Loyalist"

The man on the radio spoke once again. "Listen, if you want to win, you need to follow my orders."

Kamarov grabbed the radio. "Can't you tell us who the hell you are, at least your-

"I can't do that, what if these signals are be being traced? Anyway, if i'm correct, enemy reinforcements should be arriving within two minutes on your current location."

Kamarov looked towards the street in surprise. He could hear the yells of enemy soldiers in the distance.

"Woman on the radio, what is your name?" The man asked.

Anya was taken back by the man's sudden question. "A-Anya. Corporal Anya Kosov."

"Your going to run a decoy route, understand? The rest of the squad will cover you."

"U-Understood."

"Ammunition and supplies?"

"About two clips left."

"Then resupply, in fifteen minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

* * *

Makarov clicked the radio receiver off and sighed. He looked down to the ground in exhaustion. _"This is wearing me out..."_

He turned back up to the monitor and narrowed his eyes. _"Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed." _He looked back down and studied the black chess piece in his hand. _"After all, Im betting my life in this game..."_

_

* * *

_

"Colonel Yuran, the terrorists are scattered among the ruins and are mounting a minor resistance against us, but they pose little threat to our vastly superior military force."

"We know that." Yuran said, silencing the staff officer. "Moving on."

"Understood Colonel. Makarov's status will be-"

"What the public thinks. Dead." Yuran said.

"Yes Colonel, we'll keep searching for him."

"Either way, I want him found, dead or alive."

Sedusky was nearly about to fall asleep watch Yuran "play" military leader. Sedusky himself could command the army if he wanted to, its not like the terrorists were well armed or high in number, it was a one sided fight and the advantage was in their favor.

He was about to fall asleep when a familiar face entered the room.

Yuran noticed the door opened and turned around. "Ah, Miss Kowalski, nice of you to make it." Yuran greeted, looking down at his watch. "You do realize it's ten o clock?"

"I'm sorry Chief Inspector, I wasn't feeling well." She replied.

"Well, It doesn't matter, it's not like your doing anything anyway."

Cecile just turned away and sat down next to Sedusky.

"Feeling better?" Sedusky asked.

She looked up to Sedusky. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Sedusky nodded. "Its not like were doing anything import-

Cecile just grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door into the hallway.

"Jeez, whats the problem?"

Cecile looked over his shoulder and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Its about the tape."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Well, you know all about Yuran and all that final report, right?"

Sedusky nodded slowly. "Yes...."

"And you know Makarov shooting one of his own men?"

"Yes, what are you saying Cecile?"

"I'm saying." She said, looking down the hallway towards the central command door. "That it was a lot bigger then we thought."

Sedusky was still confused. "What are you saying?"

She now talked in even a softer and lower tone. "That man that Makarov shot, the man that had participated in the attack, was an American."

"What?" Sedusky asked harshly.

"Listen, I got a call from my grandmother from Moscow last night." She explained. "And she was watching the evening news when the final report was released. The report says they have evidence that links the American to the U.S military and the CIA."

"What the hell?" Sedusky said in total confusion. What was an American doing in Makarov's squad? How had they found out that he was linked to the CIA?

"Yuran." Sedusky said. "He has to be behind this."

"And thats not even the worse of it." Cecile continued.

Sedusky began to think. "If they can link the American government to the attack..."

"They can be blamed for every death at Moscow." Cecile finished.

Sedusky began to realize the big picture in horror. "Everyone isn't going to take this well..."

"President Vorshevsky has already issued a statement on the matter." Cecile added. "He is already blaming the U.S and is even accusing them of helping Makarov."

"That's ridiculous!" Sedusky exclaimed. "America would never go that far."

"It can't be true." Cecile said. "It just can't be."

"Thats because it isn't." Sedusky proclaimed. "Yuran definitely has something to deal with ever was in that report, the bodies of the dead gunmen, it was all used to implement the U.S"

"But why?"

"I don't know. But If things go bad." Sedusky narrowed his eyes. "Russia and the United States could be at war by the end of the week."

"We have to stop this!"

"We can." Sedusky said. "We need to catch Makarov and bring an end to this madness before it spreads."

"Thats easier said then done, we don't-

"Henri, Miss Kowalski! What the hell are you doing?"

Cecile and Sedusky turned around to see Yuran standing around the doorway staring at them. "Get in here, you want to miss the show?"

Cecile raised an eyebrow. "The show, Chief Inspector?"

Yuran jerked his head towards the command room, signaling them to the Command Room. Cecile and Sedusky both followed him back into the room. As far as Sedusky knew, Yuran was not only covering up something, but he was planning something. What that was, he didn't know, but if anyone was to know, it was Vladimir Makarov.

But they would have to wait. His job now was to watch Yuran do his.

One of the staff officers saluted Yuran. "Sir, we have identified a lone terrorist in sector VF21."

"A scout eh?" Yuran said. "How pathetic."

* * *

Makarov noticed a pair of blue dots converging on the Corporal's position. He picked up the radio and clicked the receiver. "Sargent, are your troops in position?"

"They are, but I don't see any enemy."

Makarov looked at the blue dots. "Hold your fire, they'll be here."

He continued to stare at the screen and watch the dots move closer to Corporal Kosov's position. "3, 2, 1, Fire!"

Kamarov heard the order from the radio and his men let off a barrage of fire into the oncoming street. The two enemy squad's were quickly caught off guard and killed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Squad 2 and Squad 3 have been lost Colonel."

Yuran looked up at the monitor to see the two blue dots go gray, both making a small ringing noise informing Yuran that the soldier's heartbeats had flatlined.

"An ambush?" Yuran asked as he continued to stare at the screen.

* * *

Makarov was silently laughing to himself, grinning as he looked at the now deceased enemy units on the small screen._ "A heartbeat Id signal can be a double edge sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be complete."_

Makarov picked up the radio. "A squad, have half your unit set up in the adjacent building at 3 o clock, and prepare to fire your anti tank weapons to the north."

"You heard him!" Kamarov shouted. "Do what the voice says!"

* * *

"There all over-"

Static filled the room as another unit flatlined and disappeared off the monitor. Yuran eyes looked up in confusion. "5th Squad, come in!" He turned back to the field officers. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know colonel, the terrorists haven gained any reinforcements or-

"Something must be going on!"Yuran barked. "Get the attack choppers on site now!"

"Colonel, all helicopters are currently engaged-"

"I don't care, get them over there now!"

Sedusky and Cecile looked to each other. "What is going on? Were the terrorists just pretending to lose?" Cecile asked.

"I don't know." Sedusky replied, staring at the screen with curiosity. "But Yuran's definitely isn't doing well under pressure..."

"11th squad is gone Colonel." A staff officer announced.

"Have they been intercepting our transmissions?" Yuran asked.

"Something is sir, we changed the code but they've crack it four times!"

"Change it again!" Yuran screamed "This failure is unacceptable!"

* * *

Makarov was starring at the tactical map, looking at it like a chess board. Moving and ordering the soldiers like chess pieces

"B unit, provide suppressing fire."

"R-Unit, use anti air ordinance."

Two helicopters that had come to provided support soon disapeared from the screen and were shot down. The blue dots started to fall backward in retreat.

Makarov smirked. "N group, you'll continue your advance under cover of B unit and take out the enemy squad on 44th street."

Kamarov and his men ran up the street, chasing and shooting the retreating enemy. Anya couldn't believe it. Only a half an hour ago, they were losing and close to being completely annihilated. Now they were causing the enemy to retreat and they were even winning.

Makarov looked to see his squads slowly push back Carpathia's forces. _"Now then, its the enemy's move..."_

* * *

"We've just lost 9th squad!"

"We have no other choice!" Yuran said. "We'll have to bring up the 16th reserve."

"But Colonel, that will break the checkpoint!"

Sedusky looked up to the monitor to see a little red dot slowly moving towards the airport. Not only that, but other red dots were forming and starting to form and regroup with the others. _"How did the terrorists get so organized all of a sudden_? _And How are they beating everything we throw at them?"_

"Reinforce the breach in the checkpoint with units guarding around the airport." Yuran ordered. "We cannot allow them to breach the checkpoint at any cost. Have Vasily's Company go right in and cut off all routes of escape."

* * *

Makarov raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched as a sea of blue dots on the monitor converge on the small group of Loyalists. _"Now that's a more stupid move then I expected..."_

Makarov reached for his radio and tuned it to the correct frequency. "Corporal Kosov, do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes I have a map, but it's outdated."

"It will do." Makarov pulled out his C4 detonator that he had used the previous night. "Have your team set up your explosives along the building supports on the current street your on."

* * *

"Concentrate all our forces on that point and surround them!" Yuran said with excitement. "Finish everyone of them off."

Sedusky sighed in relief. What ever the terrorists where planning, it would all be for nothing.

* * *

"The C4 is placed" Anya announced.

"Very good." Makarov replied. "Set the signal to 22.5. Have your squad head to the adjacent building a block down and find hard cover in the basement."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Negative contact sir." A field commander replied as the company paused at the intersection where the dot was.

Yuran's eyes widen in surprise as the red dot on the screen disapeared. "What? Where the hell is the enemy?"

Cecile looked towards Sedusky. "What are the terrorists planning now?"

Sedusky just shook his head and continued to stare at the monitor in awe. "The real question is: How are they doing it?"

* * *

Makarov set the C4 detonator to 22.5 and flipped it open, arming the small piece of plastic and metal. "With this, I call check."

Makarov squeezed the trigger and a series of loud explosions soon echoed across the sky. The powerful explosives quickly destroyed the building's supports and they soon gave way. The buildings slowly crumbled and crushed the entire company of men, tanks, and BTR's, killing all of them in a matter of seconds."

Makarov went into a fit of sadistic laughter, watching the entire company flatline on the screen right in front of his face.

_"My plan worked didn't it?"_

_ I can do it. I can." _

_"I can defeat Vorshevsky!"_

* * *

Yuran stepped back in horror, eyes widened in fear. Sedusky and Cecile were staring at the screen in utter shock at the sudden level of death and destruction in a matter of seconds._ "How did the terrorists do that? What weapon do they have that we don't?"_

Yuran was in just as much shock. "W-W-Who in the hell am I up against?" He asked out loud. "W-W-What if....He's even better then Carpathia?"

Yuran turned around and looked towards an old man with round glasses. "Sokolov!" Yuran barked. "Is your prototype ready? Can it fly?"

Sokolov looked up in surprise towards Yuran. "Colonel Yuran, the helicopter is only a prototype." He explained. " It hasn't been tested in combat conditions. Besides, we don't even have a pilot on station to fly it."

Yuran turned his attention over to Sedusky. "Henri, you use to fly helicopters for the military right?"

Sedusky took a step back and raised his hands in defense. "Chief Inspector, that was quite a while ago, If your asking-"

"Im not asking Henri, I'm ordering you. There's no pilot here and we need to turn this around now!"

Sedusky shook his head. "No, my job is-

"Your job is to find Makarov! And in order to do that, we need to rid remove these terrorists, so it is your job, understand?"

Sedusky just sighed. "Do I really have a choice sir?"

Yuran just smiled. "Dr. Sokolov, please inform Mr. Sedusky of his new occupation."

* * *

Alright, that's the 11th chapter, of I don't know how many.

I guess I'll try and get another chapter up of Ramirez, do everything, cause thats such a big hit with everyone. (I honestly didn't think so, but you can check it out if you want."

So yes, I am going to do the battle of Washington DC for Ramirez, do everything, and will probably update that, then go back to this, then back to Ramirez etc...

Please Rate and RAMIREZ!


	12. An Ace in the Hole

_"All units this is the ground tower, please clear the main runway immediately." _

Sirens were going off and soldiers were running towards the main terminal building as Sedusky stepped outside. The sky had a dull gray overcast that matched the city skyline and the land around it. It made you fell depressed just by looking up at it.

A radio went off and broke into Sedusky's left ear. "Did you go over the flight manual?"

"Yes, pretty much." Sedusky replied, zipping up his flight suit. "Listen Dr. Sokolov, about what you were saying to Yuran earlier."

"What? Oh yes, this helicopter is only a prototype Mr. Sedusky, it hasn't been property tested for combat conditions."

"Ya, that's one of the reasons why i'm a little discouraged about flying it." Sedusky replied as he continued to walk towards the hangar. Anyone who knew his predicament wouldn't blame him. He hadn't flown a helicopter in nearly seven years, let alone a prototype. It was crazy,suicidal and desperate. Yuran was no commander, he was just throwing what ever he had at the terrorists, and he was the next one in line.

"Nevertheless , I can safely assure you that this helicopter is safe and easy enough to fly." Sokolov assured. "However, the targeting and flight systems are very sensitive, so keep that in mind. Dust and debris have been known to shutdown the electronics, so be careful."

"Alright, I understand Dr. Sokolov."

Sedusky looked in awe at the helicopter as the hangar doors opened and the machine was wheeled out onto the tarmac. The helicopter was sleek and narrow, with a tan paint and trim. It had been designed with stealth capabilities, and was armed to the teeth.

"Thats it?" Sedusky asked, still staring at the helicopter.

"Yes." Sokolov replied. "The advanced weapon developed by the military's R&D department and Mil. The XeMi-37 Hind _Sutherland_. The world's first next generation advanced multirole attack helicopter."

"Amazing." Sedusky said under his breath. He had never seen such a helicopter before, it put the older Hinds he used to fly to shame.

"Well if your ready Mr. Sedusky, lets get you situated and run through the start up sequence."

Sedusky approached the helicopter and climbed up the ladder into the cockpit. As he sat down inside, he noticed the many switches and buttons that dotted the control board. He hoped he wouldn't drive the helicopter into the ground right after takeoff.

"Don't let its inside discourage you Mr. Sedusky." Sokolov assured. "The helicopter flies relatively similar to the Mi-24 Hinds you used to fly. If you want an analogy, its like going from driving a bus, to driving a sports car."

Sedusky gave a nervous laugh. "It doesn't mean its safer."

"No, but the helicopter has been designed to account for pilot error." Sokolov explained. "It will compensate for any error and correct itself, making even the most inexperience novice fly like an aerial ace."

Sedusky only sighed. "I sure hope so Doctor, cause its been a while since i've flown."

"Don't worry my friend. Its like riding a bike, it will come back to you before you know it. Now then, lets proceed with the start up."

Sedusky pulled his pilot's helmet over his head and powered up the helicopter. A computer turned on and the visor in his helmet flashed a light, displaying a variety of flight data right in front of him.

"Proceeding with start up sequence." Sedusky announced as he began to run through the checklist.

"Engine controls?" Sokolov asked.

"Engine readings nominal." Sedusky replied.

"Electronics and comms?"

"Electronics and comms nominal."

"Confirm start up."

"Initializing start up." Sedusky said and pushed the throttle forwards and began to idle on the runway. People were now clearing the tarmac and heading towards a safe distance.

"Start up nominal. All reading are green." Sokolov announced. "Secondary confirmation has been given."

Sedusky placed his hand on the controls. "Sutherland 0-1, ready for takeoff."

The helicopter was now sitting alone on the runway, rotors spinning wildly. Sokolov came through on the radio. "Sutherland 0-1, you are cleared for take off!"

Sedusky raised the throttle and the rotor sped up, and rocketing him into the sky at a speed he wasn't expecting, sending him back into his seat. _"Damn, this thing is like a jet."_ The helicopter was flying faster then anything he had ever seen, it sure felt like he was driving a sports car.

"Mr. Sedusky, all allied units have been tagged and are displayed on your heads up display." Sokolov said through the radio. "Any hostile units you see will be tagged in red."

"Understood." Sedusky replied and headed to were the terrorists were last spotted. As he approached the area, his screen lit up with red tags confirming hostiles.

Sedusky narrowed his eyes and armed the helicopter's weapons. _"Its time to put a stop to this mindless violence."_

* * *

Makarov was silently laughing to himself as he watched Carpathia's forces on the screen slowly fall back. His plan was going perfectly. _"Another push and the checkpoint will fall."_

His radio suddenly came to life. "This is B-Squad, reporting enemy presence."

Makarov narrowed his eyes to the screen. _"Reinforcements, not surprising." _He picked up the radio receiver. "Status?"

"Everyone from D-group is gone, but they were taken out in nothing flat!"

"Enemy numbers?" Makarov asked.

"Just one. It looks like a single attack helicopter, but its a new kind, i've never seen anything-"

A scream came from the man followed immediately by static. Makarov eyes darted to the radio. "Whats happening out there?!?"

* * *

Sedusky's missile tracked and hit home on the group of hostiles, smoking them off the map instantly. The weapon system was more advanced the Sedusky could ever imagine. Finding enemies and locking weapons on them in a blink of an eye, giving the pilot a tremendous advantage. It made the helicopter a deadly killing machine.

His eyes quickly darted to the street as nearly three more groups of hostiles appeared on his radar and began to fire at him. The helicopter was armed with an anti missile system that could shoot down any anti air ordinance before it ever reached him, and he didn't have to do a single thing.

The terrorists fired in vain up at the helicopter but was shot down before anything ever reached him. Bullets just hit and ricocheted harmlessly off the side. The lock on tone went off in Sedusky's helmet and he armed the missile, firing it at the group of soldiers.

* * *

"What, it shoots downs missiles?" Makarov asked into the radio.

A man yelled in a panicked tone over his radio. "What do we do?!? We don't-"

Static cut him off and another red dot flatlined on Makarov's screen. Makarov narrowed his eyes and glared at the red dots retreating on his monitor. _"Useless, so called terrorists. With all the resources they have there being beaten by one unit." _He picked up his radio reviver. He wasn't going to let one unit ruin this.

"N4, N6 hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing."

* * *

Sedusky noticed a new group of enemies below approaching from his 3 a clock. He quickly turned around to face them. The helicopters controls operated smoothly and swiftly, allowing the pilot to quickly change direction.

_"Yes I can do this! With the Sutherland, I can stop all this at once!"_

The missile locked on and he armed the deadly projectile, firing it at the soldiers shooting at him from below.

* * *

"N Units, respond!" Makarov yelled into his radio. Only static answered him. "_What the hell is happening? Something I didn't foresee?"_ He looked in horror up to the screen to see three more red dots disappear and flatline before him.

"The enemy..." Makarov said to himself as stared at the single blue dot. "Can it really be only one unit?"

* * *

Sedusky looked around and smoked two more squads with his automated turret, sending the rest into full retreat. _"If I can stop all the terrorists, then this battle is over. Whatever it takes, Cecile and I have to find Makarov at all costs!"_

His on board computer tagged a new hostile. Sedusky looked at it in surprise. A single heat signature was coming from a group of buildings, alone and far from the main battle. _"Whats a single unit doing that far from the battle?"_ Sedusky turned his helicopter and began to fly towards its direction, arming a missile at the lone target.

* * *

Makarov eyes darted up in surprise to hear the sound of a helicopter approaching fast. A scream from a missile rocketed over his head and it struck a building behind him, sending dust and debris flying downward, turning the small area into a haze of ash. The sound of a helicopter could be heard hovering above his head circling like a vulture.

Makarov looked up in anger at the silhouette of the helicopter through the dense cloud of dust. "You mean this thing is ruining my plan!?!"

* * *

Sedusky looked down at the dust cloud, unable to see anything through it. _"Are you the one in command?"_

* * *

Makarov continued to glare up towards the helicopter as he shielded his eyes from the dense debris. "Nothing more then a damn pilot!" He spat. "How dare he!"

The building behind him collapsed and sent a hail of deadly rocks and concrete landing near his helicopter. _"I have no choice, I gotta get out of here!"_ He quickly turned the key and started up the helicopter. He jammed the throttle in high gear and the rotor began to spin rapidly. As soon as he did, the blinding cloud of dust cleared and revealed a clear line of sight between him and the hovering helicopter. He hadn't seen anything like it, it wasn't something in full production that's for sure, it had to be experimental.

A warning tone came on as Makarov looked up in horror to see the helicopter lock a missile on him. _"Damn it, I can't avoid it!"_

An explosion echoed around him and he looked up in surprise to see a RPG missile fired not at him but at the helicopter itself. He quickly followed the smoke trail to see a woman standing on a balcony above with a RPG.

"Hey! You still owe me one!"

Makarov squinted up at the young woman. _"Who the hell is that?"_

The Helicopter quickly turned around and focused on the lone woman. She quickly ducked back into the safety of the building, bullets ripping up the side as the pilot tried to get a shot off on her. Makarov took advantage of the distraction and quickly took off, flying away from the helicopter.

* * *

Sedusky looked down were the RPG was fired. He was lucky to have a countermeasure that shot down missiles as flares would have done nothing to stop the missile. He looked down where he had seen the small black helicopter. In the middle of all the action and chaos, it had taken off.

Sedusky quickly gained altitude and scanned the horizon for the helicopter. It wasn't long before the computer had tagged it and it reappeared on his scope, flying away in retreat from the battlefield.

* * *

As Makarov flew away in retreat, his was still thinking about the woman who had saved his life.

_"I must remember that. The most vital element in battle is the human one..."_

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a warning tone from the helicopter's alarm system. Makarov looked behind him to see the familiar helicopter hot on his six, locking weapons back on him.

He quickly turned his helicopter to face the enemy and began to fly in reverse, arming his own weapons and targeting the helicopter. He fired everything he had at the direction of the helicopter and sprayed a barrage of lead into the thing. A combination of poor aim and Makarov's piloting skills caused most of the missiles to hit the sides of buildings and explode harmlessly off to the side. Any missiles or bullets that made it on target, the helicopter easily dodged or shot down.

Makarov gritted his teeth in anger as the warning tone came on once again. _"Goddamn monster is unstoppable!"_

* * *

Sedusky swiftly dodged the small helicopter's barrage of missiles and bullets. They all hit the buildings around him, sending dust into the air. _"Bastard, hes tearing up things for no reason."_

Sedusky looked up to his HUD to see a good missile lock, he armed the missile and prepared to fire into the lone helicopter. As soon as he was about to, the helicopter began to began to lose power and control. _"What the hell? Whats going on?"_

He looked to see dust on the helicopters windshield, with a red warning light flashing inside the cockpit. It took Sedusky a moment to realize what was going on, till he remember what Sokolov had told him.

_"Of course, the dust. Sokolov mentioned it was sensitive to the electronics."_

Sedusky quickly pushed the stick upwards and gained altitude above the debris. Clean air filled the intake, and soon the helicopter was stable, but the targeting systems were unresponsive.

He scanned the sky for the small helicopter, but to no avail, he had lost it. He pushed the small button on his radio.

"Doctor Sokolov, the helicopter's targeting systems are damaged." Sedusky said into the radio.

"Yes, I can see that Mr. Sedusky, but don't worry, the prototype performed higher then my expectations!" Sokolov replied with excitement. "Just bring it back to the airport, we can take care of it easily.

"Understood." Sedusky replied and started off towards the airport. His mind was still on the black helicopter that had gotten away, but he had done what had been asked of him, and the battle was over. They had won.

* * *

Makarov watched the helicopter veer off into the distance. _"In the heat of battle he just gives up? I'll concede you the tactical victory here, nevertheless..."_

He turned his helicopter towards the forest where the cabin was. He had done what he had set out to do. While it may have not had turned out as what he wanted, he still would get what he needed to be accomplished done, it would just take him a little longer, only this time, he wouldn't just have Anatoly and Victor, but soon a whole army.

Makarov smirked. _"Loyalists eh? Its time to turn the tables around again Vorshevsky."_ If Russia wanted to call the Loyalists terrorists, then Makarov would make them into terrorists. A new Ultranationalist regime, under his control and command, and they wouldn't even know it. They had proven they could beat the Russian Federation, despite losing the battle. In the long run, Makarov saw it differently.

He had won.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and support i've been getting from you guys, I really appreciate it. Really. No really, I do.

So on that note, um.....

Please Rate and Review.

Damn it Ramirez......


	13. Delivering The Impossible

**Authors Note: **Big update, but its setting the stage for some major plot elements. I also took the time to update and reorganize all the Character bio's of this story on my profile, so if you want some background information, feel free to look. As always please rate and review.

* * *

The helicopter slowly landed on the firm open ground and Makarov stepped out, swinging the radio on his back and grabbing his old AK. He still was forced to limp, but his injuries had healed greatly from the ambush only the night before. He step might not have been perfect, but he could still walk and run without stumbling and falling.

His pace had to be quick, time wasn't his ally. If he didn't hurry, the Loyalists would have regrouped and gone back into hiding, and his plan would have been for nothing. Anatoly would be worried no doubt, Victor, understanding and willing, and hopefully in better health. One goal was certain to Makarov: If he ever wanted to defeat Vorshevsky, Carpathia, and Shepherd, he could never do it with the numbers he had now. He would need an army that would rival his enemies. A new Ultranationalist regime, with its goal to defeat the old. Ironic, that he would turn to the Loyalists for help, but he had no other choice.

He proceeded to the small wooden cabin and put the key into the lock. He would hate explaining his whole ordeal to the two, but it was a necessary chore.

As he turned the knob, the door stopped and was locked. Makarov eyed it suspiciously _"What was the door doing unlocked?"_

Makarov turned the key again and unlocked the door. Anatoly or Victor must have stepped out for some fresh air and forgot to lock the door.

Makarov proceeded through the door and peered into the dark room. Anatoly and Victor were no where to be seen.

"Anatoly! Victor! Where are-

A sharp pain hit Makarov in the head from behind, sending him down to the ground violently in a sea of pain.

A man's foot came in to view standing in front of him in his blurred vision. Three other men soon came into the cabin's doorway from outside.

"You think this is the one?" One of the men asked.

"It has to be, the other two looked like they hadn't even gone to the city." Another man replied.

"He came from the city, its got to be him. Look! He even has one of our radios!"

"Load him into the truck with the other two." The man infront of Makarov ordered. "He'll lose consciousness pretty soon."

Makarov's eyes fluttered and he slowly gave in to the headaches and pain and blacked out.

* * *

"My friend, that was amazing!"

Dr. Sokolov couldn't stop thanking and praising Sedusky's combat performance with his prototype helicopter. Even Sedusky had too admit the Sutherland had performed better then he had expected, even if his were lower then Sokolov's. He was lucky if he didn't get shot down or he lost control and crashed. To his surprise, the opposite had happened, and he had turned back the tides in a battle that had gone south quickly.

"Thank you Doctor, but really, it was nothing." Sedusky replied modestly.

"No Mr. Sedusky, it wasn't nothing, it was everything and more then I expected." Sokolov replied as the walked from the hanger back to the terminal. "If we can get some of the minor tweaks worked out, we can get it into the mass production stage way ahead of schedule!"

"That's great Doctor." Sedusky replied. While Sokolov was excited about his helicopter, Sedusky's mind was still on what Cecile had told him before he had left. If what she told him was true, this could turn into an international incident between two major rival countries. And with their current standings with the United States and the UN, negotiations were far the table for President Vorshevsky. If there was a reason to hate the U.S, Vorshevsky would be the first one to jump on it. Hopefully Sedusky could find Makarov and explain the whole incident before things would get violent.

"If you excuse me Mr. Sedusky, I need to meet with my people." Sokolov said as they approach the front door. "Again, I express my thanks for your service."

"And again, it was nothing." Sedusky replied.

Sokolov only smiled. "I hope to see you around friend." He said as he shook Sedusky's hand.

"To you as well Doctor. I wish you luck on your project."

Sokolov turned back and headed back to the hanger in a excited pace. Sedusky only smiled. The doctor was a unique personality to him. One minute professional and detailed, the next, excited as a child. Even for his age, the man had a lot of energy.

Sedusky turned back to the door and proceeded into the building. His conversation with Cecile was still on his mind. Hopefully they could make sense of this before it was too late.

* * *

Makarov awoke to the sound of a diesel engine and the touch of cold, hard metal against his face. His hands were bound and feet tied together. It took a while for him to get a sense of his surroundings before he saw the familiar faces of Anatoly and Victor looking down at him.

"Makarov, are you alright?" Anatoly asked in a whisper. "Where the hell have you been?"

Makarov was slow to respond, but eventually replied in a soft weak tone. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could explain." Victor said, now in much better health despite being tied up along with them.

Makarov glanced towards the passenger and drivers seat of the truck. He could see the shapes of three men along with the light from the windshield. He could only see the gray overcast sky.

"Loyalists." Makarov concluded. "They must have found us."

"How?" Anatoly asked. "Were way out from Euricov's city limits, why would they be out here of all places."

"I can give a guess as to why." Makarov started, thinking back to how he commanded the very people that held him captive.

Anatoly looked over to him in suspension. "Does this have something to do with your late return? If you-

"Hey! Shut the hell up back there you two!" The Loyalist driver barked. Anatoly was quickly silenced. Makarov lowered his voice to an almost inaudible tone.

"Listen, the plan has changed, new players have stepped up to the board." Makarov said. "If my plan works out, we can gain much more then I bargained for."

"Like what?" Anatoly asked.

Makarov smiled. "How does an entire army sound?"

Anatoly gave a sarcastic laugh. "How are you going to manage that?"

"In time Anatoly." Makarov replied. "My meeting with Shepherd my have gone a bit out of plan, but its created an opportunity we can't pass up." He began to explain the events that had happened the night before and what he had done afterwards.

* * *

Sedusky opened the door to the command room. Since he had left it nearly an hour before, the activity in the room had died down. Most of the staff officers and commanders had left, leaving the room with only Yuran and a few others. He scanned the room for any signs of Cecile.

"Ah, Henri! There you are!" Yuran said as he noticed him walk through the door way. "The conquering hero returns!"

Sedusky nearly rolled his eyes. He was tired of getting congratulated, at least Sokolov's were out of good nature.

"Please Chief Inspector, it was nothing." Sedusky replied, hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Henri, you may have not realized this, but your actions alone have dealt a blow to the terrorist cell in Euricov to the point were they have gone back into hiding." Yuran said. "They'll never have the strength to mount any attack ever again!"

Sedusky only nodded, but knew that the terrorists were not to be underestimated. Only an hour before, they were winning what seem to Sedusky a one sided battle. How they had done it was still a mystery to him, but he had bigger and much more important things to worry about.

"Chief Inspector, where is Lieutenant Kowalski?" Sedusky asked, still looking for Cecile.

"Hmm?" Yuran said while looking over a clipboard. "Ah, yes Miss Kowalski. I believe she said she wasn't feeling well, so she returned to her room. I swear, if it wasn't for the lack of work right now, that girl would be in a lot of trouble for these excuses."

"Of course sir. Then if you do not need me, I kind of want to get some lunch."

Yuran glanced up at the clock. "Oh of course Henri, I'll call you if I need anything."

Sedusky made a hasty retreat and proceeded towards the door. Hunger was the last thing on his mind, and with the recent adrenaline rush he had received from piloting the helicopter, he was full of energy. Energy that he would need.

Cecile was the only one he could trust. Yuran was up to something, but whatever it was, he didn't want him or Cecile to know about it. If he could find Makarov, then they could use him to prove that it was only him who attacked the airport on his own accord, and not the United States. He couldn't let two countries go to war over a misunderstanding, he would make sure of it.

He continued up the steps towards Cecile's room. If they were even to have a chance of stopping this, they would need to hurry.

* * *

Makarov glanced up as he heard the truck screeched to a halt. The sounds of doors opening and closing soon followed.

"Where do you think we are?" Anatoly asked.

"In the city." Victor replied. "No doubt were they operate out of."

"Just keep quiet and leave everything to me." Makarov ordered.

"Are you sure your correct?" Anatoly asked. "If they want us for dead instead of what you think, then-"

A man armed with a AK walked into the back of the truck, pointing at Anatoly. "Don't try anything." He said. He looked behind him were the two other men were located. "Sasha, get up here!"

Another man climbed into the back, holding in his hand three strips of cloth.

"Blindfold them." The man ordered.

Sasha took the blindfolds and put them around Anatoly and Victor's eyes, and cut the bonds around their feet. Sasha then approached Makarov with the blindfold.

Makarov gave the man a cold stare, making the man stop in his tracks. If it was different circumstances, Makarov would have lashed out and headbutted the man. But that wasn't his objective. He would have to be obedient and behave like a loyal dog.

Makarov eyes were covered with the white cloth, and was led out of the truck with Anatoly and Victor.

"March." One of the men ordered, shoving a gun barrel into the Makarov's back.

Makarov walking at a steady pace, staying in line. While he couldn't see where he was, he could defiantly tell they were back in the city limits. The concrete beneath his feet confirm this.

Makarov counted the paces as they continued to walk. They took a right and walked down what Makarov could tell was some sort of narrow alley.

"Commander Rianofski better have a good reason for these three." One man said as they walked along. "I'd rather fight then babysit these three."

"He has his reasons." Another man replied. "If this is our man, then I can see why he would want them."

"Halt!"

The men stopped abruptly and Makarov automatically did the same. Another man approach the small group.

"Ah, you three, I see you were successful." The man said.

"Yep, thought it was going to be a goose chase. The Commander is waiting for these three."

"Of course, follow me."

The men shoved Makarov forward and he gritted his teeth. He hated being a captive, epically of these amateurs.

The sound of a metal door opened and Victor, Anatoly, and Makarov were led inside. The door closed behind him and the blindfold was ripped off.

Makarov looked to see a dimly light warehouse, with crates upon crates stack up on one another. Weapons and ammo were scatted about, as well as parked vehicles.

"Where are we?" Makarov demanded to the men.

"That is the least of your concerns." One of the men said. "Only thing you should be worried is your meeting with the Commander."

Makarov smirked. "And why is that?"

The man only smiled. "We'll just show you." He motioned to the others and they were taken by the arm to an old service elevator. Who ever this Rianofski was, he wanted to see him. And if Makarov's predictions were correct, he knew why.

* * *

"Cecile?" Sedusky called quietly as he knocked on her door. He was careful to make sure no one else was around.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the other side.

"Its me." Sedusky said.

The sound of a lock twisting came from the other side and Sedusky eyes soon were looking at Cecile's.

"Come in." She said and Sedusky entered through the door, closing it behind him.

He took a seat at a chair and she sat down on her bed.

"You talk to Yuran yet?" Cecile asked quietly.

"Ya, he hes still excited about everything." Sedusky replied. "I'm really not in the mood to see him right now."

"Did you enjoy it?" Cecile asked, still in a quiet tone.

"What?" Sedusky asked in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did you enjoy flying again?" She said. "Did you enjoy killing again?"

Sedusky looked at her in concern. So she really was upset about something. He didn't imagine it was about him flying the Sutherland.

"Cecile, you saw Yuran. I didn't have a choice, and if I hadn't done what I-

"You did have a choice, don't say that!" Cecile said, tears in her eyes. "You always have a choice, don't you realize that?"

Sedusky was taken back. He never meant to upset her, but he had done just that, and he didn't even realize it. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-

"You could have just told him no, you could have!" Cecile said, tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you?"

"If I didn't, more men would have died." Sedusky replied, holding her hand. "If my choice would saved lives, then I would choose it. That's why I did what I did Cecile."

She stopped crying and looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before she spoke again. "I'm sorry." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I was just so scared. If anything was to happen to you-"

"I would never do that to you." Sedusky said. " Promise."

"Ya." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." He said flatly. "Its not your fault."

He glanced over at the window. It was nearly high noon. He could hear the activity of vehicles outside, driving along the tarmac.

"Listen I need your help." Sedusky said.

Cecile straightened up and began to regain herself. "Its about what I told you earlier."

"Yes. Your the only one I can trust Cecile. We need to stop this madness before it ever happens. We need to catch the man behind all of this: Makarov."

"But how?" Cecile asked. "With Yuran around, he controls everything we do."

"Yes, but I can fix that." Sedusky said.

"How?"

"The only way this can work is if Yuran either gives up his position in the investigation or he's relieved of his post." Sedusky explained.

"Who could have the power to do that?" Cecile asked.

Sedusky smiled to himself. "My older sister."

Cecile looked at him in suspension. "You never told me you had a sister..."

Sedusky just smiled. "You never asked." Cecile just glared at him as he continued. "She works at the Office of Special Intelligence. If anyone can get Yuran to step down, its them."

"But how can the OSI get rid of Yuran?"

"If what you told me about the American at the airport was true, then I can guarantee that the OSI are looking into it just as much as our office is." Sedusky explained. "They would be dealing with their American counterpart, the CIA, trying to make sense and find answers. If Yuran is withholding possible information that the OSI is trying to discover, he could be investigated and would be forced to step down as part of it."

"Then Yuran would be suspended." Cecile said as Sedusky reached for his cell to call his sister. "Putting you in charge."

"Thats correct." Sedusky replied.

Cecile sighed. "Its a long shot..."

Sedusky dialed his phone. "Its the only shot we got."

* * *

The service elevator came to a whining halt and Makarov was pushed ahead along with Anatoly and Victor. From what he could tell, he was inside some underground abandoned store house, no doubt the home to the Loyalists who now had taken up residence underneath it. Makarov could see men gathered around tables talking to one another, others sleeping on cots or cleaning their weapons. Some were dealing with the wounded and the dying. He wondered if they were the same Men Makarov commanded only hours before.

As they came into view, all the loyalists stopped what they were during and turn their eyes to Makarov in silence. Makarov glared straight ahead, making eye contact with no one. He could hear hushed talk among the Loyalists and the proceeded towards a table at the far end of the large area, lit by a bright light.

Seated at the table was an old man in a Russian officers uniform. He almost reminded Makarov of Shepherd, but this man was for different. His eyes weren't empty like Shepherd's but rather experienced and hardened.

"Commander, here is your man, just as you requested." The man next to Makarov said to the man.

"Very good, please step back from them." The old man ordered.

The three Loyalists stepped back and joined the many other Loyalist who had now gathered around him. Victor was calmly staring at the old man sitting at the table, while Anatoly was looking around in a panic, obviously not comfortable.

Everyone was arounded them, watching intentively at the mysterious trio, as the old man stood up and walk up to them.

He was smiling, but studying them ever so closely. He then looked up at Makarov.

"Your probably know why your here, my mysterious friend." The man said.

Makarov said nothing while he continued. "My name is Commander Andrei Rianofski, leader of the true army of Russia, the same one that fought and died nearly five years ago."

He paced back to the table continuing to talk. "Now I only have one question for you friend. Or should I say, Vladimir Makarov."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. _"So they know who I am, this changes things..."_

"The former member of the Ultranationalists, Zakhaev's tool of destruction, now merely branded a simple terrorist." Rianofski said.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "You think I am merely something as trivial as that?" Rianofski looked over in interest. "Please, go on."

"You can me a simple terrorist, while you yourself has been framed into being one yourself. Your no different then me in the eyes of the world."

"But unlike you, I have been framed, while you are true to your title." Rianofski countered. "Its the sole thing that separates us from you."

"You believe that because you think your not terrorists." Makarov replied, still staring down the commander. "But your entire operations is based on terrorist actions."

"Your one to talk." Rianofski said. "We are fighting a war while your killing the innocent."

"You aren't fighting a war, your just a thorn in Russia's foot. Your merely child's play for them."

The crowd of Loyalist started to hail insults and curses at him, threatening him with his life. Makarov ignored it as continued to speak at Rianofski.

"If you ever want to defeat the enemy known as the Russian Federation, you have to attack them it self, now hide in the shadows like rats!"

"You think its that simple?" Rianofski asked. "You don't realize-

"I alone defeated an entire force with your men!" Makarov spat. "Its you that doesn't realize your own abilities as a commander!"

Rianofski smirked. "So, you are the one." He said, studying Makarov. He then looked over to his right towards the group of Loyalists. "Corporal Kosov!"

A slender with short hair emerged from the crowd, staring at Makarov. Rianofski turned back to him. "Did you contact this solider earlier this morning via radio."

Makarov studied the woman. She defiantly was the one who had saved him from the helicopter only hours earlier. "Yes." He answered.

The woman eyes widened and the room filled with whispered chatter among the soldiers. Rianofski raised his hand and everyone fell silence.

"Why did you help us?" Rianofski asked Makarov.

"Why do you care?" Makarov replied.

"Its a mystery to me why someone like you would help us. You have to have a reason."

Makarov took a deep breath. Now he would have to convince the commander of his false loyalties. "Your not the only one who's enemy is Vorshevsky." Makarov started. "I wasn't thrown out of the Ultranationalists, I left on my own terms."

"Did you?" Rianofski said.

"I couldn't stand their ideals, their beliefs. Everything that they wanted to do was right in their eyes." Makarov continued. "But I knew it would only led to destruction. I tried to convince them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I was to either to join them or be forced to leave."

"So you left?" Rianofski asked.

"Ever since that day, I vowed revenge against them. I wouldn't allow their dream to be realized. I was going to stop them." Makarov finished.

"So you used us as your personal force?" Rianofski asked. "You would use us and then throw us away like a tool?"

"Far from it." Makarov said. "I was giving you the means of victory."

"I don't believe you." Rianofski said.

"Then I'll prove my loyalty to your cause." Makarov stated.

"Hmm?" Rianofski pursed in question.

"If I can deliver you the impossible, will I earn your trust?"

Rianofski paused and gave Makarov a small smile. "The impossible eh?"

He turned back to the table and picked up a weapon, which Makarov recognized. It was his Carbine he had lost during his ambush with Shepherd.

"We found this yesterday." Rianofski said. "Unusual for an American weapon to be found here. I assume it belongs to you as your two comrades were found with one as well."

Makarov only nodded. Rianofski continued. "If you want to convince me, then I only ask of one thing of you."

"Name it." Makarov said.

"The Russian Federation Army operates out of the Former Euricov International Airport. Inside is a prisoner of great importance." Rianofski explained. "All I ask is you bring the prisoner back here alive."

"Thats it?" Makarov asked.

"Just one more thing." Rianofski said. "He turned back to his left. "Anya, Kamarov!"

The woman who Makarov had contacted stepped into view again, now accompanied by a man wearing a winter hat and a beard on his face. Rianofski turned back to Makarov.

"These two will be accompanying you." He explained. "They will follow your orders as long as it is towards the mission."

"If that is the case, then I want one of my own men along with me two." Makarov said.

"Fair enough. Then choose."

Makarov pointed at Victor. Anatoly gave Makarov a worried look but was quickly stopped by a glare from him.

"Very well, we'll keep the other one prisoner until you return." Rianofski said, handing Makarov and Victor back their Carbines. "And don't even try anything."

"I don't need to." Makarov replied coldly and headed towards the elevator, follow by Victor and the two Loyalists. If doing Rianofski he favor meant gaining entry into the Loyalist army, then he would gladly do it. Once he was inside, he would begin shaping the Loyalists into his new Ultranationalist regime, and they wouldn't even realize it.

* * *

"Thank you Irene, I understand."

Sedusky hung up the phone and sighed. Cecile looked up to him expectantly.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"She said she would submit a report right away." Sedusky replied. "Although I fear it will be too late to do anything."

"You really think Russia would go to war that quickly?" Cecile asked.

"I don't know. But were not going to be able to stop Makarov just sitting here."

"But like I said. What can we do?" Cecile asked again.

Sedusky just looked down at the floor. For the first time in his life, he had the knowledge to prevent something horrible from happening, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was like watching a train wreak that you saw coming from miles away.

"I don't know Cecile." Sedusky said in a depressed tone. "I really don't know."

She looked at him with concern. Sedusky then felt a soft blow hit him against his arm. He looked up to see Cecile standing up heading towards the door.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Cecile said. "That always cheers me up."

Sedusky could help but smile. Now he was the one feeling sad and Cecile was trying to cheer him up.

"What a weird world we live in." Sedusky said to himself.

* * *

Thank you for all the people who review this story, I really like hearing your feed back. Like I said, feel free to rate and review and give me suggestions on how to improve. Thank you.


	14. Loyalites and Loyalists

**AN:** Alright, longest chapter to date, congrats to me, but the next one will probably even longer. Just an update to were we are in the story, we would be on Day 4 in Modern Warfare 2, probably a few hours after the Takedown mission. As always, rate and review.

* * *

Anya looked ahead at the mysterious man that walked in front of her. She had heard of him: Vladimir Makarov, a former associate Zakhaev, and a former Ultranationalist. She never believed that she would actually be following such a person. To her, the Ultranationalists were nothing more then traitors, backstabbers and terrorists. Just trash in her eyes.

But this man was different. He was a outcast, a man who had fought directly against the Russian Federation, something that even Anya had to admit, was impressive. What was even more impressive, was that he was the same man who had nearly led them to victory against an adversary that until now, had defeated them at every turn.

Was he really a man of his word? Anya still had her suspensions of him, but if it wasn't for him, she, along with Kamarov and many other Loyalists would now be dead. What if what he said was true? Could he really defeat the Russian Federation? He had already proved it to her earlier today that it could be possible. If he could do that, then she new that he could get the Commander's prisoner, he would find a way.

She looked to Kamarov as they walk side beside with their Ak's out, ten feet behind Makarov and his partner, watching them carefully. "You think we can trust him?" She asked.

Kamarov narrowed his eyes. "Its hard to say. The commander is right to have his suspensions, it would be smart to have ours as well."

Anya nodded as she continued to walk and avoid the debris that littered the street. "We need his help. You saw what he did earlier today against the Federation."

Kamarov kept looking straight ahead. "That is still no excuse to lower our guard. The man is an Ultranationalist. We don't know his true motives."

"He was an Ultranationalist." Anya corrected. "But your still right." She said, looking down at her AK. "Its still no excuse."

Kamarov nodded. "Just remember what the Commander said."

Anya nodded. "Our job is to assist and watch over. If they try anything suspicious, we are to take care of them. Permanently."

"Hey, keep up you two!" Makarov shouted back at them.

Anya and Kamarov quicken their pace and fell in behind Makarov and his partner.

* * *

Makarov glanced out of the corner of his eye to the two Loyalists behind him. No doubt Rianofski was still suspicious of him, so he sent two of his soldiers to watch over him, like parents looking over a small, helpless, child. He still had Victor though, a man who Makarov could rely on and wouldn't have to worry about. He still was being careful about these two. _"Loyalists..."_

Nevertheless he still had two pawns that could work into his advantage. Corporal Kosov and Kamarov had already proven themselves to follow orders effectively, so their abilities weren't in question. If they followed his orders just as he had done earlier, they will be vital assets for the task ahead.

Makarov glanced up to the sky to see the high afternoon sun. He turned back to Anya.

"Corporal, do you have a map?" He asked.

She was caught of guard by the sudden question but quickly regained herself. "Yes." She answered, producing a small map from her small medical bag.

"How far is the airport from our current location?"

Anya briefly looked over her map. "We are nearly three clicks out, and the airport is still another eight clicks to the north." She answered, pointing at the map.

"If that is the case, we'll have to circle around to the other side." Makarov said.

Anya looked confused. "Circle around? But why-

"The Airport is surrounded by a series of Checkpoints, all guarded heavily." Makarov explained. "The enemy by now has realized that you like to attack from the south, since your base of operation is from that direction. It would be natural for more guards to be stationed there, wouldn't it?"

Anya looked away ashamed of her obvious mistake, breaking eye contact with Makarov. He eyed her carefully. _"How the hell did you survive for this long?"_

Makarov just shook his head and continued. "Anyway, we are bound to run into the enemy eventually, so its-

Makarov stiffened up and stopped abruptly, listening intently.

"What is it?" Kamarov asked, raising his gun in caution.

Makarov glanced quickly over to his right, noticing something. "Quick inside!" He shouted, running to an abandoned store that was close to their location.

They quickly followed him inside and instinctively ducked down. They all had their weapons out, all watching the street for movement. An eerie silence hung in the air, causing for nervous anticipation. All of a sudden, the overwhelming rumble of tanks filled the area, and soon an entire column soon past them, heading towards the north.

_"So they still have a strong active force. How many men does Carpathia have stationed here?" _

"Stay out of sight." Makarov ordered as he carefully watch the tanks past the small store. "This mission success is only obtainable through stealth. This is paramount."

The line of tanks soon past and the street became silent once again, returning the street to its eerie silence.

Makarov looked out to the street and then back to his group.

"Lets move."

* * *

Sedusky took a bite out of his cold sandwich. He hadn't felt hungry, there was just too much on his mind from the whirlwind of events that had happened in such a short while. It was overwhelming for him to take in.

"What was Yuran up to?" Cecile asked from across the table.

Sedusky looked up abruptly then quickly relaxed. "I don't know. Something to do with his "Military duties."

Cecile gave a small laugh and Sedusky smiled. It was nice to see her happy again. And even he was starting to cheer up.

"It was a brave thing you did today." Cecile said, staring at her hands.

Sedusky looked up in surprise. She only continued. "About what I said earlier..."

"Cecile, I already told you-" Sedusky began.

"No, you misunderstood me." She interrupted as Sedusky stopped talking. She continued. "I was scared before. I was scared what would happen if the terrorists were to break the checkpoint. And when Yuran threw you into the battle, I couldn't bring myself to watch."

"Cecile-" Sedusky began.

"And when you were fighting, I was hiding, because I was scared. I was scared, and you were brave."

"That's a lie."

Cecile looked up at Sedusky in surprise. "I was scared too." He explained. "I was scared during every second of it. But I was even more afraid of what would happen if I didn't stop them. More would die if I didn't succeed, and that forced me to take action. And now...."

Cecile was looking up at him expectantly. He just narrowed his eyes down at the table. "And Now I'm scared what will happen if we don't find Makarov."

Cecile stared down in silence. They sat in suspended silence, still wondering what to do.

"Maybe the best thing, is to do nothing." Cecile said.

Sedusky looked up in surprise, but she was quick to explain. "I mean, what can we do? We don't even know if Makarov is even here."

"So we just do nothing?"

"There has to be someone out there in the world trying to make sense of this other then us." She said. "If anyone has a chance of stopping this, it would be them."

Sedusky only nodded. He hadn't thought of the others. If they could realize it, what about the rest of the world. What were the Americans doing? What was the UN doing? They had no idea.

"I still wish we could help some how." He said.

Cecile looked over to the window, seeing the all too familiar sight of military action on the tarmac, refitting units and refueling vehicles. "I do too."

* * *

Makarov carefully looked around the corner of the ruined building down the quiet street. The number of enemy patrols were increasing now, they must be close to the airport now. He had to be careful, the stakes were very high.

"Victor." Makarov motioned for him to run to the other side of the street. He along with Loyalists covered him as he quickly crossed the street.

"Next." Makarov ordered and Kamarov now stepped up run. "Go." Makarov ordered and he now ran across the street. He reached the other side safely where Victor was and signaled he had made it.

"Next." Makarov ordered to Anya and she prepared herself to run. "Ready." She replied.

Makarov panned the area carefully one last time before giving the order. "Now." He hissed and she ran across the street where Victor and Kamarov were positioned.

Makarov glanced up to the sky to hear the sound of helicopters. They were definitely close now, there was no doubt about it. It was now were the deadly element of danger increased.

Victor waved for him to cross and Makarov sprinted towards the group. He reached the side without incident, dodging rocks and debris that litter the street.

"Ready sir." Victor said as Makarov reached the group. He nodded in acknowledgment and looked back to Anya. "Corporal Kosov, the map please."

She pulled the old piece of paper and Makarov unfolded it, beginning to study the map carefully.

"We're around here." He said, pointing at an area north of the airport. "Their checkpoint should be around this area. We need to get around this area without alerting anyone."

"I can help with that." Kamarov said. Everyone looked up at him in expectation, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"There should be a sewer entrance about two blocks, around here." He explained, pointing at the map. "We can use them to run underneath the checkpoints and exit out from a drainage ditch inside the airport."

"A point of entrance and escape." Makarov said, studying the map.

"What makes you think they wouldn't be guarded" Victor asked, looking over the map.

"They wouldn't bother improving security that close to the airport." Anya explained. "The other side has total advantage in this war, they wouldn't need to guard it."

"Can it get us close to the main terminal building?" Makarov asked.

"It would put us pretty close." Kamarov replied. "However, once we do get inside, security will be tighter."

"Leave that part to me." Makarov assured him. "Once were inside, all we need to do is head down to the basement level and recover your man."

_"Then I can start with my own work...."_ Makarov thought to himself. Once this was all over, then things would begin to work in his favor.

"Lead the way." Makarov ordered to Kamarov, motioning him forward.

* * *

Sedusky looked up to see the sun finally start to come out behind the mass of gray clouds as he walked along the tarmac with Cecile. Ever Since he arrived at Zakhaev International Airport to investigate the attack, he was always in or around an airport. He was anxious to get back home, where he could do more good then siting around here.

"So, your sister, Irene was it?" Cecile mentioned to Sedusky as the walked along outside the main building. "What she like?"

"My sister?" Sedusky asked her, remembering that he had called her only an hour before. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What she like? What does she do at the Office of Special Intelligence? Why didn't you mention her to me?"

Sedusky put his hands up in defense from the barrage of questions. "Calm down, Jeez." He said. Cecile became quiet for a brief second before attempting to ask again. "Well?"

"Well..." Sedusky started, thinking about his sister. "Shes pretty normal, at least in my standards. Shes my older sister, so I guess I always looked up to her when I was young."

He paused and looked over at Cecile, who was looking at him and listening intensively. "Go on.."

"As for what we she does in the OSI, I couldn't tell you."

"Cause if you did, then you have to kill me, right." Cecile joked.

"That." He replied sarcastically. "And the fact me and my sister don't really talk about what we do too much."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I guess its because we just don't like to talk about it." Sedusky replied. "The carnage Makarov left at the airport really doesn't make for a good conversation piece, don't you agree?"

"I suppose." Cecile said, looking off to the distance. "But still, why didn't you mention her at all to me?"

"Like I said." Sedusky said, smiling. "You never asked."

They stopped above a large drainage ditch that channeled rain water from the airport into the city's sewer system. The military must had repaired it when they moved it when they set up at the airport. It would be quite a challenge itself to repair the devastated city. It would just take time. It always takes time.

"But you know..." Sedusky said, picking up a small rock from the ground. "If your so interested, I could introduce you to her."

"What makes you think that I want to meet her?" Cecile asked.

"I don't know." Sedusky said, flinging the rock towards the water and watching it skip across the surface below. "Just a feeling."

"Well." She said, picking up a rock from the ground and skipping across the water. "It would just be nice, seeing as you know my grandmother so well."

"Ya I guess." Sedusky said as he picked up another rock. "Its because of her cooking that I like her so much." He said, smiling to himself.

Cecile rolled her eyes at her colleague while he started to laugh. A quick punch from Cecile into his shoulder quickly silenced him. "I'm joking." He said looking back down at the small stream in the drainage ditch. He looked down at Cecile and his reflection in the calm water, watching it shimmer of the sun above.

"I'll make a deal with you." Cecile proposed. "If you introduce me to your sister, then you can come over for dinner with my grandma after we get back to Moscow. Deal?"

Sedusky gave a warm smile. "Deal." He said and flung his small stone across the water, making it skip before it sank into the shallow water. Cecile threw her rock, making it skip nearly twice as far as his.

"Not bad." Sedusky said in a cocky tone.

"I say pretty good compared to yours." Cecile bragged, smirking at Sedusky. He only rolled his eyes. Cecile looked back down at her wristwatch and sighed.

"I should probably check in with Yuran, before he has a reason to get angry with me." Cecile stated, starting to walk back towards the main building. "I'll see you later." She said waving.

"Ya, see you around." Sedusky replied, waving back to her. He was getting bored around here. Other then skipping rocks in a old drainage ditch and walking around, there wasn't much to do for him around here. Usually Sedusky welcomed a break in work, but this was a chore in its own, waiting around and doing nothing.

He pulled out his small PSM pistol and began to study the firearm. Everyone in the Investigation Bureau was required to carry and if necessary use it. Sedusky had become a good shot with the gun, but luckily, the opportunity never arose where he would have to use it.

He stuffed it back in its holster and started back to down the long airstrip. At least walking kept him occupied.

* * *

Makarov kept staring at the water, watching it like a hawk. He watched the small ripples from the rocks overhead fan out and dissipate across the smooth surface. He had expected they would run into someone eventually, but he never figured it would be at an unlikely place like a drainage ditch. It just was an unlucky coincidence, but not a major problem.

"Alright lets move." Makarov whispered, motioning the group forward. He gingerly pushed the metal grated door through the water and cautiously checked the area around the ditch. Luckily for him, the man and the woman had walked off without noticing them. Everything was still going smoothly.

Victor, Anya, and Kamarov followed behind him, keeping low in the knee deep water. Makarov waded to the steep shore and began to carefully crawl up it. As he reached the top, he looked over to see the main terminal building, their next challenge.

Makarov surveyed his surroundings. The hangers straight ahead were completely abandoned, and lined the tarmac all the way up to the main terminal building. If they could reach those hangars, then getting to the terminal would be child's play.

"Orders?" Victor asked, laying next to Makarov and the others. Makarov turned his head towards him and looked back across the open tarmac.

"We're going to make a run towards that point." Makarov explained, pointing towards the large hangers. "All at once, very quickly. After that, we'll have sufficient cover to get to the terminal building without getting spotted.

"Right." Victor said, reading his weapon and preparing to run. Makarov looked over to Kamarov and Anya. "You understand?"

They silently nodded in unison, preparing themselves to sprint. Makarov laid down, waiting for the perfect moment to run. He scanned the area on last time before reading himself.

"Now!" He hissed, picking himself of the ground and sprinting towards the side of the hanger. He wasn't looking one way or the other, just straight ahead, fixated on the hangar in front of him, panting as he ran across the open tarmac.

As he reached the halfway mark, he heard the sounds of helicopters approaching the airport. Makarov's mind instantly raced. If they were spotted, it would all be over. Makarov drove himself to run even faster, fueled by adrenaline.

He made it to the small alley formed from the two hangers, followed immediately by Victor and the two Loyalists. As soon as they made it to the other side, a formation of helicopters flew overhead, flying directly over where they had been sitting near the flooded ditch.

Makarov watched the helicopters fly off and he breathed a sigh of relief. One obstacle down. Now the obstacle of getting in the building itself.

"Ready." Victor said, awaiting orders.

"Right." Makarov said, turning back to the group, making a signal with his hands. "On me."

* * *

Sedusky looked up to the sky to see a formation of helicopters scream over the airport, flying in elegant formation. Already, he had missed flying. Before he had flown the Sutherland for Sokolov, he forgot the thrill and excitement from piloting. Now being back on the ground after that experience, he was already missing that thrill.

Then again, with nothing to do but to sit around and wait, no one could really blame him. He wondered when Yuran would finally call off this wild goose chase and head back to the city. He was tired and homesick, plus, he needed do get important tasks done, one of which, were paramount to him.

Sedusky had finally concluded and personally convinced himself. Makarov was not in Euricov. He never was, and probably never would be. There was no reason for him to be here. The only reason Sedusky was brought here was to make sure he wouldn't cause any trouble with what ever Yuran was planning. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with the tensions between the Americans, otherwise, he was in real danger of getting involved.

Whatever the case, he had had enough. If he had to go to Yuran and tell him he had enough of this himself, then so be it. He started back towards the main terminal building with one objective in mind.

* * *

Makarov reached the maintenance entrance with one objective in mind: Getting inside, grabbing the prisoner, and getting out unnoticed. He put his hand on the steel door and tried it, but found it locked.

"Door one, thirty seconds." He stated, looking at his watch. Everything he did was under a strict time limit, he had put the same emphasis during the Airport attack. He turned back to Victor. "You think you can handle this?" He said, pointing at the door.

"Of course." He replied, turning his weapon and preparing to hit the door knob with the butt of his rifle.

"Wait." Anya said, holding up her arm to stop him. "If we were going to be quiet, we might want to try a different approach." She produced a pair of lock picks. "Just give me a minute."

"Fine." Makarov said. "Just make it quick."

Anya inserted the two metal prongs into the tiny key hole while they stayed on guard. In only a few seconds, the lock clicked and Anya opened the door, looking over at Makarov.

"Done." She said, satisfied with her work. "We're in."

"Right, on me." Makarov ordered, and carefully proceeded through the door.

He quickly cleared the area around the door and found it clear. The entire hallway was deserted with a variety of boxes and creates stack up in a disorderly function on one another.

_"Abandoned, but is it close to our prisoner?"_

Makarov swung back to the two Loyalists. "Where is the prisoner located?"

Kamarov and Anya looked to each other and shrugged. "We only know that they keep prisoners in the terminal's basement." Kamarov explained. "As for were that is, we have no idea."

Makarov looked at them dumbfounded. _"Amateurs, do they think this a simple game they are playing?" _

He sighed. "The basement, are you sure?"

They nodded. "Positive." Kamarov replied.

Makarov thought back when he had planned out the Airport attack and had poured over the airports blueprints for hours on end. From what he had remembered, Zakhaev International Airport's terminal was a split level, having open areas with multiple levels, almost like a mall. This one was different just by briefly studying the outside, but the layout was basically the same. From what he had gathered, they were in the airports cargo area. The only entrance to the basement from cargo was located outside on the terminal, which was totally out of the question.

They would need to reach the main area and find their way from there. Risky, but the only way available.

"Right, the only way open to us is only accessible nears the terminal main area." Makarov explained. "Which means their will be guards. However." Makarov paused, checking his gun. "We do not fire unless compromised, do you understand?"

The group looked over their guns and nodded in understanding. Makarov looked ahead down the hallway. "Very well, everyone keep tight and follow me. And understand one thing..."

The group paused and Makarov looked back at them.

"There is no turning back. This is the point of no return."

* * *

"Chief Inspector, a word."

Yuran turned around from his notes he was looking over and noticed the figure standing in the doorway. "Ah Henri, I wasn't expecting you. If you don't mind I'm still busy-"

"That is fine." Sedusky said, walking towards Yuran. "This will only take a second."

"Hmm?" Yuran said. "Henri, what is this about, if you are looking for Miss-

"Chief Inspector, why exactly did you bring us here?"

Yuran looked confused, but just laughed it off. "For Makarov of course, don't you remember the lead-"

"Exactly." Sedusky said sharply. "So why haven't we found him yet?"

"Henri," Yuran replied, laughing nervously. "The city of Euricov is a large area, finding him is no easy task-

"If that is so, they why haven't you made a single effort to do so?" Sedusky asked, anger raising in his voice. "Ever since we arrived here, we have not received any sign of Makarov, and the only thing you have done is play military leader to expand your own ego!" Sedusky continued, glaring at Yuran. " And while we sit here Chief Inspector, Makarov gets further and further away from us, all you care about is your name on the front page of a paper claiming you to be a war hero!"

"Inspector Sedusky, I will not tolerate this insubordination-"

"And I will not tolerate your lack of action to do your damn job!" Sedusky yelled. "Hundreds of people died in that airport for nothing! Every second we waste here, that bastard gets his chance to plan his next attack, and more innocent men and women will die, all because of your indecisions!"

"That is enough Sedusky!" Yuran snapped. "Your attitude is crippling to this operation and to this office as a whole! If you wish to keep your position-"

"I only wish to keep the people I vowed to protect safe!" Sedusky snarled. "And sitting here is only a waste of this office resources. Damn your excuses to hell!"

Sedusky turned and stormed out of the command room in anger and frustration. He needed to find Cecile. No, he needed to be alone. Just a quiet place to calm down and relax, somewhere in the building that was secluded and quiet. He had had enough of Yuran for a while.

* * *

Makarov turned the corner and reached the basement door. They were close now, only a few more feet. Surprising, the building was quiet, no wondering soldiers or random personnel. Apart from the man and woman he had heard above the storm drain, they hadn't face any problems. Things were going to smoothly.

"Door two, ninety seconds. " Makarov stated. He jerked his head towards Anya, and then to the metal door. She produced her lock picks and went to work.

"This lock is more complex." She stated. "Its going to take a little while."

"Its fine, we have you covered." Makarov replied, looking down the hall. "Just get it done."

She continued working as Makarov kept watch down the hall. As he waited, his mind started to wander about the prisoner. What was so important about this individual to Rianofski? It hadn't crossed his mind, but when he thought about it, Makarov couldn't come up with a possible identity.

_"Inside is a prisoner of great importance. All I ask is that you bring the prisoner back alive."_

Makarov smirked. He didn't give a damn about this prisoner or his importance to Rianofski. All he was in it for was the Loyalists trust, nothing else.

"Just a few more seconds." Anya whispered, working on the door.

"Just get-

Makarov froze to hear the sounds of footsteps approaching the hall way where they were located.

_"Dammit." _Makarov thought as the footsteps became louder._ "There isn't suppose to be anyone down here. Why the hell is this happening now!"_

Makarov continued to stay hidden as the footsteps became louder. There was nowhere to hide. The person would discover them, it was unavoidable.

"Corporal?" Makarov hissed, waiting for her to get the door open.

"It still won't move!" She whispered back. "I can't get it open in time."

Makarov's thought quickly and looked over to Victor who was against the wall opposite of him. "Get ready. Non lethal only."

Victor nodded and prepared himself to take out the guard. Fortunately for him, Makarov could tell that the person was alone, so the chance of setting off an alert was slim.

"Now!" Makarov hissed at Victor. He swung quickly around the corner and smacked the lone person right in the temple. The guard fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Victor dragged the unconscious body out of sight and Makarov looked down to see who it was.

To his surprise, it wasn't a guard at all, rather a young woman, a detective rather then a solider.

"Who is she?" Kamarov asked, studying the woman. Makarov knelled down before Victor and studied the woman's ID.

"Cecile Kowalski." Makarov replied, looking at the woman's Id attached to her blouse. "Moscow Bureau of Investigation."

Makarov's eyes widened at the title underneath the girl's name. _"Bureau of Investigation?"_ He had dealt with them before, but he was surprised to find them out here. But if they were out here, then Makarov could be certain someone else was here as well.

_"Dmitri Yuran.."_ He was here, the very same man that he swore he would kill nearly five years before. He was probably in the very same building his was in.

But he couldn't go looking for him now, not yet at least. He had things to do before hand, but in the end, he would find him.

"What do we do with her?" Victor asked, looking down at the girl's body.

"Keep her with us for now, as a potential hostage." Makarov instructed. "We'll leave her here after we exit the building with the prisoner.

The door behind Makarov clicked and he turned to find the door unlocked. "The prisoner should be inside." Anya said, stepping back from the door.

"I'll grab him, you keep watch out here." Makarov order, and proceeded into the dark room.

Makarov turned on the small tac light on the side of his gun to see through the pitch black darkness. He looked around the room to find a series of cells. All were deserted, and it seem like they hadn't been used in years. They must of not have seen much use after Carpathia took over.

He continued his search, checking every cell with his flash light. Their was no one here, were they even in the right place?

He question was answered when he looked into the very back cell. His light revealed a figure laying in the back of the cell, still and unmoving.

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise as the person looked up at him. "What the hell?" Makarov said to himself. "Why are you in here?"

* * *

Rate/Favorite/Review


	15. Confrontation

Makarov couldn't believe his eyes. The identity of the prisoner had been a mystery to him, just a target without a name or face. But what Makarov saw didn't make any sense to him. What he saw in the prison cell wasn't a prisoner at all. It was just a young girl, probably only fifteen or sixteen at the most, barely an adult.

Makarov tried to comprehend the young girl's reasoning for being there in the first place. _"Child solider? No, it has to be deeper then that. No child solider would be this important to Rianofski, there's no way. What the hell would Rianofski want with just a kid?"_

The girl just continued to stare up at Makarov, no emotion in her pale face. Makarov looked into her dark eyes. They where neither sad nor filled with happiness, just empty and blank, if having never seen anything before. Just empty.

Makarov looked over to a nearby table to see a ring of keys and quickly picked it up and began trying keys into the cell lock. The sooner he was out of here, the better.

The third key turned and the door swung open, the metal screeching as it opened. Makarov approached the girl and she looked up at him, still giving him an empty stare.

"Rianofski sent me." Makarov said, offering his hand to the girl. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The girl just looked up at him and said nothing. Makarov waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Makarov asked. "I told you-

The girl grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it. "Its you, I know it." She said weakly. "Even after all these years, I can still recognize you..."

Makarov eyes narrowed, no doubt she was delusional, he had never seen her in his life.

"We need to go, now." Makarov said, swinging the girl's arm around his shoulder and started to help her to the exit. He couldn't stay in one place for long, the sooner they get out the better.

He didn't expect to be dragging the prisoner out, let alone running into another person. Once they got back to the storm drain, they would be safe. If they made it undetected.

That woman. It was only a reminder to how careful they really had to be. They had gotten lucky, but luck wasn't something to be trusted, epically in this line of work. He knew all to well from experience.

As Makarov approached the entrance to the cell door, the girl spoke briefly into his ear.

"I knew you were coming.... I knew all along that you would...."

Makarov glanced over in confusion. _"What the hell is she saying?"_ He just shook it off. These were just the after effects of being lock up for such a long time, it was just natural.

As he approached the group, he saw a look of surprise from everyone including the Loyalists. Makarov had only assumed that the Loyalists had known the identity of their target, apparently even Rianofski kept secrets from his soldiers.

If that was the case, then this girl, who ever she is, must be important just as important to Carpathia as she is to Rianofski. Why, he did not know, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

"That's the prisoner?" Kamarov asked, staring at the young girl. "Why would-

"I don't know." Makarov said, cutting him off. "The only reason were here is because that's whats Rianofski wants."

"Maybe were mistaken, I mean-

"She was the only one in there, and they wouldn't keep prisoners anywhere else." Makarov stated sharply. "It is obvious that this girl is who Rianofski was talking about, I guarantee it." He didn't have time to convince them, he didn't even have an explanation himself.

He signed and looked back at the unconscious woman on the ground. Victor had already tied her hands and put a gag in her mouth as a precaution. He wasn't expecting to drag people out of here, but he really didn't have a choice at this point.

"What do you want to do with the investigator?" Victor asked, looking down at the woman.

"Its like I said before." Makarov explained. "Keep her with as insurance if we run across anyone else. After that, will leave her after we've made it out of the building."

"Understood." Victor said and started to pick the young woman up. As he did however, her eyes started to flutter and she began to regain consciousness. As soon as her vision became clear, her eyes quickly turned to horror as she began to realize who was staring at her.

She began to scream under the cloth that had been luckily tied around her mouth by Victor. Muffled by the gag, it could only be heard with people in earshot.

"Listen." Makarov said sharply, placing his M9 on the woman's temple. "If you want to live to see your family again, it would be to your best interest to become silent. Immediately."

Tears were coming from her eyes and she began to emit sobs from behind her gag. Makarov rolled his eyes. Now he had only wished that she had discovered them, just so they could be spared this torment. This was almost as bad when he was dealing with Lev and Krill.

"Right, lets go." Makarov ordered and the group proceeded up the flight of stairs to the main floor. It was hard dragging a person, carrying a weapon and climbing up a flight of stairs, all while planning everything in your head. And now they had to deal with a hostage. It was all becoming overwhelming for him.

Regardless, he would have to make it work. The woman wouldn't be with them for long and as long as they made it to the drainage ditch, the rest would be easy.

"Lets go." Makarov whispered as they proceeded up the last flight of stairs. As long as he wouldn't run into any problems, they would be fine.

* * *

Sedusky was furious was his superior. He was only even more convinced that he was behind something, and it was so obvious that he just wanted to yell it in front of his face just to prove he was really a snake in the grass. But it wasn't that simple, Yuran had connections, he knew that, he could be very dangerous if he felt threatened, that was that sole fact that was stopping him from taking direct action. The fact that his, or even Cecile's life could be threatened by his actions, if he didn't he think them through, was a real scenario.

But he was different from Yuran. He was smarter, he was more careful, and above all, he was a better detective then him. If only he could get him out of his position, he could take control and make headway, actually catch Makarov. He knew it would be hard, but behind it, Makarov is just like any other criminal: he has a goal and has methods to achieve that goal.

If he was going to overthrow Yuran, he would need Cecile's help. It wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't just sit around and watch from the fence. Something had to be done.

_"First things first: find Cecile." _Sedusky thought to himself. It had been nearly an hour sense he had last seen her go off and talk to Yuran, and since then, he hadn't seen her in the building since he entered to talk to Yuran.

Then again, the only thing he had done was storm off to the abandoned parts of the terminal building and walk around in anger.

He stopped at the end of the long hallway and paused at the old maintenance exit. If he wasn't even going to even have a chance of running into Cecile, it won't be in this dump, not by a long shot.

Sedusky turned around and started back towards the mess hall. He would probably find her sitting at one of the tables waiting for him.

* * *

Makarov was trying to keep himself from panting as he reached the top of the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. If it wasn't for their crying guest, things would be going a lot smoother.

Makarov sighed. He should be thankful that it was going as well as it was, given the little time he had to plan it. It had gone to well in his opinion. He had intended to be in and out in no longer then a minimum of twenty minutes and no greater then thirty minutes. But given the current series of events, he should be proud that he managed to infiltrate the enemy's home without even having fired a single shot. And the only mishap was this woman...

He looked back at Victor who was having a much harder time carrying her then what he had hoped for. She was trying to slow him up, forcing him to drag her, nearly causing her to fall to the ground at some points. Makarov was just considering knocking her out and leaving her right there.

"How much further is it?" Victor said while struggling with the detective. "I can take much more of this."

Makarov smiled to himself. "Its just around this corner, then down the hall." He said, pointing to the corner ahead of them. "I'm sure you can handle that."

"Ya, easy for you to say."

* * *

Sedusky was walking down the long hallway, looking at his shoes as he walked. If he didn't find Cecile in the mess hall, then he would look for her at her room. If that failed, he would go back out on the tarmac, who knew? Maybe she was looking for him at the exact moment. He hoped she didn't go back to Yuran, he didn't even want to see that man for the rest of the day.

He looked up to the corner ahead, to hear the sounds of footsteps coming his way.

_"Odd..."_ Sedusky thought to himself. _"You'd think I be the only one down here."_

As the footsteps increased Sedusky just thought about the most likely possibilities as the footsteps as he approached the corner.

_"Probably just some soldiers trying to find a quiet place to smoke or-_

Sedusky instantly froze to what he saw instead.

* * *

Makarov tensed up and quickly raised his pistol as he rounded the corner. A lone man was standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking their own route of escape. By some stroke of bad luck, he had run into them at the wrong possible moment at the worst possible time.

Victor, Anya, and Kamarov trained their weapons on the man, but held their fire, knowing that they would alert the entire base if they even fired a shot.

_"Dammit, out of all the times..." _It was ironic, they had no mistakes with this, and near the very end, this happens, another problem that couldn't have been avoided by no matter how much planning Makarov did.

The man instantly drew his pistol and had his sights on Makarov, staring right at Makarov with the full intent to fire. Makarov narrowed his eyes at the wasn't going to let a single person mess this entire thing up, he would make sure of it.

He looked back over to the woman that Victor held tightly near him, causing her to squirm and try even harder to shout through her gag. Makarov turned back to the man, to find his eyes filled with worry. Makarov smirked as glanced back over at the woman. _"I still have the advantage here...."_

* * *

Sedusky couldn't believe it. The one man he had be searching for, the one man who had caused this entire mess, the man who he desperately needed to find, was standing five feet in front of him: Vladimir Makarov, the mastermind behind the airport attack, the reason he was even here.

He had his firearm trained right on his head. He wanted to fire, but couldn't find the nerve. But there was also another reason why he couldn't pull the trigger. It was the figure of a woman that was all to familiar to Sedusky. To his horror, he looked to see Cecile bound and gagged, being held at gunpoint by one of Makarov's men.

Questions flashed through his mind: How did this happen? How did Makarov get here? Why was he even here, for Cecile?

Sedusky looked to see another person being held, this time by Makarov himself. She was younger then Cecile, but someone he had never even seen before in his life. Even on this base, he had never seen the girl. But unlike Cecile, she wasn't restrained and she was resisting, most likely due to the fact that she looked like she was going to pass out at any second.

Was she the reason he was here, and if so why? Makarov wouldn't have anything to gain from kidnapping two people from a high security military base, would he?

"Drop your weapon."

Sedusky looked up to see four gun barrels aimed at him, all with the intent to fire. Makarov was staring at him with his cold eyes, the same glare he saw on the security cameras at the airport attack. This man was pure evil, there was no doubt in his mind.

_"Damn, the odds are stacked against me. And with Cecile as their hostage, Damn it!"_

"I'll say it one last time." Makarov said calmly. "Drop you weapon, Now."

Sedusky gave him a cold glare. "Like hell." He replied, gritting his teeth. He couldn't let him get away, not with what after he had done.

"Then you will see this woman dead on the ground before you even get a chance to fire your gun." Makarov replied coldly, pointing his gun at Cecile's head. She started to sob and stared up at Sedusky, eyes filled with tears. "That I promise you."

"Now I will ask again." Makarov said, anger rising in his voice. "Drop your weapon!"

Sedusky glared at him. He had no choice. He couldn't live with himself if his actions caused a death. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands in surrender.

Makarov motioned for the solider next to the man holding Cecile, and he carefully picked it up and stepped back to the group. Makarov smirked.

"Thank you Detective." Makarov said, smiling. "You see what happens when you follow simple instructions? Everything works out for the better."

"Let her go." Sedusky demanded, looking at Cecile. "I did what you wanted. You have no reason-"

"Yes, but that didn't mean I would let her go." Makarov said, a smirk on his face.

"You bastard." Sedusky said under his breath.

"Lets make one thing clear Detective." Makarov stated. "I do not care want you want, and it shouldn't matter to you at this point. The only thing that should matter to you is.."

Makarov looked over at Cecile and glanced back towards Sedusky. "Is the well being of Miss Cecile over here. So what is it going to be? Are you going to be a hero or are you going to be smart? Its all up to you."

Sedusky looked at the situation. Makarov had everything in his favor, numbers, a hostage and now a gun. There wasn't much options for him here to begin with. Their was no doubt in his mind Makarov would kill Cecile in a second, he knew his wasn't bluffing, he won't hesitate. But their was something Makarov didn't have to his advantage. He was in Sedusky's environment, a place were security was just a shout away. Sedusky began to realize his small advantage.

"Up to me then..." Sedusky said to himself looking of to the side. Sedusky began to realize that Makarov didn't have any control at all, he did. Makarov wasn't going to kill Cecile not because he didn't have the nerve, but rather, if he did, he would just sentence himself to death and would never be able to escape. And Makarov knew this, it was the one reason Sedusky wasn't laying in a pool of his own blood. He couldn't do a single thing, and Makarov knew it.

"Tell me something Makarov." Sedusky asked, now more relaxed. "Why didn't you just shoot me?"

Makarov raised his eyebrows. "Is that really your answer? Cause if it is, I won't hesitate-

"No, its because you won't shoot me." Sedusky answered for him. "You can't."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because." Sedusky said calmly. "You would just be leading you and your soldiers to their deaths. This place would be on lock down before you even had a chance to get out of here. You can't do a damn thing. You think your in control, but you don't have any control at all, Makarov."

_"Lets see you slither your way out of that one, if you can that is..."_

The hallway fell silent and both sides stood still. No one said a word, including Makarov. His head was hung and staring at the floor, silent and still, pondering what he had just heard. Sedusky looked at him and smiled to himself. _"How does it feel to be backed into a corner?"_

Makarov started to chuckle, causing Sedusky to eye him suspiciously. He continued to chuckle until he broke out laughing, causing Sedusky and even Makarov's thugs to look at him in confusion. He continued to laugh and grinned up at Sedusky.

"You don't think I'm in control? All because I can't fire my gun?" Makarov replied, laughing sadistically. "You really think because of that, I can't do anything?"

He continued to laugh while Sedusky stared at him in confusion._ "Why is he laughing? What is he planning?"_

Makarov composed himself before talking again. "How naive. You really don't think things through detective."

Makarov looked over to the man who was holding Cecile hostage. "Victor, please convince the good detective of what I'm trying to say."

The man put his pistol away and pulled a blade out, holding it close to Cecile's neck, causing her to struggle at the man's grip around her. Sedusky gritted his teeth and tensed up. How foolish could he have been?

"Now let me make this clear." Makarov stated, his tone of voice dark and serious. "You will follow my instructions from this point on. As we move one step towards the wall to your left, you will move a step to the opposite wall across from it."

"What about Cecile, and that girl?" Sedusky demanded.

"Once we have switched sides, you can have your friend back." Makarov replied. "As for the girl, she stays with me. That is my final answer. It would be unwise to question it."

Sedusky stared at Makarov and back at Cecile. "Fine." Sedusky answered. Cecile's safety was more important then catching Makarov to him.

Makarov and his group took one step to the right, Sedusky took a step to the left, and they both began to inch their way around each other step by step. Sedusky kept his eyes on Makarov, and he did the same. Each step they took, he matched, until they had switch spots and now Makarov was standing where Sedusky had stood.

"Now let her go." Sedusky demanded. "I did what you asked. You have no reason to keep her."

"You may have a point." Makarov said, looking at Cecile. "But I might run into someone else, I'm not certain. No, I think I'll hold on to her a while longer, just in case."

Sedusky clenched his fist in anger. "You dirty son of a-

"Please Detective, its nothing personal." Makarov said, smiling. "Its just business."

Sedusky looked at Cecile. "Please, she hasn't done anything-

"Do you really think I would care?" Makarov replied. "Do you even know who your talking to?"

Sedusky felt foolish once again. He was trying to reason with a man who killed the innocent. It was pointless to say such things.

"In any case, I think it would be best to be on our way." Makarov said casually. "Victor, lets go."

The man holding Cecile started to drag her away and the group started to walk backwards towards the exit, guns still pointed at Sedusky. He glared in anger at Makarov. He was just going to walk away, and he still couldn't do anything about it. And now they had Cecile.

Sedusky eyes darted to Cecile, who was struggling, trying to get away, but Makarov's man held her in place. He was struggling just to keep her from getting away and walk backwards at the same time. He turned over to Makarov.

"Can't I just knock her out again?" He asked.

Makarov chuckled. "Better just wait till were outside."

The man sighed. "If you say-

He was cut off by a sharp blow. Cecile had gotten one of her arms free and smacked the man holding her across face with the grip of her pistol, causing him to tumble back on the ground, and allowing her the opportunity to escape. Makarov looked up in surprise and the man who had held Cecile whipped out his rifle and aimed it at her in anger.

"Don't shoot!" Makarov screamed, grabbing the man's arm. "Leave the woman, just run!"

Cecile reached Sedusky and he took her pistol and aimed down the hallway at Makarov. He was about to fire when his saw the girl Makarov was carrying, causing him to lower Cecile's pistol, he couldn't risk hitting the girl.

Instead he took the pistol and fired the clip into the wall, sending gunfire echoing down the hallway. Someone would hear that. He wasn't going to let Makarov, and soon the base would be on full alert. He looked ahead to see Makarov and the rest of his thugs run out the back door.

Sedusky turned back to Cecile. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm fine." She said, holding her shoulder in pain. "Just perfect."

She let a small cry of pain as she tried to walk, but Sedusky stopped her. "Stay here." He instructed, helping her down and leaning her against a wall. "I'll be back."

"But I-

"Cecile, just stay here." Sedusky said, holding her hand. "Please, just promise me."

She look up and him and sighed. "All right." She said softly. "I promise."

"I swear, I'm not going to let that bastard get away. Hes not getting away this time." Sedusky said, standing up. "We're going to stop him right here, right now."

* * *

Makarov was carrying the girl in his arms now. She had passed out and was just easier to carry her instead of drag her. Things had quickly gone south, no longer was he incognito, once they realize that he was here, the entire Russian army would be searching for him. They had to get out here, now.

He jerked his head up to hear the sirens going off as he ran along the back of the hangars, echoing across the airport in alarm. If the detective was right, they wouldn't have much time to escape.

"Lets move!" Makarov yelled. "Take down anyone standing in your way!"

_"Now things were going to get interesting...."_

* * *

Well, there it is. Thank you again for all the reviews. From now on, any new major characters that are introduced, I'll update the character bios on my profile. I want to thank the user Yamagata for sending me suggestions for character themes for the bio's. I'm open to suggestions on how to improve, so If you have any ideas to add, just PM me.

Please rate/review/favorite


	16. Tactical Retreat

**AN:** Another update, feels like i'm just pouring these out. I'm glad people enjoy reading them, thanks a lot for your support. Updated the Character bios again on my profile, so as always, check them out if your interested. I don't know if I'll keep on writing after this story, if this gonna be one story by it self or like a trilogy or something. Anyway, rate and review like always.

* * *

Sirens were going off and echoing down the hallway as Sedusky sprinted towards the exit that Makarov had escaped from. He wasn't going to let him get away that easily, epically what that bastard did to Cecile, it was unforgivable. He had promised her that his would catch him.

He kicked opened the door and quickly cleared the area around it with Cecile's pistol. Makarov was no where to be found, the coward had fled. Sedusky quickly glanced around and saw the same female solider that was with Makarov run around the corner of a hangar, near the far end of the tarmac.

_"Gotcha." _If he could only delay them, even just a little, they would have no chance of escape. After that, the Contingency Force would surround them and they would be forced to surrender. Then they could use Makarov to explain to whole airport attack and stop this once and for all.

Sedusky started into a run towards the far hangar at the end of the tarmac. He was going to finish this, once and for all.

* * *

Makarov looked around the corner of the metal hangar to see soldiers pouring out of the terminal building. This wasn't good, they were far from the Loyalists and outnumbered. Fighting wasn't an option, there was no hope of winning here, not in a million years. But Makarov didn't need to fight in order to win. All he needed to do was escape, and that would be a victory to him.

He looked across the tarmac to see parked trucks and helicopters sitting on the tarmac. In the distance, was the drainage ditch, their only hope of escape. Luckily for them, they were the only ones who knew about it. As long as they made it, they could lose them in the maze of streets and ruins.

"Here's the plan." Makarov explained quickly. "I need you to cover me and the prisoner. We'll move from cover to cover, until we make it to the drainage ditch. From there, we'll travel underground till we're far from this place. Understand?'"

Everyone shook their heads in unison and readied themselves. Makarov turned towards Victor who was still holding his hand to his face in pain, a large gash emblazoned across his cheek. "Victor, stick with Kamarov and take point."

He looked over to Anya. "Corporal, stay close to me and give me cover when we move, Understood?"

"She shook her head. "Understood."

"Alright, we don't stop until we-

A gunshot came from the back of Makarov and the group quickly looked behind them to see the detective they had encountered in the hallway aiming his pistol at him, firing bullets at them. Victor quickly aimed his Carbine at the man and fired a barrage of fire at him, forcing the detective into cover behind the corner.

_"I don't have time for you!" _Makarov thought. He couldn't waste time, speed was essential.

Victor quickly reloaded his gun and began to walk towards him, but Makarov quickly stopped him. "Leave him, lets go!"

Victor reluctantly turned around and ran towards a truck followed closely by Kamarov. Makarov looked over to see Anya aiming towards the corner, making sure the man didn't get a single shot off of him.

She fired a quick burst as the detective popped his head around the corner, forcing him back into cover. Makarov looked behind him to over to see Victor signal to move up. He glanced back to Anya.

"You ready?"

She reloaded her gun. "When you are!"

He secured his grip on the young girl and glanced around the corner before sprinting out of cover, planning the imaginary path in his head of where to run.

"Move!" He yelled and sprinted towards Victor and Kamarov, who were firing at the soldiers that were amassing on the runway. Anya kept looking behind her, watching the detective in case he tried to follow.

Makarov made it and took cover behind the truck that Victor and Kamarov were positioned, still firing across the tarmac.

"Ready!" Victor shouted as he reloaded his gun.

Makarov looked towards the parked helicopter ahead and began planning his next move.

"Same plan as before!" Makarov said, pointing to the helicopter that was parked nearly 30 yards from them. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Victor and Kamarov yelled.

"Go!"

* * *

Sedusky carefully glanced around the corner, only exposing an inch of his face. He saw Makarov and the young girl taking cover behind a parked truck in the middle of the tarmac, nearly a hundred yards from him. He saw the two male soldiers making a run for a parked helicopter further across the runway, while Makarov, the girl and the female solider that nearly killed him were holding their positions.

Sedusky sprinted around the corner and made a run to them along side the two hangars towards the open tarmac. The female soldier next to Makarov looked around, noticing him running towards them. She sprayed a series of bullets, forcing Sedusky into cover by diving behind a dumpster. The bullets hit the metal and ricocheted around him.

His hands were shaking as he loaded another clip into his pistol. _"What the hell am I thinking? I'm going to get myself killed..."_

Sedusky took a deep breath. He had to stop this, he couldn't get scared now. It wasn't just his life at stake, but others too. He wasn't going to back down that easily.

He gripped his pistol and quickly looked around the dumpster, careful to only expose just enough of his body to see around his cover.

To his surprise, Makarov and the woman, were gone, already moving across the tarmac towards the two men.

"Oh no you don't!" Sedusky shouted. He sprinted onto the runway, running as fast as he could. He was used to running, and could easily outrun most people. He wasn't going give Makarov the chance to lose him in a game of cat and mouse.

He slammed up against the side of the truck and glanced over the windshield to see Makarov and his group taking cover behind the parked helicopter, nearly halfway across the tarmac from where he sat. He looked to see nearly forty Russian soldiers, shooting up the area around them. Makarov was ducked down, shouting orders and still carrying the young girl in his arms.

Sedusky steadied himself and carefully aimed his pistol, using his arm to keep his aim straight. He needed to stop them, just enough to slow them down. He switched the safety off on the PSM and placed his finger on the trigger.

* * *

"Were almost there!" Victor shouted, sending bullets flying towards the Russian soldiers as they returned fire, pelting the area with deadly fire. Makarov looked over to see the ditch nearly fifty yards away. They were so close.

"Right, Kamarov, put up smoke ahead!" Makarov shouted, pointed to the open expanse between them and the drainage ditch. "Will use the cover of the smoke to get to the sewers!"

"Got it!" Kamarov replied, reaching for the metal canister attached to his uniform. He pulled the pin and chucked the grenade across the runway, making it land on the concrete with a metal clang. A loud pop followed and soon smoke soon came out, masking the entire area in a cloud of dense white smoke.

"That's it my friend!" Kamarov shouted, picking up his AK. "Now lets-

He was cut off by a bullet hitting him in the shoulder, sending him flying to the ground, yelling in pain from the hit.

"Kamarov!" Anya screamed, running over to his side. She looked down to see the sight of blood coming from his shoulder.

Anya looked up to where the shot had been fired from. Makarov looked to see the detective taking cover by the truck, pistol out, still smoking from the shot that had been delivered.

"You bastard!" Anya shouted, grabbing her gun and starting to fire at the man.

"Just leave him!" Makarov screamed. "Were good as dead if we stay here!" The smoke wasn't going to remain for long, and they were out of smoke grenades.

"What about Kamarov?" Anya asked, looking down at the wounded man.

"I'm fine..." Kamarov said weakly. "Help me up Anya..... I can still walk...."

Makarov wheeled around to Victor. "Victor, you-

"I'm already on it." Victor replied, sprinting out of cover and taking point.

Makarov looked behind him and saw Anya helping a now wounded Kamarov to his feet.

"One more sprint!" Makarov said, picking up the prisoner. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

Sedusky squinted to see the figures of Makarov and his squad disappear into a cloud of smoke. The man he had wounded was not clutching his shoulder and limping behind them. Sedusky was quick to realize their attempt in trying to lose them, and he sprinted ahead to get them back into his line of sight. As he charged towards the cloud of smoke he heard the shouts of friendly soldiers to his far right, advancing towards the cloud of smoke with him.

Sedusky was now in a full sprint, pistol drawn running through the dense cloud of smoke with one objective in mind. Everything that they had gone through, was now resting on this moment.

As he appeared out of the smoke, he stopped running to avoid a deep drainage ditch that cut through the ground. He scanned the area, but Makarov and his thugs had seemingly vanished out of thin air. Against all odds, he had lost them. Makarov had gotten away, once again.

_"Dammit, there's no way!"_ It was impossible, they should have been caught. It should have been decided and over right here and now.

A squad of soldiers emerged from the cloud of smoke and stopped behind Sedusky, guns drawn.

"Inspector Sedusky, are you alright?" The solider asked.

Sedusky turned around and clenched his fist in anger. "Far from alright Sargent." He wouldn't be surprised if he ever felt better. Against all odds, he had failed.

* * *

Makarov was panting heavily as they walked through the dark sewer, walking briskly to put as much distance between them and the airport. Things may have gotten out of hand, but Makarov could adapt, and work around it. It was foolish and unwise to expect everything to go as planned, you always needed an ace in the hole. Everyone had a strength and weakness, and you just had to put the pieces in the right places on the board.

But the one thing Makarov didn't have was endurance, which clearly showed as he continued to gasp for air, nearly passing out from exhaustion from the level of excitement and action. Adrenaline had forced him to ignore his body's need for oxygen, but now after it leaving him, and with carrying a person above it all, Makarov was beat.

He looked behind him to see the small bright white light at the end of the long tunnel. At least they were safe, for now at least.

"We should travel as far as we can down here." Victor said, not showing a single sign of exhaustion in his voice.

"Agreed." Makarov said between rapid breaths. "You alright?" He asked, looking back at Kamarov.

"I will live." He said, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Nothing that I can't handle."

"Good." Makarov replied. "Then lets keep moving."

Makarov was about to keep walking when Anya stopped him, blocking the way and pointing her gun at him. "Were not going anywhere until he's stable." She stated.

Makarov raised an eyebrow and smirked. "In case you forgot, the entire Russian army is now looking for us, which if you want to look, is just over there." He said, pointing towards the light at the end of the tunnel. "Now if you want to stay here, by all means do. But in the end, you and your friend will just end up captured."

"I still think we-

"Anya." Kamarov said, raising his hand. "I'm fine. Hes right. We can't stay here, so help me up so we can get moving."

"But-

"Corporal, that's an order." Kamarov stated. "Now please, I need help."

Reluctantly, Anya lowered her weapon and rushed to her superior's side, swinging his arm around her shoulder and helping him to his feet. Makarov picked up the young prisoner and carried her in his arms. Hopefully Rianofski would be satisfied with this. He couldn't take being one of his pawns for much longer. But he had a plan to fix that soon enough.

* * *

The entire Terminal building had turned into a madhouse, with emergency personal and medics running each and every way, responding to the attack, treating the wounded and injured. It felt just like the airport attack that had occurred only a day before. A deja vu. Sedusky pushed his way through the crowd to a female nurse who was going over a clipboard.

"Excuse me." Sedusky said, tapping the woman on the shoulder. "Do you have a Kowalski on your list?"

"Kowalski..." The nurse said to herself, looking over the list. "Yes, Kowalski Cecile. Shes listed in the officer's infirmary area, room 232M."

"Thank you." Sedusky said and quickly proceeded through the crowd. It was good to hear she was alright. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if something were to happen to her. He didn't want to even think about it.

"Henri!" A voice called behind Sedusky called.

He turned around to see an all too familiar face that was one he really wasn't looking for. Dimitri Yuran.

"Henri, what the hell happened.?" He asked.

Sedusky couldn't believe it. Here was a man who should be taking charge of the situation, and he didn't even have a clue what was going on.

"You want to know what the hell happened Yuran? Makarov happened, that;s whats going on, and you don't even know that?"

"You mean..." Yuran said, fear in his voice. "Makarov was inside the checkpoint?"

"He was in the goddamn terminal building itself. Right under your damn nose."

"Henri, listen-

"No you listen Chief Inspector, or should I say Colonel, I have a job to do." Sedusky said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "Maybe you should start to do yours."

He stormed off and left Yuran standing in the hallway. He had much more important people to talk to the Chief Inspector.

* * *

Makarov was still running the possibilities of what Rianofski and the Loyalists would want with this teenage girl. He still didn't know her name, or what she was doing in that cell in the first place. He was wondering if Carpathia or even Shepherd knew about her. What value was she to them? It didn't make sense, how was she of great importance to the Loyalists?

"Corporal." Makarov said, glancing behind him. "What do you know about this girl?"

Anya looked at the face of the girl in Makarov's arms. She had passed out, now she looked like she was just sleeping in his arms. Anya shook her head.

"We've never seen her before." Anya replied. "At least, I never have..."

"How did she get captured?" Makarov asked.

"About six months ago, when our former base was attacked by the Federation." Anya explained. "During the confusion, we lost a lot of men, some of them captured. One of them must have been this girl."

"I see..." Makarov said, looking down at the girl.

"They always execute prisoners that they capture." Anya said, in a quiet tone. "Why they didn't kill her, its a complete mystery to me."

"To me as well." Makarov lied. Now he had narrowed it down two options. She was either an asset or a target. To which side, that was still a mystery.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Sedusky!"

Sedusky looked in surprise to see the familiar face of Doctor Sokolov smiling, sitting next to Cecile's bedside.

"Doctor Sokolov!" Sedusky said, greeting the old man. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I! But with the current excitement outside, my life would have been in certain jeopardy if I stayed in the hangar, so here I am!"

Sedusky looked to see Cecile sound asleep, an IV in her wrist and a large bandage over her forehead. Sokolov gave a assuring look to Sedusky.

"They have her under good care Mr. Sedusky, she'll recover just fine." Sokolov assured.

"Ya." Sedusky said softly, holding Cecile's hand. Makarov would pay for this. No one should have to go through what Cecile went through.

"With all the excitement and commotion going on with this Makarov, its going to be hard to get back to work on the Sutherland..." Sokolov said, looking out the window to the tarmac.

"Ya, your right." Sedusky replied, looking out the window. It would be just as hard for him to get back to work with Cecile's current predicament.

All of a sudden, Sedusky mind flashed an idea in his head. He quickly turned back to Sokolov. "That's it!"

Sokolov looked up in surprise. "Whats it?"

"Doctor, the Sutherland, the helicopter!" Sedusky replied with excitement.

"What about it?"

"Doctor, Makarov is on the run, if I could-

"Mr. Sedusky, the helicopter is still undergoing repairs from the last flight." Sokolov explained. "Beside, its protocol that it is only flown once every 24 hours for safety reasons."

"Doctor, I understand the risk, but if there is a chance it can be used to catch Makarov..."

"Mr. Sedusky, its not that I don't want to help, its just..." Sokolov started.

"What, its what?" Sedusky asked anxiously.

Sokolov sighed. "What the hell....Your right. If there even is a chance, we can't pass it up. I guess....

"So you'll do it?" Sedusky asked, waiting for an answer.

Sokolov smiled to himself. "Meet me down in hanger four in ten minutes Mr. Sedusky."

Sokolov walked out and Sedusky smiled to himself, looking at Cecile. _"I haven't failed you yet. This time, I will catch him. I promise...."

* * *

_Please: RATE/REVIEW/FAVORITE


	17. Desperate Actions

Makarov trudged along the wet path as they proceeded further into the sewer. He was getting tired of carrying this girl and trying to keep up his hurried pace to lose any following soldiers that could be tailing them at the same time. They had been traveling for nearly an hour in the dark tunnel, and it seemed like they were getting no where.

But that was just an illusion, a ruse to the foolish. They were getting somewhere. The only problem was, Makarov didn't haven't any idea where that was.

"Corporal." Makarov said, turning back to the young woman. "I suppose you won't have an idea as to where the hell we are?"

"Not a clue." She replied flatly, looking down at her feet. "Sorry."

Makarov sighed. He shouldn't have known better to rely on a bunch of rag tag Loyalists. If only he had Anatoly here, he would at least have an idea of were they were.

"Well, sewer line runs a straight north to south, correct?" Makarov stated, looking up towards the ceiling. "We've been following it for quite a while now..."

"If we resurface, we should be able to get are bearings from there." Kamarov said. "Despite everything looking like a ruin, once you've been here long enough, that certain pile of rubble or that collapsed building is just another landmark.

Makarov looked at his watch: Nearly 6:00 PM. He needed to make it back before nightfall.

"Will continue for about another thirty minutes." Makarov said, looking ahead. "Then it should be safe to find are way back from the surface."

* * *

"Mr. Sedusky, I'm starting to have second doubts about this."

"Really?" Sedusky asked, zipping up his flight suit and tying his boots. "Cause I'm not really having any."

Sokolov sighed. "Thats because you don't know all the things that could go wrong." He stated, flipping over pages in his clipboard. "And what ever can go wrong-

"Will go wrong." Sedusky finished. "I understand the saying doctor, but things have already taken a turn for a worse. I don't think it will hurt trying to fix it."

"I can attest to that..." Sokolov said, a tone of worry in his voice. "You do know this isn't the type of occupation that helps you stay out of a body bag...."

"There's always an element of risk." Sedusky explained, grabbing his pilots helmet. "That's what makes it worth it."

"Risk and return." Sokolov stated as the walked towards the helicopter. "But you do know the risks, correct?"

"That, and the reward." Sedusky replied, climbing up the ladder into the helicopter. "It outweighs the risk indefinitely."

Sokolov smiled. "Its quite brave of you to put your life on the line for your cause." He said, walking towards the control module. "Stupid, but brave."

Sedusky frowned. "Thanks Doctor...." Sokolov only kept smiling as he entered the hangar.

Sedusky situated himself inside the Sutherland's pilot's seat and started to go over the initial start up sequence. He felt much more comfortable in the pilot seat the second time around as appose to the first. Being familiar with the controls and now refreshed on what its like to fly, he could easily pilot the Sutherland like a master.

"Alright." Sokolov's voice cracked through the radio. "Are we ready to begin?"

Sedusky pressed the receiver and began to run through the start up checklist. "Of course." He was anxious to get going. If there was a chance, even a small chance, he would take it.

No matter the cost.

* * *

Makarov carefully checked the street, doing a full 360 before giving the all clear. As he lifted the heavy metal sewer lid, he noticed the difference in sunlight from before they had escaped into the sewer. It was nearly dusk, and nightfall was falling fast.

"All right, its clear." Makarov said to the others below and they quickly appeared on the street, Kamarov first, followed by Anya, and finally Victor, carrying the prisoner herself.

"I wish she would just wake the hell up." Victor complained, lifting the girl onto the street.

"As long as we get there..." Makarov started, looking at his watch. He turned back to Anya and motioned her to hand him the map. He carefully studied it over with Kamarov.

"Lets see..." Kamarov began, studying the map and occasionally looking up at the surrounding street. It took him a while to get his bearings, but he finally came to an accurate conclusion.

"Well, this works out quite well my friend." Kamarov said, taking the map. "We should only be only two miles away from the HQ, to the southeast." He pointed down the street.

"Then lets not waste anytime." Makarov said, picking up the unconscious girl. "We won't be safe until we reach it."

"Agreed." Kamarov said, and took point down the ruined street.

As Makarov followed behind, he looked down and studied the young girl in his arms. Despite never seeing her before, she seemed very familiar to him, almost reminding him of someone he knew. When he first saw her in that prison, he knew their was something about her that remind him of somebody. It took him a while, but eventually Makarov knew who she reminded him of: His little sister.

But that was a long time ago, and his sister, along with his family was dead. His mother, killed in war, just another unfortunate causality. His father, ran off one night in a drunken stumble never to be seen again. But his sister, his little sister, was the only person Makarov had cared for, and would have died for.

But she, just like the rest, had gone too. In a blink of an eye, Makarov's life was changed for ever. His eyes were opened to the harsh truth. Killing and murders were just second nature to him. With no one left to live or care for, what did he have to lose...

Nothing. He had nothing. Everything he had care for, taken from him in instant. And now, here he was, carrying someone who was probably in the same situation that he had been in all those years ago: An orphan caught in a war were neither side shows mercy.

If only things had occurred differently, Makarov would probably never have been the person he was today. He could only imagine now what it would have been...

"Hey, do you hear something?" Anya asked, pausing in the street.

Makarov and the others paused and looked back at her, as if she was crazy, but they too began to hear something. Makarov glanced up to the sky to hear a small streak of noise. It was the faint sound of a cross between a jet and a helicopter engine, and it was slowly starting to get louder.

Makarov looked up to the sky in suspicion, but his eyes suddenly widened in fear as the sound grew louder. He had heard this noise before, and it wasn't something he wanted to hear, epically at a time like this.

_"Could it be, if it is then-"_

A cloud of dust ripped through the street as a sleek object above streaked across the sky. The sound was deafening and Makarov closed his eyes to shield himself from the dense mix of dust and ash. As he opened his eyes, he started at an all too familiar foe.

"Not this again!" Anya yelled, taking a step back. It was the same helicopter Makarov had encountered before, and now it was hovering right in front of him. The same one that had ruined his plans and overturned his plans earlier in the day.

_"_You just don't know when to quit!_" _Makarov shouted. This thing had already upset his plans once already. There was no way he was going to let it ruin it again._ "Damn fool..."  
_

"Everyone, into the building!" Makarov shouted, running towards the safety of a small building, quickly followed by the rest.

The helicopter wasted no time in tearing up the street with a barrage of fire from its cannons, sending rocks and concrete flying like leafs. Makarov heard the ricochets of bullets hitting all around him, some even causing parts of buildings to fall.

Everyone made it inside the safety of the destroyed building and quickly hid in the back of the room, trying to stay hidden from the deadly machine.

"What do we do?" Kamarov asked, looking towards Makarov. Makarov closed his eyes and began to think of all his options.

_"Fighting isn't an option. Running could get is killed as well. And there isn't a weakness to this thing..."_

He opened his eyes and looked out towards the street were dust was still being swept around in a tornado of debris. _"No_, _there has to be a weakness, everything has a weakness, a flaw. The only thing now is to find it."_

An explosion rocked the building, causing rocks and concrete to fall around them, causing them to stumble and nearly lose their balance just from the impact. In any case, they were good as dead if they just stayed here.

"Everyone stay close to me!" Makarov ordered, kicking down the back door. "We move from building to building till we lose this thing!"

Kamarov was wounded, Makarov had to carry this girl, leaving him with Victor and Kosov. Things were not in his favor...

* * *

Sedusky fired another missile into the building, sending a cloud of dust as the missile impacted the side. Against all odds, he had found the man. He had found Makarov. Excitement was going through his mind as he armed another missile. He wasn't going to let him get away this time. Not on his life.

"Sokolov, I have a positive I.D on Makarov." Sedusky said over his radio as he tagged Makarov on the screen, putting a red diamond over Makarov's heat signature.

"Thats good to hear Mr. Sedusky. Have you been experiencing any problems with the flight control surfaces?" Sokolov asked.

"Zero to none." Sedusky replied proudly. "Currently engaging the target."

"I understand." Sokolov replied. "Good luck my friend."

Sedusky switched over his thermal scope and saw the heat signatures of his targets. _"No where left to hide now, Makarov..."

* * *

_

Makarov ran across the street to the next building, followed closely by the others. He still was trying to devise a plan to deal with this nuisance, but he could do nothing to stop it in his current situation. There only hope was to run. He had gotten away before, so it was possible.

It was only a helicopter, nothing else. It could be destroyed, just like anything else.

Makarov and the others reached the other side of the building and quickly ducked inside, just as the helicopter sprayed the street with a hail of bullets.

Kamarov was clutching his solider in pain, still hurting from the bullet he had took on the runway. Makarov jerked his head up to hear the screaming engine of the helicopter still hovering above. There still was nothing he could do. If he had more men, he could use them to distract the thing, allowing them to escape while the helicopter killed them instead.

No, it wasn't an option. They were on their own, and the only thing they could do is just keep running. If they even paused for a second, they would be gone and they would be dead before they knew what hit them.

"Pick up the pace!" Makarov yelled, starting to run across the street to the next building followed by Victor. He reached the building and ducked inside behind a counter. Victor soon slid over the counter and crouched down next to Makarov.

Makarov looked around to see that they were the only ones inside the small building, the two Loyalists no where to seen. Makarov glanced over the counter to see Anya tending to Kamarov, who was still in the building across the street, clutching his shoulder in pain.

_"Useless Loyalists..."_ As if he had enough to worry about, now he had to deal with this problem.

Under normal circumstances, he would just leave them for dead, using them as a diversion to escape. But Rianofski would suspect fowl play and Makarov would have a hard time earning his trust if two of his soldiers had died while he and Victor returned okay. Abandoning them wasn't an option in this case.

"That's not good." Victor said, observing the two Loyalists taking cover from the helicopter inside the building across the street.

"No its not." Makarov replied, setting down the girl they had rescued. "Ammo count?"

"Spent nearly four clips on the tarmac." Victor said, reloading his carbine. "Got about three left."

"Here, take mine." Makarov said, taking the carbine's clips from his Kevlar vest and handing them to Victor.

"You have a plan?" Victor asked, taking the clips and putting them into his vest.

"Of course." Makarov replied, picking up the girl and standing himself up. It would be risky, but if it worked, it would buy them enough time to escape.

* * *

A warning tone sounded inside the cockpit, causing Sedusky to look to the notification on the screen flashing before his eyes. The engine was overheating, just as Sokolov had predicted. He was pushing the Sutherland to its limit, but he had to succeed. He was willing to take the risk.

All of a sudden, a heat signature appeared in the middle of the street, causing Sedusky to focus on it immediately with every weapon he had. He switched from thermal and zoomed in on the individual. It was Vladimir Makarov, in plain sight.

_"I've got you now.."_ Sedusky armed his weapon and placed his finger on the trigger, but quickly released his finger when he saw who was in Makarov's arms.

The same young girl he had seen at the airport basement was laying in his arms, passed out and completely unaware of the action all around her. And she was in between him and Makarov.

_"Bastard, hes using her as a human shield..."_ He couldn't shoot Makarov with the young girl in between them, not without killing her. He was at a stalemate. He had the power to end this all, but now, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He quickly jerked his head up at the sound of bullets rattling the side of the helicopter, causing it to suddenly shift to the right and lose control. Sedusky looked down to see a man having fired his gun up at him, hitting the helicopter's vulnerable prop. Warnings were going off but he quickly reacted and regained control but looked overhead to see the worst.

The helicopter's rotor was spewing black smoke, causing the large propeller to spin irregularly and out of its normal sync. Sedusky quickly cut the power in half and clicked his radio.

"Doctor, the rotor-

"Yes, the flight controls are shot to hell..." The doctor quickly replied in a panicked tone. "If it takes more stress, you could risk losing the entire prop!"

"What should be the best course of action?" Sedusky asked, maintaining his altitude while dealing with the many alarms going of inside the cockpit.

"Abort immediately, no doubt-

"I can't do that Doctor Sokolov." Sedusky stated abruptly. "Its out of the question."

" Mr. Sedusky I-

The sound of static cut the doctor off and sent Sedusky into a state of panic.

"Doctor? Doctor Sokolov are you there?"

The sound of static still filled the receiver until a voice cleared it and it returned back to normal.

"Doctor Sokolov, is everything alright?" Sedusky asked through the radio.

"Inspector Sedusky." A voice came from the radio, cold as ice.

Sedusky was surprised by the unfamiliar voice and he spoke into the radio with cation. "Who is this?"

"This is Potentate Carpathia, and you are committing a Federal crime right now Inspector." The voice answered, still cold and serious.

Sedusky eyes widen in surprise and he stared at the floor. _"Potentate Carpathia...he's here?"_

"You will return to base immediately_, _or you will suffer the consequences of further insubordination._" _Carpathia stated._  
_

Sedusky looked out the window to see Makarov running away with the rest of the group. No, he couldn't just let him get away like that. Even if it cost him his job, even if it cost him his life.

"I'm sorry Potentate, but-

"Maybe I didn't make this clear Inspector." Carpathia said. "You will return, otherwise, Lieutenant Kowalski might be staying hospitalized longer then you think."

An icy chill went down his back from Carpathia's Ultimatum. _"He wouldn't...."_

_"_Its your call." Carpathia said through the radio. "But I'm not a man who should be kept waiting..."

The radio clicked and Sedusky was left in silence from the sudden threat. Now he had no choice. Carpathia had found the one thing that would force him from trying to catch Makarov: Cecile's life.

He looked on his scope to see Makarov long gone, as well as the rest of his hired guns. Sedusky sighed and turned the wounded helicopter and nursed it back to the airport.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Anya asked Kamarov, now having to support them as they walked at a brisk pace.

"Fine." He said flatly, clearly out of breath. "I'm just-

He stumbled, causing him to hack up blood from his mouth. Anya quickly supported him and followed behind Makarov and his accomplice.

She couldn't believe it, but against all odds, they had done the impossible. She would have never have expected them to have actually broken into the airport and rescued a prisoner from the enemy, but the impossible was right in front of her.

And it was because of the man in front of her: Vladimir Makarov, the same man who had lead them to victory earlier in the day, and now, did it again. Their was no doubt in her mind that this was the man she had heard on the radio.

They had never won against the Spetnaz, let alone forced them into retreat. They actually had a chance of winning with this man. She had only wished that he had appeared sooner.

"Its not much farther." Anya spoke to Kamarov, helping him along. "Not much farther..."

If the commander could be convinced by this action, then only one fact was clear in her mind. If anyone was to defeat President Vorshevsky and the Russian Federation, it was Vladimir Makarov.

She was certain.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long update, but just had a lot of things to do in my hectic life, so I'll make it up by getting the next chapter up by friday, maybe sooner. Hopefully I can get Battlefield bad company 2 by then too (Great game by the way), so i'll probably be hitting that up on the weekend for PS3. Anyway, I updated the bios on my profile and as always please Rate and Review.


	18. Downtime

**Authors Note:** Got this up quick as possible without sacrificing quality, so enjoy. Also, some people requested I put up a poll about this story, so if your interested, check it out. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Makarov's legs and arms felt like lead as he trudged along the side of the street. After the high tension and amount of walking he had done throughout the day, he was spent, both physically and mentally. He definitely was drained.

But it would all be worth it. If it meant gaining the trust of the Loyalists, then Makarov could endure the physical labor and torture for just a bit longer.

"Hey, you there!"

Makarov quickly glanced up to see two Loyalists appear out of hiding and approached them, guns carefully trained on him and Victor. Makarov quickly stopped as the two walked towards them.

"Wait." Anya called behind them, still dragging her wounded comrade with her. "There with us."

The Loyalist looked behind to Anya and walked up to her. "Really?" He asked suspiciously. "And do you have proof?"

"Can't that wait?" Anya asked in anger, looking down at Kamarov. "He needs medical attention!"

The Loyalist eyed Kamarov briefly before turning back to Anya, not really caring one bit about his predicament. "I'm afraid it can't." He replied simply and looked back up to Anya.

Anya glared at the man, sending him an icy glare. "Its under commander's personal orders." She said through gritted teeth. "You can ask him yourself."

"Is that so?" The man said, smiling at her. "Where does it say that-

"Maybe if you just take us there, all this will be resolved." Makarov said coldly, making the man turn around and face him. He stepped up into Makarov's face, trying to stare him down.

"You think your the one who gives me orders?" The man asked, glaring at Makarov.

Makarov gave a sly smirked. _"Not yet anyway..."_

"No." Makarov replied in a calm tone. "But I know who does. And I don't think he would be in the mood for this."

The Loyalist continued to glare at Makarov, while Makarov calmly returned it, not breaking his eye contact with him. Victor just watched the two while Anya looked looked back and forth between the two, still more concerned about Kamarov then Makarov and her Loyalist comrade.

"Please." She begged. "Just take us to Commander Rianofski. He'll explain anything."

The Loyalist looked at her then smirked. "Fine. As you wish."

The Loyalist turned back to his friend and motioned for him to follow. He turned back to the group as he walked with them.

"Just follow us." The second Loyalist said. "He's just been in a bad mood lately."

Victor snorted. "Whatever." He said under his breath.

Makarov motioned for him to follow the Loyalist towards the HQ, followed by Anya and Kamarov. Now it was time to see if Rianofski would be convinced.

* * *

Sedusky carefully landed the helicopter on the open area out on the tarmac, skillfully controlling the damaged vehicle without losing control. He was nervous when he heard that they were Potentate Carpathia himself was in Euricov. He had forgotten that he was the reason why they were here in the first place, that is was his orders that had put him in this warzone. And now he was in deep trouble with the man.

As he opened the cockpit hatch and stepped onto the tarmac, he was greeted by nearly a dozen soldiers running up to him, all their guns trained on him. He quickly raised his hands at the sudden threat, not expecting such a welcome.

"Hey, what the hell-

"Inspector Sedusky, please lay down and place your hands on your head." An officer calmly ordered him.

"Under whose authority?" Sedusky demanded.

"Its mine."

Sedusky looked over to see the familiar figure of Dmitri Yuran walk into view. He was flanked by Cecile, who was now wearing a large bandage over her head, looking at him in concern, probably wondering just as much as he was as to what was going to happen to him.

"Henri, this little vendetta you have has to come to an end." Yuran said, walking up to him. "Not only have you disobeyed me, you also had the nerve to take a experimental military project for a joy ride."

"Didn't you recall the fact that Makarov, the man that we're trying to find was inside this very base not even hours before?" Sedusky asked in anger. "I was only trying-

"Do not give me one of your excuses." Yuran said, glaring at him. "This is what the military is here for. They are doing their job, now you need to do yours."

"My job?" Sedusky asked, his anger raising by the minute. "Ever since we got here, we haven't done a damn thing! And the only thing you've done is do the military's job, not yours. You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"That's enough! We have already had this conversation, and I'm not going to waste time explaining my self again!" Yuran snapped. "There's only one place for people like you..."

Yuran motioned towards the officer next to him. "Captain, please restrain him."

The officer approached Sedusky, pistol raised. "I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands on your head and lay down sir."

Sedusky glared at Yuran and reluctantly laid down on the cement in defeat, allowing the officer to handcuff him and escort him away. He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting arrested for doing his job.

* * *

Makarov kept in step behind the Loyalist escort as he proceeded out of the old service elevator and into the large storage basement that served as the Loyalist's headquarters. He was looking forward to Rianofski's reaction to his success, as well as answers. The more he looked at the young girl, the more he wanted to know about her connection to the Loyalists. If Rianofski couldn't give him his answers, maybe she could. If he could ask her that is.

As they entered into view, many of the Loyalist's stopped what they were doing and a hush fell over them, all focusing on Makarov and the group, just as they had when they first entered. Whispers floated around him as he walked past them. He narrowed his eyes and kept walking forward. He was getting sick of the attention and being under suspension, epically by _these_ people. As soon as he got this done, the better.

As he approached the main table, the figure of Andrei Rianofski came into view. He looked more serious, more concentrated then when Makarov last seen him. He was hard in thought but when Makarov came into view, he quickly looked up from his daydreams.

"So..." Rianofski said slowly, looking at the unconscious girl in his arms. "I see you were successful."

"Yes." Makarov answered simply. He stepped forward, carrying the girl towards Rianofski.

He stood up, studying her briefly before smiling to himself. "Perfect."

He motioned for two officers to come out of the crowd, and they quickly approached Makarov.

"They will take her to the medical wing." Rianofski explained to Makarov. "She's not your problem anymore."

Makarov handed the girl to the two officers and they quickly took her away to a nearby stretcher.

"Take the Sergeant. too." Rianofski instructed, and one of the officers returned to help Anya carry Kamarov. Makarov glanced over to her, making eye contact with her briefly before she quickly turned her head away. She soon disappeared into the crowd, leaving Victor and himself standing alone before the Commander.

"Now, the rest of you!" Rianofski barked to the surrounding Loyalists. "Return to your respective businesses! We still have a lot of work to do!"

There was a shuffle of feet as the many soldiers returned to their normal positions and carried on with their work. Rianofski motioned for Makarov and Victor to follow him, to which Makarov wasted no time in doing.

"I have to say, you never seize to impress me Makarov." Rianofski said, as Makarov walked along his side. "You haven't realize the help you've given us."

"Where's Anatoly?" Makarov asked, ignoring Rianofski as he walked with him.

"Ah yes." Rianofski said, thinking back to when Makarov had first been brought to him. "Your other friend. We've been keeping him in good company, you don't need to worry about him."

_"As long as your here, I will always have to worry." _Makarov thought to himself._  
_

Rianofski stopped at a old management office door and produced a set of keys_. _He put a rusty silver key in the old lock and turned the knob. The door opened and it revealed an unkept office with papers littering the floor. Rianofski put a foot in the door before turning back to Makarov and Victor.

"I have something to tell you that might be to your interest." Rianofski whispered before turning back into the office.

Makarov and Victor looked at each other in suspension but proceeded through the door in curiosity of what Rianofski had to say.

As they walked inside, Makarov surveyed the old office. Littered on the wall were countless maps, pictures, and reports. Everywhere he looked, papers and trash were scattered about, with seemingly little or no reason for even being there. The entire place was simply a mess.

Rianofski reached for his desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka, and three shot glasses, setting them on the desk before them.

"I'm sure your probably wondering about the importance of the prisoner." Rianofski said, pouring the clear alcohol into the small glasses.

"You might ask that." Makarov said, watching the old man pour the drinks.

"Well, you shouldn't wonder." Rianofski stated. "It's like I said, shes not your problem anymore."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "And whats that suppose to mean?"

"It means." Rianofski said, picking up the glasses. "That you shouldn't trouble yourself over her anymore."

Makarov still wasn't convinced. There was a reason why Rianofski wanted her, why else would he have tried to rescue her?

"She's, I guess, kind of a political prisoner, if you want a clue." He said, unscrewing the cap on the bottle of vodka.

Makarov smirked. "I never knew terrorists were politicians as well."

"We are not terrorists." Rianofski stated. "We were and still are Loyal to our country and will be till the day we die. Its Ultranationalists like you and President Vorshevsky that are the real terrorists."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I meant nothing by it." He said coldly.

"I'm sure you didn't." Rianofski replied, handing him and Victor a small shot glass. "Now then..."

He raised the glass. "Tonight, we finally fulfill our promises and dreams to our family. Tonight, we will finally complete our final goal that we vowed to uphold to our country. Tonight..."

Makarov and Victor looked at Rianofski as he smiled at his shot glass. "Tonight, we will force Carpathia and every non-Loyalist out of Euricov once and for all."

Victor looked at him surprise. "What?" He hissed.

Rianofski glanced up from his glass. "You heard me."

"You're underestimating them." Makarov warned. "You think they can be defeated so easily?"

"True, they do poise quite a threat." Rianofski started, walking back to his desk. "But that was before I found you."

Makarov looked at Rianofski as he continued. "You, who single handily commanded my soldiers to victory. You, who rescued a high value target out of a seemingly impregnable military base. You, Vladimir Makarov, are quite a deadly weapon."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "So i'm just a tool then." He had been used by Shepherd and Carpathia, he wasn't going to be used by this fool.

"No, your much more." Rianofski said. "You are a force that can't be stop, not even by Carpathia."

Makarov sighed. "You would be surprised..."

Rianofski looked up in concern. "You having doubt against him?"

Makarov stared at the ground. Carpathia, the one person that he knew could outsmart him, and be on the same playing field in terms of strategy and tactics at the same time. He was the only thing that could actually stop him from getting to Vorshevsky.

"No." Makarov lied. "Not anymore at least."

Rianofski gave a small smile. "Then you should have no problem again tonight."

Makarov looked up in surprise. "Tonight?"

Rianofski nodded. "Every single Loyalist soldier Euricov is amassing around the airport as we speak, and now, with the target moved out of harms way, we can begin our second phase.

"Second phase?" Victor asked.

"Thats right. You may haven't realized it, but in securing that prisoner, you were not only earning my trust, but also paving the way for our attack."

Makarov began to realize it now. Whoever that girl was, it was preventing the Loyalists from attacking the airport. And not only that, but they now were going to force every single solider Carpathia had out of Euricov?

"How long have you been planning this?" Makarov asked.

"For nearly half a year now." Rianofski said. "But I could never figure how to get our friend safely out of there."

"She's that important to you?" Makarov asked.

Rianofski frowned. "She's more then what meets the eye."

Makarov sighed. He wasn't going to get any answers from Rianofski. At least not this way anyway.

"So it's settled." Rianofski said, approaching Victor and Makarov. "The attack is scheduled for 1:00 Am. More then enough time for you two to rest and prepare yourself. Any medical attention you may need, by all means, seek it."

Victor rubbed his cheek, still swollen and bruised from being smack across the face at the airport. "I'd be more then happy too..." He said.

He turned to Makarov. "If you can give me victory here again, then you will have earned my trust. That I promise you."

Rianofski raised his shot glass. "To victory."

Makarov and Victor both did the same. "To victory."

* * *

Sedusky was pushed into the small cell, and the door was quickly shut and locked behind him, the guard walking away before he had even the chance to voice his innocence. He sighed and sat down on the small cot that sat along side the wall. His thoughts were racing, more then he could handle at the moment. Makarov, Cecile, and now Carpathia? How many more problems were going to happen before this day would end.

He stared at the ground, studying the gray concrete. He closed his eyes and tried to space himself out, but it was no use. Makarov had won, Yuran would accomplish what ever he need to do, and now, he was stuck in a prison cell, left to rot.

He had tried to stop it, but he couldn't do anything. He was useless, and he knew it. He had hit a new low. It was sickening to him that people like Yuran could have that kind of power. If only he had it. If only...

"Hey."

Sedusky looked towards the cell door to see Cecile peering through the bars. She gave a small smile and waved at him from between the bars.

Sedusky got up and approach the bars to Cecile. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." Cecile said looking behind Sedusky at his cell. "Why didn't they just put you in a cardboard box?"

Sedusky could help but laugh slightly as Cecile giggled along too, but he quickly composed himself and was serious once again. He had remembered what Carpathia had said to him over the radio.

"Are you ok?" Sedusky asked her.

"Apart from the bump on my head, i'm just fine." She replied. "Why?"

Sedusky was just about to tell her about Carpathia, but he stopped himself. It was for the better if he kept it a secret, he didn't want her troubled too.

"Nothing." Sedusky lied. "Just making sure everything's all right."

Cecile smiled softly. "It is." She placed one of her hands between the bars and placed it on Sedusky's. "Trust me."

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He longed to get out of here, and back to Moscow. He wanted him and Cecile back at the Bureau, where they could resume work just like it always had been, and not have to deal with this. But it wasn't that simple were you could just wish it away.

The sound of a door opening down the hall startled Cecile and she quickly let go of Sedusky's hand, backing away. She looked down the hallway before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Cecile whispered. "I'm sorry."

She quickly ran down the hall and Sedusky was once again alone. He walked back down towards the cold metal cot and laid down. He had never felt so lonely in his entire life.

* * *

"Just hold still!"

Victor twitched from the stinging medicine that was being applied to his bruised face.

"You know, your just making it worse." Makarov said as he looked on.

"Easy for you to say." Victor snapped. "Your not the one who got pistol whipped across the face."

"Well maybe if you had tied the binds better, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Makarov replied simply.

"I swear once-

"Goddamn it, will you just stay still!" Anya barked. "If you two could stop arguing for one minute, I could get this damn thing done by now!"

Makarov and Victor were both taken back by the young woman's outburst, and were quickly silenced.

Anya sighed. "Thank you." She said and returned applying medicine to Victor's chin. Makarov leaned back on the bed frame and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I should probably check on Anatoly." Makarov said out loud. "You know how he is under pressure."

"Ya." Victor said, squinted at the pain from the treatment. "I'll just find you later."

"Fine." Makarov said and headed out of the infirmary down the hall towards the living quarters.

Despite the Loyalists living like rats, they had made quite a home underneath the storage warehouse. Not only had they made use of the basement and storage areas, but they had even drilled out tunnels and built makeshift storage and rooms in case they would need the extra space. It was a wonder how they were able to even to do such an engineering feat with the tools they had, but they had some how made a functioning base of operations with just that.

Makarov looked at the makeshift sign next to one of the doors: Room 23, the room Makarov was told Anatoly was in. It was nice that his room was right next to his, no doubt an attempt from Rianofski to keep them all in one place to keep a close eye on.

Makarov sighed and turned the knob. He should just be glad he wasn't dead after all he had been through.

"Anatoly, you here?" Makarov asked as he proceeded through the doorway.

"Welcome back, Vladimir."

Makarov stopped in surprise to see Anatoly sitting at the table, having a drink. Sitting next to him was none other then the same girl that he had taken from the airport.

_"The hell is she doing here?"_ Makarov thought to himself.

"Hey, welcome back from the dead!" Anatoly said, raising a glass of wine. "You want some?"

"From the look of you, it would appear he already had a drink." The girl said while playing with an old rubix cube.

"I was afraid you had gotten executed or something." Anatoly said in a half drunken slur. "I tried getting out of here, I really did-

"You just choose to stay here." Makarov said flatly, still staring the girl sitting next to him.

"Well, more against my will." Anatoly replied, taking another sip of wine and smiling. "But Makarov, Elena here assured me that you were just fine."

"Elena?" Makarov asked, looking at the girl.

Anatoly chuckled. "You have quite an interesting friend."

"Not really a friend, Anatoly."

"Ah." Anatoly replied, pouring another bottle of wine. "So she's your girlfriend?"

"Were already engaged." The young girl said, turning to Makarov. "Aren't we?"

Makarov stepped back in surprise. Anatoly only laughed.

"Engaged!?!" Anatoly said, laughing hysterically. "Your getting married?"

"No!" Makarov said through studdered words . "No, that's not it at all." He sighed. "Shes only joking Anatoly."

"I hate jokes." The girl said, causing Makarov to send her an icy glare, to which she simply ignored. Anatoly smiled to himself.

"I see, I guess your taking things pretty fast! But I guess thats how you-

The sound of a wine glass shattered on the ground, causing Anatoly to quickly look at the source of the fall. Makarov's hand was over the table, clearly the culprit of the spilled wine and broken glass.

"Ah, now look what you've done." Makarov said to the girl, grabbing her arm. "Come on, we'll just have to go clean up now. I'll get you a change of clothes." He said as he quickly dragged the girl towards the door, leaving Anatoly by himself at the table, still stunned as to what had just happened.

"Anatoly, I'll get that cleaned up." Makarov called as he headed out the door. "Oh and that was a lie back there! A lie, a joke!"

Makarov turned right and proceeded into his room, quickly opening the door and locking it. He let his grip go and let her go free.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked her.

"Didn't your friend tell you?" She answered, crossing her arms. "I'm Elena."

"That's not what I meant." Makarov stated, narrowing his eyes. "You-

"Shouldn't even be here?" She answered for him. "Because I'm young?" Makarov was taken back by her sudden and correct answer.

"Are you saying that I should be great full towards you?" Elena asked. "For "Saving" me?"

_"So she does remember after all..."_

"Not at all." Makarov replied simply. "I don't care about that."

"Then what do you care about?" She asked him.

Makarov sighed. "For starters, can you just tell me your full name?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. Only because you remind me of him though."

_"What the hell is she talking about? Remind her of who?"_

She closed her eyes and held them shut for a moment, before opening them again at Makarov.

"My name is Elena Zakhaev."

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	19. Accomplices

**Authors Note: **Thank you to all who have been reading this and a special thanks to the people who take the time to post a review. Another update, and I also updated the character bios on my profile page again. As always, please Rate and Review.

* * *

It was dark and cold. Too dark and cold for Sedusky's tastes. Of course, he wasn't fond of the two in the first place, nor was he a big fan of sitting in a small jail cell. But there he was, imprisoned and jailed for doing his job. He never expected that it would come to this, not in a million years. But it had.

Now he could do literally nothing to stop Makarov. Not a single thing. Now Carpathia had arrived, threatening Sedusky with Cecile's well being. The problems just continued to pile up one after another, and there seemed to be no light at the end to the tunnel. At least for now.

He could give his hopes up, not yet at least. But it looked like his story was about over. Now all he could do was just sit and watch the world destroy itself.

"It's not as fun when your on the inside huh?" A voice said, breaking the silence.

Sedusky looked over to see a tall slender figure standing by the jail bars. He wore dark blue tie under a black overcoat with matching dress pants. He had clean cut blond hair and icy blue eyes. A small charming smile spread across his face, but it wasn't the least bit flattering to Sedusky.

"Carpathia." Sedusky spat, glaring at him through the bars. "What do you want?"

"My, my." Carpathia said, calmly smiling. "I only wanted to see how you were doing."

"Of course." Sedusky said sarcastically. "My apologizes Potentate."

"None at all." Carpathia said. "However, its me who should be apologizing though."

Sedusky looked up in surprise and suspension at Carpathia. "What do you mean?"

"You know, I hate not being straight with a person." Carpathia started, leaning against the metal bars casually. "Its a waste of time and pointless."

Sedusky listened on as Carpathia continued. "I no doubt know, that your angry towards me."

Sedusky only nodded. "You might say that."

"Then let me say this." Carpathia replied. "I am sorry."

Sedusky was momentary stunned, but quickly caught himself. "I don't believe you are." Sedusky replied coldly. "Not after-

"What I said over the radio? I only did to keep you from getting into more trouble."

"And why would you do that?" Sedusky asked. "Why would you even give a damn?"

Carpathia stood up and straightened himself. "Henri, your not the only one who suspects the good Chief Inspector of something."

Sedusky eyes widened in surprise from Carpathia's words. "What are you saying?"

Carpathia leaned in close between the metal bars. "Dmitri Yuran is up to something, you and me both are smart enough to realize this."

He quickly looked left and right before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Henri, I need your help. In the past 24 hours, this country has been turn upside down by one man."

"Vladimir Makarov." Sedusky stated.

"Correct." Carpathia replied. "You of all people should know the danger he poses to the population. Its been my job as Potentate to bring men like him to justice once and for all."

Carpathia took a deep breath and sighed. "But there are those who would prevent this for their own personal gain."

Sedusky stood up from the cot and walked towards Carpathia. "Yuran has these qualities, I can assure you that. But as his motivation, I do not know."

"Yes, I agree." Carpathia said, narrowing his eyes. "But as of now, what ever Chief Inspector Yuran is planning, its not for the common good."

"Then stop him!" Sedusky shouted, looking at Carpathia. "You gave him power, can't you take it away?"

"If I did, they he would suspect us." Carpathia replied. "I want him caught in the act for whatever he's trying to do. Only then can he be brought to justice."

Carpathia looked at his watch. "Listen Henri, I can't do anything to help you right now, it would look too suspicious to Dmitri. But I can give you something else."

Carpathia reached into his pocket and pull out a sleek cell phone. "Here." He said, handing the phone to Sedusky through the bars. "Your mobile. I took it while no one was looking."

Sedusky took his phone and turned it on. He began to look through the contacts. He could talk to Cecile with this, as well as his sister. It was almost a gift from god having such a device in this time of need.

He looked back up at Carpathia. "Why are you doing this?"

Carpathia smiled. "Your not the only one with a desire for justice. I promise you Henri, I will make sure you are set free as soon as possible. Then we can focus on much more important things."

Sedusky was stunned. He hadn't expected such kindness from the man. "Thank you."

Carpathia only nodded modestly. "Its no problem."

"What will you do now?" Sedusky asked Carpathia.

"I'll be taking command from Yuran over the contingency force from here on." Carpathia said. "I'll make much better use of such an asset then him."

Sedusky nodded as Carpathia continued. "I'll also have a sharp eye on your boss, so don't worry about him."

"Right." Sedusky said, looking intently at Carpathia.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't trouble yourself about Miss Kowalski's well being." Carpathia reassured. "I know what I said over the radio, and I do apologize, but I had to with Yuran close by."

Sedusky realized what Carpathia was saying. He was trying all along to stop Yuran. That's why he had acted so hostile and threatened him with her. But in the end, he was only deceiving Yuran and protecting him and Cecile.

"I could never hurt a girl." Carpathia said, smiling to himself. "Its out of my nature."

Sedusky gave a nervous laugh. "Right."

Carpathia nodded and turned back down the hallway. "Take care, Henri. And make sure no one catches you with that."

Sedusky looked at the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "I understand sir, thank you."

And with that, Carpathia walked away down the hallway, leaving Sedusky alone once again, only this time much more hopeful and optimistic. Now with Carpathia on his side, Yuran wouldn't last long against him.

And neither would Makarov.

* * *

Makarov was frozen in a state of shock. It took a while to process what he had heard, but he still couldn't believe it.

"What did you say?" Makarov said, staring at the girl.

She crooked her head to the side. "I said, my name is Elena Zakhaev."

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise. Zakhaev. A name he was all to familiar with and one he hadn't heard spoken to him in a long time. He instantly flashed back to his mentor, Imran Zakhaev, the man who had saved his life, and the one who led the Ultranationalist army nearly five years before.

Makarov was well aware of Zakhaev's family. He was in constant contact with his son, Victor Zakhaev, who was the field commander at the time. What a waste to put him in such a position. He always ended up getting troops killed for unnecessary reasons and was always too over confident. Makarov wasn't surprised when he had heard of his demise. It was bound to happen the way he operated.

In a way, Victor Zakhaev's death was also the beginning of the end for Makarov's benefactor, Imran Zakhaev. After learning of his son's demise, the man changed forever. He didn't speak to anyone, including Makarov that day. He lost all sense of reason, and drove himself into oblivion.

He hastily devised a plan to avenge his son's death, and had almost succeeded, but in the end, it had ended just the way Makarov had feared. Imran Zakheav died, and his family line had ended once and for all. It was that day Makarov vowed vengeance, and promised not to make the same mistake.

And now, Makarov was staring at someone he would never expect to meet. A surviving Zakhaev family member, the daughter of Imran Zakhaev. Dark gray hair and dull gray eyes, just like her fathers. And she wasn't even as old as her brother, not even an adult yet by the looks of her.

It was all unbelievable, too unbelievable for him.

"I don't believe you." Makarov stated, narrowing his eyes at the young girl.

She stared calmly back. "Believe what?" She said in a boring tone. "That my father was Imran Zakhaev?"

Makarov glared at her. "He never spoke of having a daughter."

She sighed. "Typical." She said in her dull tone, walking toward the nightstand.

Makarov eyes followed her as she walked up to the nightstand mirror. "What do you mean?"

"My father and I were not on speaking terms." She said, staring at herself as she leaned into the mirror. "He always wanted me out of his work. I guess it shouldn't be surprise that he wouldn't mention me to anyone."

"And yet you know me." Makarov said, staring at her reflection.

A small smile spread across her face. "It didn't stop me from eavesdropping on him."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I'm not a fool." She said, looking at Makarov through the mirror. "I would over hear this and that, and connect the dots between them."

She turned around and smiled. "Including stuff about you."

Makarov crossed his arms. "Like?"

"Always about being too reckless." She said, taking an old rubix cube from her pocket. "More along the lines of that."

Makarov smirked. "I remember a time when I was like that." He said, smiling to himself. "A time ago anyways..."

Elena began to twist and turn the small colored cube. "And have you changed?"

"More or less." He replied, watching her play with the cube. "Why?"

"It just interests me." She replied simply. "That a former Ultranationalist would align himself with his former enemy: The Loyalists."

She stopped twisting the cube and glanced up at Makarov. "It almost suggests that your planning something." She said in a suspicious tone.

Makarov glanced away. "I have no idea-

"Please don't try and fool me." She said, staring directly at Makarov. "I may be young, but I'm a lot sharper then what you think."

Makarov turned his gaze back at her and stared in surprise. _"Who is she? Is she really the daughter of Zakheav. Can I trust her?"_

She let out a small laugh. "Don't be so surprised." She said, turning back to her rubix cube. "I couldn't care less about 'Commander' Rianofski his army."

She tilted her head down and stared at the floor. "I was just another victim of war. " She said in a quiet voice. "A tool to be used for either sides benefit."

Makarov slowly approached her and she glanced up into his eyes.

"So was I." Makarov said quietly, leaning against the bed frame.

"Then you know how I feel?" She asked.

"I can never know how 'you' feel." Makarov said, staring at her. "But I can relate to you very easily."

A silence hung in the air. Both Makarov and Elena stared at the ground, before she broke the silence.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Typical answer." She said in her boring tone. "But good try in being sincere."

Makarov looked up quickly in surprised anger. "What?!?"

"Despite you trying to relate, I can easily see through your act." She replied calmly. "But nice try though. Your pretty good at deceiving people. Quite an expert actually."

Makarov stood in silent anger, glaring at her. _"Who does the hell does she think she is. She just spoiled egotistical-"_

"Far from it actually." Elena said, making Makarov look up in surprise.

"What?" Makarov said in a state of shock. "How-

"I'm not egotistical, please don't make that mistake." Elena said, rotating the rubix cube again. "I'm just tired of listening to people trying to befriend me. It just annoying. Its not what I'm seeking at least."

Makarov crooked his head. "Then what are you seeking then?"

She paused from her rubix cube and glanced up. "What are you seeking?" She asked.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "You claim not to be on the Loyalists side. And you aren't on the Federation's either."

"Are you saying you can't trust me?" She asked inquisitively.

"Why should I trust you?" Makarov asked sharply.

Elena's paused from her rubix cube and she gave a small smile. "You definitely are like him."

Makarov straightened himself and gave a serious look at her. He was getting sick of this. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing." She said quickly, returning to solving her rubix cube. "I just found out more about you, that's all."

Makarov studied her carefully as she continued. "From speaking with you, I have learned a lot about you: Your name is Vladimir Makarov. You have one goal, which involves the Loyalist army and the Russian army. As of now, I cannot say what that goal is, however...

She paused and stared at the rubix cube. "I can safely say you are not aligned with the Loyalists, as well as the Russian Federation. You are different."

She looked up from her rubix cube and stared at Makarov. "You are definitely the person I need. And I can tell you'll already need my help."

Makarov was once again in shock from the girl's intelligence. Without even telling her anything important, she had pieced together everything exactly. His plans, his motivation, his loyalties. All were laid in front of him by this girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Makarov asked.

"Tell me, What are your goals?" She asked

He carefully studied the young girl. He had concluded that this girl wasn't on Carpathia's side, nor was she on Rianofski's. But she wasn't on his side either, at least not yet anyway.

Makarov studied her carefully. From what he had gathered, she wasn't on Carpathia's side, nor was she a Loyalist. But she still wasn't his ally either. But she had already proven that she could connect things together quite would only be a matter of time before she found out. Besides, she said she didn't care about Rianofski or his cause. Even Rianofski referred to her as a 'political prisoner.' Being the daughter of the hero of Russia gave you some influence, even if you were young.

Makarov smirked. "I intend to take control of the Loyalist army, and use them to form my new Ultranationalist regime." Makarov explained. "A few weeks before, such a feat would have been impossible, but an opportunity presented it self and I couldn't pass it up."

"And?" Elena asked as she played with the rubix cube.

"After a series of events, I have put myself in a position that allows me to earn the trust of these 'Loyalists,' now branded terrorists by the public."

"So you will earn their trust?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and when I do, I will manipulate them to further my goals." Makarov replied. "It allows me to move up my agenda considerably."

"Agenda?" Elena asked.

"My plan for defeating the Russian Federation." Makarov replied, smiling to himself. "And a rebirth of a new Russia, with me as the leader."

"You think you can do it by just using the Loyalist army as your personal pawn?" Elena asked inquisitively.

Makarov smirked and pulled out the old black chess piece he had in his pocket. "I had intended to." Makarov replied, studying the black king. "Even without their help."

Elena sighed. "As I thought, you seem like an interesting man." She said in a casual tone, continuing to solve the rubix cube.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "But you face one problem."

Makarov raised his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"Lets say you do defeat the Federation." She said, twisting the rubix cube. "Then what?"

"I install myself as leader and then-

"No, you won't" She said sharply

Makarov looked up in surprise, starting to get annoyed by her constant interruptions. "What?"

The entire country of Russia is loyal to President Vorshevsky, and you wouldn't last a day with out getting assassinated by some radical." She explain to him. "And all because of one fact."

"Which is?" Makarov asked.

"My father, Imran Zakhaev. The man Russia views as a hero, and one reason President Vorshevsky is president in the first place."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. Hadn't thought about the public response that his plans would trigger. He hated to admit it, but she did have a point. He wouldn't be able to control such chaos and create a new country at the same time, not if everyone wanted him for dead.

"You would probably be overthrown within a week." Elena said. "And someone else would probably be installed. It would be all for nothing."

Elena smiled to herself. "Unless you had me."

Makarov's eyes shifted towards her as she continued to speak. "My father is a hero to the people, and I would be view just as highly."

Her eyes met his. "Think about it. If you had the last surviving member of the Zakhaev family supporting you, everyone would be loyal to you. There would be no doubt about it."

Makarov looked on intensively. Everything she said was true. He could never expect to change a country if he didn't have their support. But with this girl, he could do it. He could change the world...

She straighten herself and walked up to Makarov. "If I help you, could you achieve your goal?"

Makarov looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I propose a deal." Elena said, looking up at him. "In exchange for my help, you must agree to make my one dream come true. You accept this contract, and you accept the conditions. As long as you continue to fight, you will be fighting not only for your sake, but for mine as well. If you succeed in fulfilling your end of the bargain to me, I will fulfill mine end to you. That I promise you."

She turned the rubix cube one last time and aligned the all the colors perfectly. She then held it out and offered it to Makarov. "Do you accept this contract?"

Makarov's eyes narrowed and smiled. He had vowed his loyalty to Zakhaev years before. His life had been saved thanks to him. Him helping his family was the least he could do to repay the deceased man, not only helping him in his plans. It was a win win.

"Yes." He said, taking the small puzzle cube. "I accept your contract. I will fulfill all the conditions and perimeters. I promise you that. "

Elena smiled and began to walk towards the door. "Then from this day forth, you and I bound by this. Until till it is completed, you and I will work together, until are dreams have been realized."

Makarov looked over and watched as she proceeded to door. As she opened it, Makarov's eyes quickly darted up.

"Wait. Whats your dream then?" Makarov asked.

She gave a calm smile. "You'll know in time, after all..."

She paused in the doorway, staring at her feet. She then turned her head up and looked up at Makarov.

"You and I are accomplices."


	20. Irene

Makarov sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely different from what he had seen nearly 48 hours ago before the airport attack. He black suit was covered in dirt and blood, as well as his face. His hair was scrambled in a mess, and his eyes were dreary. In just the past 48 hours alone, the world had been turned upside, all thanks to him. He only wondered if America had been attacked yet. Even't if it hadn't, it was only inevitable. Nothing now could been done to stop it.

Makarov unfastened his Kevlar vest and let it slump to the ground next to the small bed. He took of his shoes and laid down on the soft mattress. He glanced over to the clock to see the time. The digital red blared 9:00 PM. Makarov closed his eyes and sighed.

_"Four hours. Only four hours when I'll make my move. Then I finally begin to move forward once again.."_

Makarov tilted his head up towards the ceiling, smiling to himself. Thing may had not gone according to his plan exactly, but in the end, he had turned his losses into his gain, and now had a clear path towards his ultimate goal. It would be slow at first, but once he started moving in the right direction, nothing could stop him. And now with Zakhaev's daughter insuring his future victory, it would only be a matter of time before he reached it.

Makarov finally gave into fatigue, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sedusky approached the bars and made sure no one was around, careful to make sure their wouldn't be any guards in earshot. After confirming to himself that he was alone, he pulled out his cell phone that Carpathia gave him, and turned it on.

As he scrolled through the list of contacts, his mind raced on who to call. His first thought was to call Cecile, but with the possibility of Yuran being close by her, he could risk him catching him calling her, resulting in Cecile getting in just as much trouble as he was in. Instead, he scrolled down the contacts till he found another name.

Irene Sedusky. His older sister. He was dying to know what was happening in Moscow, as well as the rest of the world. If anyone would have any idea, it would be his her.

He hit the call button and the phone began to dial the number. Luckily for him, the connection was fine, which would have made Carpathia's gift useless if it hadn't been. The man must have thought ahead and made sure he was in a cell that would receive cell phone service. He was fortunate to have someone as intelligent and influential as Carpathia on his side, as the man always had an answer for everything, even when the brightest minds couldn't come up with one.

It was a momentary wait before the dial tone stopped and the phone was picked up. The familiar voice of his sister soon answered.

"Hello?"

"Irene?" Sedusky said, talking in a low voice. "Its me."

"Henri?" Irene asked in surprise. "Is that you? Do you know what time it is? Why are you calling me?"

"Its about the airport incident." Sedusky replied. "About whats happening in Moscow."

Irene sighed over the phone. "Henri, not this again, I already told you-"

"I understand that." Sedusky said as he sat back down on the cot. "But its different this time."

"Henri, whats going on?" She asked in concern. "I know you have doubts about your boss, but I already told you. I cannot do anything with the current situation. Special Intelligence is swamped right now, dealing with international issues with the CIA. Its a madhouse here."

Sedusky froze when he heared the word CIA. Irene had just confirmed Sedusky worst fears in an instant. They were now dealing with diplomatic issues with the Americans, and knowing President Vorshevsky, he would choose war over peace any day, epically against the United States. And now Makarov had given him a reason to go to war. Vorshevsky was just trying stalling the Americans now, keeping them preoccupied with Special Intelligence. It would only be a matter of time before Sedusky's worst fears would be confirmed:

Total war, against the United States of America.

"Irene listen." Sedusky said in a rushed tone. "What was Vorshevsky's response to the airport attack?"

"You mean his public address?" Irene asked. "Why, didn't you see it?"

"I'm still in Euricov." Sedusky explained, looking out the small window, sighing. "And I don't know when I'll get back."

"Well, he addressed not just the nation, but the United States as well."

"About?"

"The U.S involvement in the Airport attack." Irene explained. "You didn't know? I would assume you would be the first one to know, considering you and the Investigation Bureau were one of the first one the scene."

Sedusky froze and nearly dropped the phone. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

_"US involvement in a terrorist attack? Could that mean?"_

"Irene, who was the one who told you that the US was involved?" Sedusky asked quickly.

"Your boss." She answered with a tone of surprise. "Chief Inspector Yuran. It was submitted into the final report, which I know you had to have seen. How could you _not_ know about this?"

Sedusky finally came to the realization of everything that had happened. Makarov, the airport attack, and Yuran. He was the mastermind behind this all. Him and Makarov. He never expected someone like him to do something like this, but with everything that had happened, it was the only logical solution.

Dmitri Yuran and Vladimir Makarov had framed the United States of America in cooperating in a terrorist attack against the Russian Federation, and now they were planning to go to war.

"Irene, what was the president's response?" Sedusky asked.

"From what I recall." Irene started, pausing to remember. "I believe he accused the United States of a unprovoked attack against the innocent, and that the US would pay dearly for the tragedy. The whole great patriotic eye for an eye speech."

"I see." Sedusky said, looking down at the floor. "Then this confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Irene asked.

"What's the US's response on all this?" Sedusky asked.

"There denying no involvement in the attack, of course." Irene replied. "The US Secretary of Defense, William Cullen claimed that they did not know of any agency cooperating with Vladimir Makarov or any other terrorist associations. He stated that the US would never resort to such actions."

"And they wouldn't." Sedusky stated.

"But they did." Irene countered. "And we have overwhelming evidence against them."

Sedusky gripped the phone. "I refuse to believe that. It may seem-

"Henri, they found a body. Did you know this?"

Sedusky eyes widened in surprise as Irene continued on. "They did a file reference on the gunmen. Out of the five that attack the airport that day, three were killed. Two were identified as the usual hired guns, but the other one...

Sedusky all of a sudden thought back to the tape he and Cecile had watched back at the office. The video of Makarov executing on of his own men on the spot. He hadn't had time to fully investigate it, but when he thought back to the tape, he remembered the words Makarov had said that had chilled Sedusky to the bone.

_"This is a message."_

_"Could this be the message Makarov was talking about?" _Sedusky thought to himself. _"Was his motivation all along was to frame the United States into war with them?"_

"The body was identified as a CIA operative." Irene continued to explain. "Joseph Allen, from Ithaca, New York."

_"That had to be the man from the video."_ Sedusky thought to himself. He had know idea that he was an American. But how was it that an American CIA agent involved in a terrorist action? Yuran could never pull that part of, not even Makarov could. It would take someone entirely different. It would take an American...

"Henri, I know its all hard to believe, but it all points to American involvement." Irene stated. "The public is already demanding action, and we're trying to prevent any drastic measures in this situation from taking place."

"You don't understand Irene, there's something else behind all this, I just know it." Sedusky stated. "From my perspective, these last two days has made me rethink everything about whats happened. It seems to-

"Henri, I already told you, there's no conspiracy here. The government isn't trying to go to war with the Americans."

"You have to see it from my view Irene, I-

"What would we even gain from going to war with the US in the first place?" Irene asked angrily. "It doesn't make any sense in the first place!"

Sedusky opened his mouth to talk, but found nothing to say. He still didn't know why anyone would want to go to war with the United States. Unless they were Vladimir Makarov or some radical, but Vorshevsky wasn't like that. Was he?

Irene sighed. "Look, I'm really busy right now, we'll have to talk later."

Sedusky tilted his head back and sighed. "Alright."

"I know this is all hard to take in, but please, trust me." Irene assured him. "Please Henri, just try to stay out of trouble. Promise?"

Sedusky looked around at his cell and chuckled. "I promise."

"I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."


	21. The Day A Demon Was Born

The wind was blowing ever so gently through the wooden windowsill, making the small kitchen feel cool and relaxing. Vladimir Makarov leaned back in the small wooden chair and sighed a breath of satisfaction. Today he be finally turning 16. Just one more step closer to becoming an adult and less of a child. He hated being look down upon by the older kids in his small village, always teasing him for his age. He was much more brighter then all of them, but it matter nothing in their eyes when you were four or five years younger.

Makarov tilted his head back and smiled. _"At least 'that' will finally be changing." _He had been looking forward to this day for quite some time._  
_

"What are you thinking about, big brother?"

Makarov looked over to see the familiar figure of his little sister, sitting across the kitchen table, staring at him.

"Nothing." Makarov replied, smiling back. "Just thinking about what its gonna be like when I'm 16."

"I'm sure it will be exciting." She said, twiddling her fingers. "I just can't wait till I turn 16."

"Don't worry Nina, it will happen before you know it."

The sound of a door opening made Makarov and Nina look over to see another familiar figure enter the small kitchen. Both children recognized the person instantly.

"Mother!" Nina said, rushing into her arms. Marie Makarov embraced her daughter, gently smiling to her and swinging her around in her arms.

"Welcome home." Makarov greeted, approaching the two. "How was your trip to the town?"

"It was fine." Marie replied, sighing in exhaustion as she dropped the two bags to the ground. "I tried to get you a cake Vladimir, but I didn't have enough food stamps. I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Makarov replied, smiling at his mother. "I don't need a cake to be happy on my birthday."

His mother put her hands on her hips and smiled at her son. "You've become such a mature young man Vladimir. If I didn't know better, you'd be turning 21 today."

Makarov rubbed his head and blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nina exclaimed, running off to her room. Makarov watched her vanish from the kitchen and upstairs. Makarov shifted back towards his mother.

"What's that about?" Makarov asked, looking over to his Mother.

"I have no idea." She replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Nina returned, holding her hands behind her back. Makarov eyed her carefully as she approached him.

"What do you have there?" Makarov asked, smiling.

She held her hands in front over her and looked up at Makarov. "Close your eyes." She instructed.

Makarov did as he was told and closed his eyes. Nina placed a small object in his hands. It felt like a piece of wood, small and well crafted between his fingers.

"Alright you can open them." She said, stepping back.

Makarov opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. Placed in them was a small wooden chess piece, craved out of oak into a king piece. It shimmered as Makarov turned it in his hand, the light reflecting off its surface.

"Its a chess piece." Nina said, looking up at Makarov's face. "I know how much you like the game, and I figured I would make you a set."

"You didn't have to." Makarov said, still examining the chess piece. It was well crafted and definitely took time to make. It had some flaws, but it didn't matter to him. It was perfect in his eyes.

"Well it is your sixteenth birthday." Nina said, giving Makarov a hug.

"She's right, its not everyday you turn 16." His mother reminded him.

"That's right." Makarov said, reaching into his pocket. "Which is why I have this."

Makarov and Nina pulled apart from their embrace and He presented his hand. He opened it and Nina's eyes lit up.

"Oh big brother!" Nina exclaimed, looking at his open palm with excitement and joy. "How did you get this?"

In his hand was a small old silver pendent, shaped into a heart. A small silver necklace chain was attached, as thin as a piece of string.

"Believe it or not, I found it." Makarov explained, smiling at his sister's reaction. "It was just laying on the side of the road."

"You didn't have to give me a present!" Nina whined, admiring the small locket. "Its not even my birthday!"

"I know." Makarov said, a grin forming on his face. "But I couldn't wait to see your reaction."

"Aww thank you!" She said, giving Makarov a big hug. "I promise, I'll make this up some how!"

"You already have." Makarov said, showing her the small chess piece. "This is the best gift I could ever get."

They parted and Makarov leaned down to meet her eye level. "I bet this took you a long time, huh?" He said, holding the chess piece in front of her.

"Well, not that long..." She said, blushing to herself. "It took me a while to find the right piece of wood. After that, it didn't take me long to carve it."

"Why don't I help you make an entire set?" Makarov suggested, examining the small chess piece. "We could each make a side, and then we could paint a board itself."

"But where would we find the paint?" Nina asked.

Makarov thought to himself. "I'm sure we could figure that out after we finish the pieces." He replied. "Then I could teach you how to play and then we could play when ever we wanted."

Nina nodded and smiled. "I can't wait!"

Makarov placed the small chess piece on the table. "Well, that's one piece at least." He said as he picked up his bag.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked as Makarov headed for the door.

"The usual place." He replied as he opened the door.

"Well, make sure you get back by dinner." She instructed. "You don't want to make me and your sister wait, do you?"

"Of course not." Makarov replied as he put on his coat.

"Your not lying, are you?" Nina asked in a teasing tone as she put the silver locket around her neck.

"Of course not." Makarov assured,. "I would never lie."

Makarov smiled to her as he watch her put on the necklace. _"At least not to you anyway..."

* * *

_Makarov walked along the small dirt trail till he reach the top of hes favorite place around the village: A lone hilltop with a large oak tree sitting on top of it. He always like to come up and stare at the clouds as the traveled along. And now with fall just around the corner, the October month was already having an effect on the tree, making the leaves turn a mixture of bright orange and red.

_"Peaceful..." _Makarov thought to himself as he laid on his back, the soft cool grass brushing against his neck. This was one of the few spots that he could retreat too and escape the madness of the real world. A place that could offer him peace in a time of war.

Despite living in the countryside, Makarov was all to familiar with the reality of war and killings. He knew of the constant fighting between radical groups and rebels, epically in the area he lived. Sometimes when he would go to bed, he would hear the familiar sound of distant gunfire, peppering across the night sky. He had just gotten used to it. It was no different then the crickets or the birds, just another 'natural' sound.

_"It seems in this day and age, violence has just become natural now..." _Makarov thought to himself, watching the clouds go by._  
_

He was thinking about his little sister. He shared a common dream with his sister: A world free of violence and hate, and only filled with kindness and peace. Once he got out of this small village, he would uses his talents to change the world for good, showing people a world where good can exist, and people could come to agreements without violence and war.

Violence. It seemed that if a person wanted to change the world, they could resort to something as low as that. It would be honest people, like him and his sister, trying to change the world for the better. And then there would be people who would try and stop him. People who would try to lie and steal to get ahead of one another. It would all be people who kill for their own selfish gain that would threaten there dream. But Makarov would deal with people like that.

Maybe, just maybe, he could fix this world, and change it to what his sister wished for, where kindness was extended to everyone, and not just people well known, but to complete strangers as well.

A peaceful existence, one that his sister had told him about countless times. She was infatuated with the idea, and Makarov adored her for it. She was so caring for others, it made him proud to call her his sister.

Which it was why, he was so excited about turning 16. Not about the gifts or the attention, but rather a step towards his and Nina's dream.

Makarov sighed to himself. "I guess its just another year till-

An explosion cut him off, sending a deafening echo across the sky. Makarov quickly pulled himself up and looked down in horror.

The entire village was burning, with black smoke bellowing across the blue sky. Makarov could hear the sounds of gunfire and screams coming from below.

His mind instantly flashed back to his Mother and Sister. _"No! How did this happen?"_

He didn't have time to answer these questions. Right now, he cared more about their safety then answers.

* * *

Makarov covered his eyes to shield himself from the thick, dense smoke. The sounds of women screaming could be heard as he ran through the village to his house.. As he past his neighbor's house, his saw the limp figure of a woman, drenched in blood and dead. A small infant was still in her arms, crying and screaming in pain.

Makarov's eyes widened in terror. _"Who could have done this? Why would someone be doing this?"_

He thought back to the radical groups in the area. They had to be the ones, always fighting for control over weapons or money. They didn't care who was in the way, so long as they got what they were after, it mattered nothing to them if the innocent were in the way.

Makarov just kept running, still in fear of having his own life taken by a lone gunman. He thought what would happen if he was killed. He wondered what would death would feel like, if it was painful or peaceful. If it was quick or slow...

No, he couldn't think like that, not at a time like this. The only think that mattered right now was his family's safety. He ran even faster towards his home, ignoring the screams of terror around him as the chaos continued.

* * *

Makarov rushed through his doorway into the kitchen. "Mother! Nina!"

He stood frozen in horror in what he saw.

The entire roof had been blown clear, leaving a gaping hole that shined light down through the destroyed ceiling. The kitchen was destroyed, chairs and cabinets left in splinters on the floor. The only thing left was the small wooden table, still standing perfectly just as it had been when Makarov had left. He slowly approached the table and noticed a small object on it. He quickly focused on it and recognized it immediately. It was the small chess piece that his sister had given to him as a present.

He took the small piece and noticed something shiny on the ground next to the table. It was glimmering in the sunlight as Makarov bent over to pick it up. His eyes swelled up and he dropped to his knees in sorrow.

It was the silver locket he had given his sister. The silver was stained with a flash of red crimson.

Makarov eyes filled with tears as he looked at the blood soaked locket. _"Why? Why did this have to happen, out of all days..."_

He took the silver pendent and wrapped it around his wooden chess piece. He then clutch them tightly in his hand and began to cry. His family, everyone he loved, had been taken away from him in an instant. They had died for no reason.

He sat there, sobbing into his hands, mourning the loss of his mother and sister. This is why the world had to be changed. This is why he and his sister had their dream. Exactly for this reason...

"Hey you!"

Makarov quickly turned around to see an officer, holding a pistol in his hand, aiming it at Makarov.

"Everyone!" The officer shouted, motioning with his hands. "In here!"

Nearly ten other soldiers quickly appeared in the doorway, and lined up in the kitchen, all guns pointed at Makarov. He backed up in fear until he hit the wall, cornered and trapped.

"Well, I see one of us must have been sloppy." The officer smirked, turning to his men. "Seems like they missed a boy."

The men laughed and the officer turned back to Makarov. "Well boy, not a good day to be alive. But we can remedy that soon enough."

The officer raised his hands and the soldiers raised their guns in unison. Makarov's eyes widened in terror.

"W-W-Wait!" Makarov yelled, holding his hand up in defense. "Why are you doing this?"

The officer only grinned. "We had reports about an high level Ultranationalist member hiding in this village." The officer explained. "And our orders are to find him. At any cost."

"Even if that meant killing the innocent!" Makarov protested in tears.

The officer laughed. "If we were to search around and ask, he would easily slip away." He replied, smirking. "We'll just say the villagers were trying to stage an uprising and supporting the Ultranationalist cause."

"But thats a lie!" Makarov shouted. "We've done nothing!"

The officer smirked. "Not according to us. And to the rest of the world as well after this gets out. What do you think about that, 'boy'?"

Makarov stood petrified in fear as the men raised their guns and prepared to fire. Makarov eyes looked down at the chess piece and silver pendent.

_"How can this be happening? First my mother and sister are killed... Now I'm about to die... Before I even had a chance to do a single thing with my life....Its gone in a heartbeat..."_

Makarov glared up at his attackers. _"Dammit. If I only power! The power to do what was necessary. The power to defend myself..."_

"Aim!" The officer said, raising his hand. "Fi-

He was cut off by a bullet hitting one of his men in the head, sending him flying to the ground. Instantly, the rest of the squad reacted, through into a state of panic and shock.

"The hell?" One of the soldiers asked, looking around. "Was it ours?"

"I don't know!" Another replied. "I don't-

A bullet whistled through the air, hitting the man in the neck and sending him to the ground, forcing his hands to his throat, wheezing and coughing up blood as he flung around on the ground.

The officer quickly looked ahead. "Dammit, its the Ultranationalists!" He shouted, diving into cover.

The rest of his men quickly did the same as more bullets riddled the side of the house. Many were quickly cut down from the high volume of fire. Shot and killed before they knew what had hit them.

"God damn ambush!" The officer shouted, whipping his pistol out. "When I find the man responsible-

The officer was cut off by a bullet hitting him in the hand, causing his pistol to fly out of his grip and land at Makarov's feet. He screamed and held his hand in pain. His middle and index finger were gone, blown off by the bullet. All that was left was two bloody stumps.

"Lieutenant!" The last remaining soldier shouted in panic. "Are you alright? We can't stay here! We-

"Keep it together Jean-Louis!" The officer shouted, still clutching his hand in pain. "Just stall them!"

Makarov looked down at the officer's pistol that had fell at his feet. He gingerly picked it up and examined the sleek black frame. The pistol had blood stained on the grip, and the clip was fully loaded....

"We're cut off from all support sir!" The soldier yelled at the officer. "We need to get out of here!"

"I understand that! Just help me up and-

A gunshot rang out inside the house. The officer's head flung back and slumped over in a instant, a bullet hole visible on his head, killed instantly. His comrade looked over to see Makarov holding a pistol, still smoking from the shot.

"Why you son of a-

The soldier was flung back by a second gunshot as Makarov fired another round, hitting the man in the neck. The bullet ripped through his throat, spraying blood as he feel back in a death roll. The blood hit Makarov in the face, spraying a bright red on his face.

He stared at the bodies of his attacks that now littered his kitchen floor. He looked down at his hands and stared at the pistol that had killed the two men. He couldn't believe it. He had killed a person. He had killed two people...

He dropped this pistol to the ground and stared at his hands, still covered in blood. He should have been dead, but he had been miraculously spared, saved from certain death.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. Everything was a lie. The reason behind this massacre, a lie. The reason the world operated, a lie. Everything just a lie. He was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed, and now he finally realized the truth. The world could never be change by ideals. It could only be changed by action, and action alone.

The sound of footsteps appeared in the kitchen doorway, this time, belonging to a different group of people. Makarov tilted his head down and stared at the man's shadow.

"Major Zakhaev, there's someone in here!" The man said, staring at Makarov.

The sound of heavier footsteps appeared in the doorway, approaching Makarov. They stopped before Makarov, standing right in front of him. Makarov looked up to see a man towering over him, wearing a gray coat over a olive green army uniform. His head was bald and he wore a gray gray goatee on his face. He offered his hand to Makarov.

"Come with me." He said flatly, holding out his hand to Makarov.

Makarov stared at the man's hand. _"This world could only be changed by action..."_

Makarov took the man's hand and smirked. "Well then..."_  
_


	22. Brother and Sister

**Authors Note:** More back story, this time for the second protagonist...

* * *

Makarov's eyes quickly opened and stared up at the ceiling. He lay there frozen in cold sweat, not knowing if he had had a dream or a nightmare. His eyes relaxed as he finally came to his senses. It was just a dream, that's all. He had had the same dream before many times, and It had been engraved now into his mind forever. He would never forget that day, or the man he had met too.

Another dream about that day. Another dream about 'him.' Another dream about Zakhaev.

"Makarov!" Anatoly called from the other side of the door, knocking on the wooden door. "Wake up. Rianofski says its time to go."

Makarov took a deep breath and reached for his clothes. "Alright, I'm coming!" He replied to Anatoly.

He quickly got dressed and put on his black Kevlar vest, placing his pistol and clips of ammo back in their holsters. He was glad Shepherd had provided such a number of clips for the airport operation, since he had would have run out by now. It seemed like such a long time ago, but in reality, it was still a current event in international news.

He only wondered what the Americans were doing. Shepherd had made them the perfect scapegoat in all this, there could be no way they could talk themselves out of this. That had been caught red handed, and they were going to soon pay the ultimate price.

With so much evidence against them, the American's were on their own against the Russian Federation. The UN would side with Russia, and NATO wasn't going to get involved. The stage was set for the perfect confrontation between Russia and America, and It all would work out in his favor, no matter who was the victor.

If the Americans were to win, then Vorshevsky would be weakened, and defeating him would be that much easier for Makarov. And if they were to successfully defeat America, then still Vorshevsky would be weakened, and not only that, but America wouldn't be able to appose him once he took power.

A classic win win, and he had been the sole of author of the chaos and madness that would soon happen.

He looked at his watch: It read 11:45 PM. It would be nearly 5 o clock in America. People would be getting off work and returning home after a long day, not having a clue to what was about to happen. It was too late now.

Makarov tightened the final strap on the vest and proceeded to the door. Now it was time to help Rianofski one last time...

* * *

Henri Sedusky was staring at his open cell phone, watching the digital clock change times. He would wait for a minute to go by, just to see the numbers change on the screen again. He tilted his head back and sighed. He didn't know if he was either too anxious or just being too bored that prevented him from sleeping.

He had tried calling Cecile after he convinced himself she would be alone in her room, but she hadn't answered or returned any of the calls, so he assumed her phone was off or out of batteries. And he didn't bother calling Irene, as she would be too busy to have time to talk to him.

He closed his phone and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what would happen to him after they returned to Moscow. He would probably lose his job and his home. He would have to move out of his apartment and move in with his sister, which would be a fun conversation when he had to explain to her. Even though she wasn't married or living with anyone, it still would be a tight squeeze in her apartment if it had to come to that.

He just shook his head. What was he thinking? He had Nicolae Carpathia on his side. If Yuran would try and take away his job, then Carpathia would stop it. He was one of the only ones that Sedusky could trust. As long as he stuck with him, he had nothing to worry about.

With his thoughts finally at peace at the moment, Sedusky finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Glad to see you made it."

Makarov looked to see Rianofski leaning next to a supply truck, smiling.

"So, are you ready for your final test?" He asked, walking up to him.

"I assume this has to do with your assault?" Makarov asked, eying the commander.

"Yes, it does."

"And what is my part to play in it?" Makarov asked, even though he already had a well enough idea what was in store.

Rianofski smirked. "Come with me."

Makarov followed Rianofski around the truck to the drivers side. As Makarov rounded the front, Rianofski appeared, holding a radio and map.

"Here." He said, shoving the two items into Makarov's arms. "The tools to victory."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "It takes more things then a radio and a map to achieve victory."

"Thats right, which is why." He raised his hand and pointed his finger at Makarov. "I have you."

Rianofski walked back to the back of the truck. "As we speak, we have everyone of our units in position ready to attack the airport. Each one hasn't been discovered or is being watch by anyone."

He turned back and smirked. "The board is set, and the die is cast. All you have to do is move the pieces."

Makarov approached the old man. "And then?"

Rianofski hopped into the back of the truck and helped Makarov up. "Then we will began to reestablish the Loyalist cause. Then we will begin to reclaim our freedom and the freedom of all of Russia."

As Makarov stepped up and entered the back, he panned the small inside of the transport truck and found many familiar figures sitting inside. Victor and Anatoly were sitting off to the left, talking to one another. Kamarov and Anya Kosov were sitting casually on the right, glancing up at Makarov as he appeared. And at the way back, was the mysterious girl that Makarov had talk to hours before: Elena Zakhaev.

"I'm sure you well acquainted with Kamarov and Corporal Kosov." Rianofski said to Makarov. "As will as another person."

Rianofski nodded over to Elena, who was playing with a rubix cube in the back.

"Elena, this is Vladimir Makarov, the man who rescued you." Rianofski introduced.

"Charmed." She replied flatly in her boring tone, not looking up from her rubix cube.

"Likewise..." Makarov replied, taking a seat next to Anatoly.

_"So Rianofski didn't know I already met her. Just goes to show how close of an eye he has on me."_

Rianofski crouched to the back of the truck bed and knocked on the cab glass, signaling to the driver to depart. The truck shuttered as the diesel engine revved and the large vehicle began on its route to Euricov International Airport.

"Once we reach the staging area, we will begin the assault." Rianofski explained. "Once we have captured the airport, we'll make our move and proceed to secure the terminal building.

Makarov smirked. _"And then I'll make my 'move', Commander..."

* * *

_

The cool autumn air blew across a young Henri Sedusky face as he walked along the sidewalk to school. Fall was one of his favorite times of the year, with its changing colors of bright red and orange. He liked the fact that school would be starting soon, and since he was a junior this year, he would finally be one more year closer to finally graduating. Then he be going off to college. Then getting a job in the city. Then getting married and having a family with some girl he would meet. Then retiring with his wife in peace. He had been excited for school to start up, but after three weeks of going, now he couldn't wait till it would end. Just so he could complete another year and get on with his life.

Sedusky smiled to himself. _"Well, at least 'that' will be changing..."_

"Henri, come on! Lets go!"

Henri Sedusky looked up at his older sister Irene Sedusky, who was already yards away down the sidewalk, motioning him to pick up his pace.

"Will you hurry up!" Irene shouted, motioning with her arms to follow. "Do you have to walk so slow all the time?"

Sedusky sighed as he calmly continued to walk at his regular pace along the sidewalk. "Why do we need to get to school so early today? I don't see any reason why we need to."

Irene narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I want to get the seats next to the window in class today." She retorted. "It feels so good sitting next to the window when a breeze comes in..."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that really why you want to get to school early?"

"Um, Yes..." She said slowly as she walked next to him. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Sedusky said, smiling to himself. "I just thought it had to do with the fact that Karl likes to sit next to the window too."

Sedusky smirked at Irene. "But I'm sure that has nothing to do with it, right?"

Irene's face turned bright scarlet. "I-I don't know what your talking about." She said quietly.

"Right..." Sedusky said in a smug tone.

Irene sent her brother an icy glare. "If your saying what I think your saying, you better-

"Irene likes Karl!" Sedusky teased, as he skipped away. "Irene likes Karl! Irene likes Karl!"

"Shut up Henri!" She shouted, her face turning even a darker shade of red. "I do not!"

"Irene likes Karl! Irene likes-

Sedusky stopped his teasing when his sister quickly caught up to him and pinned him against a wall, his face pressed against the side of a building.

"Ow, stop that!" Sedusky shouted, his face buried against the rough concrete "That hurts!"

"Say uncle and take everything you said back!" Irene ordered as she continued to pin her younger brother against the wall.

"But its true!" Sedusky replied, laughing. "You told me yourself that your in love with-

Irene shoved him further into the side of the wall, causing him to wince in pain and stop laughing.

"Alright alright, Uncle!" Sedusky said. "I take everything back! You just want the stupid window seat!"

"Thank you." She replied, releasing her grip on his backpack and letting Sedusky go.

Sedusky rubbed his cheek, glaring at Irene. "You know, that really hurts."

"Well maybe you shouldn't tease your older sister." She replied curtly.

Sedusky snorted and crossed his arms. "Your only older then me by like three weeks. We're both still sixteen."

"Still older." She countered, smirking.

Sedusky glared at her. "At least I'm taller."

"Ya." She said, smiling to herself. "By like an inch."

Now it was Sedusky's turn to smirk. "Still taller." He mimicked in a high tone.

Irene sent him an icy glare. "Your so immature sometimes."

Sedusky sighed. "Ya, and I'm the one checking people into walls like a hockey player..."

"Well maybe if you didn't have that mouth of yours, that wouldn't have happened." She retorted, checking her watch. "And now, thanks to you, we probably aren't going to get to school on time anymore."

"Well then." Sedusky said, picking up his pace. "I guess will..."

"Will have to what?" Irene asked in suspecesion.

He only glanced back and smiled to himself. "Have to run!"

Sedusky quickly started off into a sprint, quickly leaving his sister behind and stunned by his sudden action.

"Hey!" She yelled, starting off into a run to catch up. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Were gonna be late." Irene said as she and Sedusky walk at a brisk pace down the hall towards their classroom door.

"Were gonna be fine." Sedusky replied, reaching for the door handle.

Sedusky opened the door and the two quickly proceeded through the door and into the classroom. They were greeted by nearly two dozen stares and a teacher's impatient glare.

"Ah, the Sedusky siblings." The teacher said, looking up at the clock. "Glad to see you made it on time."

"Told you..." Irene whispered under her breath to Sedusky, to which he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, anyway, please find a seat." The teacher instructed, returning back to the chalkboard.

Irene and Sedusky both found two desks seated right at the front of the classroom. They both sat down and took out their notebooks.

"Some window seat..." Irene pouted, opening her textbook.

Sedusky sighed and shook his head, pulling out his pencil. "I'm sure Karl is heartbroken."

Irene glared at him. "If it wasn't for this teacher, I can guarantee that you and I would-

"Irene Sedusky!" The teacher scolded, narrowing her eyes at her. "Please pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." She replied and quickly straightened up. Sedusky put his hands to his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"You too Henri." The teacher snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and quickly composed himself.

"Now then, where were we..." The teacher said, turning back to the chalkboard.

A knock at the door interrupted her, and everyone's attention turned at the entrance.

"Yes, come in!" The teacher called.

The door opened and a young girl stepped through the doorway into the classroom. She wore a dark red dress and black shoes. She had short scarlet burnt hair and burgundy eyes that were dark and glimmering. She stood frozen in place by the door, staring back at the class.

"Ah, you must be our new student." The teacher said, smiling to the girl. "Class, please say hello to Miss Anya Kosov."

"Hello Anya Kosov." The class said in unison. Sedusky studied her carefully. He had never seen her before, or never seen her around town or at other schools. Then again, Moscow was a large 'town'...

"Well Anya, welcome to our class." The teacher greeted. "Please, you can have a seat next to Irene."

She simply nodded and quietly proceeded next to the open desk to the left of Irene. Sedusky's eyes followed her as she took her seat.

Irene took notice of his gaze and smirked. "You like her, don't you?" She whispered to him.

Sedusky frowned. "Do not."

Irene gave a devilish smile. "I should invite her to have lunch with us. I think you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Whatever you want." Sedusky replied simply as he started to take notes.

* * *

The bell rang and Sedusky breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, lunch time.

"Alright class, will pick up were we left off after lunch." The teacher said, putting down her chalk. "Your dismissed."

There was a scramble of feet to the door and Sedusky quickly mimicked the fast pace to get out the door and reach his locker for his lunch. Lunch was easily one of his favorite parts of his day.

"I'm gonna do it." Irene said in a low whisper as she walked out of the classroom next to Sedusky.

"Do what?" Sedusky asked, whispering in the same volume. But Irene didn't reply. Instead, she just answered with action.

"Hey Anya." Irene called, turning around at the burgundy haired girl who followed behind. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Anya smiled shyly. "Sure." She replied, trotting up to Irene to walk next to her.

"My name's Irene." Irene said, shaking her hand.

Irene turned over to her brother, a smirk on her face. "And this is my younger brother, Henri." She introduced, pushing him close to Anya.

"Nice to meet you." Sedusky greeted, shaking her hand.

"You too as well." She replied shyly, smiling softly, walking down the corridor.

The trio soon appeared at Irene and Sedusky's lockers and the two quickly opened them to retrieve their lunches.

"My locker is just across from you." Anya said, pointing to the row of lockers behind from them.

"Perfect!" Irene exclaimed, opening her locker, and reaching for her lunch.

Anya went off and opened her locker for her lunch. As she did, Irene leaned close to Sedusky.

"You should ask her out." Irene whispered, glancing back at Anya, completely unaware of the two's conversation.

Sedusky only rolled his eyes. I guess this was his sisters form of revenge after he teased her on the way to school. He really shouldn't be surprised by now with her antics.

"I think that would be taking things a little too fast." Sedusky replied, grabbing his paper lunch bag. "I mean, we just met her."

"So? I think you two would make a cute couple." Irene said, smiling to herself.

Sedusky sighed. "Irene, I swear to god-

"I'll right, I'm ready." Anya called, waiting from behind.

The two turned to see Anya holding a brown paper bag with her lunch inside it. "You guys have a table you eat at?" She asked, staring at them.

"Nah, we like to eat by the upper floor windows." Irene answered, starting to walk down the hall. "I like the view from up there."

"Plus, its alot quieter then the cafeteria." Sedusky added, walking in between the two. He turned over and leaned close to Anya.

"Also, its because Irene has a crush on a guy whose locker is close to were we like eat too." He whispered, smiling behind Irene's back.

"What did you say?" Irene asked harshly, glaring at Sedusky.

"Nothing." Sedusky replied quickly, not wanting to be pushed into another wall.

* * *

Sedusky took another bite out of his sandwich as he continued to watch Irene fire questions at Anya, who was sitting next to him.

"So your father is a general in the military?" Irene asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Anya giggled. "Well, not a general. His just a Colonel." She corrected.

"Just a Colonel?" Irene repeated, her voice in shock. "Thats a big deal!"

"Wow." Anya said, blushing. "I didn't think no one cared if my father was in the army or not..."

"Well I do." Irene replied, taking another sip of her juice. "I think its pretty cool your dad does that."

"Thank you." Anya replied politely. "I am proud of him. He's always busy."

She took another bite out of her sandwich and sighed, her eyes now filled with sadness. "But I don't get to see him a lot either." She added, looking down at her feet. "He's always away from home."

Irene and Sedusky stared at her, watching her look at her sandwich. "My mom died giving birth to me." Anya explained quietly. "And my father was always busy with his work, and I was always being raised by a caretaker or babysitter..."

She quickly glanced up and tried to lighten the mood. "But don't get me wrong! He loves me very much!" She said quickly, smiling. "I see him every summer, and hes always happy to see me too."

Sedusky smiled. "That's good."

She nodded. "Every summer, he always takes me to our favorite bakery, were we would always buy a cake." She said, smiling to herself. "We would always go to the park and eat every single piece of cake, and then we would just lay down and watch the clouds and the birds fly by..."

She looked up at Irene and Sedusky. "Thats what I want to do when I grow up." She said, looking out the window. "I want to own my own bakery."

Irene smiled. "That would be so cool." She said, staring outside through the window. "I Love the smell of bakeries..."

"It would be really hard for me not to eat anything." Sedusky said smiling. "I'd probably go crazy if I worked there."

The three laughed together and Irene turned back to Sedusky. "You wouldn't last a day if you worked there." She added, playfully hitting him in the shoulder.

"Your probably right." Sedusky admitted, grabbing another potato chip and eating it.

"What do you want to do when you grow up Irene?" Anya asked.

"I always thought working for the government would be cool." Irene replied, thinking to herself. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I could work for special intelligence."

Sedusky laughed. "Ya, that will be the day..."

"I think its alot cooler then what you want to do." Irene snapped, glaring at him.

"What? Be an investigator?" Sedusky asked innocently.

"It would be so boring!" Irene moaned, tilting her head back. "You would just stare at crime scenes for hours on end."

"Sounds perfect to me." Sedusky replied flatly, finishing his sandwich.

"I think you two have really good carrer ideas." Anya said, smiling to them. "You both have really cool dreams."

"Thanks, you too." Sedusky replied, closing the lid on his juice bottle.

"Hey, you should come with us after school." Irene suggested to Anya. "We always go get ice cream every Friday after school. You should come with."

"Ya, its been getting pretty boring just going with my sister..." Sedusky said, glancing over at Irene.

"Well maybe I should just let you two go together." She suggested, smiling to herself. "On a little 'date'."

Anya's face flashed bright scarlet that was as red as her hair. Sedusky just rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, its fine. Your not that boring." He quickly said.

"Well thank you." Anya said shyly. "But I didn't bring any money."

"Its fine." Irene said. "We can spot you."

"No please!" Anya said hastily, putting her hands up. "I don't want to trouble you guys!"

"Its no problem at all." Sedusky said warmly. "After all, that's what friends are for."

Anya smiled and nodded quietly. "Your right. Thank you."

"Anyways, it would be pretty awkward if we had ice cream and you didn't." Irene added.

"And it would be pretty boring for you if you hung around all day with theses guys." A voice sneered.

Anya, Irene and Sedusky looked up to see a tall boy standing over them, wearing a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes and had a slight beard on his chin.

"H-Hello Karl..." Irene said nervously, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. Sedusky looked up at the boy and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sedusky asked coldly.

"Chill out 'ducky'." Karl replied, smirking. "I'm not here to talk to you."

"Then why are you here?" Sedusky asked, glaring up at Karl. He didn't like the guy one bit. He was the kind of jerk who thought he was the greatest person in the world and everyone should know it. The only reason why he was so popular was his good looks. He couldn't believe that his sister could have a crush on this joke.

Karl ignored Sedusky and instead walked up to Anya. "I wanted to ask you out on a date after school." He said to Anya, grabbing her hand and moving close to her.

Anya's eyes quickly darted downward and put her hands up, trying to put space between her and Karl .

"Sorry, I already have plans." She replied quickly.

Karl frowned. "What with these two losers?" He said looking over at Irene and Sedusky.

Sedusky's anger began to boil. He was getting sick of him. He was like a spoiled child. If he didn't get what he wanted, he would just fight and claw his way until he did. It was just plain immature.

"I'm sorry." Anya apologized politely. "But I'm just not interested."

Karl narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear..."

He grabbed Anya's arm and picked up off the ground. "I want you to to come with me on a date!" He said angrily, shaking her violently.

"Hey, knock it off!" Sedusky shouted, quickly standing up.

"Shut up and stay out of this 'Ducky'. "Karl snarled, dragging Anya towards him.

Sedusky turned down to Irene. "Irene, do something!"

But Irene was frozen in place, just staring blankly ahead into space.

Sedusky wheeled back around to Karl. "Just let her go, she obviously-

A fist slammed into Sedusky's face, sending him stumbling back into the wall. He grabbed his face and pain and placed his fingers to his lips. The warm red sight of blood dotted the tips of his fingers.

"You son of a-

"Just stay out of this!" Karl shouted as he pinned Sedusky against the wall, grabbing his collar. "You really need to learn to mind your own business, Sedusky."

He smirked and turned back behind him. Beside, I think Anya would agree that-

A fist hit Karl square in the cheek, sending him flying to the ground and letting his vise grip on Sedusky go. Sedusky looked up in surprise to see Anya glaring at Karl, her hand clenched in a fist.

Karl picked himself up and wiped the blood from his nose. "You bitch." He snapped.

"Leave us alone." Anya replied coldly, sending daggers of hate with her eyes towards Karl.

Karl picked himself up and chuckled. "Fine." He said, spitting blood on the ground. "To hell with you three."

Karl stormed off around the corner, muttering and swearing under his breath. Anya turned back to Sedusky.

"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching her hand up to his face.

"I'm fine." Sedusky said, pushing her hand away, rubbing his face. "You?"

She smiled. "Better then him at least. Who was that guy?"

"Just a jerk." Sedusky answered, rubbing the blood from his mouth with a napkin. "A class jerk."

"Well, I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." Anya said, smiling in her victory.

"I had no idea you were like that." Sedusky said, still in shock that someone as shy and innocent as Anya had punched someone.

"I'm usually not, but I can fend for myself. Just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She replied simply and sat back down Irene. "Right Irene?"

Irene slowily looked over at Anya and nodded quietly. "I guess I was wrong about Karl afterall..."

Sedusky sighed. At last, she finally gotten over him. He had tried convincing her that he was in reality, a real asshole, but she had such a big crush on him, that she never believed him. Well, at least she finally knew what he had meant.

Sedusky felt a vibration in his pocket and his vision started to blur. Everything began in his sight began to blend to together and slowly turn to black...

* * *

Sedusky woke up, staring up at his prison ceiling, eyes wide. He may have been dreaming, but the vibration in his pocket was still continuing, as real as a weird dream he had had, and it was about his high school days.

He reached for his pocket and opened his cell phone, his eyelids wincing from the bright light.

It took a bit to focus his eyes and read the person who was calling, but he eventually read who was calling him

"Cecile..." Sedusky said to himself, pressing the call button.


	23. Preperations

Makarov poured over the maps and schematics of the surrounding area and of Euricov International Airport. The entire complex had been turned into a high security military base, with everything you would expect to find at a regular base. This wasn't going to be as easy as before...

The base was surrounded by four checkpoints, the only assessable way in and out, and they were heavily guarded from both air and ground attack. A full frontal assault was well out of the question, even if the Loyalists did have greater numbers.

And once you were past the checkpoint, you would have to deal with the hundreds of units that were on stand by in the airport and tarmac area itself. And them alone were enough to challenge their forces, even if they didn't have the checkpoint system in place.

But he had a few advantages in his favor as well. The dead of night would allow him to place the Loyalists with out having to worry to much with patrols and guards taking notice. And no doubt they would have grown overconfident even after his two recent actions against them. They would be underestimating what the Loyalists could do. And with him commanding them, that small miscalculation would be the cause of their defeat. That he was certain of.

"Right." Makarov said, studying the map. "Here's the plan."

Rianofski peered over his shoulder as Makarov continued to explain. "The airport is surrounded by four checkpoints, each going out in a north-south, east-west formation.

"Alight..." Rianofski said, listening on.

"These will be our four main points of attack." Makarov said, pointing at the map. "Half of the forces set up around these areas will be the first ones to attack. They will be called A-Group."

Makarov then drew four circles around the checkpoint areas. "Everyone will not be attacking the checkpoints at the same time." Makarov added. "The south checkpoint will be the first one to be attack."

"Why not?" Rianofski asked, looking down at the map. "And why south?"

"I already know that every solider inside that base is eager for something to shoot at." Makarov explained, looking up at Rianofski. "Once the first shots have been fired, I can guarantee they'll all come running. Plus, your base of operation is located to the south, which makes an assault from the south the most likely scenario."

Makarov looked back down at the map. "Meanwhile, the other three checkpoints will wait in ten minute increments until they begin their assault." Makarov continued as he pointed at the other three points on the map. "Then, they'll began their assaults as well, starting with the north checkpoint, then east and west.

"I get it." Rianofski said, rubbing his chin. "As we attack the checkpoints at different times, we force soldiers to relocate to different areas, causing fatigue and confusion.

Makarov nodded. "That's right. And all we have to do is keep them preoccupied."

"That all sounds good, but then what?" Rianofski asked. "We can't just stay there fighting them."

"Correct." Makarov replied. "There only purpose is to create a diversion."

"For what?" Rianofski asked.

Makarov place another map on the table, covering up the main one.

"This is a map of the sewer line that runs underneath the airport." Makarov explained, pointing at the second map. "They are going to be our way of slipping underneath the checkpoints and into the airport itself."

"I'm guessing you used this before..." Rianofski said, glancing over at Elena.

"Again, you are correct." Makarov said. "They will allow us to slip in unnoticed."

"And while the main force is fighting soldiers guarding the checkpoints and the airport." Rianofski started, studying the map. "You, me, Kamarov and Kosov and your hired man will move in under the sewer."

"Capturing the main terminal building." Makarov finished. "And everyone inside it."

A small smirk fell over Makarov face. _"And once we capture it, we'll be all alone... Then I just have to take care of you..."_

Makarov glanced over at Kamarov and Anya, sitting a few feet away and talking with each other. Makarov eyes darkened and narrowed on the two loyalists.

_"And possibility 'you two' as well..."

* * *

_"What?" Sedusky hissed, his eyes wide with surprise. He could believe or understand why he was doing this. Out of all the time he could have left.

"Thats right, I heard him myself." Cecile continued over the phone. "He said he had other business and just like that, left."

"But why?" Sedusky asked. "Why leave now? Didn't he know that Makarov himself is here right now?!?"

"Thats what I thought too." Cecile said. "But apparently something bigger has come up that Carpathia has to attend too. I guess your busy when your the Potentate."

She giggled over the phone. "Hes such a gentleman. I can't believe you thought he would hurt me."

Sedusky rolled his eyes. "Listen, has there been anything else happening lately that I should know about?"

"Other than Carpathia heading back to Moscow, nothing else really."

"Are you positive?" Sedusky asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, their has been quite a lot of activity going on." She added.

"Like what?"

"We'll, from what I've heard from Dr. Sokolov, there's been a lot of troops heading back to Moscow." She continued. "Its kinda weird given the fact that Makarov was just spotted here."

Sedusky's eyes narrowed. "How recent has this been?"

"Ever since Carpathia got here." She replied. "He ordered nearly half the troops that came with us back."

Sedusky looked out the window into the night sky. _"Why now? Could it be that even Carpathia is considering the fact that they might be going to war?"_

"What do you think this all means?" Cecile asked.

"I have a feeling..." Sedusky said quietly. "But its best if we talk in person about it. I mean with Yuran and all."

"Okay." Cecile replied. "I got to go. I talk to you in the morning."

"Ya. Good night."

* * *

"Are all the units in place?" Rianofski asked over the radio.

"They are commander." A voice from the radio replied. "We're waiting to attack with your specifications."

"Good. Are the explosives set in place?" Rianofski asked.

"We have them all set up and have them primed." The voice replied. "Will detonate them on your orders."

"Very good." Rianofski replied. "The south A group will attack first. After that, you all know your orders."

"Yes sir, Commander."

Makarov checked over his Carbine and loaded clips into his vest. As long as the Loyalist's followed his orders, they would be the victors. And if Rianofski continued to trust him, then Makarov would gain his prize.

Makarov picked up his C4 detonator and looked over at the radio. The explosives he had them set up would be a vital tool later, epically when it came to leveling the playing field during the battle.

"So, you ready?" Makarov asked, looking over at Victor.

Victor said nothing and was staring down at the ground, breathing heavily.

"Victor?" Makarov asked, walking up to him. "What's going...

Makarov looked down to see a bloody handkerchief in his hand and him starting to cough up blood.

Victor glanced over at Makarov and quickly stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"I'm fine." Victor said, taking out a small syringe from his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Makarov asked, eying him suspiciously. "Cause I can easily get Anatoly-

"No." Victor said, quickly looking up at Makarov. "I said I'm fine."

Victor took the small syringe and carefully raised it to his neck. As he did, he stabbed the syringe into his neck and he winced at the pain. He breathed a sigh of relief and his relaxed, his breathing returned to normal. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be fine." Victor said quietly and proceeded towards Rianofski and the others.

Makarov only nodded. He had known not to question Victor's health, as it only made it worse between them. However, he could deal with a liability either.

"So, you have one final thing to do then, huh?"

Makarov turned around to see Anatoly looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, that's right." Makarov replied, grabbing his carbine. "And then we can refocus back on more important things."

"Like what you told me before." Anatoly said, handing Makarov his M9. "About your plan to-"

"We'll talk about that when I get back." Makarov said, quickly cutting Anatoly off. He didn't want anyone to overhear.

"I need you to do one thing for me." Makarov said before walking of to Rianofski and the others.

"Anything."

"I need you to stay with 'her' during all this." Makarov told him, glancing over at Elena.

Anatoly glanced back at Elena and gave Makarov a weird look. "Seriously?"

"Serious as hell." Makarov said and proceeded off towards Rianofski.

The sky was dark and the night was quiet, but Makarov knew that that would soon be changing. Once he had completed this final task, then he would finally be back in control. Then he could take care of Shepherd. Then Carpathia. Then Vorshevsky.

Once he took care of Rianofski that is...

"So, you ready?" Rianofski asked, grabbing his pistol.

Makarov looked at the ring of people huddled around Rianofski. Victor was there, silently checking the sights in his Carbine. Anya was staring at the ground, playing with the radio receiver, clicking the talk button. Kamarov was smoking a cheap cigarette and nursing his wounded shoulder. And there was finally Rianofski himself.

"Of course." Makarov replied, joining the group. "When you are."

"Right. Corporal Kosov, the radio." Rianofski ordered, holding out his hand.

Anya quickly handed him the receiver and Rianofski put his mouth up to the black speaker.

"All units, this is Commander Rianofski, the attack will commence in ten minutes."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "God is watching over us on this day. We fight to preserve our freedom as countrymen. We live to protect and serve our country. And we die preserve what is just in our country!"

Rianofski smiled. "I will be fighting along side you, with the same reason in my heart as you. I will gladly fight along side you. I will gladly bleed with you. And I will gladly die with you!"

Rianofski looked up at the night sky and smiled. "Tonight, we bring back hope to our country and our families. That I promise you. Good luck my friends, and I will see you on the other side. May we finally gain back our freedom...

Rianofski handed Anya back the receiver and looked at his watch. "Right, the attack will commence at 1:00, so lets get moving towards the sewers."

He looked over at Kamarov. "Sergeant, take point." He turned back over to Anya. "Corporal Kosov, cover him."

Both Loyalists nodded in unison and proceeded ahead. Rianofski turned his head back to Makarov and Victor.

"You two stay with me." Rianofski ordered, proceeding to follow Kamarov and Anya.

"Alright." Makarov obeyed obediently and followed behind him, flanked by Victor.

A small smirk fell over Makarov's face. _"Thats right Commander...Just keep trusting me...You won't need to for very much longer...That I 'promise' you..."_

Makarov looked up past him and narrowed his eyes at Anya and Kamarov. _"And once I'm done with him, I'll make sure you won't be causing me any trouble either..."_

The board was set. Now the game would begin.

* * *

Sedusky's mind was still thinking about Carpathia as he lay on his cell cot. Why had he gone back to Moscow? Was it really because he feared that they would be going to war with the US? It only deepened his fear if a man such as Carpathia was taking such action. It gave him little hope of diverting such a disaster from happening.

How could he have been so foolish? To think that two detective's could stop a international conflict with the capture of one man. Even if they were to catch Makarov, it would be two late to stop it. They would just be wasting their time trying to stop it that way. His emotion's had gotten the best of him and had fooled him into thinking such things.

Now all he could do was just sit in a prison cell and watch the world tear itself apart.

Sedusky sighed. "I'm just a pawn in all of this." He said to himself, staring up at the ceiling. "I might as well have-

An explosion rocked the walls, causing Sedusky to quickly sit up and look around, trying to figure out the source of the blast.

"The hell was that?" He asked, looking out the window, trying to see any action outside. "Is it the terrorists?"

Another aftershock from an explosion rocked the building and Sedusky peered even harder out of the glass, trying desperately to see what was going on.

The spotlights from outside blinded Sedusky as they lit up the night. Sirens soon followed and there was quickly an increase of activity outside, men rushing to their stations and issuing orders.

Sedusky quickly took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Cecile's number, but found that it he was out of service range.

He looked back outside. _"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_Rate And Review


	24. Final Confrontation

The sewer shook as one explosion after another thundered above, reminding the group running underneath it how close they really were to the battle that continued overhead. Ever since Makarov arrived in this city, he hated everything about it. Its monotone gray color, its smell, its 'inhabitants.' Everything thing about this place he loathed.

He knew that if he reminded for much longer here, he was going to end up dead, there was no doubt in his mind. Since he arrived here, he had faced more life threatening situations then he could imagine.

His meeting with Shepherd and Carpathia's attempted hit on him, the near death experience with that helicopter. All easily could have been avoided if the right precautions had been taken.

But it didn't stop there. After dodging death again, he was captured and force to work with 'these' Loyalists, helping them in their war. And that only presented even more life threatening challenges.

Having to break into Euricov international airport with only him and three others, he had might as well asked for a death sentence. But he couldn't be stopped by fear, so he continued on, knowing the risks but knowing the reward even better. So if it meant doing the impossible, so be it.

An entire army, guarding a single airport, was taken by surprise by four soldiers. And not even a standoff with a lone detective ruined his plans. He couldn't be stopped.

Which was why, Vladimir Makarov, was going to do one last thing for these Loyalists. And it would be the last thing before he had them doing his work.

"Corporal Kosov!" Rianofski shouted, running close behind her and Kamarov. "How much further?"

"About two kilometers north along this route!" She replied, looking down at her map as she ran.

"Good, the forces up top should hold up till then." Rianofski said, maintaining his brisk pace. "Still, we have to hurry."

"Right." Anya replied, stuffing the map back in her pocket.

"Come on, keep up!" Rianofski called to Makarov and Victor.

"Don't worry!" Makarov replied, smiling at the commander. "I'm right behind you."

Rianofski smiled and nodded, turning his head back forward and continuing to catch up Anya.

Makarov's eyes darkened and a smirk came over his face.

He was going to help Rianofski one last time.

Then he was going to dispose of him once and for all.

* * *

The sound of gunshots was driving Sedusky crazy as he sat in his cell, only able to watch what ever unfolded outside. He first thought was Makarov, but he couldn't cause such an up roar, not this close to the airport. He had no reason to do so in the first place. Makarov couldn't nor wouldn't do anything this rash. He just didn't have the resources to do so. No, this had to be the work of the terrorists, there was no other explanation.

It amazed him that these terrorists still had the power and the resources to cause such a conflict between the Russian military. Sedusky knew that the Contingency Force was well trained and equipped, they definitely weren't pushovers.

So it amazed him that terrorists could cause such an upset, despite the fact they were fatigued, poorly equipped, and heavily outnumbered. And yet they continued to attack and match each and every thing they through at them.

And not only that, but Vladimir Makarov himself easily strolled right into the airport, and just like that escaped. It would almost seem like you could have a million soldiers here, and they still wouldn't make a difference.

In any case, something was happening outside and it definitely wasn't pretty. And he couldn't stay in a prison cell watching. He had to get out of this place.

He looked around in his cell, anything that could destroy the lock and free him, but it was no use. Nothing inside the cell could be detached or pickup. The only items in the small room were the small cot, sink, and a mirror. They would be useless in trying to get out of his prison.

He reached into his coat pocket for his cell phone and opened it up to dial Cecile, but found that it was still out of service range, unable to call anyone. He tried walking around, standing next to the window, in any place to try and get even a bar, but it was no use. Whatever he tried to do, he couldn't get any service.

Sedusky kicked the cell door in frustration. Why when something important was happening, he was either unable to help or being prevented from doing so? He was one of only a few that really understood what was going on in the world right now, and yet he was one of the only ones that couldn't do anything.

He looked back down at his watch and sighed. If he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to end up going crazy.

"Hey!!!"

Sedusky looked up and quickly jumped back to see Cecile standing in front of him, peering through the bars.

"Jesus!" Sedusky said, still recovering from the sudden shock. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Cecile replied in an annoying tone. "But I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Never mind that." Sedusky said, looking back out the window. "Just what the hell is going on out there?"

"I don't know fully..." Cecile said, looking past Sedusky out the the window. "But Yuran is trying to deal with."

"And what is the 'Colonel' going to do?" Sedusky asked, disgusted with his boss. "Knowing him, he'll probably just get everyone killed."

"I don't think so." Cecile replied. "I know where your coming from, and I can understand why your mad at him, but its impossible to lose. I mean with all the men we have stationed here."

Sedusky sighed. "And yet I still don't feel safer."

"That's why I came down here."

Sedusky looked up in surprise at Cecile, who was smiling shyly at him.

"I don't feel any safer either right now."

He looked at her in curiosity. What was she trying to do? Is she really scared or just bored?

Sedusky went up to the bars and approached Cecile. "Listen, I need you to get me out of here. I don't want to stay here if they break through."

"Yuran would have the key." Cecile said quietly. "It should be in his office."

"Then you go over there as quickly as you can." Sedusky told her, glancing back outside. "Before things start to get too hairy around here."

"What if I can't find it?" Cecile asked. "Or get it?"

"Then find something that 'could' get me out of here." Sedusky replied. "Anything that could break this lock."

"Alright." Cecile replied, nodding her head. "I'll be back right away."

She turned and was about to start back upstairs, when she paused and stopped abruptly.

"And also..." She started, turning back to Sedusky.

"Yes?" Sedusky asked expectantly, straightening up.

Her face turned scarlet and she fumbled for words, but she just sighed. "Never mind. Its not important right now."

Sedusky took a step back and relaxed, disappointed. "Okay."

"You stay put now." Cecile teased as she ran off. "I'll be back!"

Sedusky sighed and looked around his cell.

"Like I really have a choice..."

* * *

Makarov crawled up the embankment that sloped down to the drainage ditch, the very same one he had used to help him break into the airport the first time. He found it surprising there was no guards around or anything to stop them from sneaking in. It was all as Makarov had planned:

The airport tarmac was lit up by blinding spotlights, sending the entire runway under scorching white bright searchlight. Sirens were going off and the gunfire echoed in the distance from the fighting taking place all around them. As long as they reached the terminal building undetected, victory would be ensured, so long as the Loyalists were to follow through on their attacks.

"Alright." Rianofski said, looking at his watch. "The third checkpoint is about to be attacked, meaning we have only about twenty minutes max."

Rianofski turned back to Makarov. "How did you enter last time?"

"We went up through the maintenance entrance." Makarov replied. "However, the only way to get in unnoticed is to get to those hangars, which is impossible at the moment."

Makarov pointed towards the hangars that he had used to sneak in. "The spotlight is covering that area, we need to find another way."

Rianofski panned the area, and pointed to the opposite site of the building.

"There." He said, pointing. "That end isn't covered by the spot light."

"The prison wing." Makarov added, looking over to the same area.

"What makes you think that part won't be guarded?" Kamarov asked.

"Soldiers aren't going to guard prisoners when there's an attack." Victor answered. "Even if they're ordered too."

"That's right." Makarov replied, looking over at the two. "And besides, the Russian Federation doesn't take prisoners..."

Makarov looked over to Anya, who was laying next to him. "Isn't that right?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"In that case, that's are best option." Rianofski stated, picking himself up. "So in that case, lets get going."

Makarov and the others quickly did the same and headed off to the prison wing, running across the darken part of the tarmac.

* * *

Sedusky was pacing back and forth between the walls of the small prison cell, thinking to himself what he was going to do once he got out of here. He assumed that the military had some sort of drill for this kind of situation. He hoped even more that they had some sort of evacuation order to issue as well if things were to get out of hand. He didn't want to get captured or even worse if the Military were to lose, which was a realistic possibility despite the long odds.

_"If the worst were to happen, then It would be very unlikely that any of us that would be captured would see the light of day again..."_

He just shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Cecile would get him out of here, he knew she would. And once he was free, he needed to get back to Moscow.

Whether Yuran wanted him to or not._

* * *

_

"Its locked."

Rianofski turned back to Anya. "Corporal Kosov, get this door open, we'll cover you."

Anya nodded and pulled out her lock pick. "Yes sir."

Makarov covered the west side and pointed his carbine down the side of the building, making sure no one would catch them off guard.

"Once were inside, will split off into teams of two." Rianofski explained to the group. "Both will clear the building's till we find the chain of command. From there, we can force a surrender."

He turned back over to Makarov. "Who ever finds them first, they'll radio the other group of having made contact before taking any action."

Makarov nodded. "I understand."

Kamarov and Victor both nodded. "We understand."

"We're in commander." Anya said, putting the lock pick away and carefully opened the door.

Rianofski proceeded in first, gun drawn, clearing the area inside the doorway.

"Alright, we're clear." Rianofski informed them, signaling them into the building. "Lets go."

Makarov and the others quickly entered the building and close the door behind them. Just like that, they had done it. They had slipped in unnoticed for the second time just like Makarov had done before. It felt eerie as they listened to the gunfire outside, still raging around them. Makarov knew that they must be running out of time before the Loyalist lines broke. But it wasn't a problem, he had more then enough time to accomplish what he needed to do. And more.

"Right, it splits up here." Rianofski said, looking at the stairwell. "Sergeant Kamarov and Victor, your going to stay with me." He said, pointing at the two.

He turned back to Anya. "As for you Corporal, you are to stay with our guest."

She quietly nodded. "I understand commander."

Rianofski turned back to the stairwell. "We'll hit the top, while you two take the bottom floor."

He glanced back to Makarov. "Remember, no Russian."

Makarov eyes widened in surprise at the Commander's words. The very same words he had said before the attack on the airport, now being uttered to him. It couldn't be true, did he miss heard him?

"What did you say?" Makarov asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I said, Remember, make sure to make radio contact if you find the chain of command." Rianofski repeated. "Why?"

"Nothing." Makarov replied quickly. "I just misheard you."

"Well, in any case, lets get this finished." Rianofski said, proceeded up the stairs. "Good luck."

Victor and Kamarov followed Rianofski up the stairs leaving Makarov alone with Anya.

"Right, so the bottom floor..." Makarov started, looking down the stairs.

"Its were the prison cells are." Anya explained, staring to walk down the stairs. "There won't be anyone down there."

"Perfect." Makarov replied, following close behind. "Stay on me. We'll proceed through the prison blocks till we reach the main lobby. From there, we should be able to find who's ever in charge."

"Alright, I trust you."

Makarov glanced back at her briefly before looking back ahead down the stairs. Trust. It was quite a misleading word in his life. The definition of trust to him wasn't the same as the world's. To him, trust is nothing more then a brief partnership between two or more individuals to work towards a common goal. There was nothing mutual or personal about it. It was simply business.

Makarov rounded the stairwell and proceeded down the last flight of stairs. In any case, this 'trust' was just working to his advantage. If she was beginning to trust him, then it would only be a matter of time till the whole Loyalist army trusted him.

And that was all he needed.

* * *

Sedusky thoughts were quickly broken from the footsteps coming from the stairwell.

_"Good, Cecile must have got the key. Quicker then I expected though..."_

As the footsteps got louder, Sedusky grew more and more relaxed. He knew he could rely on Cecile, she was perfect in these kind of situations. With him and her together, there was nothing in the world they couldn't accomplish.

"Took you long enough." Sedusky said, sighing. "I figured that you would run-

Sedusky's eyes widened in surprise and a chill went down his back. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, for the second time today...

* * *

Makarov looked over in surprise at one of the supposedly empty prison cells. He couldn't believe it. For some reason, there was a lone man, sitting by himself in the prison cell. What was even more surprising to Makarov was the fact that it was the same detective that he had run into nearly hours before. Same black coat, same shirt and tie, same pants and shoes. He was the same person. Why or what reason he was down here, was unknown to Makarov, but he didn't have time to figure that out, or really cared to do so.

"Well..." Makarov said, staring at the detective through the steel bars. "Look who it is. Our favorite detective."

The detective's eyes narrowed, filled with anger. "Vladimir Makarov."

"That's right." Makarov replied, smiling. "You found me. Congratulations detective."

"What are you doing here again?!?" The detective asked angrily. "Are you behind this?!?"

"More or less." Makarov replied simply. "But I doubt knowing that will help you."

"Help me?" The detective asked suspiciously, eyes fixed on Makarov. "What are you saying?"

"You don't have a future anymore detective." Makarov replied, dropping his carbine and pulling out his M9. "I can promise you that much."

The detective's eyes widened in terror at the sight of Makarov's pistol. He stepped back in fear, putting his hands up.

"W-Wait, stop!" The detective shouted, eyes filled with terror. "As Inspector Henri Sedusky, I order you-

"Now your just being desperate." Makarov replied, not showing any emotion as he raised his pistol. He placed his finger on the trigger.

"But that won't save you."

"Henri?"

Makarov glanced over to Anya, who was staring at the man inside the prison cell. She had lowered her weapon and was staring in a mix of shock and surprise.

_"What?_" Makarov thought to himself, now staring at Anya in utter shock. _"Does she know him or something?_"

"Henri is that you?" Anya asked again, approaching the prison bars.

The detective was taken back by Anya's question, but he slowly relaxed and approached Anya. "Anya?" He asked in surprise. "Is that really you?"

"It is you!" Anya said, eyes filled with joy. "I can't believe its you!"

Makarov mouth hung open, staring in shock as he watch the scene unfold in front of him. Could it be that these two really knew each other? Even after all that had happen?

"Anya, what is going on? What are you doing?" The detective asked, looking back between her and Makarov.

"Henri, I have so much to tell you." Anya said, smiling at the detective. "And all of it good news."

"How can it be good news when your working with him?" He replied, pointing at Makarov. "Do you know what hes done?!?"

"What he's done? Henri, do you know what the very government you work for did to my father?" Anya asked, her fist clenched. "He was murdered! Framed and murdered!"

"By the very same people that this man is in league with!" The detective said, pointing his finger at Makarov. "How could you even fight for such a person!"

"This person is not associated with my father's death." Anya said, glaring at the detective, tears in her eyes. "It's the very people you work for that are responsible. That's how I justify my choices."

Makarov smirked. _"So even she chooses me over him. Just goes to show the meaning of that word 'trust.'"_

"This man is a murder Anya, I've seen it with my own eyes!" The detective shouted angrily. "You have seen what I've seen is Moscow, if you only did, then you-

"Enough!" Makarov barked, putting his pistol back on the man's head. He was wasting time sitting here. He couldn't screw up the time table he had set up.

"Tell me..." Makarov said, looking at the detective. "What is your name?

"Henri." The man replied, glaring at Makarov. "Henri Sedusky."

"Then please Henri Sedusky, back away from the cell door." Makarov ordered.

Sedusky backed up, arms still raised in surrender. Makarov issued his next order.

"Get on your knees."

Sedusky looked up fear. "Wait, please you-

"On your knees!" Makarov spat, gripping his pistol in anger. "Now!"

The man stared in fear at Makarov, and slumped to the ground. His breath quivered in fear and shook in fright. He stared silently at the ground.

A flash of lighting sparked from outside the window, sending a loud crack of thunder through the building. Rain soon began hitting the small glass prison window, pattering and trickling down the side. A storm was quickly picking up outside.

Anya looked over at Makarov. "Makarov, wait, you don't have to-

"Now close your eyes." Makarov ordered, carefully aiming his pistol, ignoring Anya.

Sedusky slowly lowered his head and sighed.

"Cecile, I'm sorry..." He muttered, hanging his head in defeat, tears pouring down his face. "I'm sorry."

Makarov raised his pistol and took off the safety. He placed his finger tightly around the trigger and adjusted his aim one last time.

_"This is for all the trouble you caused me..."_

The deafening sound of thunder echoed through the prison hallway.

* * *

Rate and Review


	25. Moscow Blues

A loud crack of thunder shook the entire Special Intelligence building, sending Irene Sedusky out of her snooze and back into the real world. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. The sound of thunder always scared her as a kid, and it still hadn't change when she was adult. Time it seemed, couldn't change everything...

She looked down and panned the surface of her small work desk. Papers where scattered everywhere, empty cups of coffee and other trash dotted the top as well. She wasn't getting much done anymore at this point, so it was pointless to try and clean it up to resume her work. It had been probably the busiest day's of her career as an agent in special intelligence. The constant phone calls, the never ending paperwork, all just one of the many things that had worn her out and had drained her energy. And she would probably have to do it all again tomorrow...

She glanced over at the clock on her desk and read the time: It was 1:47 in the morning. Just seeing that sole fact made her feel even more fatigued.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. _"I don't know how much more I can do of this..."_ She thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling.

"Feeling tired?"

Irene looked over to see her superior, Aleksandr Lukin leaning against the wall behind her, waiting expectantly.

"S-Sorry sir!" Irene studdered awkwardly, quickly straightening herself. "I did mean to-

"Irene, just calm down." Lukin said warmly, smiling. "Its alright if your tired. I understand."

"No, I'm not tired." Irene lied, quickly gathering up her papers and reaching for her pen. "I was just-

"Irene, its alright." Lukin assured calmly. "You've done enough today. Head home and get some rest."

"But sir, I'm fine. Really, let me-

"Irene." Lukin repeated, looking directly at her. "Just go home. Everything will be covered till tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Irene asked. "Cause its no big deal if I-

"Yes, i'm positive." Lukin said. "I'm going to need you well rested for the next day, so do yourself a favor."

Irene nodded and sighed. "All right sir, I understand."

"And one more thing." Lukin said, turning to look out the window. "Make sure you don't catch a cold in this."

Irene looked out the window to see it pouring outside, rain sliding down the window. Thunder and lighting continued to flash and bellow outside.

"I'm sure my wife isn't going to be to happy when she finds out I'm going to be working late every week." Lukin said in a depressed tone, watching the storm continue to rage.

"She'll understand sir." Irene assured him.

Lukin nodded and smiled to himself. "Right."

He took another sip of coffee and yawned. "See you tomorrow Irene." He said, walking back to his office.

"See you tomorrow sir." Irene replied, getting out of her office chair.

She turned off her desk light and opened the small footlocker that sat underneath her desk. She pulled out her tan coat and wrapped it around her, reaching her arms through the sleeves. She wrapped the belt and tied it into a perfect knot around her slender waist, securing it tightly. She flipped her hair over the collar and straightened it, pulling its corners snug and tight around her neck. She then grabbed her small brown shoulder bag and took her apartment keys of her desk, and stuffing it in her pocket.

She made a visual pan of her desk and double checked to make sure she had everything. Seeing that everything she needed was in her possession, she turned around and began her walk down the hallway to the elevator. As she continued to walk, she put her hands in her coat pockets, and began to feel around for two things she always had on her.

The first was in her right pocket. A small pistol, a Beretta M9 to be exact. She had received it as a gift from a late NATO officer whom she worked with years back. It was something in her line of work that required her to carry anyway, and it gave her well a feeling of protection and security as well. The second was something that wasn't as helpful nor protective to her. In fact, she desperately wanted to get rid of it. But she couldn't do it against her own sheer will.

She felt the smooth glass tube and clutched it in her pocket. Inside the small tube was a bright red power, sealed with a black rubber stopper. Irene forced herself to let her grip on the vial go and push the elevator call button. The elevator doors opened and she proceeded inside, pressing the main floor button. As the doors slid shut and the elevator started to shift downward, Irene slowly placed her hand back around the small vial in her pocket.

Diprocaine. A drug that she had become addicted to over her abuse of it. At first, it was the only thing she could turn to that could relieve the pain and stress of her job and life. It brought relief when nothing else could. It was like a miracle wonder to her.

Unfortunately, it quickly became a poison to her as she continued to use and abuse it. She soon began using it more and more, till she started to hallucinate. It was at that point she became addicted to it. It was now in control of her body and mind.

Now she realized the consequences of her actions, and was starting to pay the price for her mistakes. She had been trying to quit and her mind was set on the task. But her body wasn't so willing. It would be minor things at first, but the symptoms of withdrawal quickly forced her to take more of it, to the point of insanity if she didn't.

Her vision would start to blur and her hearing would go in and out. Her nose would start to bleed and and her hands would begin to shake uncontrollably. If the effects were really bad, she would even begin to hallucinate and begin to lose her own self control. It were theses things that forced her to hold on to this 'poison.' The poison ironically had become the only antidote for these symptoms.

She was the only one who knew. She hadn't told anyone of her addiction on fear of losing her job. She hadn't even told her younger brother. She was no hopeless drug addict. She just wanted to deal with this problem by herself privately. If she didn't, she knew that it would be the death of her sooner or later...

The elevators doors opened and she stepped out, heading for the door. As she walked out, her hands began to shake and a slight pain went to her head. She instantly grabbed for the vial of Diprocaine, but quickly stopped herself.

_"I don't need anymore of this stuff...I just got to make it home... Then I'll be fine...Once I get home..."_

"You finally heading off for the night Irene?"

Irene was startled by the sudden voice but looked over to see the receptionist, Grace, looking up from her magazine, waiting for a response from her.

"Oh, yes." Irene replied, politely smiling. "Finally getting out of here."

"Its pouring out there..." Grace noted, looking out the glass doors. "You have an umbrella?"

"I'll be fine."

"Here, take mine." Grace said, handing her umbrella to Irene. "I'm here till morning anyway."

"Are you sure?" Irene asked, slowly taking the umbrella. "Its really not a problem for me if I-

"Don't worry about it." She said, waving her off and returning to her magazine. "Just return it in the morning."

"Okay." Irene said, proceeding to the door. "Thanks Grace."

Grace waved her hand lazily and signaled her off. Irene waved goodbye and pushed open the glass doors, walking outside to the rainy city street.

Irene quickly opened the umbrella, shielding herself from the heavy downpour of rain. She was now extremely thankful for Grace's kind gesture, as the umbrella made the walk a lot less miserable. She only had to walk three blocks to the nearest subway station, but in this weather, three blocks would feel like thirty, if you didn't have an umbrella that is.

But it wasn't a problem for her, and as soon as she got home, most of her problems would disappear. She would get a good night sleep and be well refreshed and ready for the next day. At least she hoped she would be...

She crossed the silent street on the crosswalk and remembered something she had promised to her brother when he had called her earlier before. She had promised to call him back once she got home, knowing that he'd be eager to talk to her. It had something to do with a conspiracy with the government at the current dilemma they were dealing with with the Americans. She knew her brother well, so it was odd for him to assume such radical ideas. Part of herself told her that he might have a point. But another part told her otherwise.

Irene shook her head. That wasn't the truth, plain and simple. Our government would never try intentionally go to war. And neither would the United States. But the Americans had created quite a mess for themselves, a mess that people like Irene were trying to clean up.

She didn't know why they were helping the Americans, maybe to avoid more bloodshed between the two. She knew that their relations with the United States weren't at par with acceptable standards, but they didn't hate each other to the point were one side would want to go to war. Would they?

Again Irene shook her head. America had been caught red handed, and now they were facing the consequences of their actions. Maybe now they would learn from their mistake and try harder in the future not to create such needless problems.

As much as she wanted to believe her brother, she just couldn't. His entire idea was just too far fetched for her tastes.

As she rounded the final bend towards her street, she looked ahead to see the subway entrance, lit up and gleaming in the mist of wind and rain. She quickened her pace to get inside and shelter herself from the cold.

As she proceeded down the cement stairs, a sense of relief came over her. The fact of something solid over her head made Irene feel much more relaxed and at ease. Moscow wasn't a place where you went out at night, epically by yourself. The sooner she got home, the better.

She reached in her pocket for some change and paid the toll gate, proceeding through the checkpoint and down the stairs towards the subway platform. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found the entire platform was empty and eerily silent, with no person or train in sight.

Irene looked up at the arrival times and glanced back down at her watch. _"About ten minutes...I can definitely wait for ten minutes..._"

She turned and walked over to one of the waiting benches that sat along the rail for waiting passengers. She sat her bag at her feet and flopped down on the small wooden bench, sighing in relief.

_"Man I don't want to go to work tomorrow." _Irene thought to herself, staring up at the gray dirty ceiling. _" I just wish this would all blow over by itself..."_

A sharp pain went through her head, causing her to wince and squint her eyes shut to contain the burning pain. She should have known this would happen. It had been far too long since she took her last hit. Now she was suffering the aftereffects of the Diprocaine.

Hands shaking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small glass vial containing the drug, staring at it as her vision blurred in and out.

_"I don't need it. I don't need it. I can resist...I have to resist..."_

A sudden sound of footsteps coming from behind her caused her to spin around quickly. Her hazel eyes shifted left and right, searching frantically for the source of the noise. Her breathing increased, part due to the withdrawal effects, the other part not knowing if someone was down with her or not.

She looked around the platform, but she found no source of the noise. The entire area was vacant. Not a living soul in sight. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Probably nothing..." Irene said to herself, putting the vial back in her pocket. "Just a rat or a-

A sharp pain hit Irene in the back, sending her to the cold hard ground. The back of her neck burned in pain, but she fought through it and quickly picked herself up, wheeling herself around to face her attacker.

Her eyes briefly caught focus of a man dressed in black wearing a ski mask and winter hat, already raising his fist in another attack against her. She quickly reacted and dodged out of the way, rolling to the ground.

She reached for her gun inside her coat pocket but the man was fast. He quickly closed the gap between her and pinned her to the ground before she had a chance of pulling out the weapon. The man weight trapped him on top of her, pinning her against the cold hard ground. Irene tried to squirm but the man held her wrists tightly in a vise grip.

Irene struggled to get one of her legs free. "Get the hell off of me!"

She managed to get one of her legs free, and quickly delivered a kick to the man's stomach, causing him to wheel back in pain and release his hold on her. It gave Irene a split second to move freely, but it was all she needed.

She quickly and swiftly pulled the M9 from her coat pocket and pointed the sights directly at her attack. The man stepped back in fear and raised his hands in surrender.

"Get the hell out of here!" Irene yelled angrily, her pistol shaking in her hand. "Now!"

The man made a hastily retreat and fled up the stairs towards the street. Irene slowly lowered her pistol and relaxed, her breathing slowing.

The sound of the approaching subway train caused Irene to look down the tunnel. The light of the speeding subway train as it came to a stop at the platform was a welcome sight for her.

Her hands were shaking more then ever and she was starting to break out in a cold sweat. It wouldn't be a matter of time before the withdrawal effects got out of her control. And if they did, she wanted to be in the safety and privacy of her apartment during it all.

The train screeched to a stop and the doors slid open to let Irene inside. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just gotta make it home..." She whispered under her quivering breath. "Just gotta make it home..."

* * *

Rate/Favorite/Review


	26. Calm Before The Storm

The gunshot echoed through the prison as thunder and lighting continued to rage outside. The gunshot seemed to slow down time it self, making everything around freeze and paused just for a brief second. Henri Sedusky had his eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable to occur. But it never did.

_"Did it happen already?.........Am I dead?"_

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the gray prison floor, still on his knees, hands shaking. No, he wasn't dead, but rather still alive. He didn't understand why, but was still too shocked to figure out.

He slowly raised his head up at Makarov who was still standing above him, his pistol still raised. The small gun was still smoking in his hand, the vapors slowly rising from the barrel, floating up to the ceiling as the two stared at each other in utter silence.

He slowly looked over to his right at the ground. A bullet hole was clearly visible, only inches from him when Makarov had fired.

Sedusky clenched his fists and glared up at Makarov. "What are you waiting for!!" Sedusky screamed angrily. "Just do it!!"

Makarov said nothing and continued to stare at Sedusky, his face filled with no emotion.

"Quit screwing around with me!!" Sedusky yelled, still glaring up at Makarov. "Stop toying around and just shoot me!!"

"Corporal." Makarov said calmly, turning to Anya as he ignored Sedusky's outbursts. "Stay with him."

"But Commander Rianofski said-

"I know what he said." Makarov replied, cutting Anya off. "But he said that without this situation in mind."

Makarov put out his right hand. "Give me the radio."

Anya looked at his open hand and paused, but she eventually handed Makarov the radio.

Makarov took the radio and picked up his carbine. He turned away and began to walk away down the hallway.

"Just guard him until this is all over." Makarov called as he calmly continued down the hallway.

_"Until this is all over??" _Sedusky thought as he walked away. "_ What are they trying to accomplish with all this??"_

Sedusky quickly jerked his head up and quickly stood himself up. "Hey! Come back here!!"

Makarov ignored Sedusky's outburst and continued to walk away, focused on something more important then him.

Sedusky walked up to the bars and pushed himself as close as he could through them. "You coward!!" Sedusky yelled, his eyes filled with anger. "I'll make you pay one day, I swear it!!"

Makarov still said nothing, still moving away from the prison cell and down the hallway. He slowly disappear out of sight, gone just as soon as he appeared.

Sedusky clenched his fist in anger. _"I'll stop you... I swear I will..."

* * *

_Makarov rounded the corner and opened the door to the stairwell and proceeded up to the upper floor. As he closed the door, a small smile came across his face. Running into that detective again proved to be quite beneficial to his plans. It allowed him to separate himself from Anya and still keep in control of the situation. It was just the kind of opportunity he was looking for.

Now all he had to do was find Carpathia, force a surrender, and then get him and Rianofski alone. Then the rest would be easy...

He proceeded up the final flight of stairs and stopped at the door. He listened to see if there was anyone on the other side before he carefully opened the door to the hallway. The hallway was empty and silent. The lights that once illuminated the hallway were now dark and lifeless. Only the sound of the storm outside echoed down its long corridors.

_"It seems too abandoned... I would assume there would be more men here...Unless I was mistaken..."_

The radio hanging from the shoulder strap crackled to life, and Rianofski voice soon appeared.

"Corporal Kosov, are you there?"

Makarov picked up the radio and held the receiver. "This is Makarov."

"Makarov?" Rianofski asked in surprise. "Were the hell is the Anya?"

"We ran into an unexpected find regarding an individual." Makarov explained carefully. "In order to maintain our cover, I was forced to leave her so she could guard the individual. I took the radio to maintain communications."

"Were is she now?" Rianofski asked.

"She's in the prison wing still." Makarov replied. "Very close to were we entered the building. I told her to stay there till we complete our objective."

"The objective.." Rianofski started, trailing off. "That's what this is about."

"Is something wrong?" Makarov asked suspiciously.

"No. Everything is fine." Rianofski assured. "Its quite the opposite actually."

Makarov paused, wondering what he would say next. He questions were soon answered.

"Were right outside the central command room." Rianofski continued, his voice in a whisper. "We can hear the others insides."

A small smirk came over Makarov's face. _"Carpathia..."_

"Were preparing to breach." Rianofski continued "What is your current location?"

"Top floor." Makarov answered, looking around.

"Right, will contact you once we have secured the room." Rianofski explained. "Start to get over here. Its on the second floor near the middle."

Makarov clicked the radio and stood frozen in silence, staring at the floor. He slowly began to chuckle, before bursting out laughing in a sadistic tone, echoing though the hallway.

"This is to easy!" Makarov yelled, still laughing wildly. "My problems are taking care of themselves! And once they do..."

Makarov slowly stopped his laughter and narrowed his eyes ahead, retaining a cold, serious look. The grin on his face soon turned cold.

"Then I'll begin my revenge."

* * *

Sedusky continued to stare at the girl that now held him captive. He carefully studied her and still could not convince himself of the blinding truth standing right before him.

_"Is this really the same Anya Kosov I knew from school?" _Sedusky thought to himself, still staring at the young woman. _"Is it really her?"_

Same scarlet burnt hair, same dark burgundy eyes. Same innocent face. There was no doubt about it. This was the same Anya Kosov he knew from school.

So why? Why is she working with Makarov? What would she hope to gain from him? What 'could' she gain from him?

"Anya..." Sedusky started, trying to find words. "Why..."

Anya just stared back at him, her eyes sad and motionless. Sedusky just continued to stare back at them. He remembered the first day he had met her. Him and his sister quickly became good friends with her, even if it was for a short time. They were good time though none the less...

He remember when she first appeared before her class. He remembered the constant attempts Irene tried in setting them up on dates. He remembered the first time he and Irene had ate lunch with her. He remembered when she surprised him and punched Karl...

Sedusky smiled to himself silently. He remembered when he asked her to the evening of graduation dance at his school, much to his sister's delight. He remembered dancing with her. He remembered going to Sparrow Hills in Moscow afterwords, where they talked all night till sunrise. It was times like that Sedusky enjoyed...

Then, just like that, she disappeared. Never to be seen again. He was taken back by her sudden disappearance. Not even a letter or message of goodbye. She had seemingly vanished from his life.

It had hurt him, and troubled his sister. He would think about it again and again each day, wondering why she had left so suddenly. But once he got his new job, things just seemed to fall back into place and Anya Kosov was nothing more then a childhood memory to him.

So it confused him beyond reason why she was here now, out of all the places in the world. And to make it even more puzzling for him, she was holding a gun at him. Not really his kind of class reunion...

"Anya, please..." Sedusky said, looking up in confusion. "Why are you doing this."

Anya lowered her weapon and sighed. "Because Its the only choice I have left..."

"Only choice?" Sedusky asked, clearly not understanding her. "Anya, you have to see that this isn't the-

"You don't understand!" Anya shouted, her eyes swelling in tears. Her breath shuttered and her head dropped in defeat.

"You can never understand..." Anya said quietly, staring at the ground silently.

"No I can't." Sedusky said quietly, slowly approaching the cell bars.

Anya jerked her head up to Sedusky's closing footsteps, raising her gun at him as he approached. Sedusky simply ignored it and kept his eyes on her.

"I can't even begin to understand!" Sedusky said harshly.

He just shook his head. "Someone like you, turned into this..."

"You think I chose this life?" Anya asked angrily, tears in her eyes. "You think I wanted my father dead?"

Sedusky looked up in surprise, watching Anya continue with tears in her eyes.

"My father, framed and killed." Anya spat, glaring at Sedusky. "By the very people you work for."

A shiver went down his back and his first thought went to Carpathia.

_"Does she really believe Carpathia actually killed her father? I know I have my suspensions about Yuran, but no one like Carpathia would do something like that, would they?"_

"Your just one of their puppets now." Anya continued, tears streaming down her face. "You've been blinded into working for them..."

Sedusky started to speak, but couldn't find the words. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Anya, I just can't believe you. Not when your working with Makarov..."

"Hes given us new hope." Anya stated. "He wants to help us and bring the men that killed my father to justice."

"He's using you!" Sedusky yelled angrily. "The only reason why he's helping you is to complete his own goals!"

Sedusky clenched his fist in anger. "Once he gets what he want's, he'll just toss you aside like a tool."

She just shook her head. "And so will the government you work for."

Sedusky closed his eyes. Why couldn't she understand? This world and this country had to be changed, but it had to be from within, not from radical acts of violence and war. It would only led to more bloodshed and not change a thing. It would solve nothing.

"Anya, listen..."

Sedusky looked up in surprise to see her picking the cell lock, inserting two metal prongs and fiddling them inside the key hole.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sedusky asked in surprise.

Anya ignored him and continued to work on picking the lock. It took her only a minute, but when she removed the metal prongs and twisted the cell handle, the door slid open.

Sedusky looked from the open door to Anya's face. She silently stepped back and let him pass.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Anya said silently.

Sedusky looked back from her to the open door. He slowly and carefully walked out of the cell, keeping a close eye on Anya and the weapon hung around her shoulder. As he finally exited the cell, he turned and stared at Anya in silence.

"Why are you helping me?" Sedusky asked quietly, staring at Anya.

She slowly raised her head to Sedusky. Her face had a soft smile, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"Because your my friend Henri." She said through tears. "You'll always be."

"I see..." Sedusky said, trailing off. He finally understood the conflicting emotions that she was experiencing. It was because he was experiencing the same thing.

"I could have killed you..." Anya said, tears still streaming down her eyes. "On the tarmac earlier today...."

Sedusky thought back to when tried to pursue Makarov earlier, and the young woman who nearly shot him trying to catch him. He didn't recognize her in all the action, but when he thought back to it, he realized that it was her.

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind..." Sedusky said, silently staring off into space.

"No..." Anya said quietly. "I've made my decision."

"I understand."

Anya looked up in surprise, to find Sedusky smiling warmly at her.

"I understand." Sedusky repeated, continuing to smile. "It's something only you can do. I can never change the will you have."

Sedusky's smiled changed to a more serious look. "But understand this..."

Anya looked in question as Sedusky continued. "Its my duty to find and bring Vladimir Makarov to justice. That the decision I've made."

"So what your saying is...

"What I'm saying is that you and I are on two different sides." Sedusky stated. "You and I will be pinned against one another. My job is to find Makarov, and if you get in my way, I'll have to arrest you, because we both have goals that we promised to ourselves."

Sedusky smiled, tears swelling in his eyes. "But you are still my friend Anya." He said, tears rolling down his face. "Don't ever forget that."

She smiled back at him, tears falling to the ground. She wiped her face and nodded silently.

"Henri, you need to get out of here."

Sedusky looked up in suspension. "For what reason why-"

"Just trust me." She replied in a serious tone. "Please, just get as far away from this place. Just promise me that..."

Sedusky looked at her in concern, but silently nodded. "All right, I promise."

Sedusky turned around and back towards the hallway to the stairs. As he did, he turned back to Anya one last time.

"Goodbye, Anya Kosov."

"Goodbye, Henri Sedusky."

Sedusky turned back and quickly made his way back towards the stairwell, leaving his long time friend for probably the last time. Even so, he felt comforted that she was alright, but still worried for her safety. But he shouldn't worry about that. The Anya Kosov he knew and remembered could take care of herself. It was Makarov that worried him.

He would heed Anya's warning. He had to get out of here. Something told him that this attack wasn't going to work out for them, and he wouldn't last long stranded here, epically with Makarov here.

He needed to find Cecile, and then they needed to get everyone one out of here as soon as possible.

As he quickly trotted up the staircase, he slammed into another person running just as fast down them, heading in the opposite direction he was. The sudden collision caused him to stumble back in pain, clutching his forehead from the impact. It took him only a brief moment to see who he had run into. To his luck, it was Cecile.

"Ow..." Cecile said, rubbing her forehead in pain. She looked up to see who it was, and was surprised to see that it was Sedusky.

"Huh? How the...." She stared looking at him in surprise. "How the heck did you get out?"

Sedusky just stared at her. She didn't know about his near death experience and how he literally looked death in the eye. In that moment, his entire life had flashed before his eyes, and it was only now as he looked at Cecile that he began to realize the effect his death would have had on the people he knew in his life. His sister, his parents, Cecile, he didn't want to even imagine the scenarios that could have unfolded...

"Are you okay?" Cecile asked as Sedusky stared at her in silence. "How did you get out of your cell."

Sedusky just said nothing and slowly began to approach Cecile, head turned towards the ground.

"Hey, are you going to even tell me?" She asked as she watched him draw closer to her. "Or are you just gonna act all weird and myst-

She was cut off by Sedusky, who had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in a tight embrace. She was stunned by his actions, and she quickly relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still having in no reason why he was doing this. Her face turned bright scarlet and she closed her eyes, stupefied in the moment.

"I have so much to tell you..." Sedusky said softly into her ear, tears rolling down his face. "And something we have to do."

* * *

Makarov was calmly walking towards the direction that Rianofski had said were they were located. Things had fallen into perfect place, and even better then what he had expected. And now that they had the leaders under their grip, Carpathia could be eliminated, and Makarov would have one less enemy to deal with. And soon, it would be two...

His radio crackled to life and he quickly picked it up, eager to hear news of Carpathia's capture.

"Yes?" Makarov asked quickly, anxious to hear Rianofski's update.

"We've captured the command room." Rianofski said darkly. "And all the officer's and commanders inside it."

A small smirk came over Makarov's face. "And Carpathia?"

"Negative." Rianofski replied. "He's not here anymore."

Makarov stopped and froze in the hallway. _"What?!? What do you mean hes not here?!?"_

"There's another commander in his place." Rianofski explained over the radio.

Makarov waited in silence as Rianofski continued.

"His name is Dmitri Yuran."

Makarov nearly dropped the radio and stood in utter shock. Out of all the people that could have been here...

A devilish grin formed over Makarov's face. "I understand. I'll be there momentarily."

Makarov click the radio off and continued on his route towards Rianofski's location. He couldn't believe it. Dmitri Yuran. Another one of Makarov former friends that betrayed him and left him for dead. It looks he was going to get some form of revenge, even if it wasn't against Carpathia.

_"Dmitri Yuran and Andrei Rianofski..."_ Makarov thought to himself as he walked in a brisk pace down the hallway. _"You don't have a future anymore..."

* * *

_

Rate/Favorite/Review

...

...

...

I can't believe you actually think I killed Sedusky....


	27. Calling Checkmate

Sedusky was traveling as fast as he could up the steps, making sure he moved as quick and swift as possible. Time wasn't on his side, and he knew Anya wasn't giving her warning to get rid of him. She knew that if he stayed here, it wasn't going to end up pretty for him.

"Cecile, will you hurry up!" Sedusky called down to her. She was at least a flight down from him. "We don't have much time!"

She quicken her pace to catch up to him. "I was running all the time when you were sitting in your cell." She replied.

"And you say I make excuses...." Sedusky muttered under his breath, waiting for her to catch up.

She reached the last stair and exhaled a breath of exhaustion. "You know, I really think your overreacting on all this. There's no way that the military-

"Cecile. You just need to trust to me on this." Sedusky said in a serious tone. "There's more at stake here then you realize."

"Ya, But I don't think it requires this kind of action." Cecile replied, crossing her arms. "Its not that I'm not scared, but-

"Cecile!" Sedusky yelled angrily. She looked at him in surprise, shocked by his sudden aggressive action. Sedusky caught himself. They weren't going to get anywhere arguing. He quickly calmed himself and lowered his voice.

"Do you have a gun?" Sedusky asked.

"What?" Cecile asked, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Do you have a gun?" Sedusky repeated, this time more slowly.

"Um, Yes, of course. I have two with me actually."

"Two?"

Cecile reached in her pocket and produced Sedusky's PSM handgun, and a extra clip along with it.

"How did you get this?"

"Carpathia gave it to me." Cecile explained as she handed over Sedusky's pistol. "He said to give it to you when the time was necessary."

Sedusky looked at the pistol and thought back to Carpathia. _"The man really does plan for everything...If only he was here right now.....He could easily end all this..."_

Sedusky loaded the clip into the pistol and pulled back the hammer, arming the weapon.

"All right, we have to find Yuran." Sedusky said, looking back at Cecile. "There isn't much time. We have to get to him."

_"At least before Makarov does..."_

* * *

Makarov was walking down the hall, taking his time getting to the command room. He wanted to savor this moment for a long time.

Dmitri Yuran. He was in the this very building. He probably was here this whole time, and he didn't even have a clue, even after sneaking into the place. It didn't matter, it didn't change the final outcome, and that's all he cared about. Just so long as he got his final reward. And it would start with Yuran and Rianofski's deaths.

Makarov smiled. _"Its ironic. Here I am, fighting with my former enemy to get rid of another..."_

He just shook his head, thinking back to what Shepherd had told him countless times. _"The enemy of my enemy...."_

Makarov chuckled to himself as he rounded the final corner to the command room. "Seems like your saying does work well in-

The hallway suddenly flashed red, a new siren now echoing through the building and the surrounding tarmac. Makarov quickly reacted, sending him into a state of alert, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_"That alarm..."_ Makarov thought as the siren continued. He looked over to the room that Rianofski had told him to meet him at.

Makarov narrowed his eyes on the door down the hall. _"Could it be that..."_

The door suddenly opened, causing Makarov to quickly aim his carbine on the entrance. He watched as a single individual walked out. Makarov recognized him instantly.

_"Rianofski...What have you done...." _Makarov thought as he watched the Loyalist commander walk towards him.

It took awhile to realize who was pointing a gun at him, but once Rianofski realized it was Makarov, he carefully relaxed and approached him, a victorious smile across his face.

"Rianofski...." Makarov started, still staring at the red flashing lights. "What's going on?"

Rianofski continued to smile. "We've won."

Makarov raised an eyebrow as Rianofski continued to explain, still smiling to himself.

"I have forced the evacuation of all Russian Federation troops from Euricov."

Makarov eyes quickly widened in a mix of surprise and anger. _"You idiot!!! What the hell have you done?!?!"_

Makarov silently clenched his fist, it shaking in anger. This wasn't the plan his had he mind. The plan he had agreed on was one were they would force a surrender, not an evacuation. There just letting more and more of Carpathia's soldiers get away to fight another day, and all for what? If only he had gotten them to surrender, he could have easily lined everyone single soldier up against a wall have them shot. But now he had this to deal with.

"This way, we won't be viewed badly in the public eye." Rianofski explained, continuing to smile to himself. "And the final outcome is still the same."

Makarov was doing everything is his power to stop himself from yelling at Rianofski. _"The public eye will always view you as terrorists, your throwing away everything for nothing!!!"_

"I understand." Makarov said, doing his best to keep his composure and lie at the same time. "Its important that we keep the public factor in mind."

Rianofski nodded, and looked down to the hallway. "Kamarov and your man have the officers detained, we can use them as ransom later on."

Makarov fist silently shook in anger. _"You idiot..."_

"Anyway, everything is all but over." Rianofski said, walking past Makarov. "As we speak, all Russian Federation units are now retreating and are preparing to evacuate from the area, and all of our units will follow through and secure the airport area."

He looked back and smiled. "Do you want to watch?"

Makarov looked under the flashing red lights at Rianofski in question. "Watch?"

"The evacuation." Rianofski explained. "From the roof."

He just smiled. "I think you deserve to witness this moment with me, don't you?"

A small hidden smirk fell across Makarov's face. _"The moment I've been waiting for all this time...."_

Makarov nodded, hiding his smirk. "I would be honored to sir..."

* * *

Sedusky was staring up at the flashing red light, trying to figure out what was going on and causing such an alarm. It had been different from the ones he had heard gone off, so he knew the meaning had to be different. And what ever it was, it couldn't be good.

"What do you think it is?" Cecile asked, staring up at the flashing red lights.

"Something not good." Sedusky replied, still not convinced of the alarm.

"You think Chief Inspector Yuran is the reason behind this?" Cecile asked.

"He has to be." Sedusky answered. "Who else could-

Sedusky mind instantly flashed back to Makarov. He remembered what he said before he had left back in the prison cell.

_"Just keep an eye on him tell all this is over..."_

_"Could this have been Makarov's plan all along?"_ Sedusky thought to himself. _"Was he really trying to force an evacuation this whole time???"_

"What is it?" Cecile asked, breaking his thoughts. "You think something else going on?"

Sedusky looked up and down the hall, then back to Cecile.

"Which way is it to the roof?"

"The roof?" Cecile asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Why the hell would-

"If what's ever happening, I can guarantee we'll be able to see it from up there." Sedusky explained, looking around for the stairwell. "We can easily figure out what was going on from up there."

"What about Yuran?"

Sedusky stopped himself. He had forgotten about Yuran when the alarms went off, because he had assumed that he was the cause of all of it. That is, until he thought back to Makarov. If he was in here, he could guarantee that he would try and find who ever was in charge, and that man would be the Chief Inspector.

If he and Cecile went down there, there was a good chance that they could run into him, and a good chance of winding up dead. Makarov wasn't a person you wanted to confront, Sedusky knew this from past experiences. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him or Cecile if they stood in his way.

That's why he was having second thoughts. He hadn't forgotten about Anya's warning to him, nor had he told Cecile about it. He knew that his life and hers could be in danger if he made the wrong decision here.

"Yuran can take care of himself." Sedusky answered, looking back at Cecile. "Right now, the best thing to is to find out what's going on. Then we can go from there."

Cecile quietly nodded. "Right. So the stairs then?"

Sedusky looked around the hallway till he found a sign attached to the wall that pointed down the corridor to the maintenance stairwell.

"This way." Sedusky motioned, starting to run down the hall.

_"If this really is an evacuation, then I want to be the first one to know about it..."

* * *

_"Its beautiful, isn't it?"

Makarov was greeted by hail of rain as he walked out to the roof and into the dark night storm. The rain was pouring and the night was dark, but he could clearly see fires surrounding the area around the airport, their orange flames illuminating the night. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions all around him, and the screams of men fighting and dying. Thunder and lightning, wind and rain, and sirens made the stormy night an orchestra of hellish chaos.

"Its finally over!" Rianofski proclaimed, looking around him, panning the dark horizon. "And this is only the beginning!"

Rianofski looked about to the sky and into the rain. "This is the turning point. From this point on, this is where it begins!"

Rianofski turned back to Makarov. "This is a moment that we will all remember in history. The day that-

A shot rang out, masked by the constant thunder that deafened above. Rianofski face quickly turned to utter and complete shock. He stood frozen, petrified in the moment as continued to stare at Makarov. Makarov's eyes were lifeless, frozen on Rianofski. His eyes slowly went from Makarov to his chest, as he looked down. A stain of blood was slowly spreading across his chest, clearly visible against his officer's uniform. He glanced up from his wound and he his eyes met Makarov's in complete horror and terror.

Vladimir Makarov was holding out his M9, the silver barrel still smoking from the sudden shot. A wide smirk grew over Makarov's face as he watched the commander stare back at him, stupefied and unresponsive, still stunned from what had happened.

Rianofski tried to find words as he stared at Makarov in cold fear. "Y-Y-You....."

Rianofski collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest in pain and coughing up blood. He started to breathe heavily as rain pelted his face, half suffocating him has he tried to hang on to dear life. Makarov casually walked up to the old man and pushed him on his side with his foot, causing him to wince in pain. Blood was staring to trail from his body, the rain water carrying it in a dark red river across the gravel roof.

"T-T-This was your plan all along..." Rianofski spoke weakly, coughing up blood between breaths. "Ever since you and I first met."

"That's right..." Makarov replied, his eyes dark and cold. "You finally figured out...."

Rianofski closed his eyes and pain and clutched his chest. "What are you trying to accomplish in all this?"

Makarov laughed, mocking the commander. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore, 'commander.'

Rianofski glared at Makarov, his eyes filled with anger. "You think you can just kill me and get away with it!?! Someone will find out! And when-

"No, they won't" Makarov said coldly, raising his pistol at the man's head. "I can promise you that."

Rianofski looked up at Makarov, the rain hitting his face as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "You bastard...."

Makarov only smirked and placed his finger on the trigger. "Checkmate, Andrei Rianofski...."

* * *

I think I should have called this chapter Makarov Wins, but that would be too revealing and not true, cause he hasn't really won.

Anyway.....

Rate/Review/Favorite

P.S: Thanks for all the reviews by the way.


	28. Turning Point

Motionless. That was the word that perfectly described the state of Loyalist Commander Andrei Rianofski as he lay lifeless on the ground. Blood trailed from his chest and head, the rain carrying it away from his corpse. Makarov just continued to stare into his frozen eyes, the expression frozen in a mix of fear and surprise.

"Too easy..." Makarov said, bending down to examine him closer. His face was pale and cold, the stare of death in his eyes. Makarov straightened himself and looked up to the night sky, the rain hitting his face.

"You were right about thing though..." Makarov started, glancing back over at Rianofski's body and smiled to himself.

"This is only the beginning..." Makarov repeated, looking towards the horizon, watching the fires burn in the distance.

"Drop your weapon!" A voice shouted, breaking the silence.

Makarov quickly turned around to see a two familiar figures:

A man stood yards away, holding his pistol aiming it at Makarov. He had a black coat over his dark green tie and white shirt. His face and hair was soaking wet from the rain. It was the same for the person next to him, whom even Makarov had seen before. She wore a white blouse and dark pants, all soaked from the heavy downpour. She too held a pistol at Makarov, her dark eyes narrowed at him. It took him only a moment to realize who two were, but after briefly examining her and the man, he recognized them instantly:

It was Henri Sedusky, the man he had run into more then many times, and Cecile Kowalski, the girl he had run into when he had to rescue Rianofski's prisoner.

_"What are the odds...." _Makarov thought as he stared calmly back at Sedusky and Cecile, still aiming both their weapons at him.

"I'll say it one last time!" Sedusky yelled through the rain, tightening his grip around his pistol. "Drop your weapon!"

Makarov casually looked down at his M9, still in his hand. He neither dropped it or aimed it at the two. He simply stared back.

"Sedusky..." Makarov said, calmly turning to face the two. "If your gonna shoot me, you might as well just do it."

Sedusky narrowed his eyes at Makarov, not breaking his stare with him. "I'm considering it."

"I'm sure you are..." Makarov replied in a sarcastic tone, glaring at the detective.

Sedusky continued to stare at Makarov in an icy glare, his gun still trained on Makarov. He slowly inched towards him, his gaze carefully watching the pistol in Makarov's gaze briefly glanced down to the body of Rianofski, darting between his corpse and Makarov.

"What the hell is going on?" Sedusky demanded as he inched closer to Makarov.

Makarov neither answered or move an inch. He just continued to stare at Sedusky, now batting an eye as the rain continued to pour.

"Cecile, cover me." Sedusky ordered, glancing back to the young female. "Don't take any chances with him."

She nodded. "Got it." She replied, training her pistol closely on Makarov.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Sedusky as he approached him, inching ever so closely.

"I'll say it one more time!" Sedusky yelled, his eyes narrowed at Makarov... "Drop your-

The door behind Makarov slammed open, causing Sedusky and Cecile to divert their attention from Makarov to the source of the noise. Makarov glanced over to see the loyalists Anya Kosov and Sergeant Kamarov, both running from the roof access and outside.

"There you are!" Anya shouted, running out to the roof to Makarov. "Where's the command-

She stopped abruptly when her gaze found the dead body of Rianofski. A dark pool of blood now had now formed around him. Kamarov too noticed the body, and he also stood frozen in shock at the sight of the deceased Loyalist commander.

Makarov looked back from the two Loyalists to Sedusky and Cecile, who were looking back between him and them, trying to decide the best course of action. Makarov then glanced to Rianofski's body and a small smirk fell across his face.

_"This should be interesting..."_ Makarov thought to himself, already knowing what to do. It was a perfect opportunity, one that he couldn't pass up.

"They killed the commander!!!" Makarov yelled, pointing at Cecile and Sedusky. "Executed at gunpoint!!!"

Anya and Kamarov looked from Rianofski's body to the two detectives, still trying to absorb the scene before them. Sedusky stood frozen in complete shock and confusion, still not having a clue what was happening before him.

"What are you waiting for?!?" Makarov screamed, looking at the two Loyalists. "Kill them! Avenge Rianofski!!!"

Anya just sunk to her knees, staring back at Sedusky in complete and utter shock. She dropped her weapon and continued to stare at Rianofski, ignoring Makarov's order. Kamarov glared at the two detectives and quickly whipped out his AK and raised it at the two detectives, Sedusky still frozen in complete shock.

Cecile was the first one to realize was what was going on, and quickly took action, running up behind Sedusky.

"Get out of the way!" Cecile shouted, dragging Sedusky by the collar and out of Kamarov's sights. They dove behind the cover of a nearby air conditioning unit, just as Kamarov fired his weapon.

Makarov smirked as Kamarov continued to fire into the air conditioning unit, anger in the Loyalist's eyes.

_"Too easy...This is just too easy..."  
_

"Don't let them get away!" Makarov shouted to Kamarov, who was reloading his AK. "They murdered the commander!!!"

Makarov was doing everything in his power to keep himself from laughing. _"This is just too easy..."

* * *

_Sedusky stared at the ground in complete shock, still not having a clue what had happened. He didn't understand, why didn't he shoot him? He had him right in his sights. He could have ended it right there. Just the pull of the trigger would have ended it once and for all. He had the chance and the opportunity to kill Makarov. But he didn't...

He continued to stare at the ground as gunfire continued to rattle their small cover, the rain continuing to fall all around him and Cecile.

"Henri!" Cecile yelled, shaking him violently. "What the hell are you doing!?!"

Sedusky glanced over to Cecile, who was staring back at him in desperation . He just stared blankly back at her into her dark eyes.

The gunfire continued to rattle the small air conditioner, causing metal and gravel to fly around them as they continued to take cover.

"This isn't good." Cecile said to herself, clutching her pistol. "This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good..."

Sedusky looked down at his pistol, examining the small black weapon that sat in his hands. Only minutes ago, he had the power to kill. Now the tables had been turned, and the end for him and Cecile seemed to be just around the corner. It just showed him how much control he really had in the situation.

_"No, it can here..." _Sedusky thought to himself. _"Not now."  
_

If he tried to fight, he could have another chance of killing Makarov, but it would probably end up in the deaths of him and Cecile. He couldn't just sacrifice and through his and her lives like that. The choice was just not an option.

He looked ahead to the edge of the roof. They were sitting on the tallest part of the building, but they had climbed up via a ladder from the lower part of the roof. The lower part of the roof was at least ten, to fifteen feet below them. If they tried to jump to escape, they could easily break their leg or limb, and then just get shot from above.

"Dammit!" Sedusky spat, glaring in anger at his pistol. "I can't do anything!"

More bullets continued to rattle the air conditioning unit, forcing Sedusky and Cecile to crouch lower to avoid getting hit. The bullets continued to rip apart the metal cover until the gunman was forced to reload.

Sedusky glanced over to see Makarov marching over to the gunman in frustration, anger in his eyes.

"Useless!" Makarov shouted, snatching the AK out the man's hands. "Just let me do this!"

Makarov reached under the barrel of the gun, arming the small grenade launcher underneath it. Sedusky's eyes filled with with fear at the deadly weapon in Makarov's hands. There was only one possibility that would get him and Cecile out of here alive now.

"Jump for it!" Sedusky shouted, dragging Cecile behind him as he ran to the edge of the roof. She was taken by surprise by his sudden action, not knowing what he was planning.

"Wait! what-

Cecile never finished as Sedusky leaped over the edge, carrying her with her. As he did, Makarov fired the grenade launcher, causing an explosion and blowing up the air conditioning unit that they had been taking cover behind. The force of the explosion pushed them further over the edge, sending them flying over and falling down to the lower part of the roof below.

Sedusky put his arms up to brace himself from the impact. He closed his eyes and felt the pain as he hit the lower part of the roof hard, gravel digging into his arm. A loud ringing in his ears and blurred vision caused him to feel no pain as he lay face down, the rain still pelting him and Cecile. He felt the warm taste of blood in his mouth.

Despite the hard and painful landing they just couldn't stay here, not unless he wanted him and Cecile to be killed.

"Come on!" Sedusky yelled, ignoring the pain in his body and dragging Cecile up off her feet, running towards the door that led to the stairwell and off the roof, and ultimately their safety.

Sedusky continued to run and slammed through the door,quickly pulling Cecile through just in time before a few stray rounds pelted the side, causing bullet holes to rip through the metal door. Sedusky quickly slammed the door shut and moved away from the exit, not wanting to take any chances of getting hit a well aimed bullet that could make it through the steel exit.

Sedusky quickly caught his breath and looked over at Cecile. "You alright?"

Cecile was wincing in pain, clutching her ankle with her hand. "No, I don't think so..."

"Here, let me see." Sedusky said, gently setting her down and crouching down to examine her wounded ankle.

She removed her hand, revealing a dark stain of blood on her black pant leg.

_"Shit, not now...." _Sedusky thought to himself as he gingerly rolled the her pant leg up, already fearing the worst. She winced in pain, causing him to stop abruptly. If anything had happened to her...

"Just hold on." Sedusky said, trying to assure her as revealed the wound on her ankle. He looked down to find the skin around her ankle chard from the explosion and bleeding red with blood. It didn't look broken, but would be painful to walk on nonetheless.

Sedusky glanced back to the bullet riddled door, reminding him that they weren't safe if they were to remain here. He couldn't take time to treat her wound for now. They would easily be killed if they didn't keep moving.

"We have to go." Sedusky said, putting Cecile's arm around his shoulder and lifting her up. "We can't stay here."

She nodded and closed her eyes, still wincing in pain. Sedusky pulled her arm around her neck and carefully started down the steps, helping her limp along. From what he saw from the roof, this really was an evacuation. Why Yuran had called it, was still a mystery to him, but it was true nonetheless.

But he didn't care at all about that, at least not at the moment. His and Cecile's survival was much more important then figuring out that mystery. It was even more important that capturing Makarov.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Cecile asked, still wincing in pain as she limped along.

"We're getting the hell out of here." Sedusky replied, as he proceeded down the last flight of stairs.

"What about Makarov?" Cecile asked.

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to catch him?" Cecile asked, surprised by Sedusky's response.

"Of course I do!" Sedusky replied in a stutter "But....

"But what?" Cecile demanded, looking at him expectantly, wanting an answer and not one of his excuses.

Sedusky started and tried to find words, but just sighed and looked up at Cecile silently.

"I'm not going to do anything without you." Sedusky answered quietly.

Cecile's face turned red and her eyes widened in surprise. She stared shyly at Sedusky, stunned in the moment, but quickly gained her composure and quickly returned to her serious tone.

"Don't use me as one of your excuses, I'm not falling for-

"I'm not making excuses." Sedusky said quietly, lowering his head. "Please..."

She looked at him and sighed. "All right." She said quietly. "I understand."

Sedusky nodded and raised his head ahead to the hallway door in front of him. If they could get to the tarmac, he could get them into a transport and out of this warzone and back to Moscow. That's all that mattered to him now.

"Alright." He said, pulling out his pistol with his free hand and quietly pushing the door open. "Lets go."

They needed to avoid Makarov at all cost, and any terrorists that had happened to make it to the terminal building. It was just a reminder of the close danger that they were in.

"Don't worry." Sedusky assured her, forcing a smile as he proceeded through the door. "We're gonna be fine."

_"We're gonna be just fine..."

* * *

_

Makarov looked over the edge of the roof, seeing both Sedusky and his partner gone and out of sight. The fall as well as the explosion would definitely slow them down, but he had much more important things to attend to then hunting down two detectives. They weren't going to be a problem anymore.

Makarov turned around and walked back to Kamarov, who was still staring at shock at Rianofski's body.

"Here." Makarov said, shoving Kamarov's AK back into his arms. "You can have this back."

Kamarov quietly took the weapon and ignored Makarov, his eyes still fixated on the commander's body. Makarov walked past him up to Anya, who was on her knees beside Rianofski. He slowly went up to her as she held her head silently over her commander's body.

"I can't believe..." She said quietly, tears and rain falling down her face. "That 'he' would do something this..."

Makarov gently placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. "I'm sorry Corporal..." He said softly. "I tried to stop him, but..."

"I can't believe this is happening..." She continued, clutching the commander's cold hand. "This can't be happening..."

Makarov clutched her shoulder softly and comforted her. "I'm sorry Anya. He was a good man."

She nodded silently. "Yes..."

"But you are right." Makarov started, his voice raising. "I can't believe it this is happening either...

Anya looked up in surprise at Makarov, to see him staring off to the distance, watching Carpathia's forces retreat.

"Andrei Rianofski was a rare person. He believed in his dreams." Makarov continued, smiling warmly to Anya. "And he believed in his soldiers too."

Makarov knelt down and placed his hand over Rianofski's eyes, gently shutting them and whipping the blood off his brow.

"It was an honor to serve along side him, even in the short time." Makarov said quietly, staring down at Rianofski. "And it was an honor to be with him in his last hours..."

Anya looked up to him in awe, and softly smiled up at him, nodding quietly.

"Your right." She said, gently wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you."

He nodded to Anya and offered his hand to her. "Commander Rianofski died fighting for this very moment, and it's all thanks to his heroic actions."

She looked silently at his open hand and then up to him. She stared up at his eyes, one green, the other icy blue. He stared into her dark eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and mourning, but still glimmered with hope. These were the eyes of mourning a lost leader and friend, but hope for the future as well.

"Your right." She nodded, taking his hand and getting off her feet. "Your absolutely right."

"I'm not going to let his sacrifice go in vain either." Kamarov added, walking up to the two.

"Then lets finish this." Makarov said, looking back to the horizon. "Together."

The two loyalists nodded and Makarov turned back to them.

"I need you two to link up with Victor and any forward units that are inside the terminal area." Makarov ordered, looking off to the distance at the Loyalists that were starting to break through the terminal.

"Got it." The two replied in unison.

"I'll stay on the radio and maintain communications with the other groups." Makarov continued, picking up the radio receiver from his side. "I'll also have a separate channel to be in contact with you two if you need anything."

Makarov clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "Let's end this battle now. For Rianofski."

Anya and Kamarov nodded together and started running back towards the roof access, with the goal of fulfilling their fallen commander's dream in their hearts and mind. The two quickly disappeared out of sight, and left Makarov once again by himself, standing alone and solitary in the rain over the body of Rianofski. As soon as he was alone, a sly smirk appeared across his face as he reached click the radio receiver.

_"What idiots...they never suspected a thing....This really is to easy..."_

"Anatoly..." Makarov said, smiling to himself as he spoke into the receiver. "I need you here. Now."

_"Victory is as good as mine...And your next on the list Yuran..."

* * *

_

Rate/Review/favorite


	29. Realization of War

Gunfire and sirens continued from outside as Sedusky rushed down the corridor, dragging his wounded colleague along closely. This was a battle, that even he had to admit, they were losing. Even if Yuran was the commander he was, he would never issue a full evacuation order unless he truly felt threatened, which is exactly what he had observed up on the rooftop: Russian Federation troops retreating and starting to evacuate from the area, and the enemy quickly closing in around them. He definitely didn't want to be the one to miss a ride out of this place.

"Hey." Sedusky said, looking down at Cecile in concern. "You hanging in there?"

"Doing fine." Cecile said through winces of pain. "At least for now..."

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Sedusky assured as they rounded a corner. "Your going to be fine, trust me."

Cecile gave a small smile. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

Sedusky chuckled, smiling back. "Since I played hospital with my sister when I was kid."

She smiled to herself. "I hope you remember your promise..."

Sedusky gave a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Cecile said, looking up at him. "You said you introduce me to your sister once we got out of here..."

Sedusky shook his head and smiled. "You really are persistent on meeting her, huh?"

"I told you before." Cecile smiled weakly. "She seems really interesting..."

Sedusky glanced off to the side. "Interesting is a good word..." He muttered as they rounded around the corner.

As they appeared around the corner, the sound of approaching footsteps caused them to quickly look up from their conversation, trying to find the source of the sound. Sedusky automatically raised his pistol at the dark figure that stood before them.

"D-Don't Shoot!!" A man's voice said in a panicked tone, raising his arms in surrender. "Please!!"

Sedusky lowered his pistol and focused his eyes on the figure.

"Doctor Sokolov?" Sedusky asked the voice, recognizing the old man's dialect.

The old man lowered his arms slowly and leaned over at Sedusky.

"Mr. Sedusky? Miss Kowalski?" Sokolov asked, staring at them in confusion. "Is that you?"

Sedusky exhaled a breath of relief and relaxed. "Thank god.." He said under his breath. He was worried that it was one of Makarov's thugs. Or even worse, Makarov himself.

"What are you two doing here?" Sokolov questioned in a hurried tone, looking back between the both of them. "What happen to Miss Kowalski's-

"No time to explain." Sedusky stated as he got a better grip on Cecile's hand. "Just help me with her."

"Oh." Sokolov replied, looking over to Cecile. "Oh of course."

He quickly rushed over to Cecile's side and put her other arm around his shoulder.

"Thank goodness I found you two." Sokolov exclaimed, helping Cecile limp down the hallway. "You won't believe what is happening at the moment."

"Trust me Doctor, I already know." Sedusky replied quickly. "And its why we need to hurry."

Sokolov nodded. "There's a helicopter reserved for my research team that's waiting for me. Will get to that and get the hell out of here."

"What about the Sutherland?" Sedusky asked, wondering about Sokolov's project.

"As yes..." Sokolov started looking off to the distance. "The prototype..."

He looked back over at Sedusky and gave a small smile. "We've already destroyed it."

Sedusky looked up at the doctor in surprise, but nodded in realization. "I understand."

"Don't worry Mr. Sedusky, its only a prototype" Sokolov assured. "If destroying it means keeping it out of the hands of radicals, then I'll gladly do it."

Sedusky quietly nodded. He could only imagine the devastation such a weapon could do if got out in the wrong hands. Epically Makarov's...

"Anyway, let's hurry." Sokolov said. "The sooner were out of this dreadful place, the better."

"Agreed." Sedusky replied, quickening his pace.

* * *

"And your sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life Anatoly." Makarov replied, speaking into the radio receiver.

"Well, its going to take sometime getting over there." Anatoly said over the radio, gunfire in the background. "We've just entered the tarmac area, so you know..."

"Don't worry." Makarov assured him, looking down at Rianofski's body. "I've got all the time in the world now."

"Ya, well it's not like everyone else does." Anatoly complied in a sarcastic tone. "Time really does fly, epically when you have Elena as a conversationalist."

Makarov eyes narrowed. "She's still with you?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Anatoly replied in a murmurer.

"Bring her with you too." Makarov ordered. "I'll take her off you hands."

"I'd really like that..." Anatoly murmured.

"I'll send Victor to meet up with you." Makarov explained, starting to head for the roof access. "Until then, just keep making your way towards the terminal building."

"Understood."

Makarov clicked the radio receiver off and opened the door off the roof, eager to finally get out of the rain. He had only a few more things left to finish up here, but once he did, then the real work begin.

"Just one more thing left to do." Makarov said to himself, pulling out his M9. "Just one more thing..."

* * *

Irene dropped her bag on the table and quickly locked the door, resetting the metal deadbolt that was screwed to the side. She leaned against it and sighed in relief. She finally made it back to her apartment, getting off the wet Moscow streets and not a moment to soon. She was starting to break out in a cold sweat, small beads falling down her forehead. Her hands were starting to shake more and more, and her skin was turning a pale white.

She looked over to her small white bathroom, that sat across from her apartment entrance.

"I better go wash my face again..." Irene said to herself, walking off to the washroom. She had learned over the years of her addiction that the best remedy to the withdrawals other then taking the drug itself, was a splash of cold water to the face. At least it would provide a temporary fix.

Irene flipped the light switch and turned the water faucets open, causing clear, cool water to pour out of the silver faucet. She instantly cupped her hands and splashed the cool liquid across her face. The cool water hitting her face caused the pain in her head to slowly receded and her breathing started to return to normal. She placed her hands on the counter and looked down at the sink basin, watching the water fall down the drain. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the small vial of Diprocaine, clutching it tightly in her hand.

_"I have to resist"_ She thought, staring at the small tube._ "Its the only way...."_

She stuffed the vial back into her side pocket and straightened herself, staring back into her reflection in the mirror.

She turned away and sighed, trudging out of the bathroom, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm getting tired of this shit..." She spat, walking out of the bathroom and back to the living room. She needed to get her mind off the withdrawal effects and on some where else. At least for the time being.

She glanced down at the small remote that sat on her dark couch.

"TV never fails in getting your attention." Irene said to herself as she picked up the remote. "Perfect for me."

She pressed the power button and the TV turned on, causing the sleek black object to illuminate the dimly lit living room. The TV was turned to the news, and Irene glanced over at the screen, not paying attention to the story. It only took her a split second to realize what the story was about, and she stood froze in shock as she heard the voice of the reporter commenting on the scene.

"At this time, the navy, military, and air force are cooperating in a joint effort along the seaboard." The reporter said. "They have just broken through the neutral zone and are currently engaging defensive forces."

Irene stood in complete shock, her eyes wide in surprise, staring at the scene on the television. She couldn't believe it. Everything her brother had said, everything she refused to believe, was laid out in front of her.

"The Russian Federation." The reporter continued. "Has declared war with the United States."

Irene stood petrified, still not believing the scene in front of her. She watched the news broadcast of live pictures from ships off the coast. American cities along the east coast were shown, Russian jets and fighters streaking over the orange dusk sky. New York, Washington DC, Boston, just a few of the American cities that were under attack appeared on the screen. And yet she still didn't believe it.

"Henri..." Irene said quietly to herself, still watching the TV. "I don't believe it..."

She had feared something like this would happen, even if it was a small chance. And yet at the same time, she secretly wanted this very scenario to happen. The United States deserved to pay for their actions at Zakhaev International Airport, and this couldn't have been a more fitting punishment. A classic eye for an eye. It was horrible to wish such violence on another country, but the Americans had dug their own graves, and she couldn't care one bit. America was getting what it deserved.

She reached for her cell phone and pulled it out of her pocket, remembering her promise to call her brother once she had gotten home.

_"You'll definitely want to hear about this...."_

* * *

"Just a little bit more, come on!"

Sedusky stepped out of the terminal building and onto the rain soaked tarmac, Sokolov and him helping Cecile limp along towards the field of helicopters that were idling on the runway, awaiting the orders to take off.

Sedusky could hear the gunfire, the sound much closer they what he had remembered. Soldiers from the Contingency Force were running around in all directions on the tarmac, urging squads to retreat as quickly as possible. All these signs were just reminders to how safe they really where. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Here, right here!" Sokolov shouted quickly, turning to one of the gray idling transport helicopter. "Here's our ride!"

Sokolov and Sedusky quickly proceeded up the ramp and up into the back of the helicopter, helping Cecile inside. Sedusky looked around to see a few other people inside, all scientists, no doubt the individuals working under Sokolov.

Sedusky found an open seat and gently helped Cecile into it. Sokolov rushed up to the cockpit and tapped on the pilot's shoulder, quickly getting his attention.

"Everyone is aboard!" Sokolov yelled to the pilot. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

"Not until the lead element has given the order!" The pilot replied. "Until then, we have to stay grounded!"

Sokolov shook his head and returned to his seat. Sedusky sighed and did the same, taking a seat next to Cecile. As he did, he felt the vibration of his cell phone go off and he reached in his pocket to pull it out. He narrowed his eyes to study the name of the caller.

"Irene?" He said to himself, looking at the name. Cecile's looked over at the sound of his sister's name.

Sedusky pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear. "Irene? Is that you?"

"Are you near a TV?" Irene asked quickly.

Sedusky briefly glanced around the helicopter. "Not exactly..." He replied in confusion, not knowing why Irene was asking.

"Your not going to believe this."

Sedusky sighed and forced a small smile. "At this point, you be surprised...."

Sedusky eyes widened in complete horror at his sisters words. He froze, in complete shock from what he had just heard.

"And your sure about this?" Sedusky asked, still not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"It's on the news right now." Irene replied quietly.

Sedusky lowered the phone and hung up, staring at the ground in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. Everything he had tried to prevent. Everything he had feared. Everything, had now come true.

Their country was now at war with the United States.

"Cecile..." Sedusky said quietly, still staring at the ground in silence.

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

Sedusky slowly turned over to her. "We've just declared war with the United States, and have invaded the country."

She looked at him in complete horror, and lowered her head in silence.

"How?" She asked quietly, shaking her head.

Sedusky shook his head. "I don't know, but I can guarantee you..."

He turned his head back towards the terminal building, seeing the large complex through the rain.

"I can guarantee you Yuran has something to do with it."

_"Where ever the hell you are, 'Chief Inspector..."

* * *

_

"I've already called your evacuation order." Yuran stated, looking at the figure standing in the shadows in the corner of the command room. "Aren't you satisfied with that?"

"I guess. Well done."

Yuran sighed and leaned his head back. "Then what should we do now to pass the time, play a game of chess?"

"That has a familiar sound to it...

Yuran looked over at the man in suspension. "What?"

The man chuckled. "Remember? Nearly three years ago? In Moscow?"

Yuran's eyes quickly darted at the man. "You... Who are you?" Yuran demanded in suspicion.

"You really don't remember..." The man said, stepping out of the shadows. "I guess its only typical of you Dmitri..."

Yuran narrowed his eyes but they quickly widened in surprise at the figure as he appeared in sight

"I-It's I-It's-

"Yes." The man answered, stepping out of the shadows. "It's been a long time, Yuran. Vladimir Makarov, at you service."

Yuran quivered in fear, stepping back in horror. "Vladimir, I thought-

"That I was killed?" Makarov said sharply, glaring at Yuran. "You were wrong..."

Yuran stood frozen in fear, looking down the barrel of Makarov's pistol. Makarov only smirked.

"I have returned, 'Yuran." Makarov said, holding his M9 at the man. "And I've come back to change everything, once and for all..."

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	30. Only The Beginning

He had finally done it. After all the years of promising and working up to it, he had finally done it. Something that not even his mentor Zakhaev could achieve. He had earned his place in history, and had changed it forever. And not only that, but he had returned a vow he had promised to do years ago. And that too, had been taken care of. With the pull of a trigger, Dmitri Yuran was dead, just like Rianofski. With such a string of murders, it was only housekeeping to Makarov. And he was far from finished yet, not even close...

Makarov stepped outside of the command room, looking up to see Victor and Anatoly leaning against the corridor wall. Both were covered in dust and looked tired and fatigued, but Makarov still recognized them through the dirt and grime none the less. And next to Anatoly, was a someone who looked like she belonged some place else entirely. She had not spec of dust on her and was off on in her own world, playing with a rubix cube: The young Elena Zakhaev.

Victor was the first one to break the silence between them, stepping up off the wall and approaching Makarov.

"I'm guessing you finally did it." Victor said as he approached him, already knowing the fate of Dmitri Yuran.

Makarov nodded. "Yes." He replied quietly.

"Feel any different?"

Makarov sighed and shook his head. "No, not a damn thing."

Anatoly looked up at Makarov, a look of question in his eyes.

"So this whole thing was for nothing?" Anatoly asked in concern. "Everything that has happen to us? All for nothing?"

Makarov quietly shook his head. "No, quite the opposite actually."

Makarov smiled to himself. "Before Dmitri died, he told me the one thing I've been waiting to hear. The one thing that I've been eagerly awaiting..."

Victor, Anatoly, and even Elena turned their attention to Makarov as he continued, still smiling.

"As of this moment, President Vorshevsky has declared war on the United States, and has attacked the US mainland." Makarov said quietly. "Everything we did Anatoly, wasn't for nothing."

Victor calmly nodded and joy filled Anatoly's eyes. Elena simply shrugged and went back to her own business.

"That's great news!" Anatoly exclaimed. "Everything went exactly to plan!"

Makarov silently nodded smirked. _"I've even brought America to it's knees...It's gonna only be a matter of time now..."_

Anatoly exhaled a sigh of relief. "Now we can finally start focusing our attention on Vorshevsky and Carpathia."

"No."

Anatoly looked over to Makarov with a confused look, clearly puzzled from the response he received.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Anatoly repeated, trying to understand. "I thought the whole reason behind this entire plan was-

"It still is." Makarov answered sharply. "Make no mistake about that."

Makarov glanced off to the distance and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small white chess piece, perfectly clear and pure.

"We just have one obstacle in our way." Makarov explained, holding up the white king in front of him.

Anatoly looked at the chess piece and sighed a breath of dissatisfaction.

"Shepherd." Anatoly said quietly, glaring at the king.

Makarov nodded. "This man is now the only thing that stands between us and Vorshevsky. Just this one man..."

Makarov rolled the king in his hand, studying it closely.

"Shepherd is going to do what ever it takes to erase me and every piece of evidence that could link me to him." Makarov explained as he studied the king. "He has more resources, more men, and a strong motivation to do what ever it takes..."

Makarov looked up at Anatoly and Victor, and a sly smile appeared across his face.

"However..." Makarov started, continuing to smile to himself. "He is fighting two wars, one between Vorshevsky, and one between me. That gives us an advantage."

Makarov made a fist with his hand and clenched the small chess piece tightly.

"A fatal advantage..." Makarov said quietly. "That will be Shepherd's costly mistake..."

_"You made a big mistake trying to kill me, and now your going to see why..."  
_

Anatoly sighed. "So now what?"

"First." Makarov stared, stuffing the chess piece back away. "We need to find Shepherd."

"And how would we be going about that?" Anatoly asked.

"Remember the files on Shepherd I told you about?" Makarov reminded, thinking back when he had collected hundreds upon hundreds of files on the American General.

Anatoly had organized them into a single file on his computer back at his estate safe house. He had collected it as collateral against the American, just in case the scenario arose where Shepherd tried to betray him. Just as Makarov had predicted, Shepherd did exactly that, and luckily for him, got away from that ambush. But what was a surprise to Makarov, was the fact Shepherd was well aware of the DSM and the files he had on him, no doubt all thanks to Carpathia. Makarov knew once Shepherd found the safe house, he would do everything to acquire them.

He had to stop that from happening at all costs. Whatever the resources Shepherd had, he would be using every bit of them to find and kill him. Now that the war started, it was only a matter of time before the two met again.

"Yes, the DSM..." Anatoly pondered to himself. "And Shepherd is going after that to get to you?"

"Exactly" Makarov replied. "And now all that matters now is stopping him."

Anatoly smiled. "Well, it should be too hard, now that we got an entire army at our disposal."

Makarov nodded, thinking to himself. Now that Rianofski was dead, the Loyalists were left without a leader. He had earned Rianofski's trust all the way up to his death. He knew that the rest of the Loyalist army was starting to trust him as well. Controlling it was just a matter of time. And with Kamarov and Anya, he would do it.

"We should get ready-

Makarov stopped and noticed to two figures appear out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see the figures of Kamarov and Anya standing in the hallway, staring back at the group.

"Sorry." Kamarov apologized, scratching his head. "We're not interrupting anything, are-

"Not at all!" Anatoly replied cheerfully, walking up to Kamarov, surprising him with his liveliness. "In fact, your timing couldn't have been better!"

"He's actually right." Victor added quietly, glancing up at the two loyalists.

Anya raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's saying, that we need to ask a favor of you." Makarov explained, approaching the two Loyalists.

The two straightened up as Makarov approached them. Makarov took out his radio and gave it back to Anya.

"I need you to organize all troops with in the hour." Makarov ordered. "I don't care what they say, just say its under Rianofski's orders."

"But..." Anya started, staring off to the side. "He's dead..."

"Everyone else doesn't know that." Makarov replied. "And they don't need to until the appropriate time. Understood?"

Anya quietly nodded. "Understood."

Makarov nodded in return. "Inform me once this is completed. After that, will reorganize control from there."

Kamarov and Anya both nodded in unison and quickly started off back down the hallway, and out of sight just as soon as they had appeared. As soon as they were out of sight, Makarov turned back to Victor and Anatoly.

"Keep a close eye on those two." Makarov instructed as he walked back to the group. "I want to know that their on my side and not Rianofski's still."

Anatoly smiled and Victor quietly nodded. Makarov then turned over to Elena, who was scrambling her small rubix cube to solve it again.

"Come with me." Makarov ordered, motioning her to follow. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

_"All element's you are cleared for immediate takeoff, I say again, you are cleared, all elements get the hell out of there!" _

"Gladly!" The pilot yelled as he pushed the throttle forward, making the helicopter quickly rise off the ground, hurtling into the sky. Bullets clipped and ricocheted off the helicopter as they hurtled into the stormy air and away from the chaos below. Nearly every helicopter was scrambling to get out of the crossfire and into the safety of the night sky.

Sedusky barely had time to steady himself as the violent jerk tossed him and many others around in their seat. He instantly reacted by grabbing hold of a nearby handle, and stopped himself from flying over his seat. Cecile quickly lost her balance and tumbled out of her seat, right into Sedusky. He quickly put his arms out to stop her from hurtling right into him and crashing to the ground. He braced himself with his arms, allowing him to stop her from falling down, and saving her from any further pain. The action stopped her from a hard fall, but it placed her very close to him, right into his lap.

They both froze as Cecile slowly raised her head up to his, both staring at each other in awkward silence.

"I-I-" Sedusky studdered, quickly looking away, trying to hide his blush. "I-I'm sorry..."

Cecile looked up at Sedusky with her dark eyes. She just smiled back at him, her face flushed light scarlet.

"For?" She asked quietly, slowly inching her face closer to his. There was something different about her voice...

He swallowed, his face starting to get hotter as she got closer and closer to it.

"Um, just for, well you know-

"Miss Kowalski!" A voice called.

Sedusky and Cecile both looked behind to see Sokolov, steadying himself against a nearby seat, trying to gain his composure and balance from the violent take off. Now that he thought about it, Sedusky was surprised that Cecile hadn't passed out, considering her tastes with flying. Then again, he wasn't feeling well either, and it wasn't because of the flying part...

"Miss Kowalski, lets have a look at that ankle." Sokolov called over to her. "There isn't much I can really do, but we can at least get it cleaned and bandaged."

Cecile nodded and carefully limped over to Sokolov, where he had a small medical kit open and ready for use. Sedusky leaned back in his chair and sighed, trying to relax as the sounds of rain and gunfire continued as they flew farther and farther away.

He still couldn't come to terms with it. He never knew how serious or important that airport attack really was. To him, it was just another day. Go to work and do your job. Now it had turned into a international incident. They were at war with the United States, and Sedusky just watched it unfold around him. Makarov. Yuran. President Vorshevsky. They each had a different part in all this. While he was trying to figure out and stop it all, they just stepped around him, not even caring.

He honestly thought he could have stop this, all by himself. What was he thinking? How could anyone could have stopped this? This was history being written. You can't stop history.

Sedusky closed his eyes and sighed. _"History is written by the victor..."

* * *

_Makarov and Elena stood in the rain, watching from the roof as the waves upon waves of transports flying out of the airport, retreating into the stormy horizon. Fires burned brightly through the night sky, and gunfire continued, but was starting to die down, thunder and the fall of rain slowly drowning them out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Makarov asked, continuing to stare out to the horizon.

"What, the rain or the lightning?" Elena replied in her boring tone, continuing to work on her rubix cube. "Yes, it is pretty this time of the year..."

An annoyed look fell over Makarov's face and he glared at her out of the corners of his eyes. He sighed and regained himself. He could care less what she thought, just as long as he got what he wanted, and she got what she wanted.

"So, now that Rianofski's dead, does this mean you've won?" Elena asked, looking over at Makarov. "Does this mean that there isn't anymore obstacles in your way?"

A smirk fell over Makarov's face, smiling to himself. Elena raised an eyebrow waiting expectantly.

"Well?" She asked, still waiting for an answer.

Makarov just shook his head, smiling to himself

He looked off to the distance to see the many Loyalists soldiers, littering the tarmac. Their heavy blue and woodland jackets could been seen, illuminated by the blinding spotlights situated around the airport.

Makarov started to laugh. "This is only the beginning! Just the beginning!"

He turned over to the pale body of Rianofski, still motionless and void of life. Makarov smirked and walked over to the body, towering over it triumphantly.

"Earning the Loyalists trust is now guaranteed! " Makarov said, staring at Rianofski's pale face. "Controlling them is only a matter of time now!"

Makarov leaned down close to Rianofski's body, a devilish across his face.

"You hear that? Rianofski!" Makarov yelled at Rianofski corpse. "I took everything from you! I beat you! I won!"

Makarov continued to stare at the body, half expecting him to respond. Silence was the only reply, and the grin on Makarov's face slowly disappeared, replaced by an icy cold glare. He slowly raised himself up and turned back to Elena.

"You don't think there's going to be anymore obstacles from this point on, do you?" Makarov asked her, silently staring out towards the horizon.

Makarov chuckled and smiled to himself. "Far from it."

He tilted his head towards the ground and clenched his fist tightly, watching the rain fall around him.

"Now that I have an army, there's nothing I won't be able to do..." Makarov said quietly to himself.

Makarov raised his head and looked up to the sky, seeing clouds of smoke blotting out the sky.

"And once I've killed Shepherd and Vorshevsky, I'll take care of the Loyalists as well." Makarov continued. "I'll have every single damn one lined up against a wall and shot like animals!"

Makarov smirked. "And then once there gone, I'll create a new country. One your father envisioned and not this piece of trash Vorshevsky calls."

Elena simply shrugged her shoulders. "As long as I get what I want, I could care less."

Makarov glanced over to her in suspicion. "What is it that you want, exactly?" He asked.

"I already told you." She replied as she worked on her rubix cube. "You'll just figure it out eventually..."

Makarov glared at her and just shook his head. _"Like I could even care...."_

All that mattered to him now was finding Shepherd, and eliminating him once and for all.

* * *

"You should be good for now."

Sedusky glanced over to see Sokolov packing his medical kit back into it's storage area, Cecile carefully putting her weight on her good ankle and starting to limp back to her seat.

"Now don't more weight on it then you need to." Sokolov warned as she limped away. "You don't want to risk causing permanent damage."

Cecile looked back and nodded. "All right, I understand. Thank you Doctor Sokolov."

The old man politely nodded and Cecile returned to her seat, sitting sat back down next to Sedusky. His eyes were starting to get heavy, the effects of having no sleep over the past hours were beginning to take its toll.

"So, you going to be alight?" Sedusky asked as he closed his eyes, starting to give into sleep.

"Just a little rest and I should be fine." She replied, leaning back in her seat, sighing. "Just fine..."

She shivered and clutched her hands together, trying to warm up. Sedusky glanced over to see her trying to warm herself up, still soaked to the bone from the rain.

Sedusky felt a nudge against his side, and opened his eyes to see Cecile looking at him expectantly, her face flushed with pink.

"I'm kind of cold..." She started shyly, twiddling her fingers. "Do you think...We could like-

"Here." Sedusky said, automatically taking off his coat and giving it to her. "I'm fine anyway."

She took the coat, and looked up at him. "But won't-

"I told you." Sedusky replied, closing his eyes. "I'm okay."

He reopened them in surprise to feel the coat draped over him. He looked over to see Cecile slide up next to him, getting tight and snug against him.

"That's not what I had in mind." She said quietly, placing her head under his neck and closing her eyes. "I'm not one for chivalry, and I don't want you get cold either... "

Sedusky sat frozen, stunned in the moment. Those thoughts began to fade as he began to regain heat, Cecile's body warming his. The rain and cold seemed to be miles away as finally, he sat safe and sound, flying away Euricov once and for all. At last, he could sleep soundly knowing that he could be safe, even if it was only for a little while.

"Did we lose?" Cecile asked softly, resting her head under his neck.

Sedusky sighed. "No." He replied quietly. "I think this is only the beginning."

Everything that had happened, just in these short two days, had changed the world for ever. And it had only just begun. What ever Makarov was planning, he had to stop him. It didn't matter if it cost him his life. If these were the consequences, then the sacrifice would be worth it. He had to stop this mad man.

"I almost forgot..." Cecile said quietly, shifting her weight and raising herself slightly.

Sedusky looked to see her place her arms around his neck and lean in close, her forehead inches away from his.

"This is for saving me." She said softly as she closed her eyes and lean close to Sedusky. He just stared into her dark eyes.

She pressed her lips into his, kissing him softly as the rain and thunder continued outside, reminding them that the world was now at war.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	31. A New Adversary

**Authors Note:** Well, now the whole, 'Euricov Arc' is done. Next, its the 'Task Force 141' Arc. It's going to be the last part in this story, with a good ending, trust me. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy.

* * *

"Get everything loaded up!"

"I want this shipment ready in five minutes!"

"Take every box! Don't leave them anything to recover!"

Makarov walked out of the terminal building and outside to see a mass of activity before him. Nearly hundreds and hundreds of Loyalists were now in groups, dashing from building to building, taking creates of ammunition and other supplies as the rain continued to pour.

"Hey!" A man's voice called, causing Makarov to turn to meet the source of the voice.

"Sargent Kamarov." Makarov said, studying the man standing in front of him in the rain. "I see everyone is busy..."

He nodded. "We have quite a good reason to be too."

Makarov panned around at all the activity, watching the endless number of Loyalists continuing to work in the rain. No matter where he looked, the only sight before him were Loyalists. Not a single Federation soldier was visible, safe for the ones that were dead on the tarmac. Everything had gone to plan. They had forced them out of Euricov.

But Makarov knew it would only be a matter of time before they regrouped and counterattacked, which he knew that they could not win against. There was no point in staying in this place anymore. He had gotten what he had wanted, and now it was time to put his victory to much better use.

"How much was left behind?" Makarov asked, watching the Loyalists trading in their old weapons and receiving new ones from the captured armories.

"Quite a lot." Kamarov answered. "It seems in the confusion and hurry, they didn't have time to take anything."

Makarov nodded. "More power to us."

"Agreed, but its not just weapons they left behind."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, wondering to what Kamarov was referencing. The man only smiled to himself as he continued.

"We found hangars and hangars full of vehicles." Kamarov explained. "Helicopters, Humvees, and even light armor."

"Do you even have pilots for them?" Makarov asked.

"A lot of our former pilots became soldiers once we couldn't maintain and upkeep ours." Kamarov replied. "But now that we have them once again...

Makarov nodded. "They can become pilots once again."

Kamarov nodded, looking over at the activity on the tarmac. He then turned serious, looking down at the ground silently.

"It a shame the commander couldn't be here to see this." He muttered, staring at the ground.

Makarov looked away and nodded. "Shame..."

Kamarov reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box of cigarettes, taking out a lighter as well.

"Want one?" Kamarov asked, offering Makarov a small cigarette.

"Sure." Makarov replied, taking the cigarette. Kamarov struck the lighter as Makarov cupped his hands to shield the flame from the rain. The small paper began to burn and Makarov inhaled a deep breath of smoke. He watch as he exhaled the fumes, watching them fly up into the night sky, slowly relaxing.

"We can't stay here." Makarov said, watching the smoke raise into the air. "Not for long anyway."

Kamarov glanced over to him in question. "Why?"

"It isn't going to be long before they counterattack." Makarov explained as he exhaled another breath of smoke. "And besides, there's really no point."

Kamarov turned back and sighed. "True, but what then? Where can we go?"

A small smile appeared on Makarov's face. "I know a place."

"Really?" Kamarov asked as he continued to smoke his cigarette. "Where?"

"An estate on the Georgian-Russian border." Makarov answered. "Well out of harms way and far from any attention."

Kamarov sighed. "Well, if its as safe as you say it is, then-

"Makarov!" A voiced called behind him, causing him to spin around.

Makarov looked to see Anatoly, panting and looking worried, gasping for breath.

"Makarov, t-theres, t-theres-

"Anatoly, calm down." Makarov said, trying to get him to relax. "What is going on?"

Anatoly took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before going any further. He simply gave Makarov an instruction instead.

"Just come with me." Anatoly muttered. "There's someone you need to talk to."

* * *

"Wait."

Cecile parted from Sedusky and stared into his eyes. Their lips still only inches apart. Cecile looked at him in concern.

"Whats wrong?" She asked softly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It's just..." Sedusky started, looking away from her gaze. "With all that's happening right now..."

Cecile placed her hand on his cheek, brushing drops of rain off his face ever so softly. He looked back to see her lips barely touching his, suspended in silence. A soft smile came across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't think of a better time..." She whispered right before she placed her lips back on to his, kissing him.

He tried to think of capturing Makarov, the invasion of America, his sister, but it was to no avail. His thoughts were mixed an blended together as he continued to kiss Cecile, the feeling of her lips causing him to slowly close his eyes and relax. Despite everything coming true just as he had feared, he never felt more relaxed in his life.

Sedusky placed his hands gently around Cecile's waist and continued to kiss her, not caring for once were Makarov was or what Yuran was trying to do. It didn't matter at all to him, not during this. He slowly began to relax, slowly drifting off to sleep without a care in the world. He didn't care what would happen once he woke up.

* * *

"Right there."

Anatoly pointed to a single telephone sitting in the dark command room. It was the only one working, its flashing red light telling the user that someone was on hold. Makarov looked at the telephone in suspension.

_"Who could it even be..."_ Makarov thought as he approached the black telephone. How could anyone even know where he was right now...

"I don't know who it is." Anatoly said, standing behind Makarov. "I didn't recognize his voice, but he apparently knew you would be here."

"Have any idea?"

Makarov turned around to see Victor leaning in the doorway, watching Makarov expectantly.

"I..." Makarov started, still staring at the telephone. "I haven't got the slightest idea who it could be..."

"Well lets find out." Victor said as he approached the table, picking up the telephone and handing it to Makarov. Makarov nodded and took the telephone, raising it carefully to his ear.

"Yes?" Makarov asked into the phone waiting for a reply. He was curious who the caller was. Even more so how the caller knew where he was.

"It's been awhile, old friend..." A man voice said through the phone.

Makarov eyes widened in surprise at the voice, but quickly narrowed them in anger. He recognized it instantly, as it was all to familiar to him.

"Shepherd..." Makarov said silently, causing Anatoly and Victor to jerk their heads up in attention. Makarov gripped the phone, his anger raising slowly.

Shepherd chuckled. "Your correct as always."

"What do you want?" Makarov asked, glaring ahead in silence.

"I think you already know that." Shepherd replied. "After all, you were betting everything on it."

Makarov instantly knew what Shepherd was talking about. It shouldn't have surprised him, it was only a matter of time before he came hunting for it.

"The DSM." Makarov answered, remembering the files he had on the dealings with him and the General.

"Again, you are correct." Shepherd replied over the phone.

Makarov smirked. "If its the files you want, then good luck in retrieving them, your going-

"There's really no point in trying to hide it." Shepherd said, cutting Makarov off. "Carpathia told me all about your safe house estate, as well the DSM's location."

Makarov's grip on the phone tightened, remembering Carpathia's arrival at his and Shepherd's exchange.

_"Damn him, he needs to mind his own business..."_

"I will tell you this much." Shepherd said. "I'm currently taking care of my loose ends, and your just one of them on the list."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Shepherd's words. _"It's just as I predicted he would do... But its going faster then I anticipated. Nevertheless..._

"I'm sure you've already heard of the Russian invasion of the United States by now." Shepherd said through the phone. "At least one way or another."

"Yes, but what difference does it make?" Makarov asked. "Its your problem, and none of mine..."

"True, but I have an ace up my sleeve...."

Makarov raised his eyebrow. _"An ace?"_

"There is currently a body of the military working under me to your capture." Shepherd explained. "A elite force dedicated to finding and apprehending Vladimir Makarov."

Makarov listened as Shepherd continued. "I am the head of that organization: Task Force 141."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "Task Force 141?"

"Its a multinational special operations force." Shepherd explained. "And a deadly one at that."

"Several of our members already knew the truth about Allen and the Cover op." Shepherd continued. "Its only going to be a matter of time now before they expose you to the world."

Makarov was starting to get irritated from Shepherd's boasts. He didn't have time for this.

"So what's your point?" Makarov demanded.

"My point is that I want that DSM." Shepherd said. "And your going to hand deliver it to me."

Makarov smirked and laughed. "Like hell I will."

"I thought you might say that..." Shepherd started, his voice trailing off. "But luckily, Carpathia was kind enough to supply me with a solution to this."

Makarov took a step back and and slightly lowered the phone. _"What could he possibly have to make me hand over the DSM...."_

"Perhaps this will persuade you instead._" _Shepherd answered.

Makarov raised the phone to his ear, listening intently as Shepherd handed the phone to someone else on the other end of the line.

"Brother, is that you?" A voice asked quietly.

Makarov froze and dropped the phone, causing Victor and Anatoly to look up in alarm. Makarov stood still as a statue, a shiver still running down his spine, his hands shaking.

_"N-Nina??" _Makarov thought, thinking back to his sister so many years before. _"But, how....How was it even..."_

Makarov bent down and picked the phone off the ground, his hands still trembling as he raised it back to his ear. He opened his mouth to speak before placing the phone back on the desk. He stared silently at the phone, still not believing what he had just heard. He didn't even know who to begin to reply.

"Leave." Makarov ordered quietly to Anatoly and Victor. "Now."

Anatoly slowly started to cautiously approach Makarov. "Makarov, what is-

"I said get the hell out!" Makarov hissed, causing Anatoly to back away in alarm.

Victor just shook his head and dragged Anatoly by the collar out of the room and back towards the exit. The door closed as the two exited to the hallway, leaving Makarov alone in silence. He slowly picked up the phone and placed it back next to his ear, his hand still trembling.

"Nina?" Makarov asked quietly. "Nina, is that you?"

"Vladimir!" Nina exclaimed over the phone. "It really is you!"

A warm smile appeared across Makarov's face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how, but it didn't matter to him. His sister was somehow alive. Ever since that day, he had thought he had lost everything, but now...

"Nina, are you alright?" Makarov asked, his voice trembling. "Where are you? Are you hurt? Is everything all right?"

"Everything will be fine." Shepherd answered over the phone. "So long as you cooperate."

Makarov's anger began to boil as he heard Shepherd's voice replace his sister's. _"Bastard..."_

"Vehicle disposal yard 437_, _Afghanistan._" _Shepherd instructed. "Bring the DSM with you, and you'll have your reward."

The phone clicked and Makarov was left in a state of anger and shock. His hands clenched into a fist of anger.

He had had everything planned out. Everything was supposed smoothly and no problems. He was certain that he could handle anything that Shepherd threw at him. But now this...

"This..." Makarov said silently to him self. "This complicates things...."

Makarov pulled the white king out of his pocket and examined it in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at it and clenched in his fist, thinking about his sister.

_"I'm going to kill you Shepherd, I promise you..."

* * *

_Rate/Favorite/Review


	32. Hard Choices

Silence was the only thing that followed as Makarov continued to stare at the phone, still in complete shock and disbelief from what he had heard. He had been filled with a mix of joy, happiness, and relief. But they were quickly replaced by anger and hatred. All thanks to one man.

Shepherd. The man who had started all of this, was now the only thing that stood in his way. Makarov knew that he would have to deal with him, but he expected the circumstances to be different. Very different.

Not only did he have to deal with him, but now his Task Force 141. He had never heard of it. If it was just the group Shepherd described, then he was definately was dealing something even more dangerous then the Russian Federation troops.

Highly trained. Well armed. Task Force 141. Shepherd's ace in the hole. The one thing he was counting on to capture Makarov and give him victory. The loyalists would have a hard time fighting against such an adversary, even if they outnumbered them. His first problem...

But it wasn't only that. Now he had something he never dreamed of dealing with. His sister, somehow had survived all those years ago. He didn't care how, it wasn't important to him.

At first, he could believe it. He had to of been a trick or a clever illusion, some way to throw him off. But that wasn't the case. Even after all the years, he recognized her voice, as if he had spoken to her yesterday.

He would have done anything for her. She was the one thing in his life that he found happiness in. When she had supposedly died, all the happiness and joy the two had shared was replaced with hatred and violence. He had been changed, but he never forgot about her.

That what Shepherd was counting on. He knew that he would try and save her at all cost, even if it meant giving him the DSM. He thought that there was nothing that could make him hand it over. At least he thought there was nothing...

Makarov clenched his hands in frustration. Shepherd had planned for this, it was obvious. He had put him in a situation where if he made one choice, there would be great consequences no matter what he choose.

Makarov closed his eyes and tried to relax, thinking of the possible moves. _"I have two choices...."_

He set the white chess piece on the desk and studied it, contemplating his actions. _"If I go back to the safe house, then I can easily stop Shepherd and his attempt to retrieve the DSM."_

His eyes darted back to the phone._ "But If I do, then Nina's safety could be compromised, and who knows what Shepherd would do. I can't risk that..."_

Makarov reached into his pocket and pulled out the black chess piece and set it on the desk, next to the white king.

_"If I go to Afghanistan, then I could retrieve Nina, but there would be a chance of losing the DSM... No, knowing the resources Shepherd has, he would easily retrieve it...._"

The choice was hard. The DSM or his sister. Both had consequences and rewards. But Makarov couldn't be two places at once. But neither could Shepherd...

Makarov opened his eyes, glaring at the white king. Shepherd had done it. He had put Makarov in check. He knew that Makarov would have to make a difficult decision, but there was only one option now.

"Fine." Makarov spat, glaring at the chess piece. "You win for now, but I promise you....

Makarov snatched the two chess pieces and stuffed them into his pocket as he proceeded to the door. Shepherd... He wanted a war, and he gave him one. Now he was going to give him another.

He was going to save his sister, no matter the cost. Then he was going to kill Shepherd once and for all.

* * *

Anya looked over the new Ak in her hands as she sat on top of a crate inside one of the hangars, examining the well crafted weapon. It was a large boost in morale for the Loyalist army to receive new arms. Not only that, but they had found and retrieved hundreds of left behind supplies and vehicles, more then enough for everyone. The entire airport was a military warehouse, every state of the art weapon and tool of war was available to them, and now they had been turned from 'rag tag terrorists' to a well armed modern army.

They had achieved a victory, against all odds, but it didn't come without a price.

There were the unavoidable casualties and injuries caused from such a battle, an unfortunate but natural cost. But there was a cost that was even greater...

Andrei Rianofski, their commander and leader, had died during the course of the battle, and had given his life for this victory. It was a hard thing to accept, but it was the bitter truth.

She was one of the few who actually knew. Many had been too preoccupied to wonder where their commander was. I guess they assumed he was to busy to address his troops. It would be hard to hear the truth once it was revealed...

She just shook her head sadly. Even though they had won, it still felt like a defeat at the same time. She wondered if the others would feel the same one they heard the news as well.

"Why so blue?" A voice asked.

Anya looked up to see Kamarov standing over her, a warm smile on his face. Anya politely smiled back and sighed.

"Nothing." She replied quietly, shaking her head. "Nothing at all...."

"It doesn't look like it." Kamarov said, taking a seat on the crate next to her. "What's the matter?"

She just shook her head, looking away. Kamarov silently nodded and looked away, already knowing what she was thinking about.

"Its about Rianofski, isn't it?"

She silently shook her head. "Yes...."

Kamarov gave a weak smile. "He would be really proud of you, and us. You do know that, right?"

She nodded her head again. "Yes. Its just that...."

She looked away, trying to hide her sadness. She still was recovering from the loss of her commander. The man had saved her life and offered her a new one. A new home. New friends. A new start. Something that she needed. Rianofski had saved her life, and now he was gone. She regretted that she didn't save his.

She could have. If she had only not let 'him' free. If she had only listened to Makarov, Rianofski would still be alive. It was because of her mistake, he had died. Killed. Murdered.

She couldn't let anyone know. Not Makarov. Not even Kamarov. She would have to deal with the guilt by herself.

"There was nothing you could do." Kamarov assured, placing his hand on her shoulder. "This is war. These things happen."

Anya's heart sank in despair at Kamarov's attempt to comfort her. _"Nothing I could do? ..........If you only knew...."_

Anya quickly got to her feet, tears in her eyes. She hastily turned away from Kamarov, trying to hide her face as tears started to slowly stream down her face.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just need to be alone..."

She walked away, leaving Kamarov stunned and saddened at the same time. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

_"I'm sorry commander, I'm sorry....."

* * *

_"Its just that-

"I know, you've already told me!"

"But why the sudden change? It just I thought-

"Anatoly!" Makarov shouted angrily , causing him to step back in caution. Victor silently watched the two as Makarov continued to glare at him in silence.

"Please." Makarov said, trying to calm himself. "Not right now."

Anatoly eyed Makarov carefully, before sighing in defeat. "All right, I'm sorry."

"Anyway..." Makarov started, turning to walk back down the hallway. "Were changing the plans."

"To?" Anatoly asked, following close behind.

"Afghanistan." Makarov replied, rounding the corner, still walking at a brisk and hurried pace. "That's were Shepherd is going to be."

"He told you?" Anatoly asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Makarov said nothing as he continued down the hallway. Anatoly sighed and shook his head.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be keeping anything from us." Anatoly muttered quietly.

Makarov stopped, causing Victor and Anatoly to do the same. Anatoly took a step back in cation, fearing another verbal outburst. Makarov closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Anatoly, I'm sorry." Makarov said quietly. "But your just going to have to trust me. I know I lied about Shepherd and Allen. But this is something I have to do."

Makarov stood silently, still thinking about his sister. He clenched his fists, thinking about Shepherd.

_"Nina....I am going to safe you.....I promise you with my life...."_


	33. Pawns

Makarov stormed out the door into the rain, still keeping his quick pace as Anatoly and Victor tried to keep up, following closely behind him down the tarmac. He knew he didn't have the luxury of time on his hands. He had to make the right choices right now. There was no time for planning, it was just not practical with the time frame he had. He had to save her...

"God damn rain..." Anatoly complained as he walked, putting his arms to shield himself from the downpour. "When will it ever stop..."

"When it decides to." Victor answered sharply, still keeping pace behind Makarov. "So stop complaining."

Anatoly whimpered as he continued to trudge through the rain. "Still doesn't help..." He muttered under his breath.

Makarov ignored the two and quickly flung open a door to one of the hangars that lined the runway, his mind focused on finding one person. He needed to get everything organize perfectly and quickly.

Makarov's eyes darted around the open hangar till they found a familiar face, one Makarov was searching for.

"Kamarov..." Makarov said to himself as he made a B line right to the lone Loyalist sitting on top of a stack of crates.

The Loyalist looked up from his small diary to see Makarov. He quickly stood up and straightened himself as he approached him.

"Makarov." Kamarov said in a surprised tone. "What are-

"How close are we to being ready?" Makarov asked, cutting him off quickly, looking around the hangar at the other Loyalists.

"Ready?" Kamarov started, looking at Makarov in confusion. "We're tired and fatigued. If anything, we should-

"There's no time for that." Makarov replied sharply, looking down at his watch. "The schedule has been push ahead considerably. There's no time for rest."

He looked up back at Kamarov. "Now I'll ask again: How close are we to being ready?"

Kamarov looked around the hangar at the other loyalists working around them. "We're are ready to move out, but it just-

"Then get everyone ready." Makarov ordered, walking back to the hangar exit. "We're moving out in thirty minutes."

"But..."

Makarov glanced back, looking to see Kamarov with a concerned look on his face. Makarov quickly approached him, still walking at his brisk face. What ever Kamarov wanted, it better be important.

"Well?" Makarov asked expectantly. "What else is there?"

"Me and Anya are the only ones who know of the Commander's death." Kamarov said in a low voice. "Don't you think we should inform everyone?"

Makarov stopped, realizing he had forgotten about the fact no one still knew about Rianofski's demise. While he may have gotten away with killing the man, the fact still remained that most of the Loyalists still were unaware of his death. He carefully considered the reaction they would give once they were informed. If he tried to hide it, it would make him more suspect. He would have no choice but to tell them. Luckily for him however, he had some support on his side. And now that they had Victory, Rianofski's death would easily be overshadowed and forgotten.

He would make sure of it.

"Hand me the radio." Makarov ordered Kamarov, holding out his open hand. "And please turn it to all frequencies."

Kamarov did as he was told and handed Makarov the small receiver and tuned the radio to the right signal. Makarov brought the receiver up close to his mouth. They only thing he had to do now was make everyone put their trust in him. All he had to do was word it carefully...

"Attention all groups, This is Makarov." Makarov said over the radio. "I have an important announcement."

Makarov took a deep breath and tried to put a tone of sadness and remorse in his voice. "It is to my greatest regret to inform you all, that Commander Rianofski has died"

A hush of surprised gasped and whispers from the Loyalists inside the hangar around Makarov, slowly escalating into an uproar. Makarov was quick to take control of the situation.

"Andrei Rianofski died a hero and a martyr to the Loyalist cause." Makarov continued, still maintaining a tone of respect. "It is him we owe our victory to."

"Everything you have now, you owe to him. Everything you've gained, all thanks to him.

Makarov turned his head towards the group of Loyalists watching him. "But it's not over yet, this war is just beginning. Old foes and new enemies are now threatening Rianofski's dream." Makarov continued, his voice raising. "And I intend to make sure his sacrifice doesn't go in vain!"

Makarov clenched his fist tightly around the radio receiver. "Together, you and I will finish his work and reclaim our freedom once and fall!"

Cheers and yells came from the loyalists, so loud that Makarov could even here the rest outside, cheering through the rain. Makarov smiled slightly, trying to keep himself from laughing as he continued to listen, the Loyalists continuing to chant his name. It was working

"We are leaving this place once and for all." Makarov proclaimed to the Loyalists. "Together, we will change history."

The chants and cheers continued as Makarov lowered the radio receiver and handed back to Kamarov, who was still caught in the moment.

"Fifteen minutes." Makarov ordered, starting back to the door. "I want pilots ready for takeoff in fifteen minutes."

Kamarov saluted Makarov and gave him a small smile. "Yes sir."

Makarov politely nodded and continued back to the hangar exit, Victor and Anatoly closely following behind him.

"Nice speech." Anatoly complemented as the headed for the exit. Makarov said nothing and continued on ahead silently, a small smirk on his face.

Anatoly looked at him in confusion. "Hey, Makarov?"

Makarov just ignored him. He was too caught up in what he had just accomplished. Despite the recent setbacks, he couldn't help but being proud of himself.

_"I've done it....I've gotten my Ultranationalists....I am going to save you Nina..."

* * *

_Anya watched as sea of soldiers dashed to the recently captured helicopters that now lined the runway, idling and ready for takeoff. It was a weird sight for her to see, given the fact that they hadn't had such equipment in ages. It was refreshing and offered a great boost in morale, one that she needed...

Despite dealing with her commander's death, the sight of their troops combined with Makarov's speech place a new sense of hope in her, as well as her comrades.

She was saddened by her commander's death, but when she looked at the bigger picture, they had gained so much to compensate for it. New weapons and equipment, a new boost in morale, and a new commander. One who has proven that he could fight against the Russian Federation, and beat them at their own game.

She remembered telling herself the same thing before. If anyone could defeat the Russian Federation, it was Vladimir Makarov. He could do it. Anything was possible as long as they followed him.

She glanced up to and looked in surprise to see the very man she was thinking about, walking at a hurried pace along the tarmac, flanked by his two teammates. Makarov glanced over briefly just enough notice her. He gave a polite nod and smiled at her, to which she returned. Just like that, she felt a hundred times better. It was weird, but all the same, natural.

_"Finally.....Hope at last...."

* * *

_Makarov turned his head back from Anya towards the runway, heading towards an idling helicopter. As he continued to walk with Anatoly and Victor close behind, a small smirk formed across his face as he watched all the Loyalist's scramble to the scattered helicopters, getting ready for take off.

_"Pawns.....All Pawns....."

* * *

_

Rate/Review/Favorite


	34. Divide and Conquer

**Authors Note: **Hey, another update, just because there really short. Sorry if you were expecting more, but I forgot how hard it is to write a long chapter from just one perceptive. But that's won't be for to much longer and it allows me to put them out quicker. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Makarov stepped into the copilot seat of a parked Mi-26, quickly getting out of the rain and into the dry cockpit of the helicopter. Anatoly opened his door and jumped into the pilot seat, strapping himself in. Makarov leaned back in his seat and sighed, trying to relax. He was cold and soaked to the bone, his black suit and vest drenched in rain water. While his body did feel tired and fatigued, his mind was anything but relaxed. He had better things to worry about. Much more important things to him...

_"I need to find her...I 'have' to find her...And when I do...... I'll find Shepherd too...I know I will..."_

"I wouldn't be too sure of that..." A small voice said behind him.

Makarov spun around to see Elena sitting behind him, casually playing with her rubix cube.

Makarov stared at her, a look of surprise in his eyes. _"Where the hell did she come from?"_

He frowned and sent her a grim glare, clearly annoyed with her._  
_

"Could you repeat that?" Makarov asked, sending her a cold stare. He was starting to get sick of her annoying inputs. As if he had enough to deal with at the moment...

"Repeat what?" She asked innocently, unmoved by his imitating stare. "I didn't say a thing...."

Makarov turned back around and sighed, leaning back in his chair and trying to get himself to relax.

_"Annoyance...." _Makarov thought to himself as he stared at Elena out of the corner of his eyes. This girl had been nothing but a nuisance to him. Just another problem he had to deal with. Only this problem was one he couldn't get rid of, no matter what he tried.

"Idiot." Elena said out loud, still continuing to work on her rubix cube. Makarov's eyes flashed open and narrowed ahead, staring in silent anger. Anatoly quietly winced and slowly turned his head away from the two and stared out the window, trying to distance himself from Makarov and the outburst that was sure to follow.

"Elena." Makarov said curtly, still staring ahead. "Could you Please, elaborate on the word: Idiot?"

She looked up briefly at him, staring at the back of his head, pondering at his question, Makarov still waiting for her answer. She just went back to her rubix cube, continuing to switch the square colors into the right place.

"You." She replied simply as she calmly worked on the puzzle in her hands. "Or would you like a more detailed answer?"

Makarov whipped around in anger and grabbed her fiercely by the arm, so hard that she lost grip of her rubix cube and it fell to the ground, breaking on contact. Anatoly looked over in alarm to see Makarov staring in raising anger at the young girl.

"You should choose your words more carefully." Makarov said coldly, glaring at Elena in silent anger. "Its only because of me, that your sitting here right now, instead of rotting in a cell."

Elena was staring at the rubix cube, sitting broken on the ground in multiple colored pieces. For the first time, emotion filled her face. Her eyes flashed up to Makarov, filled with a cold angry stare.

"Don't. Ever." Elena said coldly, pulling her arm out of Makarov's grasp. "Do that again..."

Makarov's eyes narrowed at her. "Or what?" He asked, a hint of overwhelming sarcasm in his voice.

She answered by delivering a sharp blow across his face, slapping him hard. Makarov wheeled back in pain, clutching his cheek as a light red mark shaped as a hand slowly appeared across his face.

"Bitch! " Makarov spat and whipped out his M9, pointing at right at the girl's head. She moved didn't move an inch, not even flinching at the gun. She just stared at the silver barrel, her gray eyes still glaring up at him.

"I was only stating the obvious." Elena said coldly. "I think your an idiot trying to go after your sister instead of Shepherd."

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise at her response and slightly lowered his M9. Her knowledge of how she knew of Shepherd and Nina made no sense to him.

_"How the hell does she know theses things?!?!"_

Elena shrugged and sighed. "Anyway, it's only my opinion." She said simply, leaning down to pick up the pieces to her rubix cube. "I don't care if you want to lose. If that's what you really want, then I guess I can't stop you..."

Makarov looked at her in suspension, slowly lowering his pistol. "What do you mean, lose?"

"I figure you already know that you can't have both your sister and Shepherd, but you want to believe you can." Elena replied, staring to pick up the pieces and repair the broken rubix cube. "But the fact is simple: You either get your sister and lose, or leave her and win."

A small rare smile appeared across her face. "I wonder which one you'll choose..."

Makarov narrowed his eyes and put his M9 back in his pocket. "I've already made that decision."

"And you think you made the right one?"

Makarov looked away, staring out the window as the rain continued to pour.

"Yes." Makarov replied quietly, closing his eyes. He would do anything to save Nina, even if it meant losing. Losing his sister was the greatest loss he had ever endured. Having to endure that again was something he wasn't going to go through again.

Makarov lowered his pistol and put it back in his pocket. He was getting no where arguing, and wasn't going to do anyone any good. Such things were pointless.

The door behind them open and Victor stepped into the helicopter and out of the rain. Makarov glanced up at him as he entered.

"Everyone is ready." Victor said, taking a seat behind Anatoly. "Just say the word."

"Right. "Makarov replied, reaching for the helicopter's radio receiver. "Anatoly, set the radio to all frequencies."

It was time to set the board.

* * *

Anya took her seat next to Kamarov, looking up at the glowing red light that illuminated the inside of the transport helicopter. It had been such a long time since she had been in one, let alone actually fly in one. Hopefully she wouldn't get sick and find it easy to fall asleep. It was something she knew she was going to need in the coming hours.

"Comfortable?" Kamarov asked, sliding over to give her some room.

"Just as much as I can." She replied, trying to get situated. "It's a good thing I'm too tired to care..."

The helicopter's intercom crackled to life and caused Anya, as well as the other Loyalists sitting in the helicopter to glance up at the source of the sound.

"Attention all units, this is Vladimir Makarov." The intercom announced.

Anya looked up at the intercom, listening intently. _"This has to be his orders...Finally..."_

"There has been a change in plans, and a new objective." Makarov said through the intercom. "It involves splitting up, but it is necessary nevertheless."

Anya eyes narrowed, pondering to herself to what Makarov was saying.

_"Splitting up? Why on earth would they want to? What would even be the point?"_

"Group one, which will consist of elements A through I, will be heading to the Georgian-Russian border. Instructions and coordinates will be supplied to you."

A pause followed, but was quickly replaced again by Makarov's voice. "The rest of you will be following me to Afghanistan. Instructions and coordinates will also be supplied to the appropriate units."

"All units heading to the border, follow element A." Makarov instructed. "The rest of you will follow my element. You are cleared for take off once your lead element has lifted off. That is all."

Anya sank back in her seat and sighed. "What element are we Kamarov?"

"Element A." He replied, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "Looks like we're heading to the border then."

She nodded silently and listened as the rotors slowly started to get louder and louder as the helicopter started to lift off.

_"Whatever Makarov is planning, it will help us...I know it will...."

* * *

_"I trust I can leave everything to you." Makarov said as he put the radio receiver back and strapped himself in.

"Of course." Anatoly replied with a small smile, starting up the helicopter. "You enjoy your nap."

Makarov leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, still thinking about his sister and Shepherd.

_"When I find you Shepherd...I promise you.....I promise you..."_

Makarov closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the sound of the spinning rotor getting ever so fainter and fainter._

* * *

_

Rate/Review/Favorite


	35. Premonition

Makarov opened his eyes, and found himself surrounded by pitch black darkness. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but a sea of black all around him, with nothing in sight. Just empty silence and darkness.

"What the..." Makarov stared, still trying to figure out what was going on. "Where am I...."

"Brother...."

Makarov quickly spun around at the source of the noise, trying to find where it was coming from.

"Nina?" Makarov asked, staring out into the infinite darkness . "Is that you?"

"Brother...."

Makarov eyes widened in surprise at the response. "Nina!" He yelled, starting into a run towards the source of his sister's voice. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing if he was going anywhere or not. The darkness never having an end to its infinite expanse.

He kept running until his body forced him to stop. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air, looking down at the pitch black ground.

_"I....I have to find her.....I have to find her.......I have to find her....."_

Makarov forced himself back up and continued to run, panting as he ran further and further through the never ending darkness.

"Nina!" Makarov called, looking around desperately, trying to find his sister. "Nina where are you?!?"

The sounds of gunfire and screams erupted out of nowhere, causing Makarov to stop abruptly, startled by the sudden noise. He covered his ears in pain, trying to drown out the horrible sounds. But it was no avail, he could still hear them clear as day. The sounds were just like the day his village was attack, and when he had lost his family...

"Stop it...." Makarov said quietly, trying to ignore the sounds. But they only got louder and more terrifying. The screams of the dying still reaching his ears, still reminding him of that day.

Makarov got on his knees and tried desperately to block out the sounds, still getting louder and louder by the second.

"I said stop it!!" Makarov screamed, his voice echoing through out the expanse of the darkness. The gunfire and screams instantly stopped, leaving Makarov once again in mysterious silence.

Makarov's breathing slowly slowed, and he began to calm down again. He slowly stood up, still looking around, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

His eyes instantly locked onto a small silver object, glittering in the distance. It easily stood out against the darkness, illuminating the small area around it in soft, white light.

Makarov slowly began to approach the small, silver object, drawn towards it by curiosity. As the object became clearer and clearer, Makarov's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the small silver object. He rushed over to it and pick it up. His thoughts were confirmed, it was just as he expected. It was his sisters silver pendent, the one he had given her years ago. Each and every part of it clear as Makarov could remember.

_"Nina..."_ Makarov thought to himself as he clutched the small pendent. _"Please....Where are you?......."_

The sound of approaching footsteps from behind him startled Makarov and caused him to quickly stand up, turning around to find the source of the noise. He eyes filled with surprise as he stared into the eyes of an individual that he never expected to see again.

It was Joseph Allen, standing in front of him. His dark blue suit and dark brown swept back hair were just they way he looked on that fateful day when Makarov had went to the airport. He had a M9 in his hand, its sights set on Makarov.

"A-Allen?" Makarov asked him, taking a step back in fear. "No, it can't be.......I-I killed you! I watched you die! You can't be-

The sound of a gunshot cut him off, and a bullet ripped through Makarov's shoulder. Time seemed to slow down as Makarov slowly fell backwards, still staring into Allen's eyes as until he landed on the ground on his back. He didn't feel a thing from the gunshot. No pain, no hurt. He just stared up into the dark expanse, his body unable to move, frozen in place.

"This is a message...." Allen said, lowering his pistol and watched Makarov bleed out on the ground.

Makarov looked over to his right hand, the silver pendent still inside. His opened his hand to find the sliver locket with a flash of bright crimson on its silver surface, just like the day Makarov had found it. Only this time, it was his blood.

_"No....This can't be happening....This is impossible...."_

The sound approaching footsteps caused Makarov eyes to dart back up. They filled with fear as he saw the figure of General Shepherd calmly walking up to him, his .44 in his hand. In his other, held the hand of a young women. Makarov's eyes widen in surprise as he recognized the woman instantly.

"N-Nina..." Makarov said weakly, looking past Shepherd at her. She just looked on in sadness as Shepherd walked up next to him, standing over his body.

A small smile appeared across the General's face as he loaded a bullet into his magnum. "Well Vladimir, it looks like I win...."

He flipped the magazine into the handgun and pointed at Makarov's head.

"Checkmate Makarov." Shepherd said, and pulled the trigger.

The figures of Nina, Shepherd, and Allen were replaced by absolute darkness.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder caused Makarov to instantly open his eyes, his body in a cold sweat. He looked outside the glass cockpit to see raindrops still falling against the side, trickling down the clear glass.

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed. _"It was only a dream....Just a dream...."_

He opened his eyes and looked into the night sky, the stars dotting the darkness of space. He remembered when he would go out and night during the summer months and watch the stars over his village. Sometimes by himself, sometimes with his sister...

_"Peaceful..." _Makarov thought as he watched the stars. At least he had had some peace in his life. He wouldn't doubt that he would never see such a time again.

He looked up in surprise as his eyes found something strange in the sky. It looked like a star, but it was moving, streaking slowly across the night sky. The small light pulsated as it continued on its mysterious journey. It reminded Makarov of a missile, but he couldn't tell for sure. He didn't really care to find out anyway...

_"A shooting star..." _Makarov thought, continuing to watch the mysterious light travel high across the sky. _"What a beautiful sight..."_

He closed his eyes and tried to get himself back to sleep. The thought of his sister as well as he dream was still on his mind.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	36. Waiting Game

Blinding sunlight was the first thing Sedusky saw as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy and out of focus. As he eyes fully opened, he looked around his surroundings, and found himself laying in the same spot just before he had fallen to sleep: The back of the transport helicopter.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly brought himself up out of his laying position. His head hurt and his body was all sore, no doubt thanks to the fall he endured the previous night. He should have known he was going to feel 'that one in the morning.'

He shouldn't complain. After all he had been through, he was lucky to be alive, let alone injured. He would easily take being bruised and sore over shot any day.

As his vision slowly became clearer and clearer, he started to realize where he was. As he looked down the ramp of the helicopter, a sight he had never seen stood before him, one he wasn't expecting to wake up too.

Sand. A large expanse of it too. Rocks and dead trees scattered all across the horizon, with no end in sight. He looked around further to find the helicopter sitting on a concrete tarmac, just like the one he had remembered at Euricov.

_"What the..." _Sedusky thought, still looking around in his dazed state. _"Where the hell am I?"_

"Well good morning!"

Sedusky looked behind him to see the familiar figure of Dr. Sokolov, sitting across the aisle next to him. He had a thermos and a cup of coffee, and was sipping it ever so lightly.

"Dr. Sokolov..." Sedusky started, rubbing his forehead from his headache. "Is that you?"

Sokolov smiled brightly. "Are you 'that' out of things? Here." He reached for the thermos and pour a cup of hot coffee into a small metal cup. He filled the cup and handed it gingerly to Sedusky.

"Drink." Sokolov said, giving the cup to Sedusky. "You'll feel ten times better, I guarantee it."

Sedusky raised the cup to his lips and slowly drank the hot liquid. As soon as it entered his mouth, his body jolted and he instantly lost any feeling of drowsiness he had before.

"Wow." Sedusky said, taking another drink of the hot liquid. "This is really good! And strong!"

Sokolov smiled. "I told you."

Sedusky finished the coffee and sighed, relaxing in his chair. Sokolov was right. He did feel ten times better then he had before. More like a hundred times better in his opinion.

"Now." Sokolov started, putting down the thermos and siting up straight to meet Sedusky's view. "Where were we?"

Sedusky pondered for a moment, trying to remember what he was going to ask him, but Sokolov beat him to it.

"Ah yes!" Sokolov exclaimed. "I'm sure your probably wondering where we are."

Sedusky only nodded, looking around at the unfamiliar terrain. "You might say that..."

Sokolov only smiled.

"Welcome to Afghanistan, Mr. Sedusky."

* * *

Afghanistan. Hot. Barren. Desolate. Makarov hated it. He hated it just as much as he hated Euricov and it's scenery. All the dull grays of ruin buildings were now replaced by dull browns of sand and dust. He much rather prefer the cool, mountainous Georgian Russian Border then this hell hole.

But he didn't have the luxury of choice, and it was the last thing on his mind given the recent course of events. Much of everything he had was riding on this meeting, and he wasn't going to let Shepherd gain the upper hand. He knew that the safe house was going to be attacked as well as himself, whether the Loyalists realized that or not. It didn't matter to him, as long as he had them ready, there was nothing he couldn't do with them.

But that was also the problem. It was the only thing he could do. The old airplane scrapyard was silent and still in the morning air, no sign of Shepherd or his troops, just eerie silence.

Makarov looked down at his watch and narrowed his eyes at the time. _"Where are you Shepherd?"_

"How do even know hes going to be here?" A voice asked behind him.

Makarov recoiled and rolled his eyes. "Elena, why does it matter to you?" He snapped.

"Just curious..." She replied, as she played with her rubix cube. "Only curious...."

Makarov ignored her and returned to his field binoculars, overlooking the large area from his camouflaged blind.

_"Still early in the morning.....Shepherd never told me the time.....Should have expected much...."_

Makarov reached down for his radio and pressed the reciever. "All groups, check in."

"A group, all quiet."

"This is B group, negative contact."

"C here, no tangos. maintaining our cover of the target area."

"D group, still nothing on our scopes."

Makarov sighed. "Understood, maintain positions until further notice. Next radio check will occur in 15 minutes."

Makarov set the radio down and leaned back in his chair. He had everything ready, everything set up. Explosives, concealed emplacements, ambush and choke points. Everything around the scrapyard, memorized right down to the smallest detail. He had prepared for anything Shepherd tried to throw at him, and yet his was no where to be found.

"Come on...." Makarov muttered, impatiently tapping his foot as he scanned the horizon through his scope. "I know your out there...."

* * *

Anya looked around at the scenery surrounding her. Beautiful mountains and forests cascaded down to a crystal clear lake, which spanned across a large distance, all surrounded by more forests and mountains. The sweet smell of pines in the morning dew made the entire area peaceful and tranquil. The large, estate building added to the areas beauty. It was the last place Anya least expected a battle would take place. But Makarov had sent them here for a reason, and if he had a reason, Anya should question it. He must have known something was going to happen. Only thing was, Anya or no one she knew actually had any idea.

"Hey, Anya!"

Anya looked around to see Kamarov walking towards her, carrying his AK in one hand, a shovel in the other. Anya eyed the metal spade as he approached her.

"I couldn't find you once we arrived." Kamarov said, leaning on the spade. "You know, been busy..."

Anya raised an eyebrow. "With?"

Kamarov produced a circular metal disc with razor sharp blades all around it.

"The hell is that?" Anya asked, looking at the dangerous object. She had never seen such a thing in her life, and it looked like one of the most sadistic designed weapons of warfare ever conceived.

"This." Kamarov said, holding the disc before her. "Is a mine."

"This thing?" Anya asked, closely examining the mine. "I would have never guessed."

"Ya, it's pretty deadly." Kamarov replied, looking at the metal device. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of theses."

Anya shuttered, thinking about the devastation such a device would cause to a person. "Don't need to tell me that."

Kamarov smiled. "Anyway, I'm one of the lucky few who gets to plant theses things."

Anya gave him a look of concern. "And your okay with that?"

Kamarov shrugged. "Beats your job."

"My job?" Anya asked, looking at Kamarov in confusion. "What do you mean, 'my job'"

Kamarov reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and unfolded it in front of her.

"Corporal Anya Kosov of group A will be stationed around the target building..." Kamarov announced, reading off the piece of paper in front of her.

A small smiled formed off the corners of his mouth. "Performing scouting duty."

Anya groaned. She should have known. Scouting. Might as well put a bulls-eye on her head and painted her bright yellow. She was pretty much a live target, something that wasn't going to extended her life anytime soon. She would take deploying deadly mines over scouting any day. She knew this from more then enough experience, as well as others who would agree with her.

"But it gets better." Kamarov said, still reading off the paper.

"...Not only will you be performing scout duty, but also radio picket duty as well." Kamarov finished, folding up the note and stuffing it back in his pocket.

He smirked. "So have fun." Kamarov finished, giving her a teasing look.

Anya glared at him. "Thanks."

Kamarov reached into his pocket and pulled out another folded piece of paper, and handed it to Anya.

"Here's a map of the area" Kamarov explained, handing her the map. "The highlighted area is where your stationed."

He started back down the hill and waved. "Remember, have fun!" He teased as he started back down the hill towards the minefield.

Anya glared at him as he walked away. _"Very unlikely..."_

She opened the map and looked at the area she was stationed to patrol. She sighed and looked around at the other Loyalists who were hard at work, setting up emplacements and defensive positions. She still didn't know what was so important about a woodland estate that would cause Makarov to want to have it under such guard.

She shook it off. Whatever Makarov's reasoning was, it was only for the better of her and the rest of the Loyalists.

"Well..." She started, looking off to the distance. "At least I don't have to do any heavy lifting...."

She stuffed the map back into her coat and started off to her area she was ordered to patrol, knowing that she probably not be running into anyone or anything worth wild.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	37. A Roach And A Ghost

**Author's note: **Updated the character bios on my profile. Other then that, enjoy.

* * *

Sedusky marched down the hot, dry, sandy tarmac at a angry pace, looking for one person and one person only. He had had it with being shipped around to places he didn't want to be or couldn't afford to be. Here was expecting to wake up in Moscow, go back to the office, and actually get back to work. But instead, he is sent to a old military base in the middle of Afghanistan, and for what? To count the sand or watch the clouds drift by? No, he was here just so he would cause any trouble, and he knew exactly the person behind it.

Dmitri Yuran. Once he found the man, there would be hell to pay. He was getting sick of his boss sending him away and wasting his time. Now this had push him over the line. He had had enough of this...

"Mr. Sedusky, please!" Sokolov yelled behind him, panting to keep up with his brisk pace. "You have to understand the circumstances behi-

"The circumstances?" Sedusky asked angrily, looking back at Sokolov. "Doctor, in case you haven't realize it, we are at war with the United States! And for the wrong reasons!"

Sedusky turned his head away towards the area of travel. "Believe me doctor, once I find Yuran, your not going to want to be around when I have my say about this! This whole thing of his is absurd and-

"Thats what I;m trying to tell you!" Sokolov said between tired breaths. "You need to know something!"

Sedusky snorted. "The only thing I knew to know is why I'm not in Moscow right now instead of being stuck in this god damn forsaken-

"But that's exactly it!" Sokolov shouted, finally catching up with Sedusky. "Its about Yuran!"

Sedusky stopped, back at Sokolov in confusion. "What about Yuran?"

Sokolov shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Sedusky...." He started, looking away.

Sedusky leaned close to the old man. "Well, what about him?" He asked, still wondering what Sokolov knew about Yuran he just had to hear.

The old man just took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid Chief Inspector Yuran has been unaccounted for for the past eleven hours." Sokolov said, looking up at Sedusky in concern. "We don't know where he is..."

Sedusky took a step back, not realizing where Yuran was doing during the attack. The location of his boss during the entire ordeal was a thought that had never crossed his mind. The only thing on his mind at the time was catching Makarov, and then getting Cecile to safety.

"Unaccounted for?" Sedusky repeated, looking at Sokolov in confusion. "What, your saying that he isn't here?"

"I'm afraid so." Sokolov replied. "Once we landed, we took a head count of all the personal that managed to escape. After recounting, we found that Chief Inspector Yuran was missing."

"So what your saying...."

"I'm afraid Dmitri Yuran never made it out of Euricov." Sokolov answered, finishing Sedusky sentence. "There's no other explanation for it I'm afraid..."

Sedusky raised his hand to his chin, pondering the possible scenarios of his boss's whereabouts. _"If he's not here, then Sokolov is right, he would still be in Euricov...But if he and Vladimir Makarov were in the same location..." _

"Sokolov, I know its not right to assume it until someone could confirm it, but..."

"Your thoughts are exactly as mine." Sokolov replied, shaking his head. "I'm afraid the chances Dmitri Yuran is still alive are slim to none."

Sedusky just stood frozen in silence at the words. _"Yuran is dead?.....But how?......How long?....."_

It was the last thing Sedusky could have imagined hearing. It stuck hard as being a false statement. Yuran can't be dead, he just couldn't. The one who was controlling everything, the one manipulating everything out of the public eye. If everything was his plan, then he wouldn't have died, there would be no way. He would have done anything to ensure he'd make it out alive.

So it was hard for him to believe that he could have been killed, when he seemed to have so much control over everything.

Something must had happened that no one would have expected, something even Yuran didn't expect to 's what was probably the culprit behind his disappearance.

His eyes instantly shot up. _"Vladimir Makarov!...He had to of been the one who killed him if he had been....Why else would he appear in the building for a second time?....."_

Sedusky thought back to that fateful night. _"So when the evacuation order was called....was that really Yuran's order?......Or Makarov's?....."_

He stood frozen in thought, putting his theories into practice._ "Did Makarov actually kill Yuran?......."_

"I've already informed Miss Kowalski, and she seems to believe the same thing..." Sokolov said quietly, looking away. "Her thoughts about the Chief Inspector were not so optimistic as well."

"So she knows...." Sedusky said, looking off to the distance.

"She was actually the one to tell me."

Sokolov placed a hand on Sedusky shoulder. "Listen, I know the two of you didn't see eye to eye on many things...."

Sedusky sighed. "I know. These past few days have made me see Yuran in a different light, but still...."

Sedusky just shook his head and sighed. Even with his recent thoughts on his boss, he couldn't shake a feeling of sadness in his passing. Despite what he thought about him know, there was a time were he could call Dmitri Yuran his friend and colleague.

It was Yuran that had given him his job, gave him so many opportunities, and even though Sedusky hated to admit it, introduce him to Cecile long ago. He remembered Yuran's short temper towards Sedusky when he would start to doze off in his office from the lack of work. He remembered him always carrying the same old coffee mug over and over again. The only time he remembered seeing him without it was when he was out of the office, dealing with the media.

Sedusky could help but smile a little, remembering the frustration Yuran would go through when dealing with the media when they would constantly bombard him with questions.

These were the things Sedusky missed about his boss: his personality. Not that fact that he was probably conspiring with one of the biggest conspiracies in history. It was theses thing's Sedusky would try and remember about his boss, not his darker side.

"We won't know anything until its been confirmed...." Sedusky started, looking up at Sokolov. "So even with the chances, it isn't right to assume anything till it has been."

Sokolov nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Sedusky stared out into the vast expanse of desert. Now that Yuran wasn't here, he was now certain that he wasn't the one who had order him here, which had calmed his anger considerably.

"So if Yuran isn't here..." Sedusky started turning back to Sokolov. "Who ordered the Contingency force to Afghanistan?"

Sokolov smiled. "Why don't I take you to him, so you can meet him personally." He said, starting off to the large building at the middle of the runway.

Sedusky sighed and started off behind him. "I love too..."

* * *

Makarov stared out of his camouflaged blind, fiddling with the white chess piece as he anxiously waited for some sign or sighting of Shepherd approaching the bone yard. He had been waiting for nearly four hours now, and there was still no sign of the American general.

He looked down at his wristwatch, watching the minute hand tick by, seemingly slower then normal. He watched as it passed over the small black twelve printed on the clock face.

_"Nearly high noon...."_ Makarov thought as he continued to watch the minute hand. _"And still no sign...."_

He picked up his radio receiver, already late over due for the next radio check. If Shepherd was going to make him wait, fine. It would be more then worth it once he had Nina again...

"All groups." Makarov said over the radio. "Check in."

* * *

Anya looked up to the blue sky as he walked through the quiet forest, the leaves and sticks crunching under her feet. She was actually enjoying the peaceful walk, the smell of hardwood pines and soft touch of the cool breeze. It all gave her a calming sense around her. It was a shame that such a place could be a battleground in war. Everything about the place, the views, the scenery, the feelings, all a peaceful bliss to her.

_"If there was ever a place to live...." _She thought, looking around. _"This would be it..."_

Her radio crackled to life, taking her out of her daydream and back to reality. She stopped her walk, scowling at the annoying noise as she reluctantly picked up the receiver to reply to the sender.

"Unit 407, what is your status?" A man's voice asked over the radio.

Anya sighed and clicked the talk button. "About two clicks north of the estate, all quiet over here."

"Roger, maintain your coverage area until further notice."

Anya placed the receiver back to her side and sighed. Every fifteen minutes, it was the same thing: A radio check to make sure you were still alive and then back to your patrol, that was the name of the game: Radio picket duty. If you didn't send back at the next check, then everyone was alerted to enemy presence.

Or so the theory was. A good strategy, but just a waste of time for the scout if there wasn't even an enemy. It was just a constant chain of radio checks and boring patrols.

But at least the scenery was making the patrol more entertaining then she had anticipated. When she had walked through the ruined streets of Euricov, she was always constantly greeted by dull, depressing grays, reminding her of the former residents who no longer lived in its residence.

But now, this was a much better change of view. The forests gave her a bliss as she walked under their canopies, letting the warm sunshine hit her face as she looked up to the sky.

_"Peaceful...."_

The sharp crack of a breaking stick nearby instantly put her into a state of alert, causing her to whip out her AK and quickly conceal herself behind a nearby tree. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the source of the noise.

_"Was it animal?.....A bird or a-_

Her eyes instantly caught the sight of the figure of a man with copper brown hair, slowly approaching her position. It took her only a second to recognize the image of a British flag emblazoned on the soldier's sleeve as he continued to approach her hiding spot.

_"British?.....Why would they be here?...."_

She slowly pulled out her AK and lowered her self into hiding, careful not to make even the faintest sound. She watched as the man walked, cautious of his surroundings as he continued on his route. Her eyes followed him as he pasted her, completely unaware of her location.

As soon as he was in front of her, she quickly sprung into action, swiftly jumping out of her hiding spot and catching the man completely off guard.

"Freeze!" Anya shouted, pointing the muzzle at the man's back. The solider instantly froze and stood silent, not moving an inch.

"Hands up!" Anya ordered, still keeping her gun on the man's head. The man didn't move a muscle and continued to stand in silence.

Anya narrowed her eyes. "I said, hand's up!"

"How bout you do that for us instead...."

Anya froze at the voice, the source coming from behind her. She slowly turned her head to see another solider holding a pistol to her back. He was wearing the same uniform as the man she was holding up, only he had his face concealed by a skull shaped balaclava. Even his eyes were hidden to her behind a pair of dark shades, adding to his mysterious and serious demeanor.

_"...I-I-I didn't even hear him...." _Anya thought as she looked in shock at the masked man. _"He didn't even make a sound.....Was he watching me this whole time?!?!....."_

"Hands. Up." The man ordered, aiming his gun at the back of Anya's head. She had no choice but to comply, she was simply outdone by this man. She slowly put her arm out in defeat and let the AK fall to the ground.

As soon as the gun hit the soft soil, the man grabbed her by her arm and swiftly threw her hard to the ground. She instantly found herself staring up at the sky, finding the wind knocked out before she even realize what happened.

The man she had held up relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, turning to greet the masked man.

"I owe you one." He said to the masked man, a warm smile on his face.

The masked man scoffed at the soldier's remark, staring at him in silent annoyance. The solider looked at the man in confusion.

"What?" The solider asked, a look of innocence on his face. "Haven't you ever received a compliment before 'Ghost'?"

The masked man sighed and shook his head.

"I think you owe me more then just one 'Roach'..."


	38. Task Force

Sedusky proceeded into the small office, cooled only by a small metal fan hanging in the window sill, blowing a gentle breeze that was so faint it did little to help change the temperature inside the room. Regardless, it wasn't necessary as the entire building was cooled by a well maintained air conditioning unit, making the room a cool and comfortable temperature.

As he looked inside, his eyes instantly recognized the figures of two individuals, both well known by him. The first one he recognized was Cecile, who was sitting on top of the small office desk, engaging in a conversation. The other, was actually a surprise to see, found it to be no one other then Potentate Carpathia himself, also leaning against the small desk.

"So is that really true?" Cecile asked shyly, playing with her hair as she smiled at Carpathia.

"It is!" Carpathia replied, a bright smile on his face. "You would be happy to know that I've met with him more then once!"

Cecile laughed, trying to hide her smile "I wouldn't have been surprise if you've met with the man at least a thousand times."

Carpathia smiled back. "Well, I tend to get around."

The two looked up from one another to finally see Sedusky and Dr. Sokolov standing before them. Carpathia was all too quick to greet them as if the two had been long friends.

"Ah, well if it isn't our good inspector and doctor!" Carpathia, exclaimed walking up to them and offering his hand. "How are you two doing?"

"Excellent!" Sokolov replied happily, shaking Carpathia's hand.

"Fine." Sedusky replied politely, also shaking his hand.

"I was just telling Miss Kowalski of my past meetings with the American president." Carpathia explained happily. "It's quite an honor to meet with President Fitzgerald, as well as visit such a country as America."

He turned and smiled back at Cecile. "Someone as smart and beautiful as you should deserve an opportunity to meet with him." Carpathia said to her, causing her to blush. Sedusky rolled his eyes, trying to keep himself from sighing out loud.

"Excuse me." Sedusky said, interrupting the two. "But if its not any trouble Potentate, I was wondering if you could help me."

Carpathia turned over to meet Sedusky. "Naturally!"

Sedusky took a deep breath and sighed. He hoped all his questions could finally be answered by this one man.

* * *

_".....Oh big brother! How did you get this!......"_

_".......Believe it or not, I found it.........."_

_".........You didn't have to get me a present! Its not even my birthday!..........."_

_"I know.....But I just couldn't wait to see your reaction........."_

_"......Aww thank you!......I'll promise to make this up to you, I promise!......"_

Makarov continued to fiddle with the chess piece, his mind still on his sister. Ever since he had heard her voice over the phone, all the memories he had had came flooding back into his mind, constantly reminding him of her. He still remembered her dark eyes, her dark wavy hair, her smile. Her laugh, her voice... All these things that Makarov had thought he had forgotten, were now planted into his mind once again.

Which was why every second that he sat waiting, the harder it got for him. He couldn't stand sitting here, waiting around like this, not knowing if his sister could be only yards away or miles.

He narrowed his eyes on the chess piece. Shepherd. It was because of him this had all happened. It was the one man he now long to find, and kill. He thought he could never feel this kind of hatred towards someone. This wasn't a grudge, this was personal to him.

He looked down at his watched for what seemed like the millionth time. _2:00 Pm...._...

He closed his eyes and sighed. The sooner this day was over, the better....

* * *

Anya carefully eyed the two men that now held her captive, watching them converse and occasionally look back at her, no doubt wondering what to do with her. She tugged at her wrists in an effort to try and free herself, but it was no use, the metal cuffs held her tight. She could only watch as the two soldiers continued to talk.

She knew only a little English, but it was enough to clearly understand the two. However, the two were too far away that it was impossible to figure out what the two where saying.

She looked down at her waist to her radio. She could try and call for help, but the risk was the two soldiers could see her doing. After experiencing the masked man sneaking up on her with out her hearing a thing, it would be stupid to even try such a thing with out them thinking he wouldn't notice.

Instead, she carefully placed a finger on the radio's power switch and quietly flipped it off. Knowing that a radio check was going to be due sooner or later, once they found out she hadn't reported back, everyone would be on alert, and the two soldiers wouldn't have a clue...

She placed her hands back together and watched as the two soldiers walked up to her.

"Up." The masked soldier ordered, grabbing her by the arm. Anya did as she was told and used her legs to keep her balance as the man easily lifted her off the ground in one swift movement. She was pushed ahead of the two as they walked behind her, their weapons out and carefully trained on her.

"Walk." The masked man ordered, to which Anya complied. All she needed to do was cooperate. The radio check would take care of the rest...

As she walked ahead, she looked out of the corner of her eyes at the two. Based on her judgment, they were still unaware that she could understand them, which could work to her favor. Also based on her memory, she had figured out the two names of the men, or rather, their 'nicknames.'"

She looked back towards her left, looking at the masked man. She briefly remembered the other referring to him as 'Ghost', which Anya couldn't argue with its choice, the name fit the man perfectly. Everything about him, his look, his movement, the way he even talked. Ghost couldn't have been a more fitting choice.

She then looked back towards her right at the copper-brown haired man, the one she had briefly held up, before the tables were turned on her. She had trouble remembering his name, but she looked at his hair color and the name came instantly.

Roach. That was it. Were the name was from or how the man had gained it was a mystery to her. Ghost had at least some symbolic meaning, but Roach? She couldn't understand how you could get such a name. Maybe the guy liked cockroaches. Maybe he despised them and was named the thing he hated just to tease him. The only thing Anya could see was that his hair color reminded her just like the color of a cockroach. That copper-brown...

She had learned only their names, but nothing important like why they were here or what they were doing. She had to find out, just in case she had a chance to escape to try and warn the others. Whatever the reason they were here, it had to do with Makarov ordering them out here.

She looked back ahead, keeping her head straight as she listened in on her captor's conversation.

"....It's not that I didn't, I just thought I saw something and was focused on that instead of-

"That's still no excuse." A man's voice cut off, who she easily recognized as Ghost's. "The fact is that you we're in a situation where you were vulnerable, and there is absolutely no excuse for that."

"So what are you trying to say?" The other replied, obviously Roach. "That you want me to admit that I made a mistake?"

"That would be a good start."

Roach sighed. "Fine. I screwed up. Happy?"

"No."

"Then what?" Roach asked, his voice rising. "You want me to get on my knees and thank you?"

"If it eases your guilty conscious" Ghost replied. "Then all means, be my guest."

Roach shook his head. "My conscious is doing fine..."

This caused a chuckle from Ghost, to which Roach rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. Anya was starting to get annoyed as well, getting tired from listening in on such a pointless conversation.

_"I was caught by these two amateurs?........They talk like they're husband and wife!......."_

She glared ahead in anger. She wasn't going to get anywhere listening to these two.

However, as if her mind had been read, the conversation shifted to a more serious tone, the two soldiers lowering their voice, but still audible to Anya.

"So, what are we going to do with, you know...Her?" Roach asked in a low voice.

"Could just tie her to a tree and leave her." Ghost replied, causing Anya to glare at the mask man in silent anger.

"Well, shouldn't we at least question her?" Roach asked him.

Ghost sighed, annoyed. "I was joking."

"Oh." Roach replied, trying to cover up his mistake. "I was just, well I thought you were actually being-

A small crack of a breaking stick caused the two men to freeze, which Anya automatically did the same. Ghost grabbed her by her arm and dragged her quickly to the left behind a fallen tree. The two soldiers crouched behind the broken log, looking out towards the source of the noise.

"Think it could be another one?" Roach asked as he looked down his gun sight.

"No, It can't be...." Ghost started, looking out past the rotting log. "There's no way they have scouts this close together."

Roach reached to his side and pulled out a shortwave radio. "Sniper team one, whats your position?" He whispered into the receiver.

There was a pause before a response came back through. "Two clicks west of waypoint echo."

"Understood." Roach replied, giving a nod to Ghost, to which he returned. Roach clicked the radio receiver again and looked down at his wrist. Anya could see what looked like a GPS attached to the bottom.

"We're just below your position to the south." Roach said, glancing at his GPS. "Hold you fire, we're coming out."

"Copy, your clear."

Roach put the receiver back to his side and stood up, vaulting over the log. Ghost grabbed Anya by the arm and lifted her up, shoving her around the tree and pushing her to catch up with Roach. She was already getting sick of being someone's prisoner, not that it would have taken long.

Roach raised his hand, causing Ghost to freeze. Anya's eyes instantly caught the movement of two figures emerging out of the nearby brush. They both were draped in Ghille Suits, providing them with the perfect camouflage. Just as their name suggested, both men we're armed with high powered compact sniper rifles, lightweight and easy for the two to carry.

"Archer, Toad." Roach greeted, relaxing as the two approached. Anya looked pasted them, her eyes focused on the two new arrivals.

_"More nicknames....What kind of unit are these guys even in?....."_

"Who your friend?" Archer asked in a British accent, looking past Ghost and noticing Anya.

"An unexpected find." Ghost replied, walking up to them, Anya in tow behind him. "Just a sign that we're getting close."

"Well that's a relief." The other sniper, Toad said. "Looks like the Intel was solid after all..."

"It isn't 'solid' until the target has been identified." Ghost stated. "So keep your head in the game."

"Well I know one thing." Roach started, looking over at Ghost. "The sooner we get him, the sooner Shepherd gets us out of here and-

All four men suddenly dropped to the ground, all taking cover before Anya even knew what was going on. She was quickly pulled to the ground by Ghost, and she hit the ground hard. She was really starting to get annoyed with being pulled and shoved around by him.

As Anya looked around, she wonder what had put them into such a state of alert. She hadn't heard a thing, but apparently all four had heard something, and reacted in perfect unison, all taking cover and setting up a 360 degree field of vision.

"Another patrol?" Roach whispered, looking around the quiet forest.

Archer shook his head. "Na, we would have seen 'em"

Ghost put his finger gently on his trigger. "Heads on a swivel gents...."

Anya looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, panning the forest for any signs of movement. Again, to her astonishment, all four men instantly locked on to the same point, all looking to the left at a fallen timber. Ghost slowly raised his hand, signaling the team to hold their fire. Toad, Archer, and Roach all complied and slightly relaxed, but still remained on high alert.

"Link!" Ghost shouted over to the fallen timber. All men waited, listening for a response.

"Chain!" Came the reply, causing the four men to relax. Ghost motioned for them to follow, and proceeded towards the fallen tree.

Toad and Archer followed behind, leaving Anya with Roach. He lifted her up, to her relief, was much gentler then Ghost. She much rather prefer Roach's gentler touch then Ghost's ham fisted approach to her.

As she was dragged by Roach, Anya looked up to see two more soldiers, both in the same garb as Roach and Ghost.

_"More of them?.....How many of them are there?........"_

"Ozone, Scarecrow." Ghost said as he approached the two men. Anya's gaze met theirs as they eyed her, no doubt wondering what she was doing with the rest of their comrades. She hoped they didn't have to explain who she was with every unit they met up with.

"Who's she?" One of the men asked, looking at Anya. Anya looked away and glared off to the side.

"Scout." Ghost answered, looking back at Anya. "She was holding up Roach when I found her."

"A 'she' you say?" Ozone said, looking over at Anya. "Roach, how you get so lucky to run into a 'female' soldier?"

Roach laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Its kind of a long story really..."

"One we'll have to save for another time." Ghost said, cutting them off. "Cause sunlight's fadin' and we ain't got-

Ghost was cut off by the sound of Roach's radio. "Team one this is Team two."

Roach picked up the radio receiver and began to talk into it before Ghost snatched it out of his hands. "Team two this is Ghost, what is your status?"

"We have eyes on the target building, at waypoint Charlie 2-6. Zero movement."

A silent sigh of relief came from Anya at the words. _"They must have realized something was wrong........It worked....." _

"Understood, hold position." Ghost replied. "We're Oscar Mike to Charlie 2-6."

Ghost handed the receiver back to Roach and turned back to the others.

"We're a go." Ghost said, starting towards the north "So lets get going."

"What bout her?" Scarecrow asked, looking at Anya.

Ghost looked over at Anya, and sighed. "Well, now that we have the location of the target building, it would be a liability to bring her with us any longer."

Roach raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Anya looked at Ghost to see a small smirk form under his balaclava. "I think I have a good idea..."

* * *

"So you actually think President Vorshevsky actually worked to cause this war?" Sedusky asked, looking at Carpathia in curiosity as they sat alone together in the small office.

"I've actually been suspecting this for quite sometime." Carpathia replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It would seem that my suspensions we're true I'm afraid...."

"But can't you do anything?" Sedusky asked. "You've worked with him, if there was anyone who could do anything, it would-

"I'm sorry Inspector Sedusky." Carpathia apologized. "But its just too late. I tried and I regrettably failed. Vorshevsky had his mind set, and there was nothing I could do to change it..."

Sedusky sighed, folding his hands. Carpathia was right, it was already to late. The public demanded action, and Vorshevsky gladly gave it. Now the man had gotten the war he had wished for, and now the rest of the world was paying for it.

"I understand your upset, and I can't sense that you expected more from me...." Carpathia said, placing his hand on Sedusky's shoulder.

"No!" Sedusky said in surprised tone, stunned by Carpathia's response. "I completely understand the circumstances, and the choices you made we're the ones I probably would have made myself."

Carpathia politely smiled. "Regardless, I feel like I still owe something for not delivering on my promise, so I want to give you an opportunity that I'm sure you would love to take.

Sedusky raised an eyebrow. "What opportunity are you talking about Potentate?"

Carpathia smiled. "How would like to help catch a Mad dog killer?"

* * *

Anya couldn't believe it. She had honestly believed that he was joking. She would have never figured such professionals to do such a thing. The entire thought to her was absurd and stupid, but it had happened to her, and she wasn't enjoying it one bit.

They had actually tied her to a tree, just as Ghost 'joked' about doing. In just five feet of rope, she was bound tightly against a nearby pine, looking up at the six men as they watched Roach tie the final knots around the tree and her wrist.

"Think she''ll be a problem?" Archer asked, looking down at Anya.

"It doesn't look like she's going anywhere." Ghost joked, causing everyone except Roach to chuckle.

Anya glared at them _"Assholes......"_

"Well, that's one problem solved at least. " Ghost said, looking down at his watch. "Roach, how much longer?"

"Just a few more knots and that's it." Roach replied, tighting Anya's bounds. "You guys go ahead, i'll only be a minute."

"Need to say a few goodbyes to your girl?" Archer asked, causing Anya and even Roach to roll his eyes.

Ghost shrugged. "Whatever." He said and motioned the rest of the men to follow, leaving Anya alone with Roach. Roach glanced over his shoulder, looking back at his comrades before turning back at Anya.

"Look, I know you can't understand me and that's ok." Roach started, reaching in his back pocket. "But you don't have too..."

Anya tried to keep herself from smirking. _"If you only knew how wrong you where...."_

He presented a small pocket knife to her. "Listen, its gonna take you a good while to cut through this, and I don't want leave a girl tied to a tree in the middle of a forest."

Anya was surprised. She didn't expected to find such kindness, epically since she held him up at gunpoint. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him, it was the least she could do.

Roach shook his head. "Why am I wasting my breath, you can't understand me anyway...."

"I can understand you fine..."

Roach eyes widened in surprised as Anya looked up at him, smiling sweetly. She was going to enjoy this.

"Y-You mean...." Roach started, still partly stunned. "You've understood everything we've said? This whole time!?!"

She nodded, still smiling up at him. "Pretty much...."

Roach stood in silent horror, his face turning slight red as he continued to gawk at Anya. She couldn't help but smile shyly at look on his face.

"I-I-I....." Roach stared, looking away uncomfortably. "I-I didn't mean to-

"Roach!" Ghost called back as he got further and further away. "Move your arse, lets go!"

Roach looked back from Ghost to Anya, still stunned and confused. "I-I-I-

"Thank you." Anya said, smiling. "Your a lot nicer then your masked friend..."

Roach rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Well, he's not as bad as he seems, he's actually quite nice once you get to know-

"ROACH!" Ghost yelled back, his voice raising in volume. "Move! Your! Arse! Now!"

"I can see that." Anya said sarcastically, looking behind him to see the rest of the men nearly fifty feet away from them, slowly getting smaller as they began to travel further and further away.

Roach looked over his shoulder in fear before leaning down to Anya. "Listen, I have to go." He whispered. "I'll leave the pocket knife near your feet. Ok?"

She leaned close to his face a put a quick peck across his cheek.

"Thank you." She said quietly, smiling up at him.

He froze and slowly stood up, his face red. He dropped the pocket knife at her feet and quickly turned around, trying to hide his blush. Anya could only stop herself from laughing. This was actually kind of fun.

She looked up when she noticed that he had stopped walking, staring down at his feet in silence.

"By the way..." He started, his back to her. "You never told me your name...."

She looked at him, surprised that he would even ask the question. "Anya." She answered. "Anya Kosov."

She smiled, thinking about his 'name'. "I'm guessing 'Roach' isn't your given name, am I right?"

Roach looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"Its Gary." He said as he walked off to catch up with the others. "Gary Sanderson."


	39. Pawns Against Pawns

Sedusky sat silently in the small office, thinking about Carpathia's offer. He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting an opportunity that he would have never even dreamed of getting at his age. He knew it was wrong to think it was an opportunity, considering the recent news of Dmitri Yuran. But the circumstances at the moment put greater importance on the present rather then the past. There would be a time a place for such things, and now wasn't the time for it.

Carpathia was set on catching Vladimir Makarov, but it wasn't only that. He wanted him as his personal partner in helping him in Makarov's capture. But it wasn't just that opportunity. He had even offered Yuran's old job, as Chief Inspector of the Investigation Bureau.

He was surprised that Carpathia would ask him, of all people to replace Yuran, let alone this soon. It was only an hour ago that he had learned of Yuran's demise, and now they were already trying to replace him, as if they already knew he was dead.

He didn't accept Carpathia's offer right on the spot. He said he would think about it, but he would gladly help Carpathia in anything doing with catching Makarov. That was the only thing important to him at the moment, the job opportunity could wait.

He wanted to catch him. He knew he could catch him. He had encounter the man four times, and all times, he had slipped away. But each time, He had learned more from what to expect from Makarov, and how to handle a situation if he were to ever meet him again.

That is what made him so confident. With Carpathia working hand in hand with him, they would catch Makarov together, and end this once and for all.

He looked out the window, watching the many soldiers of the Contingency Force dealing with their wounded and injured. Sedusky wondered how many soldiers had died last night. He hoped many didn't get left behind, and that the evacuation order had helped prevented deaths. Either way, these men had lost a lot last night.

Sedusky looked down at his watch, and sighed. He was getting tired of sitting in the office, trying to contemplate Carpathia's offer, but he already knew what he was going to do.

If Carpathia could catch Makarov, then he wanted to do everything to help him.

He got up and headed to the door, but as he did, the door opened and he was greeted by a familiar petite female. It was Cecile.

"Hey!" Cecile greeted brightly as she proceeded through the door, clearly in a good mood.

"Hello." Sedusky replied, giving a polite smile. He was still thinking about his kiss with her last night. He didn't know if she had the same thing on her mind or even if she remembered it. He didn't want to talk about it, because he was just uncomfortable thinking about it.

Maybe she did it as just as she said, thanking him. Maybe she was just scared at the time and needed comfort. Maybe she did it to try and begin a relationship. It was always a thing Sedusky sometimes would have in his back of his mind, but never pursued it during work, or in other time.

The first time he had met her, a relationship was the last thing on his mind when he saw her. He actually hated her when they first met. He was going through a tough patch in his life, with the recent loss of a good friend and mentor who he had work with for years. Now when he saw this new girl fresh out of criminology school, sitting in the same chair as his mentor, it made him furious, even though it wasn't her fault. He just couldn't deal with the loss, and took it out on Cecile.

But that was nearly three years ago, and the two had become good friends since then. But since last night, he was wondering if they we're starting to become more then 'just friends.'

"You sleep well?" Cecile asked as she quietly closed the door, a small smile on her face.

"Quite well actually." Sedusky replied, trying to avoid looking into her dark eyes. "Considering the fact I was sleeping on a cold seat...."

"Actually..." Cecile started, her face starting to blush. "You fell asleep on my lap..."

Sedusky froze at the words. _"That's just great......Gonna have fun making up an excuse for that one...."_

But it would have to wait. He needed to talk to Carpathia, to give him the news of his decision. He was anxious to finally get to work again.

Sedusky rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized, starting to the door, trying to make a retreat before the subject changed to last night.

"Don't worry." Cecile assured. "It was actually comfortable for me too....."

Sedusky started to nervously quiver, his head starting to get hot and fuzzy.

_"Just keep calm.......Just tell her your busy and get to the door......Just get to the door....."_

"Hey, we're are you going?" Cecile asked, noticing him heading to the door.

"Sorry." Sedusky replied, a nervous smile on his face. "I just remembered agreeing to help Sokolov with something, so he's probably expecting me right now."

"Oh." Cecile said, looking away, twiddling her fingers. "Because I was wondering that you and I could talk about-

"Later Cecile." Sedusky replied quickly, opening the door. "We can talk later, I promise."

"Oh...." Cecile replied, her voice filled with disappointment. "Okay...."

Sedusky opened the door and proceed out to the hallway, glad to be out of that uncomfortable situation. He put his hand to his forehead and felt the sweat running down.

Even though he was a master at it, he couldn't come up with excuses forever, epically against Cecile. She and Yuran were the only two that could see through them and they knew it. But he could get lucky sometimes, but it wasn't something he was betting on against Cecile. Knowing her, she was going to try again, probably the next time they meet. Sedusky couldn't wait for that conversation.

But for now, that could wait. Right now, he had to meet with Carpathia and find out what he plan was with dealing with Makarov.

* * *

Anya kept cutting fiercely at the the final strand of the rope, and pulled it as hard as she could. The rope finally gave way, allowing her to pull her arms out from behind her and stand up. Instantly, she started off into a run, heading in the direction the men were heading off to, towards the estate.

She already knew that the radio check had to have already occurred when she was captured, but she still turned her radio back on. She had to try and contact them to at least give them an idea of who they were up against.

She tuned it to the right as she ran and clicked the radio receiver.

"Hello?" She asked over the radio. "Is anyone there?"

Silence. There was no response. Anya shoved it back the radio back to her side. They were maintaining radio silence. It was just another sign that they knew something was wrong, which at least helped put her mind at ease, but she still kept her fast pace as she ran through the forest.

She had no gun. No sidearm. No other means of communication. The only thing she had was the pocket knife that Roach had given her, and it was anything far from a tool of war. The recent use from cutting her bounds had made the knife dull and useless. She was only armed with her fists.

But that didn't slow her down either. She had to get there before Ghost and the others, even if she wasn't armed. She just had to get back to the estate.

A loud series of explosions caused her to stop abruptly from the sudden sound. She stopped and listened, only to hear the sounds of distant gunfire echoing through the trees.

_"They must have gotten to the estate......."_

She instantly reacted and started into a sprint, moving even faster then before, fueled by the sounds of explosions and gunfire. Judging by the sound, she was very close. She knew that it wouldn't take long for her to reach the estate if she kept her pace.

She continued to run as the gunfire continued. _"I have to reach the estate......Makarov is counting on us....."_

* * *

Makarov glared out of his camouflage blind, looking out to the distance, starting to get more and more impatient by the second.

_"Where the hell are you Shepherd?............"_ Makarov thought, fiddling with the chess piece. _"You would have been here by now....."_

"I told you." Elena said from behind. "He's probably not even here."

Makarov just stared ahead in silent anger, watching the quiet ghostly scrapyard. Ever since they had arrived, there hadn't been a single thing, nothing but silence.

What if Elena was right? What if Shepherd wasn't even here? He hadn't thought about the possibility that he might not have even bothered showing up, and instead went to the estate to retrieve the DSM. This things he hadn't thought about. The only thing he was thinking about was his sister. It was the only thing he could think about.

If Shepherd really wasn't here, then neither was his sister. Which meant this entire thing was useless waste of time to him.

He just shook his head. He wasn't going to give up yet. Someone was bound to show up, it was only a matter of time.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Anya slid down the steep incline and continued down the hill towards her destination. She sprinted up the hill on the service road, tired but determined to reach the estate, determined to find Kamarov and find out what the hell was going on.

There was no doubt in her mind now, those soldiers we're here for Makarov, that had to be the reason. What surprised her was the fact that they weren't Russian but British, and even an American. It seemed Makarov wasn't just being chased by the Russians...

But what ever the case, they were well armed and trained, which was a severe disadvantage to them. It was all the more reason for her to hurry.

She vaulted over the white fence and continued up the driveway. As she ran up the road, she noticed the smoking wreckage of what appeared to be two jeeps, both destroyed beyond repair. That and the eerie silence caused her to fear for her comrades.

Where was everyone? The gunshots and the explosions had stopped. Was she too late?

As she ran up the driveway and up to the estate, she noticed the bodies of Loyalists spread out across the driveway, all dead.

"No...." She said, looking around. How? They had prepared, and yet they had been defeated by a mere six man squad. It was like they never stood a chance.

Questions flashed through her mind. _"Where is Kamarov?.........Is everyone dead?...........Am I the only one left?........."_

She looked back over to the estate, noticing that the doors had been blown clean by an explosion. She narrowed her eyes up at the entrance, seeing movement coming from the large estate.

_"Its them...."_ She thought, looking up at the estate. She crouched low and began to slowly approach the entrance of the estate as quietly as possible.

* * *

Cecile Kowalski continued down the hot, sandy tarmac, walking from hangar to hangar, looking inside each for the familiar face of the friendly Doctor Sokolov. She wanted to find him not to talk to him, but to find Henri. She needed to tell him something.

She had woken up quite happily, finding Henri asleep on her lap. She was surprised that he didn't wake up when she had gotten up once they landed, but she knew that he could sleep through anything. She had wanted to stay there with him, to stroking his soft brown hair. But she had to receive medical care for her ankle, which was beginning to luckily beginning to heal, A relief to her.

She couldn't help but think back to that night. She could have been killed, just like that. Yuran had been killed, so what made her any different? It was just a harsh reminder that life could change just like that.

It was thanks to Henri, that she made it out alive. She knew that he didn't liked to be thanked, even though he deserved it. She knew he hated the attention, so she didn't thank him with words. Instead, she did something more daring...

She was dying to know what he thought of her, and not just of a friend, and she had gotten a good idea. She had been trying to find the perfect opportunity for a long time now, but she had finally did it. She had kissed him, and he kissed back. They both enjoyed it and it seemed like a beginning of something.

But now when she went to talk to him, he simply avoided her and headed off to do other business. She couldn't tell if he was trying to avoid her or not. The reason behind it was what troubled her.

That's why she wanted to find Sokolov. She needed to find Henri. She had to tell him....

Did he feel the same way about her as she did about him? She hoped so, since it was something she wanted. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his brown hair, his smile...

She loved the way he talked, loved when he would come over and have dinner with her grandma. It was almost as if they were family.

It was a shame that she didn't know more about his family, even after all the years of knowing him. He had briefly mentioned his father being an officer in the military, and his mother, well, that was a different story. He had told that she had died in a car accident when he was only two, so he never really had a mother. It was that time when Cecile quit talking about the subject....

But it was only recently she had found out that he had sister. An older sister to add. She had never been mentioned by Henri and Cecile only knew her by her first name: Irene.

She was dying to meet her, partly because of her occupation, the other part because she would know more about her brother. Stories about Henri she would love to her....

Cecile smiled, wondering how Henri would react if she had known his sister was telling her about embarrassing moments in his childhood. She couldn't wait for that conversation...

She loved when he would try to make up an excuse, even if it meant not doing the most simplest of tasks. She couldn't help but laugh a little when she thought back to Henri and Yuran one morning back at the office in Moscow...

_"Henri! Can you do me a big favor?"_

_"And what is that Chief Inspector?"_

_"Could you run down to the employee lounge and grab me another cup of coffee?"_

_"Oh....Well I love to sir...... but I just got this email I was expecting and I have to type up a response immediately.... But I'm sure Cecile would be happy to help you."_

_"Oh...Well in that case....Miss Kowalski!....."_

It would be a lot different without Yuran in the office back in Moscow, but life would have to go on, epically with the current situation between the United States. She hoped that even in all the bloodshed, things would work out. But only time would tell...

As she proceed past another open hanger, she glanced in and found exactly who she was looking for.

"Doctor Sokolov!" Cecile called, walking over to the sitting old man. Sokolov looked up from his book and stood up, his bright smile on his face as he recognized her.

"Miss Kowalski, your feeling better!" Sokolov greeted, walking up to her. "This is an unexpected surprise!"

"Well I'm sorry if its unexpected." Cecile apologized. "I understand your busy at the moment and-

"Miss Kowalski, look around." Sokolov said, looking around the empty hanger. "I am completely free of work and loving it at the moment!"

Cecile smiled at the Doctor. "I'm guessing Henri is to thank for that?"

Sokolov frowned, giving Cecile a confused look. "Mr. Sedusky? Why would he have anything to do with that?"

"He said you needed help with something." Cecile explained. "Remember?"

"Miss Kowalski, I think you're mistaken. I haven't seen him since he talked to Potentate Carpathia."

Cecile narrowed her eyes. "Is that so...."

"Yes." Sokolov replied. "I really haven't seen him, honest."

"Don't worry, I believe you." Cecile assured Sokolov as she began to think to herself. "Its just..."

Cecile continued to ponder at Sokolov's words. _"Did he lie to me?......Why did he lie to me?........"_

"Is there something wrong Miss Kowalski?" Sokolov asked in concern.

"No." Cecile replied quietly, turning away. "Thank you doctor, I need to get going."

Cecile walked out of the hangar and back outside, filled with rising anger. _"He lied to me. He lied to me because he didn't want to talk to me, because he doesn't l....."_

A knot formed in her throat, tears filling her eyes. She was so confused. She thought he felt the same why she did about her, she was almost certain of it. If that was the case, then why was he trying to avoid her?

She shook her head, wiping away the tears in her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true. He didn't want to talk about it because he didn't want to start a relationship. She was such an idiot, thinking he was in love with her...

Cecile walked down the tarmac back to the office building. She had woken up happy as could be and now she felt more depressed then ever, all in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"....Scarecrow, photographs."

Anya peered around the corner of the door frame, seeing the familiar figures of the men who had held her captive not long ago. She instantly recognized Ghost, his back to her, standing only feet from her, his hand pressed to his ear, talking over his radio.

Anya noticed the numerous blueprints and schematics laid out on the large table in the center. She couldn't see what was on them, so she couldn't help but wonder what they were.

When they arrived at the Estate, they were greeted 'warmly' by Makarov's men. They had forbidden any Loyalist from entering the estate, and had locked the doors from them. Whatever was on those papers, it was important to them and Makarov.

She watched as Scarecrow began to start to take photographs, taking numerous pictures of the table as Ghost continued to talk into his radio.

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov. I Repeat, no sign of Makarov." Ghost said over the radio. "Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

"Plenty...." A voice answered. "At least fifty hired guns here but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps are intel was off..."

Anya's eyes widened in surprise. _"These guys are in Afghanistan right now too?.....Does Makarov know that?........."_

"Well the quality of the Intel is about to change." Ghost replied, looking around the room. "This safehouse's a bloody goldmine."

A new voice answered him, one Anya didn't recognize. "Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything for an operation's playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything."

"We're already on it sir." Ghost replied. "Makarov will have nowhere to run."

"That's the idea." The voice answered. "I'm bringing up an extraction force, E.T.A five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out."

Ghost nodded and turned to his left. "Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer."

Anya recognized the familiar face of Gary 'Roach' Sanderson appear, walking over to the large computer set up by the stairs. She watched as he reached for a small green box and attached it to a cord leading to the side of the computer.

_"What are they trying to do.......Is this what they we're trying to protect?........Information?............._"

"Task Force, this is Price." A man's voice said over Ghost's radio. "More of Makarov's men have just arrived at the boneyard."

Anya's eyes narrowed. _"So they are in Afghanistan..."_

"Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms..."

_"Does Makarov even realize that they're even there yet?......"_ Anya thought as she continued to listen.

"Ghost, we're going silent in for a few minutes. Good luck up their in Russia. Price out."

* * *

Makarov looked out to the horizon, watching the clouds drift by in anger. He was just about fed up with waiting. If Shepherd didn't show up now, he was going to take some sort of action.

He glanced down at his watch, and reached for his radio receiver to perform the radio check.

"All groups." Makarov said over the radio. "Check in."

"A group, its still quiet."

"B group, nothing."

"................."

Makarov waited for answer, from the next group, but nothing came. Only silence. Makarov clicked the reciever.

"C Group, what is your status?" Makarov asked over the radio, still waiting for a response. There was only silence.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. _"Something is wrong here......"_

"D Group, what is your status?" Makarov asked.

"Still here, all quiet sir."

Makarov pulled out his map. "Send three men and form a perimeter around C Group's last known location." He ordered, studying the map.

"Right, sending them now."

Makarov looked back up, carefully scanning the horizon as he continued to wonder what was going on. Was Shepherd really here after all? If he was, then he would have received some for of contact from him to do the exchange. But instead, he had received this....

Makarov looked at the white chess piece in his hand. _"Shepherd is here.....I know it......I just know it....."_


	40. Revenge is a Ghost

Sedusky proceeded into the building that held Carpathia's personal office, as well as his living quarters. He instantly noticed the contrast between this building and the others in style and luxury. It was almost like he had stepped into a hotel lobby. The place was fully carpeted and decorated with beautiful light fixtures hung over the ceiling. The entire interior made Sedusky feel like he was in Moscow, rather then the middle of Afghanistan on an air base.

Sedusky continued up the staircase, still looking at the fancy decorations that littered the wall.

_"Carpathia sure likes to indulge......"_ Sedusky thought as he reached the top of the steps to the front of Carpathia's office door.

Sedusky stopped and knocked at the oak door. There was a slight pause before a response came.

"Come in!" A voice called, whom Sedusky recognized as Carpathia's. He twisted the brass door handle and proceeded inside the office.

If Sedusky thought the lobby was anything extravagant, he obviously hadn't see Carpathia's office. Fancy carpets and fixtures decorated the office, that looked even more expensive then the ones he had seen only seconds ago. And at the center of all the glitter and glamor, was Carpathia himself, seated at a solid oak desk.

Carpathia glanced up from his work to notice Sedusky walk in, and a warm smile instantly spread across his face.

"Ah, there you are!" Carpathia greeted as he stood up. "You have come to a decision then?"

Sedusky silently nodded. "Yes." It didn't take him long to come to it. He was more the determined to help if it would stop Makarov.

The smile on Carpathia's face disappeared and he shifted to a more serious tone.

"All right." Carpathia said. "Then lets get started, shall we?"

He went back to his desk and picked up a small file, to which he handed to Sedusky. Sedusky opened it up to find a series of photographs and maps, all of which were of Euricov.

"These are maps of the surrounding area of Euricov." Carpathia explained as Sedusky continued to look over them. "As you can see, these were taken by air reconnaissance units just this morning."

"Notice anything?" Carpathia asked, leaning against the oak desk.

Sedusky studied the photographs carefully, looking for any thing that could reveal an answer or clue.

"There seems to be a lot of equipment missing." Sedusky replied as he looked over the photograph. "Seems like everything was taken, by the terrorists..."

" My thoughts were just as yours." Carpathia said, taking back the photograph. "Now have a look at this."

Carpathia gave Sedusky a map, with a single red line on it. At the beginning of the line, was Euricov. But at the end, the line branched off into two sections, then stopped.

"What is this?" Sedusky asked, looking at the map.

"The military uses GPS locators on some of their equipment, such as planes, helicopters, etc." Carpathia explained. "This is the route that they took from the GPS."

"And where Makarov is." Sedusky added.

"Precisely."

"But, which one is Makarov?" Sedusky asked looking at Carpathia in question.

Carpathia smiled, chuckling to himself. "I honestly don't know."

He turned back to his desk and walked over to the window. "I just guessed he would be in Afghanistan, and well, here we are."

Sedusky looked closely at the map, carefully studying the dot placed on Afghanistan.

"Potentate...." Sedusky started, looking up at Carpathia. "You know were he is, don't you?"

Carpathia nodded slightly, a small smile on his face.

"That why I need your help, Inspector."

* * *

Makarov grabbed his Carbine and ripped off the cover to his blind, stepping out into the hot sun. Something was going on here, and whatever it was, Shepherd was behind it. He suspected he would try and kill him again instead of getting the DSM, and the fact that a radio man was missing was just too coincidental, and Shepherd had to be behind it.

"Anatoly, Victor." Makarov said over the radio, moving at a fast pace. "Get back to my original position and monitor the girl."

"Why?" Anatoly asked. "Is something the ma-

Makarov clicked the radio off and continued to move in a fast walk towards the missing group's last known location. He tuned the radio and reached for the receiver.

"Unit 5, have you found C group?" Makarov asked over the radio.

"Yes..."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked impatiently as he continued along at his hurried pace.

"They're dead..." Came the dark reply.

Makarov froze, a chill running down his spine._ "Shepherd is here.....There's no doubt about it now........."_

"Unit 5, check the area around you." Makarov ordered as he pulled out his map.

Makarov carefully studied the map, trying to determine the possible whereabouts of Shepherd's soldiers.

_"Using the process of elimination and the time the Unit went missing.....They have to with in a fifty square foot radius of C-group's last location...."_

He reached for his radio. "Unit 5, have you found anything?"

Makarov waited for a response, but there was none, just silence. His eyes narrowed and he clicked the receiver again.

"Unit 5, come in!" Makarov barked, still waiting for a response. There was none. Just silence.

Makarov stood in silent horror, wondering what was happening.

_"What the hell is going on.......Who is doing this...."_

He quickly brought the receiver back to his mouth. "Anatoly, Victor, come in!"

There was no answer either. Just silence. Makarov slowly placed the receiver back to his side and looked around carefully.

Dead. Everything was dead quiet. It was too quiet, as if something or someone was causing it to be this quiet. Makarov slowly brought his Carbine up, his eyes darting left to right, trying to see anyone, or anything.

All of a sudden, Chaos erupted all around him, catching him completely off guard. The entire area erupted into a furry of bullets, sending him flying behind the closest piece of cover he could find. He looked around, seeing only the tracers of the bullets and not the men who were firing them. He looked around, trying to find someone or somebody.

"Anatoly!" Makarov shouted, trying to yell over the gunfire. "Victor!"

There was still no response. Makarov threw the radio down in frustration and reached for his Carbine. He stayed low behind the scrap metal, listening to the bullets hitting and ricocheting off the side. His was pinned down and cut off from everyone.

He pressed himself hard against his cover, trying to keep much of himself as possible out of the hail of fire.

_"Someone!....Anyone!!.......There has to be some damn Loyalist here!!........"_

Just as if his mind had been read, he looked up to see a line of nearly fifty Loyalists appeared over him, sending fire back at the enemy. The sudden arrival and fire from the Loyalists caused the unknown adversary back into cover, but only momentary.

Makarov instantly got to his feet and sprinted out of the crossfire and towards the inside of airplane fuselage. He wasted no time in putting as much distance between him and the firefight.

He had to get things under control. If he didn't, things would easily spiral out of control, and he would lose everything. His army. His dream. His sister....

He ran up a collapsed airplane wing, leaping off it towards the ground. But he overcompensated for the leap, and lost his balance, tumbling down the hill hard. He lost grip of his Carbine as he continued to roll down the rocky soil, getting bruised and scraped all the way down.

He continued until he collided with a green object, knocking into it hard with enough force to knock it to the ground. The sudden impact was enough to stop him as well, causing him to finally roll to a stop.

It took him a moment to figure out what had exactly happened, but he soon came to his senses. His hands and arms were scraped and there was a warm taste of blood in his mouth. He put his hand to his lip, touching it gingerly. He winced in pain as he touch it, finding a cut across his lip and face.

He wiped the blood away and got himself back to his feet, looking around, trying to get a feel of he exactly was.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, the force driving him overpowering. He only had a second to react and deliver a swift kick, knocking whatever was off of him. Makarov quickly got to his feet to see what had just collided into him.

It was a man whom Makarov couldn't recognize, because his identity was concealed by the ghille suit he wore. Draped from head to toe in green and tan foliage, it provided the perfect camouflage. Whoever he was, Makarov didn't know, but it didn't matter to him. All that did matter, was it wasn't friendly, and he wasn't going to get away.

Makarov instinctively reached for his M9, whipping it out and pulling the trigger as fast as he could. But the man was quick, and instantly knocked the pistol out of his hand with one swift blow. The gun went off, the bullet missing the man by inches, but still leaving him unharmed.

He threw a punch at Makarov's face, but Makarov blocked it with his arm. He then delivered an undercut to the man, but he too blocked it, catching his fist. He flung Makarov over his shoulder, throwing him hard to the ground.

Makarov winced in pain as he landed on the ground, but quickly rolled to avoid the man's attack as he tried to deliver another blow with his foot. Makarov dodged and quickly pulled out his knife as he brought himself up to face the man.

He lunged with the knife, causing the green clad man to step back in defense. The first stab was dodged, but Makarov quickly slashed up, catching the man's arm. He moved it just in time to avoid the deadly blade, but it left him wide open. Just the opening Makarov needed.

Makarov smirked as he saw his opportunity. _"Got you...."  
_

He brought the knife to the man's chest, but somehow, the man deflected the blow just in time to save himself from being pieced in the chest. But Makarov saw another opportunity with this as well.

He quickly brought the metal knife hilt up hard into the man's chin, knocking him back and down to the ground. Makarov instantly grabbed his M9 and put his sights on the man's head.

"I win!" Makarov shouted victoriously as he aimed the gun at the man. He wrapped his finger around the trigger.

There was a single loud crack, but not from Makarov's gun. Instead, Makarov felt a hard pain from the back of his forehead, and his vision blurred as his suddenly became dizzy. His breathing stop as he fell to the ground, dropping the gun and losing all since of feeling.

He winced from the burning pain as he lay on the ground, his ears ringing and his vision going in and out. He looked to see the man he was fighting get up and stand over him. As his vision slowly began to improve, he looked to see another figure, identical to the man's, also clad in a green and tan Ghille suit.

He watched as the two carefully approached him, their guns trained carefully on Makarov. He watched as the one on his left who he had fought just moments ago pull the head cover off his Ghille suit. A dark haired man with a shaved Mohawk stood over him, his eyes deep blue and a scar running down one of his eyes.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the man, studying him carefully. _"I've seen him before....I know I have...."_

The mohawked man let out a sigh of relief as he stared at Makarov.

"Its finally over." He said in a thick Scottish accent. "We finally got ya, you son of a bitch."

"Right Price?" He said, looking over at the second man.

The man removed his face cover, to which Makarov's eyes widened in shock as he instantly recognize his face It was him. He hadn't forgotten about that face. He could never forget that face.

_"You......" _Makarov thought as he glared up at the bearded man with a hatred he had never felt in years. He had desired this mans death for so long...

Revenge it seems, can never be forgotten...

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	41. Loss and Gain

Helicopters were flying in from all around, dropping troops and taking off as soon as they had landed. As soon as the troops disembarked from them, they flew away from the quickly escalating battle around the estate, just as soon as they had came. Anya put her self against the wall of the estate to take cover, not knowing whether to join in to the fight or not.

She was still looking around for Kamarov, still having not found him since she had returned back to the estate. The thought of not knowing if he was alive or not was enough to make her not want to fight and instead focus on finding him.

She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't just going to leave Kamarov if he was in trouble. What difference would one soldier make anyway?

She quickly looked around for a weapon and found a battered TMP. The weapon was small, compact, and only a side arm, but it would do.

She made her way around the estate, trying to desperately find Kamarov. She already saw the devastation around the estate and driveway as when she arrived. She didn't have the time to look and examine all of them, but she could help but think Kamarov was among one of them.

A chill ran down her spine just thinking about it. What if Kamarov had been killed? Who would have done it? Ghost? He was the first one that popped in to her head of being a killer, but she shook it off as foolishness. This was war. Everyone is a killer, no matter what side you were on. What mattered was what you were fighting for, and what length you would go to achieve it.

She knew what she was fighting for. She was fighting for her freedom, against her own country. But what was Roach and these men fighting for? Money? Justice? It didn't make since to her that they would fight on someone elses behalf, and no one would risk there life for just justice, would they? Why would they be trying to stop Makarov, while at the same time help Vorshevsky? They had nothing to gain from it.

It didn't make any sense to her, but it didn't have to. The only thing she cared about at the moment, was finding Kamarov.

She carefully checked the corner, and quickly proceeded around as more explosions and chaos continued to erupt around her. She had to find Kamarov, whether he was alive or not

* * *

"Listen, Henri, you have to look at it-

"How can you look at it any other way?!?" Sedusky asked angrily as he stormed out of Carpathia's office frustrated and upset. "This man has been walking around freely and you've known about it! You know exactly were he is and you could haven't done a damn thing about it!"

Sedusky clenched his fist and glared at Carpathia. "You need to get over there right now and end this once and for all!"

"Henri, listen." Carpathia said, his voice raising. "The area hes in is a US military zone. I don't want to create more troubles between-

"Troubles?!? How could it get any worse?!?" Sedusky shouted. "In case you forgot, our President just declared war on the US! How could we create any more 'troubles' between us and the US?"

Sedusky's anger was beginning to rise. Carpathia was beginning to remind him of Yuran when he would have these conversations. All talk and no go, the was the name of the game. What the hell was stopping them? They had Vladimir Makarov, one of the most cold blooded killers of the century in their sights, and no one was going to do a thing about it? All because of the risk of destroying diplomatic ties with a country they were at war at?

"This is a waste of time 'Potentate.'" Sedusky spat, staring over at Carpathia in silent anger. "We have been chasing this guy, for what, three years?"

"Henri, just listen to-

"But what have you got to show for it, huh?!?!" Sedusky asked sarcastically, glaring at Carpathia. "Nothing! You have Abso-Fuckin-Loutly nothing!!"

A silence hung between the two, one staring in anger, the other, hanging his head in eerie silence. Carpathia slowly raised his hand to his neck, adjusting his tie and trying to keep his composure.

"Henri." Carpathia said quietly, turning around. "I think its best if you and I part ways for now...."

Sedusky looked at Carpathia, surprised in how quickly his character had changed. One minute, he was bright and optimistic about anything. But now, it looked like he was about to murder anyone that stood in his way. Just the look Carpathia gave was enough to make Sedusky shutter nervously.

Sedusky said nothing and quietly turned away, not wanting to push his luck. He might of had the courage to give such outbursts to Yuran, but Carpathia was entirely different breed from him, or Sedusky. He was elite, powerful, influential, smart, and deadly. It was very unwise to have that kind of person as your enemy.

Sedusky sighed and relaxed his fists, giving up and turning around, walking back to the main building. He had to be alone, all by himself. He didn't know how much he could take of excuse after unbelievable excuse. If only he was in charge.....

He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he walked back to the officers quarters, hoping to find someplace peaceful enough to help him calm down.

* * *

Him. It was Him. All those Years, and It was him.

He was staring right up at him. He was looking in his eyes. He was just feet from him.

He never forgot him. He never could forget him. Even after trying to, he couldn't forget him. Not after what he had done.

He had been five long years. Five years. And now it had all come full circle.

Only now, it wasn't Zakheav in the gunsights, but Makarov.

"Price..." Makarov said, his anger slowly raising as he continued to stare up at the man.

Price said nothing and continued to look down at Makarov, still standing over him in silence. He never hated someone so much as Jon Price. The man was at the source of all his hatred.

He thought that if he had killed Yuran, some of that hatred would disappear. But it hadn't. He hadn't felt or changed one bit. All that had done was given him false hope that he could at least lose some of his hatred with his death. He had only hoped it would...

But in the end, he hadn't changed at all. But now as he stared up at Price, he thought once again that if he killed this man, he would be free of all his anger and he could finally be rid of his uncontrollable desire for revenge.

If only he could kill Jon Price.

"Soap." Price said, looking over at the other man. "Get Shepherd on the radio."

The man nodded and put his finger to his ear, trying to get through. Makarov's eyes narrowed at Shepherd's name. He should have known Price had been working with him.

He remembered when Shepherd had held a photo of Price in front of him, claiming that he would kill the man if he carried out Shepherd's orders. Even after their meeting in Euricov, he promised to Makarov at gunpoint he would kill Price.

Makarov's eyes relaxed, realizing what Shepherd was doing. He was just using Price to capture him. And once he was gone and out of the way, Shepherd would take care of Price too.

"I can't raise anyone." The mohawk man said as he continued to try his earpiece radio.

Price scoffed, looking around as gunshots and explosions echoed around them. "Radio jammers must still be active..."

"So what then?"

Price looked down at Makarov, studying him carefully. Makarov couldn't stand to be in this man's presence much longer.

"Where is Shepherd?" Makarov demanded, glaring up at Price.

"Why?" Price asked, glancing over at Makarov. "You were expecting him?"

Makarov's eyes widened in anger at Price's words. "So he's not even here?!?"

Price chuckled, walking over to Makarov as he continued to stare up in furious anger.

"Why the hell would he?" Price spat, looking down at Makarov.

Makarov's breath stopped in horror as he finally realized it. Shepherd never was going to come to Afghanistan in the first place. He was never going to bring Nina to exchange the DSM. The entire thing was just a diversion, and a trap for Makarov. And he had fallen for it, blind to it all because he was only thinking about his sister's safety and nothing else.

Makarov sighed, closing his eyes defeat._ "If Shepherd isn't here, then there's only one place he could be...."_

"Got through." Soap announced to Price, still on his earpiece radio. "Shepherd's troops are inbound, ETA, five minutes."

Price nodded and looked back down at Makarov.

"Looks like you lost."

_

* * *

_

_"_Kamarov!"

Anya dashed over to the wounded man, clutching his side as he leaned against the side of the estate. Anya quickly went to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Kamarov!" Anya shouted, looking from his face to his wound. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to pass out any second. If she didn't find him help soon, who knows how long he would last.

"Kamarov speak to me!" Anya pleaded, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him. Kamarov weakly opened his eyes at her voice, forcing a weak smile as he realized who it was.

"A-Anya..." Kamarov said weakly, looking at her. "T-Thank god your alright...."

"Let me see." Anya said quickly, gently lifting Kamarov hand. Her heart sank as she realized how grave his wounds were. His coat was dark red with blood, and it was soaked in it. He had to have loss so much blood, in just only a short amount of time too. It didn't take a genius to realize how bad this was. She didn't want to even think about how much pain he was in, or how much time he had left to live....

"I was getting worried..." Kamarov said weakly, staring of into space. "That you never come back..."

Anya tried to force a smile, still holding back tears. "Don't worry about me idiot..." She said, trying to laugh and cheer herself up.

Kamarov couldn't help but smile weakly at her response. "That's the Anya I know all right...."

Anya looked away, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye. She hated doing it. She didn't want to do it. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready...

"Come on." Anya said, pulling Kamarov's arm around her shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

Anya froze at those words, only causing her more grief. She just looked up into his eyes. They weren't filled with fear or pain. Just peace and happiness. Even as the gunfire and bombs continued to deafen all around them, the peaceful bliss still remained in his eyes.

"My time is just about up...." Kamarov said quietly, smiling up at Anya. "My part is just about over..."

Tears began to fall from Anya's face. "Don't say things like that. You're not going to die."

Kamarov chuckled. "You never were a good liar..... Someone as special as you could never lie...."

Kamarov tilted his head up to the sky, still blue and peaceful even in all the violence and chaos.

"Looks like even in war..." Kamarov said, staring up at the sky. "There is still peace...."

His eyes rested on Anya, who now had tears streaming down her face. Kamarov just smiled peacefully, even on the verge of death.

"I'll see you later, Anya...."

His eyes quietly closed and his head slowly fell limp, as if he had just peacefully drifted off to sleep. A final breath came from his body, and Kamarov body finally became still, unmoving and lifeless.

"Kamarov!" Anya screamed, shaking him in desperation. "You can die! Not now! You can't!! You can't go!!"

Anya gave in to the tears and began sobbing, holding her friend tightly in her arms as the battle continued to rage all around her.


	42. A Second Chance

The door slammed shut hard as Sedusky stormed angrily inside into the quiet and dark officers quarters. He clenched his fists together, trying to calm himself without causing an outburst, but it was no use. He just couldn't compose himself, just by knowing that Vladimir Makarov was only miles away, still running free.

He didn't understand. He didn't know how he could understand. It was like no one even cared or bothered to do anything. Did they even realize that this man was the same man who had killed hundreds at an airport nearly three days ago?

Maybe they did. Maybe they forgot about it in the whole scheme of events. But he still hadn't forgotten what he had seen. He could never forget it. And he could never let the man who had done such a thing run free.

Sedusky sighed and shook his head. _"What has this world come to..."_

The creaking of a slow opening door caused him to look up down the dark hallway. A single door was handing ajar, silent and alone. Wondering who it could be, he walked down the hallway to the door, wondering if it was just a draft, or if someone had caused it.

_"I thought all the officers were outside..."_ Sedusky thought as he placed his hand on the knob. He slowly opened it and entered the dark room. As he stepped inside, his eyes instantly locked on to the figure of a person slumped in a office chair behind a small desk to his right.

Sedusky cautiously approached it, looking around for anyone else who was in the room as he neared the slumped man. He spun the chair around and took a step back in shock at what was before him.

It was the body of an army officer, motionless and dead, sitting in the chair. Sedusky looked to see a bullet hole right on the man's forehead, the blood still fresh and new.

Sedusky looked around as he silently started to step back, slowly reaching inside his coat for his pistol....

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, the powerful force causing him to lose grip of his pistol as he fell to the ground. He instinctively turned to face his attacker, leaping at the man and dragging him to the ground.

Sedusky looked only for a second at his attack. A mysterious man was clad in a dark uniform, with no distinguishing features or insignias that he could recognize. He couldn't see the man's face either, as it was concealed by a black gas mask.

The man forced himself off of Sedusky reached for reached for neck, pinning him hard against the wall and trying to strangle him. Sedusky twisted and freed his arm just enough to land a punch against the man's face. The man stumbled back, giving Sedusky enough time to pull his arm back and deliver another blow to the man's chest.

As soon as his fist connected with the man, it felt like he had just punched a slab of hard granite. He grabbed his fist in pain, giving the man enough time to grab Sedusky and through him across the desk.

The strength of the man threw him over, causing him to land hard in front of the desk. Sedusky quickly picked himself up, trying to prepare himself for another blow as the man vaulted around the desk heading for Sedusky.

Sedusky threw a punch as hard as he could, but the man grabbed it with his hand, stopping it easily. He grabbed Sedusky by the collar and threw him towards a mirror hanging on the wall across from him.

He hit the mirror hard and he collided with it, causing it to shatter into pieces as Sedusky fell to the ground. He winced in pain as he tried to get back on his feet, ignoring the burning pain as he watched the masked man casually walk up to him.

He delivered a swift kick to Sedusky stomach, causing him to yell in pain, the breath knocked out off him as he fell to the floor again. The masked man started to walk towards the door, leaving Sedusky gasping for air in pain.

"No you don't!" Sedusky yelled, grabbing the man's side, causing him to stop momentary. The man delivered a hard blow across Sedusky face, causing him to lose his grip and fall to the floor. His eyes fluttered and his vison began to darken as he started to lose consciousness.

Using all the strength he had left, Sedusky picked himself up off the ground and rushed to the door. He bolted through the doorway and looked left and right down the hallway, trying to located his attacker.

But it was no use. There was no sign of him. Just as soon as he had appeared, he had seemingly vanished, just like that.

Sedusky rubbed his head in pain and sighed. _"Who the hell was that guy?......."

* * *

_

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to sit on her knees in front of Kamarov, staring at the ground in silence. She couldn't believe it. Her worst fears had been confirmed.

_"This can't be happening."_ Anya thought as she continued to cry. _"This has to be just a bad dream.....It just has to be....."_

But it wasn't. The sounds of gunfire continuing overhead just reminded her that this wasn't a dream at all. It was all real, whether she wanted it to be or not.

She suddenly felt ashamed. While Kamarov and the rest were fighting, she was far away, alone and far from the battle, unable to help anyone.

What if she hadn't been captured? Would that alone have been enough to have saved Kamarov? If she had been here, might he still be alive now instead of dead?

She shook her head. First Commander Rianofski, now Kamarov. She had lost so much in such a short amount of time, it was almost unbearable for her. And the worst part was, that she maybe, just maybe, could have prevented their deaths.

If she hadn't let Henri go free. If she hadn't tried to capture a soldier by herself. Maybe things would have been different. Just maybe....

She didn't care about this battle anymore. She didn't care about stopping Ghost or the others. She just wanted to get out of here, away from the sounds of war.

She whipped the tears from her face and grabbed Kamarov's limp arm, throwing it around her shoulder and lifting his body off up the ground. She wasn't going to leave him behind, no matter what happened to him.

She started to drag him, watching soldiers heading the other way up towards the estate. She ignored the yells and continued to drag Kamarov, trying to get as far away from this place as she could.

As she dragged him along, she looked up to see a familiar face suddenly appear around the corner. It was none other then Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, standing before her once again.

His face was dirtier then when she had last seen him, and his eyes were filled with fatigue. His hair was messed up and his entire body looked shaken and tired.

Both stared at each other in silence as timed seemed to stop, the sounds of war oblivious to both of them as they continued to look at each other. He had his gun pointed at her, his finger on the trigger. She glanced down realized that she had automatically done the same thing without knowing it, her TMP raised right up at him.

She had her finger placed on the trigger, but she couldn't find the will to pull it and fire. Even knowing that he was with the same group of men that had killed Kamarov, she couldn't do it. Roach apparently was having the same dilemma, not moving or firing his weapon, but rather staring from her to the fallen loyalist that she was carrying.

She slowly lowered her firearm, causing her to relax. He realize the same thing and lowered his weapon too, backing away slowly.

"Roach!!" A voice yelled, who Anya instantly recognized as Ghost's. "We got to get to the LZ, lets move!!"

Roach snapped from Anya to Ghost, who was running in retreat from the estate towards the open field. He quickly turned to catch up, sprinting after Ghost. Anya relaxed and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_"We're getting out of here." _Anya thought to herself as she pulled Kamarov's arm over her shoulder. She started across the farm field, dragging Kamarov close behind.

* * *

Makarov lay silent in defeat, not even watching or listening to the battle or Price. He was still thinking about his sister, and the fact that she wasn't even here. He believed that he could save her, even if the chance was slim, he still believed he could do it. He rarely failed when he put his mind to something. He had the idea that everything could be planned for and thought out before it became a problem. But this.....This was a breed of its own, a challenge he had never faced before.

It was something he could never plan for, something he could never solve. He thought he could, he thought he could save her. But it was just a simple illusion, one that Shepherd used, and one that lead to his defeat.

There was no more moves left, nothing he could use or do. Makarov already realized it, it was pointless to try and work your way out of checkmate. It was simply impossible.

"Roger we have a visual." A voice from Soap radio said, causing Makarov to glance up at the man.

"Understood, we see you." Soap replied. "The target is in custody."

Soap sighed and turned over to Price. "Shepherd's men are coming to secure, should only be a minute."

"Strange." Price said as he looked towards the dark figures approaching in the distance. "I thought the 141 was the only unit here."

"Shepherd must have placed them in reserve." Soap replied. "They operate out of the area."

Price nodded, and glanced back down at Makarov. "Well, in any case...."

"The outcomes still the same. You'll be locked up and left to rot." Price said. "Good riddance."

Makarov would have probably yelled out in anger, but the circumstances were much different. He wasn't thinking about Price. He wasn't thinking about Anatoly, Victor, or Elena. He wasn't even thinking about Zakhaev. He was only thinking about Nina.

_"_Checkmate..." Makarov quietly said to himself, closing his eyes in defeat.

* * *

Anya heaved and panted as she braced herself against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath. She looked around her to see friendly troops still pursuing Ghost and Roach as they continued to run down the hill in retreat. She hadn't seen any other soldiers, so she assumed that they were the only two that were left. Desperate and out of options, their only choice was to retreat.

She winced up to the sky to see the silhouettes of helicopters flying towards the open clearing and slowly flying towards the two men. Roach and Ghost were nearly clear of the treeline when the sound of mortars deafened all around them, all raining down around the two men and every loyalist trying to cut them off.

The explosion of a mortar caused Anya to lose sight of the two men, the black dirt from the explosion causing them to vanish. She feared the worst, but when the dirt settled, she looked to see the two men, still in one piece. She was surprise to find a sense of relief come over her when she realized they were all right, something she never expected to feel. She watched as Ghost picked up a now shell shocked Roach, dragging him back as more and more Loyalists closed around them.

The color of green smoke suddenly appeared in front off them as Ghost continued to drag Roach, still firing desperately as his comrade pulled him along. Even as he fired, the number of enemies around them was too overwhelming.

Just when it appeared that all hope was lost, a single black helicopter appeared in front of them, laying down a barrage of fire from its twin cannons and giving them cover to retreat. The high volume of fire instantly forced everyone into cover and retreat. The hail of the bullets alone teared up the ground, masking the two men once again. Anya strained to see through the dust to find the two men again.

She finally looked to see the two men limping away in retreat, Ghost helping Roach along towards a large helicopter that was landing in the clearing. Other smaller helicopters were landing around them, deploying troops that were rapidly securing the area around them.

Anya sighed and watched as a man walked down the open ramp of the helicopter towards Ghost and Roach. She tilted her head down and sighed.

_"They made it..."_ She thought, closing her eyes in relief.

A single shot rang out, causing Anya to look up. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the body of Roach fall to the ground, the man standing over him, pistol drawn.

Anya watched, still in shock in what had just happened. Ghost looked in surprise from Roach to the man, just as surprise as Anya in what had just happen.

The man swiftly brought the pistol up to Ghost head and fired, sending him to the ground in a flash of blood. The man calmly walked up to the body of Roach and retrieved an item that Anya couldn't recognize from her view. It probably wouldn't have made a difference if she was standing inches away, she was still in shock in what had just happened.

_"W-W-What?!?..........." _Anya thought silently as the bodies of Ghost and Roach were carried off. _"Why?........What the hell going on?........."

* * *

_"Ghost, come in this Price!! Were under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard!!"

Price snapped over to Soap, taking cover next to him. "Soap, cover the right flank!"

He went back to his radio. "Do not trust Shepherd! I say again do not trust Shepherd!"

An explosion went off close to their position, forcing them into cover. "Soap, get down!!" Price yelled before another explosion cut him off.

Vladimir Makarov was still laying on his back, listening to everything as it happened all around him. He said he was going to save her. He promised he was going to save her.

He opened his eyes, a rush of new energy filling his body. A small smirked appeared across his face as he realized that he had been given a second chance. This time, he was going to save her.

_"Nina, I'm coming. This time, I promise."

* * *

_

Rate/Favorite/Review


	43. Suspictions and Vows

Sedusky slowly panned the dimly lit room with his eyes, carefully taking note of everything inside the small office, from the broken glass from the mirror on the ground, to the corpse still sitting in the chair. It was already obvious to him that this was a hired hit, but what was still a mystery to him was the identity of the killer, and if he had acted alone or not.

He approached the slumped man and spun the chair around to get a better look, hoping to find at least one clue that could identify the killer.

It felt like ages since he had actually investigated a crime scene, not having done so since the Airport incident. Since then, it felt like he was being tossed and shipped around to all the corners of the earth. It was refreshing to him to actually do his job, even if the circumstances were out of place.

Everyone had their own way of figuring out problems and investigating in their office. Each did what was most effective to them. He, of course, had his own way of doing it. He always found it easy to work when he talked things out instead of just thinking them. He would always imagining himself explaining the crime, talking himself through everything, as if it was he first time doing it. Call it what anyone wanted, it was the same way he had done it.

Sedusky closed his eyes, thinking deeply. _"Right, Step one: How did the killer act?..........."_

"The victim is still sitting in the chair, even after being shot." Sedusky said to himself, studying the corpse. "Most likely was taken by surprise before he even had a chance to react..."

He looked carefully at the bullet wounds on the man's head and chest, no doubt the obvious cause of the officer's demise.

"A bullet right through the man's head." Sedusky said, looking at the fatal wound. "Instant death..."

His gaze went from the single bullet wound on the forehead to the man's chest.

"Two more shots were fired into the man's chest..." He said. "Based on the level of blood coming from the wound, these shots were fired after the fatal one to the head..."

He looked closely at the two bullet holes, noticing a black ring around them, something that wasn't viable on the forehead.

"Odd." Sedusky said, noticing a small difference. "There's a area of charred skin around the chest wound, but not around the head shot."

Sedusky began to think what might have been the cause of the difference, trying to think out how what the murder would have looked like in his head.

"The man would have walked through the door, with the officer sitting in the chair." He said, looking from the door to the officer. "Since the officer was in the chair, the killer would have fired just as he appeared through the doorway. The head shot."

He followed an invisible path with his eyes from the door to the officer. "The officer had to have been dead, which would make the two shots pointless."

Suddenly, a break through. The charred area around the skin with the bullet holes on the chest, he now saw it clear as day.

"The killer walked up and fired point blank into the man's chest." Sedusky concluded. "Making sure that the deed was done..."

_"Overkill is a pretty good way to describe it...."_ Sedusky thought, looking at the man.

He looked closely at the officer's blood, still wet on the man's uniform.

"The murder was recent, evident by the fact that the blood hasn't dried and the killer was in the room when I entered." Sedusky said to himself, looking around. "The time of death would have only been seconds before I entered.

"The killer knew what he was doing, using stealth, leaving no fingerprints, and making sure not to leave any other features behind." He said, looking around the body.

He knelt down and looked carefully around the desk, trying to find anything on the carpet that could help him identify the killer.

Sedusky sighed and shook his head. "The killer policed all his rounds, and there are no visible foot prints, the killer made sure of it."

_"No doubt about it, these are all the signs of a experienced and trained killer...... He knew what he was doing and how he was going to do it."_

Sedusky stepped back from the scene. _"The question now is, who the killer was, and why did he kill a Russian army officer...."_

He noticed a small crumpled piece of paper clenched tightly in the officer's cold fist. Sedusky reached down and pulled the paper from the man's grip, opening the paper and reading what was inside.

_"We were wrong....The United States is innocent...."_ Sedusky read silently as he looked at the piece of paper. _"Need to meet in secret, very important.......Do not let Carpathia know at all costs......."_

Sedusky slowly lowered the note, now realizing why the man was killed. Sedusky had been tricked, lied to, and deceived all this time. He was surprised to find that he wasn't the only one who knew the truth, the fact that the US were not the ones behind the attack. How this man had found this information was a mystery, but what was more important was what had happened to him as a consequence for discovering it.

He suddenly realized how dangerous the situation was. If Carpathia had ordered this assassination, then he was just in as much danger as this man was. Carpathia was the only one that he told his suspicions to, and if he was trying to the whole thing up with these murders....

A chill went down his back. He had fallen right into a trap. Carpathia wasn't trying to stop the war at all, he was trying to keep it alive. Anyone that thought differently, would end up being silenced, permanently.

Sedusky stood up and backed quietly out of the room. He didn't know what Carpathia would do it he found that he discovered this. Would he get rid of Sedusky too? After seeing this, he knew that Carpathia wouldn't hesitate to kill if he even suspected a thing.

He couldn't show any signs that he had suspected Carpathia and what was trying to hide. His own life at risk. He couldn't afford to reveal anything. He couldn't tell anyone.

He picked his pistol up off the ground and slowly back out of the room, closing the door and leaving the place just as he had left it. He was already thinking about his next meeting with Carpathia. Knowing the killer had got away, it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

Anya watched the smoke slowly rise into the air, the bodies of Ghost and Roach at the source, illuminated in a fierce, hot fire burning in the distance. The helicopters that the had counted on to rescue them had left just as soon as they had arrived, leaving them behind and disappearing into the sky just as soon as they had arrived.

A since of loneliness came over her, realizing how alone she really was as she continued to watch the black smoke bellow up into the clear blue sky. The estate and forest around it were quiet once again. Everything had gone from loud and violent to quiet and silent. It only reminding her how alone she really was......

_"Nothing good comes from war...."_ She thought as she held Kamarov. _"Nothing ever does....."  
_

She shook her head, wondering what was happening miles away in Afghanistan.

* * *

Vladimir Makarov glanced over to Price and his partner, both pinned down and unable to move from the hail of fire around them. Makarov had suspected that this would happen, but he hadn't expected it till later.

Shepherd was beginning to erase every piece of evidence against him, and securing his place in the history books as a hero and patriot. And would start with the death's of Price and himself.

He could hardly care less about Shepherd's dream, or what he was willing to do to achieve it. The only thing that mattered to him was the fact that the man had his sister, and he was still holding her as his hostage against him, leverage to keep him at bay.

But now that the tables had been turned, the stage was set for a final confrontation between him and Shepherd. He had vowed to rescue his sister and kill the man, and he still hadn't forgotten it. He had made his promise.

He quickly rolled as fast as he could, putting distance between Price and quickly getting to his feet, running as fast as he could. He jumped and dived over cover, darting left and right, putting as much distance and doing all he could to lose Price.

Explosions and gunfire continued all around him as he continued to run and dodge around anything in his way. He kept sprinting till his body forced him to stop, and he took cover under a near by aircraft wing.

He stood, bracing himself against the side of a scraped plane, gasping for breath."

_"A-All this running and leaping....T-T-This is definitely not one of my strong suits....."_

Panting and ignoring the fatigue, he grabbed his radio, trying to get in back in contact with Anatoly.

"Anatoly!" Makarov yelled into the receiver. "Anatoly, are you there!?!"

"Makarov?" A voice replied, who Makarov recognized as Anatoly. "Makarov is that you? Where the hell are you? Do you even know whats going on around-

"Where are you right now?" Makarov demanded as he continued to shield himself from the barrage of fire.

"Right with Victor and the girl, just as you told-

"I need you to hold your position as long as you can! Can you do that?"

"Well, it should be fine for now......." Anatoly replied as gunfire continued in the background. "But there's just a slight problem..."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, a 'slight problem?'"

"Its Victor." Anatoly explained, a slight tone of concern in his voice. "He's been coughing a lot recently..."

Makarov should have known. It always had to happen at the worst times, every single damn time...

"Just keep him stable." Makarov replied. "I'm working my way back to you."

Makarov put the radio back to his side and closed his eyes. Listening to the gunfire and yells of the soldiers all around him. He knew what he had to do, there was only one option now. He didn't need to win this battle, winning or losing didn't matter to him anymore. He only had to do one thing.

He had to kill Shepherd. If it meant retreating to fight another day, then he would do it. That was all he had to do to win.

* * *

Sedusky continued down the dark hallway, becoming more and more paranoid with every passing second. Even though the quarters were large and quiet, he couldn't help but think that he was being closely followed.

_"What if hes watching me right now?..........What if he already knows?...........Am I already good as dead?......"_

He took a deep breath and sighed, mentally telling himself to calm down.

_"My nerves are getting the better of me.....You just need to think about this......."_

Sedusky was suddenly startled by another sound, this time something much different then he expected to hear. It was the sound of quiet sobbing, coming from a room down the hallway.

He silently creeped towards the door, peering through the narrow slit to see where the source of the sound was coming from.

His eyes widened in surprise as he instantly recognized who was sitting on the bed inside the room.

Sedusky eyes saddened. _"Cecile...."_

_

* * *

_

Rate/Review/Favorite


	44. A Familar Saying

Sedusky looked past the small slit in the door, continuing to watch Cecile silently weeping on the small bed. He didn't understand. Only an hour ago, she was her happy and normal self. Well, not exactly her normal self in his opinion, but she still wasn't tearing up. He didn't know what had or could have caused it.

Curious and caring, he slowly opened the door and silently walked in side, wanting to know what had gotten her all worked up. She was strong willed and didn't tear up easy. It was very rare to see her in such a state.

"Cecile?" Sedusky asked, carefully closing the door. "Cecile, are you okay?"

She quickly straightened up, startled by his voice. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Sedusky gave a warm smile, trying to cheer her up, But this was apparently the wrong thing to do, as she quickly gave him the cold shoulder as soon as she realized who it was.

Sedusky sighed at her reaction. _"Great....Already off to a great start......"_

"Cecile, what's wrong?" Sedusky asked, slowly approaching her. "What happened, are-

"Go away." She replied sharply, still looking away from him, her arms crossed. He was taken back and surprised from her tone of voice. This was a side of her he had never seen before, at least 'he' had never seen...

He didn't know where to start. He wanted to know what was going on, as well as what was troubling her. As if he had enough to deal with anyway...

"So." She started, wiping her eyes. "How was Sokolov?" She asked sarcastically.

Sedusky instantly stiffened up, realizing why she was angry, particularly with him. This was all about the 'conversation' he had wanted to avoid at all costs. Maybe he had delayed the enviable, but now he just dug himself deeper into a pit.

_"So this is what this was all about..."_

"Listen, Cecile..." Sedusky started as he began to approach her. "I didn't mean to-

"Lie?" She asked, continuing to give him the cold shoulder. "Really? Cause to me, that's exactly what you did."

Sedusky opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. There were no right words, because he did exactly what she was saying. He did lie to her, plain and simple. He didn't do it to hurt her feelings, only as an excuse to avoid a conversation he didn't want to talk about.

There was nothing he could do or say to justify what he did. He didn't know she would react in this way, let alone go out to find him to make sure he was telling the truth. It seemed like the only thing to make it right was to say sorry.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sedusky said apologetically, walking up next to her. "I never intended-

"Whatever." Cecile spat, looking away. "It doesn't even matter anymore..."

Sedusky carefully sat down next to her, causing her to slide away from him, still trying to avoid him. If apologizing didn't work, then maybe giving her what she wanted in the first place would work.

"I understand you wanted to talk." Sedusky said quietly. "I'm all ears, so go right ahead."

Cecile said nothing, still crossing her arms and looking away in silent anger. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. But he wasn't just going to give up,at least not yet anyway.

"I understand your angry, and I'm sorry for that." Sedusky apologized, scooting closer to her. "But if there's anything I can do to make you better, I'd be more then happy to."

"Why don't you just leave." Cecile said coldly, trying to put more distance between him and her. Sedusky just sighed, his head drooping his head in defeat. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only option left.

"Okay..." Sedusky said quietly. "I'll leave... But not until you hear what I have to say."

This at least triggered a response from Cecile, causing her too glance over her shoulder, as if expecting more from him.

"You don't have to say anything." He said quietly. "I just want you to listen."

"Fine." Cecile said, looking away. "Just make it quick."

He took a deep breath and sighed, mentally preparing himself. He wanted to make this right, he had to make it right. He had enough to deal with, and he needed all the help and support that he could get. He couldn't go on having her hating him like this. He had to do something, even if it meant going out of his comfort zone to do so.

"We've known each other for three years right?" Sedusky started as he continued to stare at the ground. "And ever since we first met, It was a little rocky, but we eventually got use to each other, right?"

Cecile said nothing, but that's all he needed her to do. He took another deep breath, before he started again.

"Every year, we've become closer and closer friends." Sedusky continued, looking at her. "Both at work and in our normal lives."

"We've both experienced happiness, loss, anger, and sadness." He said, getting closer to her. "These were the things that allowed us to become such great friends."

"But theses past few days, things in my life have been changed dramatically, whether I wanted it to or not. And now, it seems like you and I have changed too."

Sedusky placed himself only inches from her, Cecile still avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Cecile, I know your angry with me, and you have a good reason for being so." Sedusky said. "But I don't want you to be angry, so that's why I want you to know something..."

The room was silent, Cecile was still trying to ignoring him. He knew that it there was only way to fix it, and he was willing to do it if it meant making her feel better. He just had to tell her the truth.

He placed his hand on top of hers, causing her to stiffen. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cecile, I love you."

* * *

"Makarov!"

Makarov looked up to see Anatoly, leaning down next to a pale and sweaty Victor, tending to him as he continued to cough up blood.

"Makarov, thank god!" Anatoly exclaimed, quickly getting up and approaching him. "I don't know whats going on! Things have been spiraling out of control, I don't know whats happening to Victor, I'm getting shot at, everything is really loud....

Makarov wasn't listening to a word. He was walking up to the pale, coughing man leaning against the steel crate. Victor was sweating profusely, his breathing rapid and his hands shaking as he continued to cough up more blood.

He leaned down next to the weak man, trying to give any help he could.

"Victor." Makarov said, making his voice as solid and clear as he could. "Victor Rostov, can you hear me?"

Victor said nothing as he continued to cough, the blood still spewing out. Makarov looked around for anything that he could use to help him. He patted down his pockets, trying to find any medicine or medical supplies that could help.

Nothing. There was nothing left. Everything they had since the airport attack was gone. His carbine, his pistol, his knife. Every tool he used to protect him, was now either gone or missing.

He still had an army, but only while it lasted. Everything around him pointed to defeat. The loyalists were fighting a impossible battle, there was no victory here. And now Victor was getting paler and paler by the minute, looking like he was about to drop dead. It was the worst he had seen him.

"There's nothing I can do to help him here." Anatoly said, standing next to Makarov. "We need to get him out of here and get him to medical attention."

Makarov was still staring down at Victor, knowing all to well the choices as well as the consequences that were before him. Two moves. There was only two moves he could do.

_"Save Victor and let Shepherd go.....Or go after Shepherd, losing Victor....."_

Makarov closed his eyes, thinking about the choice. _"Either Nina or Victor...."_

He couldn't have both, only one. By the time they got Victor stable, Shepherd would have been long gone, and his sister gone along with him.

He knew exactly were Shepherd was, where he would be, and what he would do if he went after him. He had come prepared for this, and he wasn't going to throw it down the drain, no matter the cost.

"Anatoly..." Makarov said quietly, still staring down at Victor. "There's only one thing we can do now...."

Anatoly looked at him in confusion. "Makarov, what are you saying?"

Makarov said nothing, giving Anatoly his answer.

"What are trying to say?!?" Anatoly asked in surprise. "Your not seriously considering leaving him?!?"

"Its the only way." Makarov said quietly, staring down at Victor. "There's no other-

Suddenly, Makarov's radio crackled to life, causing both him and Anatoly to look over at it in surprise. What was even more surprising was the person trying to contact him.

"Makarov, this is Price..." An all to familiar voice said.

Makarov eyes widened in anger. _"Price...."_

He couldn't believe it. What the hell could he possibly want at a time like this. How did he even get this channel?

"Shepherd's a war hero now, and hes got your operation's playbook and a blank check." Price informed, still talking through the radio.

_"Operations playbook?"_ Makarov thought, before realizing what he had meant. Shepherd must had succeeded in recovering the DSM, as well as everything he could use against Makarov. He had leveled the entire playing field with that single piece of data, giving him a huge advantage. There would be little he could do now against him. Every safe house and place of haven that he could have used was gone, eliminated by that one, single piece of the puzzle.

Makarov clenched his fists, standing in silent anger at the man's voice, informing him of he's defeat. He hated every sound and syllable of that man's voice. He couldn't stand it. It would always remind him of Zakhaev, and the day he died, as well as the man who had killed him. Every. Single. Time....

"Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll do the rest..." Price continued. Makarov glanced down in surprise at his response.

_"Was he asking for help? Help against Shepherd?"_

Makarov narrowed his eyes. _"Like hell I will...._..._I'll be in a grave before I ever help you...."_

_"_I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov...." Price said, causing even more anger to boil inside him.

"You and I both know you won't last a week."

Makarov picked up the receiver in trembling anger.

"And neither will you." He spat, glaring at the radio receiver.

"Makarov, have you ever heard the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Price asked, causing another surprised response from Makarov.

Makarov couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Even in his anger and frustration, he found everything ironic. 'Shepherd's favorite saying', the one he had informed Makarov of more then once, constantly telling him and reminding him. It was his entire code, his reason for working together with him. It was all too ironic, in spite of every event that had happened to him.

"Price, one day your going to find that cuts both ways..." Makarov replied, thinking back to everything that had happened to him between the American general.

From his betrayal with Carpathia, to his sister being held captive. Makarov knew the saying far too well.

And so would Price. He would always be his enemy, no matter what happened. If it meant saving his sister, then he would swallow his pride and help the British captain. Nina mattered more to him then his pride.

"Shepherd is using the site Hotel Bravo." Makarov informed, thinking back to his files on Shepherd. "You know where it is..."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I'll see you in hell."

"Looking forward to it." Price replied. "Give my regards to Zakheav if you get there first."

Makarov set the receiver back to his side and sighed, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself. He hated helping the man, no matter what the circumstances where or what was on the line, even if it meant saving his sister. He hated not having the power to go after him.

But the more he began to think about from a strategical stand point, the more it made it meant sense to help Price. He knew Price and himself that working by themselves, neither of them could survive, and defeat Shepherd.

But together. Together they could stand against Shepherd. Together they could surpass and defeat Shepherd. And acting as one, they could face Shepherd that defeated and betrayed him, and beat him at his own game.

Once Price found Shepherd, then he would find his sister. Then after that, he would simply clear the board and eliminate who was ever left standing.

A perfect victory. 'His' perfect victory.

"Anatoly, help him to his feet." Makarov said as he picked up one of Victors arms. "Lets get the hell out of here."

* * *

Questions flashed through Anya's mind as she sat silent and alone in the transport helicopter, flying over the forest and heading to the east.

_"What if I had acted differently? What if I had done this instead....Just what if...."_

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. What was the point? It was a waste of time dwelling on the past, since nothing could have been done to stop it. Andrei Rianofski. Kamarov. Could these men still be alive if she had made different choices?

She closed her eyes. There was only one person left that she could rely on. One person she could trust. And he was nearly hundreds of miles away in Afghanistan.

_"There's only one person left who can help us now..."_ Anya thought to herself, looking out the window as she watched the trees fly by underneath her.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite

(Happy Cinco de Mayo!)


	45. The Closing Moves

The room was silent, nothing made a sound as Sedusky continued to sit next to Cecile, his had still on hers. She hadn't even moved or said nothing. She just stood frozen, as if she had been turned into a statue. As if she hadn't heard what he said.

There was no sadness in her eyes, or anger any more. It was just emptiness, staring blankly into space, as if it hadn't registered to her.

Then, her head went limp, slowly starting to begin to silently cry, tears falling on his and her hand.

"Don't lie..." She said quietly as she continued to cry. "Just stop...."

"I am not lying." Sedusky said softly. "I would never lie to you after how angry you got with me..."

Sedusky managed a small smile. "Its the honest truth. I love you."

She tried to hide her face by sinking her head lower, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't believe you..." She said, her voice barely audible. "Your just a liar, your not fooling-

He cut her off, wrapping his arms around her neck and bringing her close to him, their faces only inches apart.

"I'm not lying." Sedusky repeated again, looking into her eyes. "I. Love. You."

He felt her nearly recoil in his arms, trying to avoid his stare, looking away and trying to find words.

"No, you can't be-

She was cut off by him placing his lips on hers, kissing her. It was no quick brush of the lips, but a long warm embrace between them.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you again." Sedusky said as they briefly parted. "Promise me that."

"But how can I-

"Just promise."

She closed her eyes, nodding as tears ran down her soft face.

"Please." Sedusky said, looking into her eyes. "I need you."

He felt her chin rest on top of his shoulder as they continued to stay in tight embrace.

"I promise." Cecile replied, holding him tightly.

* * *

"Help him in, come on!"

Makarov looked up in surprise to see Elena, standing by the helicopter, gunfire continuing all around them as the battle continued to rage on. He was surprised to see her actually alert rather then her usual boring state, which only told everyone how important this situation really was. It was the first time he had actually seen her worried.

"Here!" Elena shouted, pushing Anatoly out of the way and placing Victor's arm around her shoulder. Makarov was surprised again to how much faster she was carrying him, as if she was desperate enough to get out of here as much as he was.

After finally getting up to the helicopter, Makarov finally helped and lifted Victor into the safety of the helicopter, his state quickly getting worse and worse by the minute. He would just have to hold on. Makarov knew that he could.

Anatoly had already gotten into the pilot's seat, quickly going through the start up procedures as Makarov reached for his radio, tuning it to all Loyalists frequencies.

"All groups, this is Makarov." Makarov said into the radio. "Retreat immediately to your fall back positions and await further orders. Group K and Group L, meet up with me at waypoint 8."

Makarov set the receiver down as the helicopter's engine began to start up, bullets and explosions still continuing around them.

"You get that?" Makarov asked, turning to Anatoly.

Anatoly nodded. "Got it. Were out of here."

The helicopter accelerated and quickly lifted off into the sky, leaving the chaos below.

Makarov looked out the window of the helicopter, watching the smoke continue to bellow over the battlefield. Shepherd's troops on one side, his on the other.

_"Shepherd.... You may have won this time......But I can guarantee you......You will lose...."_

Makarov thought back to what Price had said, vowing to kill Shepherd using the information that Makarov had provided to him.

He knew that Price could do it. If he could find him, he would kill him.

And once Shepherd was out of the picture, Makarov would take care of Price. Then he would find 'her.'

Makarov couldn't help but smile, knowing that in the end, Victory would ultimately be his.

_"The enemy of my enemy......Is my friend...."

* * *

_As Sedusky continued to hold Cecile, he was wondering what would happen to them as well as the others during the war with America. With everything that had happened, such a question hadn't past his mind. The only time he had thought about it was now, holding Cecile.

It seemed like they laid there together for hours, just holding each other while the world continued to fight it's war. Even in a time of war and violence, love could still bloom. Even through hardships, happiness could still be found. Even in the darkest of times, light could still be seen.

Maybe when this was all over, things would be different. The war would eventually end like all other wars, and peace would follow, just like it always had. And then times could be different...

But there was a time and place for things, and love was not one of them during war. It wouldn't work, and Sedusky knew it. He wouldn't have time for it, and neither would Cecile. They would just be too much work to worry about things like that. Now wasn't the time...

_"Maybe....Maybe when all this is over..."_

There was a knock at the door, causing Sedusky as well as Cecile to quickly look over to the source of the knocking.

Sedusky thoughts instantly flashed to Carpathia. _"Could this be about the body I found?....."_

"I'll get it." Sedusky whispered to Cecile, getting up and cautiously approaching the door. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the same guy who had murdered, only this time, he was the target.

He carefully opened the door, one hand on the knob, the other on his gun. He pulled the door open, ready for the worst.

Instead, there was a man, a military officer to be exact, standing before him.

"Message from the potentate for you." The officer said before walking away just as soon as he came.

Sedusky politely nodded and slightly relaxed, closing the door and opening the note. He was fearing Carpathia was beginning to suspect him, and this would only confirm it.

As he opened the note, he was surprised to see what was really on it. His fears only grew deeper.

_"We need to talk, immediately. I am not angry at you. I just need to talk."_

Sedusky crumpled the note in this hand, already fearing the worst. But he couldn't do anything, he had to meet Carpathia.

"I have to go." Sedusky said to Cecile as he opened the door. "I'll be back."

_"Hopefully..."

* * *

_"The pieces are finally coming together Inspector Sedusky, the game is drawing to a close."

"Potentate, what are you talking about?"

"Tell me Henri, do you like this country? Do you like its people and it's government?"

"Of course I do Potentate, that a ridiculous questi-

"Then what I'm about to ask from you shouldn't be 'ridiculous' then..."

"Sir?..."

"You said you always wanted to catch Vladimir Makarov, am I right?"

"Of course."

"And you want to stop him once and for all?"

"More then anything Potentate."

"Then I think you will get your wish."

"Sir?"

"Vladimir Makarov thinks he's won, that he will win in the end. He thinks that he already has the final moves planned out in his head. He thinks he's already won."

"And will he?"

"........"

"And will he win?"

"........"

"Potentate!"

"Makarov will not win. He will be captured. I promise you that."

"Your sure of it?"

"He's never beaten me before...I can guarantee you that he won't this time either."

"I hope your right sir."

"I know I'm right Inspector Sedusky. I know I am...."

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	46. Searching

Anya Kosov glanced out the small helicopter window, watching the terrain continue to fly beneath her. After hours and hours of flying, the trees had finally begun to disappear, slowly being replaced by tan hues of sand and harsh climates. They had finally arrived past the border of Afghanistan.

Ever since they had left the estate, they had not received word from anyone in the other group. Makarov hadn't given them any new orders since they had left Euricov, and no one has received anything new. With no reason to stay, it was only logical to return to the others. Even so, she couldn't help but think that Makarov knew that they would be unsuccessful, which is why he had gone to Afghanistan, and not to the estate.

Even so, she knew that he must of had a good enough reason for going, one that would make him put his attention on other things rather then them. What ever the reason was, it had to be for the better.

But what was the cost? In only a small time, she had lost Rianofski, Kamarov, and God only knows how many other Loyalists soldiers. It had been a costly defeat.

She looked around the helicopter. Out of all the seats in the helicopter, only six were filled, including her. And out of all of them, only she was left unwounded, save for the pilot and copilot of course.

Just looking at them made her feel more discouraged. Even after all this time, through the fighting, she hadn't received a scratch, while everyone else seemed to be dropping like flies around her.

She knew she had done a lot, but it still felt to her like she wasn't pulling her weight, like she wasn't making the right choices.

She wanted to help Makarov. She wanted to regain her freedom. She wanted to make up for the deaths of Rianofski and Kamarov.

She needed to find Him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Believe me doctor, its something I 'have' to do."

Henri Sedusky watched as the doors to the large hangar door opened, revealing a familiar object. Sleek frame and body, seemingly state of the art technology and design, it was definitely ahead of its time. It was the Hind Sutherland.

"I thought that you destroyed it." Sedusky said, watching the helicopter being wheeled out onto the tarmac.

"Destroyed one." Sokolov corrected. "There's more the one prototype Mr. Sedusky."

Sedusky smiled "Of course."

The two walked up to the helicopter, the sun reflecting off of its sharp frame and glass.

"You think you'll be able to catch him?" Sokolov asked, stopping at the large helicopter.

Sedusky sighed. "I have to catch him."

Sokolov smiled. "I have faith in you. If you are truly determined, I know you will succeed."

Sedusky gave a slight nod. "I'm glad someone has faith in me." He replied. "Cause I have no faith in myself..."

The two looked up at the helicopter, as well as the horizon around them. The wind was beginning to pick up, sand beginning to blow through the air in a violent swirl that would eventually make the entire area enveloped in a sandstorm.

"Wind is starting to pick up..." Sedusky said, looking up to the sky.

Sokolov nodded. "Its getting dangerous out there...."

Sokolov turned back to Sedusky, a look of concern on his face.

"Mr. Sedusky, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a worried tone. "These conditions are unsuitable for flight as it is, and with the Sutherland's flaws..."

Sokolov just shook his head. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I don't either." Sedusky replied. "But I don't have a choice."

"I understand, but this is insane. There sending you to the slaughter! You don't even have a flight suit!"

"I know the risks." Sedusky replied, walking to the helicopter. "But this is the only thing left. I have to do this."

Sokolov sighed in defeat, giving a small smile.

"Then good luck." He replied, walking back towards the hangar. "We'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Sedusky smiled and gave a small wave, and climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter.

Thinking back to what had happened to him, he would have never imagined himself doing anything this radical or dangerous. This was the kind of things that could get him killed.

But after everything that he had seen, everything he had experienced, everything he had witnessed up to this point was enough to drive him to such desperation. They had been pursuing this one man for years.

Vladimir Makarov. The 'Shadow of Zakheav'. This man was the cause of everything that had happen. The attack and murder of the hundreds of innocent people in Moscow. The cause for the war between the United States and Russia. He was behind it all.

He couldn't be allowed to run free. He was just too dangerous. It wasn't that he wanted to do something, he _had _to do something.

He had to find 'him'.

* * *

The winds were beginning to pick up, turbulence against the helicopter causing it to rock and shake briefly before steadying again. But the sounds and movements of the real world went unnoticed by Vladimir Makarov as he stared out the window of the helicopter, watching the terrain fly underneath him.

In one hand, was a radio receiver, the only source of communication he had. And in the other, was a white marble chess piece, clenched tightly in his hand. It represented the thing he was searching for, the person he needed to find.

Lt. General Shepherd. The 'Patriot' of America. This man was the cause of everything that had happened. The attack and murder of the hundred of innocent people in Moscow. The cause of the war between the United States and Russia. He was behind it all.

He couldn't be allowed to escape. He knew too much and had her... It wasn't that he wanted to do something, he _had _to something.

He had to find 'him'.

And he had to find 'her.'

_"Nina...."_ Makarov thought to himself, thinking back to his sister.  
_

* * *

_"Come on Vladimir, lets go!"

Makarov looked up to see his sister, yards away down the road, motioning for him to hurry up.

"Lets go!" Nina said impatiently. "I want to get there now!"

Makarov smiled as he walked towards her. "We're not going to miss it."

Nina ran back and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along at her pace.

"I want to get there early." She repeated, continuing drag him along. "The stars are really pretty tonight."

Makarov looked up at the stars, twinkling against the dark night. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze in the air, a perfect calm summer's night.

"They sure are..." Makarov said, looking up at the sky.

Nina continued to drag Makarov until the two reached the top of the hill overlooking their village. Nina finally let go and dropped to the ground, laying on the cool grass. Makarov laid next to her, staring up at the stars.

They had heard that the Russian space program would be launching a missile into space, one that would be visible from where they lived. He remembered when he had learned the news and had told Nina, and how she couldn't stop talking about it. She had been so excited for this night, and Makarov had to admit he was a little curious about seeing it too. It was the thing that they had been looking forward too all week.

"Where is it?" Nina asked, scanning the sky.

"Patience." Makarov assured. "We'll see it, don't worry."

"You sound like mother." Nina said, glancing over at him.

"I guess a little bit of her is rubbing off on me..." Makarov said, giving her a small smile. "I don't know about you though..."

She gave him a playful hit. "Shut up." She said, a small smile across her face.

Makarov just shook his head and continued back to gazing at the stars.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was destroying him from this inside, knowing that she was out there somewhere, waiting for him to come and rescue her. He couldn't bear lose her again.

He wondered how she had survived that day, how she had been spared from all the bloodshed. He wondered what had happen to her, how her life had been and how she had lived. All these questions were circling inside his head, desperately wanting answers.

He shook his head. Answers would come, as soon as he found her. As soon as he found Shepherd.

The radio in his hand crackled to life, and a voice soon appeared.

"Commander Makarov, holding formation." The voiced announced. "Still no visual contact."

"Understood." Makarov replied in a tired tone. "Keep watch."

He dropped the receiver and continued to gaze out the window, watching the helicopters next to them continuing to fly in formation.

"Are you alright?"

Makarov turned to see Anatoly, his famous look of worry and concern across his face.

"Fine." Makarov replied, still staring blankly out the window. "Just fine."

Anatoly opened his mouth, but stop himself, finding no words. He just turned his head back to the horizon, continuing to fly towards Hotel Site Bravo, and eventually, the location of General Shepherd.

And Nina Makarov.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	47. Gold Eagle

Sand. The storm was starting to pick up, and it was beginning to make flight hazardous, with the turbulence becoming more and more frequent. Even still, it wasn't on Makarov's mind at all.

He was still thinking about her, still thinking about him. Still thinking about all that had happened in just the past few days...

"_It needs to go perfectly, everything must fall into place, and I can't stress the importance of this enough..."_

"_You won't need to. Just tell me needs to be done and it will get done..."_

_"Good to see you Makarov, glad you made it..." _

_"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Anatoly..."_

_"Alexei Borodin I presume?...."_

_"Remember, No Russian...."_

_"This is a message..."_

_"When they find that body, all of Russia will cry for war..."  
_

_"Remember what I told you?"_

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_"Its a powerful proverb, but it can cut both ways..."_

_"Nothing more then a damn pilot, how dare he!"  
_

_"If I can deliver you the Impossible, will I earn your trust?..."_

_"Hey can you hear me?"_

_"Its you...Even after all these years, I can still recognize you..."_

_"If you can give me victory here again, then you will have earned my trust. That I promise you..."_

_"To victory..."_

_"To victory..."_

_"For starters, can you just tell me your first name?..."_

_"My name is Elena Zakhaev..."_

_"You and I are accomplices."_

_"One final attack...One final push that will force them out of Euricov once and for all..."_

_"Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"Henri...Henri Sedusky..."_

_"Then please Henri Sedusky, back away from the cell door..."_

_"Its finally over!...And this is only the-_

_"...Checkmate, Andrei Rianofski..."_

_"What could you possibly have that would make me hand it over to you?..."  
_

_"Perhaps this will persuade you instead..."_

_"Its finally over, we gotcha you son of a bitch...Right Price?"_

_"Makarov, this is Price...Shepherd's a war hero now. Hes got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check..."_

_"Give me what you got on Shepherd and I'll take care of the rest..."_

_"I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov..."_

_"You and I both know you won't last a week...."_

_"And neither will you..."_

_"Makarov, have you ever heard the old saying? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"_

He didn't know if Price had already killed Shepherd or not, or even if he had succeeded at all. But it didn't matter, because he was after a much better prize.

He would find her. Once they had got to Hotel Site Bravo, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he found her...

He reached and pulled out his radio, trying to see if even one pilot had spotted anything.

"All A units, any sign?"

"Negative." Came the reply, the answer Makarov was expecting anyway.

"Understood, keep wat-

"Wait, what is that?"

Makarov glanced over to Anatoly, who was looking out the window, trying to see an object that he obviously hadn't see before.

"What is it?" Makarov asked, trying to find the object in the sky Anatoly had seen.

"I don't know..." Anatoly replied, still looking. "I could have swore I saw-

Suddenly, a loud explosion caused the whole helicopter to sway, followed by a orange fireball erupting from where one of the helicopters had been. Makarov narrowed his eyes, trying to find the source of the attack. The only thing he saw was a fast streak flying above them, but Makarov recognized it, already all to well familiar with it.

_"It can't be..."_

* * *

Sedusky pulled back hard on the stick, bringing the helicopter around for another pass. He had found them. He could end it right here. He was going to end it right here.

Seven helicopters remained, one of them holding Makarov. The man right there, right in the sights. And he was holding the trigger.

_"I can end it right here!...I will end it right here!"_

A warning light came on, causing him to glance over at the red glowing panel. The engine was slowly beginning to overheat, no doubt thanks to the sandstorm beginning to pick up. These were no conditions to be flying, let alone a prototype helicopter with problems as it is.

He turned off the warning, putting his focus back on the group of helicopters in front of him. He had to finish this. For everyone sake...

* * *

Makarov was staring in rising anger at the helicopter screaming behind them. The odds were astronomical. This pilot, the very same pilot, had caused him so much trouble. Every time he was working against someone or somebody, this happened. Even when fighting against Shepherd, this pilot had somehow found him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Hey Victor, isn't that the same helicopter?" Anatoly asked, looking back at a pale Victor.

Victor nodded weakly. "Yes..."

Anatoly turned back to Makarov, who was now gripping his fists tightly in anger on the radio receiver and chess piece.

Anatoly gave a worried look. "Makarov?..."

"Again!" Makarov said, his voice raising in anger. "Its 'Him' again?"

Makarov flung the radio up and yelled into the speaker.

"All units, destroy that thing!" Makarov yelled angrily. "Its interfered with us enough!"

Makarov looked behind to see the remaining helicopters peel off and engage the pursuing Hind.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the Hind. _"This will be last time you'll interfere with me..."

* * *

_

Sedusky's eyes followed the helicopters flying out of formation, no doubt trying to engage him. While it may have put him in the sights as a target, it also revealed his target as well. A small black helicopter, still flying straight ahead, fleeing from the battle.

_"Vladimir Makarov..."_ Sedusky thought, staring at the fleeing helicopter.

He pushed the stick forward in attempt to pursue the black helicopter, but the hind shuttered, causing him to look down at the warning lights.

The engine was ever closer to failing. The power had to be at least cut in half then what the Hind could do, but he only had to get in range.

Against his better judgment, he pushed the stick forward, ignoring the warnings and the violent shakes of the helicopter. He placed his button on the trigger, arming a heat guided missile. His target, Vladimir Makarov.

The warning alarms went off, but he continued to ignore them. He knew that he could get shot down. In fact, it was a good possibility that he would get shot down.

Thoughts flashed through his head, realizing how real and dangerous the situation really was.

_"Is this where I die?...Will I survive this? What will happen if I do..."_

He shook his head, focusing his attention on Makarov and nothing else. If he was going down, he was going to take him down with him.

A lock tone went off, telling the pilot that the missile was locked on and ready to fire. All he had to do was pull the trigger...

"See you in hell." Sedusky spat, placing his finger on the trigger. He was going to end this right now...

Suddenly, the entire helicopter rocked, causing him to jerk forward violently in his seat. A loud explosion had gone off behind him, and he had certainly felt it.

He looked behind to see the worst thing he could possibility imagine: The tail rotor had nearly been blown off. The end of the tail was now a black smoking piece of wreckage, flames starting to appear and beginning to grow in size.

The helicopter began to spin out of control, the G forces pushing him into his seat.

He tried the controls, pulling the stick in an attempt to try and regain control. But there was no response, the flight control surfaces were shot. It was a impossible battle.

Sedusky looked out the window, the world spinning all around him. He couldn't see anything, the tan hue of the sandstorm the only thing visible as he continued to spiral out of control.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable impact. His last chance. His last chance to end this once and for all.

Vladimir Makarov had gotten away. He had lost again. Only this time, it would be the last time.

He waited for the crash, knowing that he would never feel it coming.

_"Looks like my story is over...." _Sedusky thought to himself, his eyes closed in waiting._  
_

There was a loud crash, followed by silence and darkness. Nothing.

* * *

Makarov listened for the sound of the helicopter, waiting to see if it was still pursuing them. There was nothing. Only the sound of their helicopter, as well as the others around him.

"Target down." Came the reply from the radio, only confirming Makarov's thoughts.

A small smirk appeared across his face. "Understood, return to formation."

He dropped the radio and exhaled a breath of relief. He leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief.

"No longer a problem..." Makarov said to himself, leaning his head back against the chair.

"Are you sure?"

Makarov glanced back to the back seat to see Elena, still nursing a now passed out Victor.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well.." She stared, looking out the window. "You can never be too sure..."

Makarov shook his head, turning away. "I think I'm quite sure Elena..."

_"And I know I will save you Nina...I promise you that..."_

* * *

Nina Makarov and Vladimir Makarov were staring up at the night sky, looking at the seemly infinite number of stars that dotted the black sky. The countless constellations dotting across the night.

"Look." Nina said, pointing up. "There's the big dipper."

"And there's Orion." Makarov said, pointing up. "You can see the three rows of stars."

"And there's the little dipper." Nina pointed. "See, just right below it."

Makarov closed his eyes, relaxing and listening to the wind. "I wish I could see a shooting star..."

Nina looked up, watching and waiting for the appearance of the rocket that would be launched into space.

"The wait is killing me..." Nina said, waiting impatiently.

Makarov smiled. "Me too..."

* * *

Makarov looked around, surveying the carnage all around him. He looked at his feet to see a man, dressed in the uniform of Shepherd's personal unit. He body was motionless and void of life.

Flames were burning all around the area, creates and boxes scattered all around the area. The entire area was filled with destruction and decay. Shepherd's men were scatted all around the area, all dead and bleeding out. There was nothing here, only silence and death.

This told him two things: One, that Shepherd wasn't here, and neither was Price. The destruction was no doubt, caused by Price and Shepherd fighting. He couldn't see either of their bodies, which also told him that they hadn't died here as well.

The second was that Nina wasn't here as well. Where ever she was, if she had been or not, Nina Makarov was not at Hotel Site Bravo.

But now the question was, were was Shepherd now? He knew that Shepherd would not let Nina out of his sights. Where ever Shepherd was, Nina was too. He just knew it.

"Makarov, there's nothing here." Anatoly said behind him. "And with Victor's state..."

Makarov closed his eyes, deep in thought. _"He couldn't have gone far, and he would never fly in these conditions..."_

Makarov opened his eyes, looking over to his right. He saw the entrance to a cave, which served as the access to the river that was nearby.

_"The river...If he didn't fly out...Then he would have only had one option... "_

"Anatoly" Makarov said, beginning to walk back to the helicopter. "I know how to find him."

"Are you sure?" Anatoly asked, walking back with him. "Because I don't have a good feeling with Victor...."

"He will be fine." Makarov replied, getting back into the helicopter. "I just need you to one more thing for me..."

* * *

Anya looked out the window, noticing the black trail of smoke rising into the air, being able to be seen for miles.

Her first thoughts instantly went to the worst scenario. _"Makarov!...."_

She got out of her seat, rushing to the cockpit and to the pilot.

"Fly over there!" Anya said, pointing out to the smoke trail. "Over there on the horizon."

"That's a no go." The pilot replied. "Our orders are to meet up with the others along with Commander Makarov."

"I'm telling you, Makarov is right over there!" Anya said, pointing out to the smoke. "You have to believe me!"

"And I'm telling you, I have strict orders to meet up with the others!" The pilot replied angrily. "Now please, sit down!"

"Just drop me off over there then!" Anya shouted. "If I'm wrong, then I'll deal with that myself."

The pilot opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, thinking to himself.

"I'll bring you close." The pilot replied. "But that's it, then your on your own."

"Thank you." Anya replied, returning back to her seat.

The helicopter turned of its course and began to fly towards the smoke trail.

_"I will find him..."

* * *

_The helicopter gently touched down, the sand whirling around as the little bird touched the ground. Makarov looked out to see the one person he had been searching for, his body in a pool of blood. It was finally over.

Makarov opened the door, stepping out of the helicopter and onto the hard sandy terrain. He looked around at his surroundings. A waterfall behind him, a crashed helicopter close by, and a large rusting structure in front of him.

And in the middle of it all, was him.

"Anatoly, take off and get Victor medical attention." Makarov ordered, glancing back. "Be back here in an hour."

Anatoly looked puzzled and surprised. "Are you sure? Why are-

"Just get Victor to safety." Makarov repeated. "I need to do this..."

Anatoly sighed and nodded. "I understand."

Makarov glanced over from Anatoly to Victor, who was still pale and unconscious in the back, his head resting on her lap, Elena Zakheav.

"I see you soon." Makarov said, giving a half hearted wave.

Elena just shook her head. "I think It will be much later then sooner..."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying..."

"Nothing." She replied, turning away. "Nothing at all."

Makarov shook his head, waving Anatoly off. The helicopter's blade soon were spinning, and before he knew it, they were gone, vanished under the dense hail of sand blowing around him. His was all alone. Finally all alone with him.

He turned his attention from the sky towards the man lying on the ground. He calmly walked up to him, stopping at his side.

He was still breathing, barely alive. His face covered in blood, a knife in his left eye. The man was in pain, on the verge of death, but he was still alive.

"Shepherd." Makarov said, looking down at the general. "I have a few questions that need answering..."

Shepherd winced, staring up with his one good eye at Makarov. Makarov only smirked.

"Checkmate, Shepherd."

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	48. Desperation

Vladimir Makarov looked down at Shepherd as he continued writhing in pain, slowly dying a slow death. He felt nothing for this man. Nothing at all. The only thing he regretted was that it wasn't him who had caused this.

Nothing was going to save him now. No one would come for him. It was over. Shepherd had lost. He had won.

Now all he needed to do was find her...

"Its over." Makarov said, standing over Shepherd. "You lose."

Shepherd was breathing heavily in pain, but still had the strength to respond.

"You think I lost?" Shepherd said weakly, looking up at him. "You really think you've won?"

A weak smile appeared across the man's face. "I haven't lost. I've already won..."

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Your going to die here..... You never going to be the hero you wished for. You have lost."

Shepherd chuckled, still smiling. "No. I am still a hero...."

Shepherd held up his hand at Makarov weakly.

"I am a hero." He repeated, pointing at himself. "And you are the villain...." He said, pointing at Makarov.

Shepherd sighed, closing his eyes. "And I will die a hero. And you will die a villain...That's what the world will see...."

He smirked, still chuckling to himself. "Looks like I still win, even in death..."

Makarov raised his hand and stuck Shepherd hard across the face, causing the man to yell in pain. He cried out in anguish, but he slowly began laugh weakly, as if he hadn't even felt it.

"You can't do anything..." Shepherd said, looking up at Makarov. "Nothing. You can't do anything..."

Makarov clenched his fists, beginning to shake in anger at the man's words.

He grabbed Shepherd by the collar, bringing him violently off the ground and only inches away from Makarov's face.

"My sister!" Makarov said, staring in anger at Shepherd. "Where is she!"

Shepherd looked at Makarov, as i trying to figure out the answer. Instead, he just broke out laughing, causing even more anger from Makarov.

"Where is she Shepherd!" Makarov yelled, his hands grasped tightly around the general's neck. "I know you know where she is!"

Shepherd slowly stopped laughing, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"The funny thing is...Is that I don't know..."

Time around Makarov stopped instantly in those words, causing a harsh chill down his spine. Fear filled his eyes.

_"He doesn't know!_...._No, he has to know! He has too!"_

"Liar!" Makarov spat, throwing Shepherd hard to the ground, causing him to wince in pain. Makarov looked at the general, his eyes filled with fear and desperation. Shepherd had to be lying, he just had to.

"Your lying!" Makarov yelled, glaring in anger at the General. "Your lying, I know it!"

"When I was retreating, I told all my men to take anything of importance and retreat." Shepherd explained weakly. "Where ever they are, I don't know. But I do know that she's where ever they are..."

Makarov eyes filled with fear. He could believe it. Shepherd had to know where they were, he had to be lying.

"Tell me where they are!" Makarov yelled, his voice filled with desperation. "You know where they are!"

Shepherd just smiled calmly, glancing away peacefully. "I am a Patriot....I am a hero...."

"You know where she is! Tell me now!"

"I am a Patriot..." Shepherd repeated weakly. "And there will be no shortage of Patriots..."

He closed his eyes peacefully, smiling calmly to himself.

"No shortage of Patriots...."

Shepherd arms went limp and he closed his eyes for the last time, his breath and body motionless and lifeless. His entire body went cold and limp, dying quietly as Makarov continued to watch.

Makarov slowly stood up, stepping away in horror. He had everything riding on this, he was supposed to find her. He was supposed to know.

_"He lying! There's no other explanation! He has to be lying! She around here, I know it, I just know it!" _

"Nina!" Makarov yelled, searching desperately. "Nina where are you!"

Silence. Silence was the only answer. He was all alone. Shepherd was dead. Anatoly, Victor, and Elena were gone. Nina wasn't here...

He clenched his fists, looking up at the rusting steel structure that stood nearby, standing solitary in the desert. He had to find her. He was going to find her.

"Nina!" Makarov called, running in desperation towards the steel structure. "Nina where are you!"

* * *

"Look!"

Makarov looked up to see a small pulsating light high above in the night sky, its path going straight up continuing on its journey to space. Makarov cracked a small smile as he watched Nina's reaction. Her eyes were filled with amazement and wonder as she continued to watch the rocket fly higher and higher towards the stars.

"Its so beautiful..." Nina said, continuing to watch the rocket.

"I figured you like it." Makarov said, a small smile on his face.

They watched the rocket streak across the night sky, still pulsating brightly as it continued to fly over them.

"You should make a wish." Makarov said, glancing over at her.

"I thought that only worked with shooting stars..."

"It doesn't have to be. It just has to be special..."

Nina closed her eyes, thinking to her self as Makarov waited for her answer.

"Well?" Makarov asked her, still wondering what her wish was.

She smiled, still watching the stars and the night sky.

"I wish that you and I could be together forever..."

Makarov was taken back by her answer, but was also warmed by it. He just smiled.

"I do to."

* * *

"Nina!"

Makarov ran out into a clearing, looking around in desperation for Nina. He spun around the large clearing, the only thing in sight was the sand and the rusting steel surrounding him on all sides.

Makarov was breathing in a panic. He couldn't lose her, not a second time. He had to find her, nothing else mattered but her.

His entire hands were shaking, every sound causing him to looked over in desperation, in hope that it would be her and not the wind. But every time he did, he only found nothing.

Makarov closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, trying to think things out logically and from a practical standpoint.

_"She could be here, or in two, no three places...If she isn't here....NO, she has to be here! I know she has to!"_

He clenched his fists in frustration. _"Damn him! He thinks he won! I won! He lost! Hes dead and I won! She has to be here!"_

"I have to find her..." Makarov said to himself, beginning to walk off. "Shes around her, I have to-

A gunshot went off, followed by a burning pain in he shoulder. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. He clenched his teeth as he looked over at his shoulder. His black suit was slowly beginning to turn dark red, the color of his blood staining it.

Makarov got up and tried to see where the bullet had come from, but another shoot rang out, hitting him in the leg and sending him back to the ground. He yelled out in pain again as the bullet tore through his leg. He placed his hand on the wound, and tried to get back to his feet, limping away.

He managed to stand up, blood now beginning to trickle down his arm and leg. He winced at the pain, causing him to breathe heavily.

He turned around, his eyes filled with anger wondering who had fired the shot, who had found him somehow out here in this desolate place. He couldn't believe it. It took him a little to focus and realize who it was, but he slowly began to realize who it was.

Dark coat and tie. Brown hair. Green eyes staring directly at him, holding a pistol. It was impossible....

"_Him..." _Makarov thought looking at the man pointing the gun at him. He would have never had thought this would happen. He had never planned for this scenario, or anything like it...

It was the same detective he had run into now for the forth time: Henri Sedusky.

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	49. Finale

Sedusky's body was sore all over. He didn't know how badly he had been injured, or if anyone had realized he had crashed. He clutched his side gingerly, wincing in pain at the slightest touch. He must of had at least two or three broken ribs, but how well of a condition his was in was far from his mind as he stared at the man before him.

A good friend and mentor had once told him that things always happen for a reason, there is always a reason for everything. He thought the saying was rash at best, and with all that had happened, he was the last person to be a believer of it.

But now he finally understood. Everything did happen for a reason. Even after it all, things still happened 'for a reason.' Every bit of proof was right in front of him.

He had vowed to find him. He had vowed to capture him, and even vowed to kill him. He had risked his life countless times, and every time, he had failed.

But everything happens for a reason. He had failed countless times, just to get this final opportunity. One final opportunity to finally stop Vladimir Makarov.

And this time, he would.

He watched as Makarov slowly stood to his feet, the two gunshot wounds clearly visible on his black suit, a dark crimson beginning to stain through. He was wounded and alone, and he knew it too.

He finally had him right where he wanted him. He had had so questions that needed answers, and this one man would finally answer them all.

_"Its time to finally end this..."_ Sedusky thought to himself, his gun aimed at Makarov, his finger still on the trigger.

* * *

Makarov breathed heavily in pain, glaring over in anger at Sedusky. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he shouldn't be here. Why? How could he be here? How could he had found him?

"Vladimir Makarov." Sedusky said, slowly walking closer to him, his pistol drawn.

Makarov glared at the man, teeth clenched. "Henri Sedusky..."

"You are under arrest." Sedusky started. "You have the right to remain silent, anything-

"You better leave right now." Makarov said coldly. "Our else you'll regret-."

Another gunshot rang out, causing Makarov to fall to the ground again in pain. He clenched his shoulder, the gunshot nearly hitting his first wound. He gripped the wound tightly and looked up at Sedusky in anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Makarov screamed, limping back to his feet. Sedusky didn't move an inch or say anything, he just continued to stare directly at Makarov, his gun still pointed at him.

"Your not in control here." The detective said, his eyes narrowed at him. "Nothing you say is going to change that."

Makarov glared at him, as well at the pistol that he was holding. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. There's was no way of talking himself out of this. But then again, he didn't have to. He had other ways...

"I want answers." Sedusky demanded. "Everything that has happened, has been because of you."

Sedusky narrowed his eyes. "You know everything, and I want answers. Now spill, all of it!"

Makarov closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "You really want to know...."

Sedusky raised an eyebrow, looking at him in suspicion. "What are you saying..."

Makarov only smirked. "Its funny....You really thought you could of stopped it..."

He just shook his head. "No one could have stopped it. Not you. Not me. No one."

"Joseph Allen." Sedusky started. "You knew him."

Makarov was surprised to hear him say Allen's name, let alone know who he was. The only way he must have come across it was because he had been part of the investigation that day. This man was probably one of the few who had truly suspected anything, and was one of the few trying to do something about it.

"I knew him..." Makarov replied.

"And you killed him."

"Yes..."

Makarov glanced down at his vest. He could feel Shepherd's .44 resting in his back pocket, hidden out of view. Sedusky still had no clue that he was armed, and was certain that he couldn't do anything to fight back. While he might of been shot three times, he could still easily fire a gun. It would only take one shot. He would just wait until Sedusky slipped up, then he would take care of him once and for all.

"And because this American participated in the attack, Russia was fooled into believing the United States was behind the attack?" Sedusky continued, inching closer to Makarov.

Makarov nodded. "That's correct..." He only had to keep him focused on asking questions. He just only needed a small mistake, that's all it would take...

Sedusky narrowed his eyes in anger. "I knew it..."

_"He almost vulnerable...Just a little bit more..."_

"That man on the roof in Euricov." Sedusky started. "Who was he?"

Makarov thought back to Euricov, and instantly knew what he was talking about. He remembered Andrei Rianofski, the man he had betrayed and easily killed, the man who had given him the Loyalist army.

"Andrei Rianofski..." Makarov said quietly, thinking back to the Loyalist commander.

"Did you kill him too?" Sedusky demanded.

Makarov only smiled to himself, remembering when he had pulled the trigger. _"To easy..."_

"Yes..." Makarov said quietly, a small smirk on his face. "I killed Andrei Rianofski..."

_"Just a little bit more...Only a little bit more..."_ Makarov told himself, waiting for the perfect time to pull out the weapon and squeeze the trigger. It would all have to be in one swift movement, but even wounded, he would be able to do it. One shot was all it would take.

The sound of footsteps coming from the left caused both Makarov and Sedusky to pause and look over to the source of the noise. Another person suddenly appeared, standing only yards away from them, wearing a long tan coat and fatigues, carrying a small firearm in her hand. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and dust, but her scarlet burnt hair and dark burgundy eyes were still recognizable, epically to Makarov.

Makarov couldn't believe his luck. It was Anya Kosov He didn't know how or why she was here out of all places, but that didn't mattered at all. Her timing couldn't have been better...

Makarov's eyes darkened, focusing on Sedusky, a small smirk forming on his face. _"Looks like I win again....."_

He watched as Sedusky looked from Anya to Makarov, torn between who to focus his attention on. It was too easy. Now he didn't even have to do a thing...

"It was you all along..."

Makarov looked over to Anya, her head staring down at the ground in silence. Makarov raised an eyebrow, not knowing the meaning what she had said. He just ignored it and went back to dealing with the situation at hand.

"Corporal." Makarov said calmly, glancing over at Sedusky. "Your timing couldn't of been better..."

She said nothing, her head still staring at the ground. Makarov turned back over to Sedusky, who was now looking nervous as to what to do.

"You said I wasn't in control, didn't you?" Makarov asked sarcastically, a small smirk appearing across his face.

Sedusky took a step back in caution, still looking between Makarov and Anya, now not looking as confident as he had been only moments ago.

Makarov closed his eyes. "Corporal. Kill him."

He stood quietly, patiently waiting for the gunshot, listening intently for the sound that would end this problem and the detective's life once and for all.

"Liar."

Makarov opened his eyes in surprise and looked over at Anya, who was now glaring at him, anger in her eyes.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I gave you an order. Kill him now."

"All this time, it was you..." Anya said silently, looking away. "All this time, you were lying...."

Makarov clenched his fists, his anger starting to rise. "I gave you an order! Kill him now!"

She pulled her gun up, but instead of pointing it at Sedusky, she did something else. She brought the gun up and put the sights on Makarov, her finger on the trigger.

"It was you who killed him!" Anya yelled angrily. "You killed Rianofski!"

Makarov took a step back, beginning to place his hand on Shepherd's gun. "I gave you a fucking order! Kill him now!"

"Murderer!"

Makarov hands where shaking in anger, looking between Sedusky and Anya . _"I have not come this far to be stopped by you!......"_

"Say it!" Anya yelled, her pistol shaking in her hand. "Tell me the truth!"

There was silence, Sedusky and Anya both looking at Makarov, weapons drawn and pointed at him. Makarov closed his eyes, listening to the wind howling all around them.

He had thought he had gotten away with it. He was certain that he had pulled it off. They were nothing but pawns, unaware and unsuspecting. He had convinced them all.

Then, a small chuckle broke the silence, causing both Anya and Sedusky to look up in surprise. Makarov continued to chuckle, until he finally broke out laughing sadistically, sending a chilling, crazy laugh echoing through the air. Anya and Sedusky took a step back, looking in shock at Makarov, who continued to laugh wildly in spite of it all that had happened.

Makarov slowly stopped, and the devilish grin on his face was replaced by a cold, dark, gaze. His eyes narrowed, filled with hate and darkness. He glanced over at Anya and Sedusky, his entire demeanor dark and cold.

"That's right..." Makarov said quietly. "I killed Andrei Rianofski..."

* * *

Sedusky stared in cold horror at the man in front of him. Even wounded and unarmed, he was still unnerved by him. His entire expression had changed dramatically, a expression that caused a chill to run down his spine. He gripped his pistol and still kept it carefully trained on Makarov.

"That's right." Makarov repeated, his voice raising. "I killed Rianofski..."

A smirk appeared across his face, glancing over at Sedusky. "And what are you going to do about it, huh? Kill me? Shoot me? Arrest me?"

Makarov scoffed, glaring at him. "How about you listen to this instead. I'm not just Vladimir Makarov..."

He paused, closing his eyes. "I'm also.... ..the next Premier of the New Soviet Union..."

Sedusky looked at Makarov in shock. _"That was his plan....This whole time he was against the government?"_

"I am the only person who can change Russia..." Makarov continued. "As well as history itself..."

"Since three days ago, Russia has become more powerful then ever, its military increased dramatically..." Makarov explained quietly. "And now the United States as well as every single ally is becoming weaker everyday..."

He shook his head. "But it's not enough, the Russian government is still to weak...Filled and occupied by weak people...."

Sedusky watched as Makarov looked over to Anya, his voice beginning to rise in volume.

"Don't you understand! I had to do it!" Makarov shouted, a slight quiver in his voice. "When I first meet 'him' all that time ago...I knew I was the only one who could!"

Makarov looked over at Sedusky. "You didn't think I knew murdering people was a crime!"

Makarov shook his head, his eyes wide in desperation. "Don't you understand! This country had to be fixed!" He yelled, fear in his voice. "I had to do something! There was no other way!"

Sedusky watched as Makarov looked down at his hands, shaking and covered in blood.

"I was the only one who could...." Makarov quivered, looking down at his hands.

He shook his head. "Who else could have had the will to do this!" He shrieked, staring at Sedusky in desperation. "Do you think they could have kept going! Do you think they could have done all I did!"

Makarov's eyes darkened, staring at Anya and Sedusky. "I am the only one....The only one who can save Russia, and change history forever...."

A silence filled the area once again, Sedusky continuing to look at Makarov in pity.

_"He can never be changed....All he cares about is murder and revenge...."_

"No!" Sedusky yelled, causing Makarov and Anya to glance over at him.

"Your just a mass murdering killer, a mad dog." Sedusky said, glaring at him. "The only thing you care about is your self, that's all you are, and ever will be."

"Its over." Sedusky declared. "You've lost."

* * *

Makarov looked back from Anya to Sedusky, filled with hate and disgust for both of them. He closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself.

_"Useless....As if pawns could ever even try to understand...."_

Makarov felt where Shepherd's pistol was, still loaded and ready to fire. He could still win. He just needed to convince her...

"Anya." Makarov said, looking over at her. "Kill him now."

Anya said nothing, her weapon still aimed at him. Makarov's anger began to rise once again.

"I told you to kill him!" Makarov repeated, yelling at her. "When I give you a fucking order, that means-

"Just shut your fucking mouth!" Sedusky yelled, his pistol shaking in his hand. "You have nothing to say here! Nothing at all!"

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise, taking a step back in fear. _"I can lose! I'm not going to lose here! Not now!"_

"I should have killed you a long time ago!" Sedusky shouted angerily. "But I'm not going to make that mistake again! I'll take care of you once and for all!"

Makarov's eyes filled with desperation, and whipped out Shepherd's magnum, blood still dripping down his hands. He had no other options, nothing left at all.

He wasn't going down. He had to save her. He wasn't going to let them stop him. He couldn't let the stop him.

"Nina!" Makarov screamed, placing his finger around the trigger.

A gunshot rang out, followed by silence.

* * *

"Hey Vladimir."

Makarov looked over at Nina, still staring up at the night sky.

"What is it?" Makarov asked, looking over at her.

"We're pals, right?" She asked, glancing over to him.

Makarov smiled. "Of course."

"Forever?"

Makarov smiled. She truly believed that they could be together forever. He wished it could be true too. But eventually, the world would change, and they would eventually part ways.

But not now. Tonight, they could be together forever.

Makarov nodded. "Forever. I promise."

* * *

The gunshot echoed, Makarov and Sedusky still standing, guns drawn. A single bullet had flown through the air, perfectly hitting his target. Not a single person moved.

Makarov looked from Sedusky down at his shaking hand, Shepherd's pistol had fallen to the ground, the silver barrel covered in his blood. His looked towards his trembling hand, a wound gushing bright red blood was beginning to drip to the ground.

Makarov slowly looked over to where the shot had come from. He hadn't fired the shot. Neither had Sedusky. Instead, he looked to see Anya, her pistol still smoking from the recent gunshot.

Makarov clenched his teeth and grabbed his hand in pain. "Anya you fucking idiot!" Makarov screamed. "Who do you think your shooting at!"

Her eyes filled with tears, stepping back in fear. She dropped her pistol to the ground. Makarov's eyes continued to fill with anger.

"Pick up your weapon and kill him!" Makarov shrieked, glaring in anger at her. "Kill him now!"

Anya stood still and silent, trembling in horror at what she had done. Makarov looked down at his wound on his hand. The pain was overwhelming, his entire hand burning in pain that the bullet had caused.

"You fucking traitor!" Makarov yelled, pulling out his knife, beginning to limp towards her.

"No!" Sedusky yelled, pointing his gun at Makarov.

Sedusky fired his pistol rapidly at Makarov gunshots going off in rapid succession. He was thrown back from the impact, flailing in a different direction from each shot fired. Makarov screamed out in pain as the each bullet torn through him, sending him backwards. Sedusky continued to fire until his pistol was finally empty. Makarov fell to the ground hard, blood beginning to flow from the wounds.

Makarov couldn't feel anything. He tried to move, but the strength wasn't there. He could only move his chest, his breathing shallow and rapid, blood coughing out of his mouth.

He coughed up blood. "D-Damn you...." He could hardly breathe. His entire body was in shock. There was nothing he could do.

"Anatoly!" Makarov cried out. "Victor! Where are you!"

There was no reply. Anatoly wasn't coming. Neither was Victor. He had no more options. No more plans. There were no more moves left. This was finally checkmate.....

"There has to be someone...." Makarov sobbed quietly. "Anyone.......What do I do now?...."

He looked weakly over to see Anya running away, fleeing off into the desert. She soon disappeared out of sight, leaving Makarov alone and dying. He looked up to see Sedusky, slowly walking up to him.

_"Nina........"

* * *

_Sedusky kept his pistol trained on Makarov, who was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. His dark suit stained in blood, his face pale and weak.

Sedusky's eyes narrowed. _"Its finally over...."_

He looked at Makarov's wounds. Nearly seven bullets had hit him the leg, three more in the shoulders, and finally one in the hand. He didn't know if he was going to survive, but it didn't matter to him at all. All that matter was it was really over.

Sedusky looked up to the sky to hear the sounds of helicopters flying over head. They watched as they slowed and began to hover over them. He instantly recognized them from as Russian military. Carpathia's Contingency force.

He watched as ropes were dropped from them, and soon Russian soldiers began roping down, quickly securing the area around them.

Sedusky looked over at Makarov. His eyes were closed. His face was pale and covered in blood. Sedusky dropped to his knees, his head tilted down, finally giving in to the fatigue.

"He was right though..." Sedusky said quietly to himself. "No one could have stop it..."

Vladimir Makarov was right. Even though he failed. Even though Sedusky had finally ended it. Makarov had still gotten his war in the end.

The world was at war. People were still dying. This man had caused it all. And nothing could change or reverse any bit of it.

Because when your the one writing history, you write it forever...

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	50. Epilogue

Irene Sedusky stood out on her apartment porch, looking out over the railing out towards the Moscow skyline. The sun was shining and the long storm that had lasted to what seem like forever to her had finally ended.

Everything was peaceful. Even though the sounds of the city could still be heard, it finally felt peaceful. The wind was giving a gentle breeze and the weather was beautiful. Everything seemed to be perfect.

She sighed and walked back into the apartment, closing the sliding door behind her. It was nice she didn't have to work today, giving the fact with all the recent news.

She didn't bother turning on the television. She already knew what would be on anyway. It had been the same story over and over again.

War. It had become a daily part of everyone's life. No matter where you turned, no matter how hard you tried to ignore or block it out, you would always hear about it, it was literally impossible to escape it.

It seemed like they had been at war for years, but in reality, it had only been a few days. But just in that few days, so much had happened. In such a small amount of time, the world had been turned upside down and thrown into conflict.

The United States. Irene didn't feel one bit sorry for any American. No one should. The United States were the ones who had caused all of this, so why should she or anyone else feel any remorse towards them.

When Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, the United States responded with war. When the United States attacked Zakheav International Airport, Russia responded with war. The two were exactly the same. They had more then enough reason to go to war. Everything that was happening to America was because of their government and the careless actions they took.

She could hardly care less what happened to the United States. She hated everything about it. She couldn't stand meeting and talking to an American, let alone go to America itself. Any American should know that. Not only did they attack and murder countless civilians, they tried to cover it up, not wanting to be caught red handed.

CIA. FBI. It didn't matter to her. They were all the same in her eyes. Any American living in the United States should realize how twisted and manipulative their government really is.

If Russia did win the war, then maybe the United States could change, for the better. Maybe one day when this was finally over the United States could finally see their mistakes and try and make up for them. It would be hard, but they would have no other choice. It was what they deserved anyway. Nothing more, and nothing less.

But for now, she could finally rest in peace, knowing that even though war was still raging, they were fighting for a just cause.

"Its such a beautiful day..." Irene said, glancing outside. It was hard to believe that war was being fought right now at this very moment.

* * *

Matthew Webb looked up towards the gray sky, a light rain continuing to pour, washing away the all mud and debris down the ruined concrete streets. He watched as soldiers continued to travel along, always together in groups in their Humvee, driving off doing only God knows what.

Their faces were dirty, tired and fatigued. It had been only days since the first sirens went off, when nearly thousands of men fell from the sky and invaded the city of New York. He never forgot that day.

He continued to watch the rain fall on his street, staring at the water rushing along the street down the storm drain. He tilted his head back, letting the rain hit his light blond hair.

The rain didn't feel cold. It felt purifying, like it was washing away everything that had happened. He knew a simple storm wouldn't be enough to fix everything, but it was more of a symbol. A symbol that this was the turning point, and that the United States could finally begin to rebuild.

He didn't know how long it would take. After witnessing all the destruction and devastation, his wouldn't be surprised if it took years, or even decades. Either way, America wasn't going back to normal anytime soon.

President Fitzgerald hadn't addressed the nation since the day of the invasion, and no one even knew if he was still alive or not. Webb could never see the President of the United States being captured by soldiers. He would always imagine him retreating only to come back and rescue everyone.

It was a real fantasy story at best, and he knew it wouldn't be that simple. This war wasn't going to end anytime soon, and Webb knew it.

People wanted action. They wanted payback for what had happened to them. Ask anyone, and they would want Moscow in the same state as Washington D.C was right now. They would want action to be taken against Russia. He was one of the many who wanted exactly that.

Sure, he was young. Being only 18, he had barely experienced that which is life, but he knew enough to know that this was a situation where everyone agreed on one thing and one thing only.

People wanted to see Russia invaded. People wanted to see every single Russian experience everything that had happened to them. A classic eye for an eye.

As bad as it sounded, he wanted it too. But he didn't want to stand around, waiting for it to happen. He wanted to do something. He wanted to help give them payback.

He at first thought about joining and enlisting in the military, but he considered what would happen if he did. America was in ruins, and if he joined the military, he would probably find himself holding a shovel digging for survivors.

He didn't want that. He wanted immediate action. He didn't care what he did, he wanted to do something. He had to do something.

Webb reached into his pocket, pulling out a small laminated card. On it read the name of an American General, as well as another name below it.

_"Lieutenant General Shepherd...." _Webb read to himself. _"Shadow Company...."_

If anyone was going to be the ones taking action, it would be these people. He just had to find them. Then get to Moscow. Then America could finally begin to rebuild.

"This isn't over..." Webb said to himself. "I swear it..."

* * *

Rate/Review/Favorite


	51. Endnote

Well, thats the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Nearly 150,000 words. 50 Chapters. Nearly 150 reviews, 25,000 hits, 33 Favorites, and 19 alerts. Not bad...

Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to anyone who took the time to review, I hope you enjoyed it.

Special Thanks to:

-MissPumpkinHead

-Eiram-Chaosgodess

-B.T Gunker

-Hiyaninja

-That's My Mango

-Mike Bent Tone

-Tanya Adams 64

-quartermass01

-Era-of-Boredom

-Trutown

-CLASSIFIED

-Trainalf

-Awesome Story

-Elred Bluegreen

-Modern Warfare 2 Player

-If only

-zerook

-Blown Away

-Blatte

-Dante-SonofSparda-EX21

-SovietSniper92

-Lone Effortz (Your review made me laugh Btw)

-sphinx81

-RastaCourage

-Ulquiorra4163

-........

-pieisgood

-ilikecookiez

-Jackie

-ControlAltDefeat

-PianoKat

-Jacob

-Nobody-There-At-All

-Writer A.M.

-eP

-puenboy

-Dragon Aeon

-Electojinks

-Eriscene's Memoirs

-Don'tKnow Don'tCare Don'tAsk

-14th pianoist

-sad panda

Thanks for reading. And yes, there is going to be a sequel. I just don't know when anyone wants to see it, cause I still have another story to work on. Anyway, just look for it in the near future. Please take the time to write a final review. Thank you to everyone who read, and I hope you will enjoy the sequel when it comes out.

-ReadyFireAimEmission

**End**


End file.
